


The Truest Parts

by Nightwinging_it



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 145,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwinging_it/pseuds/Nightwinging_it
Summary: When a mission to protect Overlook's citizens goes horribly wrong, Maya finds herself captured by Handsome Jack. Locked away on Helios, she finds her best chance of escape lies with Handsome Jack's doppelganger. She can see the glimpse of who he was struggling to survive amidst who he's been forced to become.Timothy Lawrence died years ago. All that remains now is Handsome Jack. Or at least, that's what Tim tells himself. As Jack's loyal right-hand man, Tim has to be perfect, or face the brutal consequences. He can't let his old guilt and cowardice back in. He can't start to feel bad for the Siren.But Maya and Tim understand each other too well for any of it to be easy.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & Handsome Jack, Timothy Lawrence & Maya
Comments: 118
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's me, ya girl, back with some Tim angst!!

Timothy Lawrence slipped out of his bed, his feet moving carefully against the floor so as not to make a noise. He moved to the kitchen of his apartment and opened a cupboard, pushing aside the pots and pans there and pulling out the bag he’d hidden earlier. 

He shrugged it on and found his shoes and weapons belt. He pressed his fingers to the band of his watch, but couldn’t bring himself to take it off. If it became a risk, he’d ditch it later. For now, he felt safe with it. 

He dug out the ECHO he’d stolen during his last trip to Pandora. It indicated he had a message, and he opened it.

_Waiting at the spot._

He read over the message once, twice, three times. Four words, but they eased the painful racing of his heart. He clipped the ECHO to his belt and took a slow, deep breath. His hands trembled with fear, and he clenched them into fists.

He needed to go. The longer he stayed, the greater the risk of being caught.

Tim forced his legs to carry him forward. He opened the door to his apartment, peeking out into the hall. There was no one in sight. 

It was late, but Helios never seemed to sleep. There was always someone moving about, always a guard patrol moving around, always the chance Handsome Jack was awake. 

Tim tried not to think about it as he slipped out of his room, the mask over his face in case he ran into a guard or employee. No one would dare question why Handsome Jack was slinking along the halls in the dead of night with a full bag on his back. 

He made it down two hallways before he came across the first person.

“Sir,” the guard greeted. 

“Move along,” Tim said, waving him away. 

“Of course, sir. But you should probably take the long way if you’re heading to your office. Some of the R&D team are down that way for a break,” the guard said.

“Well I don’t pay them to take freaking breaks, do I?” Tim said in irritation. Still, he didn’t want to risk too many people seeing him. Best to take the long route. “Get out of my sight. I have places to be.” 

The guard nodded and left. Tim waited until he was gone before swerving down a different hall. He’d been hoping to use the fast travel station in Jack’s office, but he supposed he’d have to use the one in the main hall.

The fast travel stations on Helios were carefully monitored. No one would question Handsome Jack’s signature departing from the station, and hopefully Jack wouldn’t find out until the morning. 

Still, taking the one in the main hall would be riskier. At least if Jack found Tim in his office, Tim could claim he was doing paperwork because he couldn’t sleep. It’d be harder to have a cover story for why he was lingering around the fast travel station in the main hall. 

His heart was beating fast again, but he kept moving. Stopping now would lead to hesitation, and he couldn’t afford to hesitate now. If he lost his nerve, he’d never leave this place.

He replayed that message from his ECHO over and over in his head. He was getting out of here. Everything was in motion. He’d be fine. He just had to make it to the fast travel station. 

For once, luck was on his side. He didn’t run into anyone else, listening carefully and taking a different route if he heard any voices. The main hall was quiet, just a few loaders shambling about on guard. They paid him no mind. Handsome Jack was not someone to be bothered. 

The fast travel station was there, just waiting to be used. Tim approached it, and a loader bot nearby turned to face him.

“Go away,” Tim commanded. “Go guard, I don’t know, that plant way over there.”

The bot thumped away and Tim swallowed the lump in his throat. He reached a still-trembling hand out to the fast travel station, letting his fingers touch it. This was real. He was getting out.

He was going to be free.

He selected the location he’d agreed to meet at. She was waiting for him. She was going to help him get away and never be found again. She was waiting at the spot. 

Tim’s shoulders slumped in terrified relief as he reached to confirm his destination.

“Tim.”

He froze, the voice chilling and far too close. A hand wrapped around his wrist, an iron grip that kept him from confirming his destination and making his escape.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jack snarled in his ear. 

“I…” Tim’s voice died on his lips. He had no excuse. Not here. 

“Do you think I’m stupid, Timmy?” Jack said, his grip getting even tighter. “You think I didn’t find that ECHO you stole? Nisha saw you take it and hide it in your bag. I found it in your room the other day when you were working. I saw all the messages, Timmy.” 

Tim felt like he was going to be sick. His legs threatened to give out on him. 

“I decided to be a good guy, see if you’d change your mind. But no, you were really going to leave me,” Jack said. “After all I’ve freaking done for you, you were going to abandon me. You freaking ungrateful shit!” 

Tim cried out as Jack broke his wrist, slamming it against the fast travel station with so much force that Tim heard the sounds of bone breaking. 

Jack took the mask off Tim’s face and threw it to the ground. He touched Tim’s skin, a face he’d been preserving because he himself could never get it back.

“It seems you need a lesson,” Jack said, tracing the shape of the vault symbol over Tim’s smooth skin. 

“Jack,” Tim choked out, fear lighting his eyes. 

Jack met his eyes. “I am going to kill Timothy Lawrence.” 

“Please,” Tim whispered, trembling harder. “Please, I’m sorry.” 

“You would’ve been fine if you’d just-listened-and-behaved.” He punctuated each word by slamming Tim’s broken wrist against the fast travel station. Tim bit his lip until it bled, trying to hold in his scream of pain. 

“You’re a freaking monster,” Tim gasped at last. 

“I’m a hero,” Jack hissed. “And heroes know what needs to be done.” 

He dragged Tim away from the fast travel station, away from his only chance at freedom. Tim tried to struggle away, but Jack threw him to the ground and promptly stomped on his ankle until that was broken too. He pulled Tim back to his feet and forced him to stumble along on his broken ankle. 

“You just should’ve behaved yourself!” Jack said, giddy with the thought of the pain he was about to inflict.

Terror choked Tim. In desperation, he swiped his digi-Jacks to existence. 

They didn’t even aim at Handsome Jack.

“Oh- Oh, you just fucked up!” Jack cried, laughing and gripping Tim’s broken wrist tightly again. “Digi-Jacks, back in the watch.” 

Tim whimpered as they obeyed. 

“I’m pissed at you,” Jack informed him. “I’m going to enjoy every freaking second of this. See, you were a huge investment, and I can’t have you running off. So, we’re going to leash you until you’re good and trained. Now, I’m being lenient, of course. You’re part of my team and you helped get where I am. So you’re welcome for the mercy ahead of time.” 

Tim’s struggles grew again as they neared Jack’s office. He’d seen far too much horror take place beyond those doors. 

Jack forced him along, throwing him to the floor. When Tim reached for a weapon with his good hand, Jack kicked him hard enough that Tim was sure a rib or two was fractured. He wheezed for air as Jack disarmed him, taking his weapon, his belt, and his watch. He threw them to the corner of the office. 

He forced Tim into a chair and called on three loader bots. They held Tim firmly in place, one gripping his head tightly at Jack’s orders. 

“See, I thought about making sure you were the perfect double. But a face like that? Was too good to ruin twice,” Jack said, tracing his fingers along Tim’s face again. Tim tried to recoil, but the loader bots held him still. “But clearly, you need this.”

“No,” Tim said in horror. “Jack, please, no. I won’t leave. I’m sorry. I’m fucking sorry!”

“Too late for sorry!” Jack said cheerfully. 

“You monster! You fucking psychopath!” Tim cried, trying and failing to free himself. “God, you fucking psycho! Let me go! Let me fucking go!” 

Jack watched with delight as Tim’s cries grew more desperate, more terrified. There was pure horror in his eyes, his body shaking violently in frightful anticipation of what was going to happen to him. Jack soaked it all up. He would break this man before him, and build a new one that was as close to perfect as he could get. 

It would be hard work, probably take years. But Jack was committed to tearing Timothy Lawrence to shreds and patching him back up as nothing less than Handsome Jack. 

Tim begged and swore and pleaded. He kicked so hard Jack had to bring in a fourth bot to hold his feet still. Even as tears stained Tim’s cheeks, he called Jack every vicious name he could think of, and when that didn’t work, he swore his loyalty and apologized until his voice went hoarse, and even then nothing phased Jack. 

Tim screamed until his voice cracked, vision blurred with tears. 

But still, Jack branded Timothy’s face and sealed his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this a long while back, before I wrote my story "To Ashes", and abandoned it to work on that. But I recently hit a spark of inspiration for this and wrote about 17k words for it in the past week, so I finally decided to start posting it! Hopefully you guys will like this one ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh, this sucks!” Gaige said, kicking at dirt in front of her. “Why are we stuck here all day?”

“Because we got intel that Handsome Jack might come to collect resources from the citizens here,” Maya said, her voice patient. 

“It’s probably just a double,” Axton said. 

“Still, it’s best to protect Overlook,” Maya said. “Even if it’s a double, it’ll send a message to Jack if we kill them while they’re trying to bully more from this town.”

“The others are so lucky they got out of this lame-ass job,” Gaige said, rolling onto her back and squinting up at the sky. “This is so boring. It’s been hours.”

“Krieg and Salvador aren’t exactly good at stealth missions, and Zer0 was helping Roland with a job,” Maya reminded. “Trust me, Krieg wanted to come and tear Jack’s face off.” 

“Besides, we’re the best at crowd control,” Axton said, nudging Gaige. “Where Jack goes, hordes of loader bots will follow.” 

“I guess,” Gaige huffed. “I’m still bored, though.” 

“What resources does Jack even need from here? These people barely have anything,” Axton said.

Maya sighed heavily. “Am I the only who listens when Roland briefs us?”

“Yes,” Gaige and Axton answered.

“He’s collecting metal from them. They refused it last week, so the intel Roland got is that Jack himself is going to come this time to get it,” Maya said. 

“So almost definitely a double,” Axton said. 

“A message is a message,” Maya said, shrugging. “Besides, are you really going to complain about killing someone who willingly works for Handsome Jack?” 

“Nope!” Axton said. 

“I wish the real Jack would stop being a pussy and come fight us himself,” Gaige said. “He sucks.” 

“Did you really even need to say that?” Maya said. “He’s killed how many people, and is planning on killing how many more? Of course he sucks.” 

“Which is why I said it,” Gaige said. “Handsome Jack sucks. He’s not even handsome. That mask is ugly. I bet he’s even uglier under it.” 

“Someone on Sanctuary said they heard his name isn’t even really Jack,” Axton said. “This guy has a shitty brand. ‘Handsome Jack’, the ugly guy who isn’t even really called Jack.” 

“Hey, you know what I’ve been wondering. Those Flynt guys. Were their names really Baron and Captain? Were their parents that shitty?” Gaige said. 

Maya tuned them out and turned her attention back to Overlook. They’d found a high-up position where they could keep a good eye on the town without drawing attention to themselves. 

She knew they’d probably be facing a double- someone like Handsome Jack would never do his own dirty work if it meant risking his safety. But still, after talking with citizens in the town, she wanted to kill the double and send a message to Jack that the vault hunters were on the town’s side. 

Hearing Karima stutter and the fear in her voice as she talked about being under Hyperion control made Maya sick. It reminded her too much of Athenas. Jack ruled through fear and force, and Maya despised people like him. 

So, alright, maybe they didn’t get to kill Jack. But they got to kill one of his men, and Maya would take a cruel comfort in that. It was better than sitting on their asses and letting Jack torture these people further. 

“Hey,” Maya said, cutting off whatever Axton was in the middle of saying. “I see a vehicle approaching.”

A few vehicles had passed by with no incident, but this one was slowing as it neared the town. Axton and Gaige positioned themselves next to her, watching in anticipation.

Sure enough, the vehicle turned into the town. Axton already had a gun in his hand, and Gaige put a hand on his arm to keep him from firing and giving away their position.

The vehicle stopped and it was a moment before the doors opened. Maya glared as Handsome Jack stepped out.

It looked exactly like him, from the clothes to the mask. He was accompanied by two loader bots and a WAR loader. They circled around him like faithful bodyguards, ready to fire at a moment’s notice. It wouldn’t matter. Maya could see that Jack was equipped with a shield and a pistol holstered on his thigh. 

He started walking towards the town, the loaders keeping pace with him. Maya gestured at the others to get moving.

“How are we playing this?” Axton asked, voice quiet. “Just shooting him?”

“He can call down more bots, so we need to be careful,” Maya said, her voice just as low. “Let me incapacitate him, and you two take out the loaders.” 

They crept down from their perch, all anxious for the coming fight. If they weren’t quick enough, Jack would call down enough bots to cover an escape. But if Maya could just phaselock him, she might be able to hold him long enough for her companions to take out the loaders. Then they could knock him unconscious, disarm him, and bind him. They could question him, confirm he was a fake, and be done with him. 

“Ready?” Maya mouthed at Axton and Gaige. The two nodded, fingers resting on the triggers of their weapons. 

Maya raised her arm, took a deep breath, and summoned her power.

She’d just managed to suspend Jack before Axton and Gaige began firing, calling upon Axton’s turret and Deathtrap for backup. The loaders tried to react, but they weren’t prepared for an assault. The regular loaders went down fast.

The WAR loader was the problem. It took out Axton’s turret and began firing on Gaige. She had to throw herself behind cover, and Axton shifted so that his body shielded Maya from any attacks.

“The Siren, you useless lump of machine!” Jack snapped from his suspended position. “Get the freaking Siren!” 

The WAR loader turned its attention on Maya obediently. Axton fired relentlessly at it, but its powerful attacks were depleting his shield. Gaige emerged from her cover, firing at it as Deathtrap moved towards it. 

“Backup! Call for freaking backup!” Jack ordered. 

“Shit,” Maya hissed. “Kill it!”

The WAR loader paused for a moment, but that moment allowed Gaige to advance with a shotgun and deal significant damage. Axton finished it off with a well-aimed shot, and the thing crashed to the ground, sparking pathetically.

“Son of a taint,” Jack groaned. 

Maya didn’t know if it had managed to call for help before they took it down. “Knock him out.”

“Watch the face!” Jack said as Gaige approached him. “You bandit savages.” 

“Enjoy your nap,” Gaige said, and slammed the butt of her gun against his head. 

His body went limp and Maya let him fall to the ground. Axton went over and helped Gaige bind his hands and wrists, before Axton flung him over his shoulder. 

“Let’s get going,” Maya said anxiously, watching the sky for any approaching moonshots. 

They scurried away, back to their perch so they could keep an eye on the area. Nothing appeared, but Maya felt better being hidden from view. 

They propped Jack up against a large rock after taking his gun and weapon belt. His head lolled onto his shoulder, blood dripping down from his hair. Gaige didn’t look apologetic for it. 

“So, uh, what now?” Axton asked, looking slightly disappointed. “I thought we were killing him.”

“We can see if we can get any information out of him,” Maya said. “About the vault key’s location.” 

“I doubt it, but it might give me a chance to whack him with a gun again, so let’s do it,” Gaige said eagerly. 

Maya reached for a health kit, but Gaige swatted her hand away. Maya looked to the very unconscious man in front of them. He sure as hell wasn’t waking up on his own anytime soon. She’d be surprised if Gaige hadn’t given him a concussion. 

“We’re not wasting our health kits on him!” Gaige said. “I can wake him up. Watch and learn.” She turned to Jack, poked his face for a moment, and then slapped his cheek so hard that Axton and Maya winced. 

Jack stirred, wincing and blinking his eyes open. He winced again at the sunlight and closed his eyes, confirming Maya’s thoughts about the concussion. 

“Hey, up,” Gaige said, smacking his cheek a little lighter this time. “Up and at ‘em, asshole.”

“What the hell?” he slurred, forcing his eyes open again and squinting at the light. He looked around at them and realization came to his face. He tugged at his hands and feet, found they were bound, and slumped back against the rock. “Freaking great.” 

“Hey, feel like telling us where the vault key is?” Axton offered. 

“Hey, feel like untying me and letting me shoot you?” Jack offered. 

“Nope,” Axton said.

“Cool, we’re on the same page,” Jack said. 

“So you’re not the real Jack, because he wouldn’t be this ballsy,” Gaige said, poking at him again. “Jack’s like that asshole who leaves mean comments on the ECHOnet using the anonymous feature.” 

“Uh…he doesn’t have a cloaking device,” Maya said slowly, looking him over. 

Gaige furrowed her brow and pat him down. He jumped a little.

“Watch the goods, sweetheart,” he said. 

“Shut it or I crack your skull open again,” Gaige said. She frowned as she finished patting him down. 

“You’re not the real Jack, because he wouldn’t be this ballsy,” Jack mocked. He slammed his shoulder against Gaige’s jaw since she was still leaning close to him. Gaige recoiled back and Jack grinned smugly. “That’s for feeling me up, kiddo.” 

Axton slammed Jack against the rock, making him wince as his head bounced forward. Gaige rubbed her jaw, scowling.

“He doesn’t have one on him, but there’s no way he’s the real Jack,” Gaige said.

Maya didn’t like this. He didn’t have a cloaking device, yet he looked and sounded exactly like the real Jack. Gaige was right; Jack was a coward. This couldn’t really be him.

Right?

Maya tried to shake the thought from her head. He might be a convincing Jack, but something must be concealing his true voice and appearance. The real Jack wouldn’t risk leaving Helios just to bully around Overlook. Not with the vault hunters on the hunt for him and the vault key. 

“The vault key,” Maya said, holding her arm out towards him and letting her tattoos glow.

He seemed unimpressed. “Am I supposed to be afraid? What are you going to do, hold me in place? Oh no! It’s not like I’m already bound and concussed!” 

He was certainly as irritating as the real Jack.

“He’s not going to tell us anything. Let’s just be done with him already,” Gaige said. 

Maya opened her mouth, but a loud sound caught her attention and she launched forward, putting a hand over Jack’s mouth so he couldn’t yell for help. Sure enough, two containers were moonshot to Pandora, and they landed where the trio had taken out the other bots. The containers opened and a horde of loaders emerged, searching around the area.

Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded towards them. 

“Well? He’s going to yell if we keep him alive,” Axton said, raising his gun. “Let’s kill him and go take out those loaders before they hurt anyone in Overlook.” 

Maya opened her mouth, but a flash of light came from behind Jack. She stumbled back in surprise as two more Jacks appeared, one red and one blue. They immediately began firing on her and her friends.

“What the hell?” Gaige cried, grabbing Maya and yanking her behind a rock for cover. Axton dove behind a cluster of rocks.

“Sir, you have a concussion, and a health kit is recommended highly for your current state,” one of the Jacks was saying to the bound Jack. 

“Digi-clones,” Maya said, eyes widening. “He had a digistruct device on him.”

Gaige cursed loudly. “His watch! I bet it was his watch!” 

“I know I have a freaking concussion! Cut these bindings and kill those damn bandits,” Jack said. 

The blue digi-Jack cut the bindings free and Jack stood up, swaying unsteadily and gripping the rock behind him for support. The red digi-Jack fired relentlessly, one arm pointed at Axton and one pointed at Maya and Gaige. The blue one joined him. 

“Hey!” Jack called out, gripping his head. “You damn machines! Up here!”

The loaders began heading their way, and Maya realized how much of a pain in the ass this was about to be. They couldn’t hurt the digi-Jacks. They’d just have to wait for them to run out of battery, and then try to smash his watch so he couldn’t summon them when they recharged. 

“Axton, can you try to hold off the loaders?” Maya called.

Axton tossed out his turret in their path. Maya might not be able to stop the digi-Jacks, but she wasn’t helpless. She peeked out of cover and suspended Jack once again with her powers. He groaned.

“You’re a one trick pony,” he said. “Not even a good pony like Butt Stallion. Honestly, this is just disappointing for a Siren. Digi-Jacks, get the Siren.” His eyes lit up a little. “Get the damn Siren. Kill the other two.” 

Maya was forced to drop him back to the ground as the digi-Jacks turned their firepower on her. Gaige sent Deathtrap out to distract them, but they paid the robot no mind, instead advancing at the spot Maya and Gaige were hiding behind. 

“This isn’t going well,” Gaige informed Maya. 

“Thank you, I’m aware,” Maya grumbled, grabbing her gun. “We just need to run their battery dry.”

“We have no idea how long their battery can last,” Gaige said. “We need to destroy the watch. I’m positive that’s how he summoned them.” 

“How are we supposed to get the watch if they’re protecting him?” Maya said.

Gaige shrugged. “Hope you like being bait.” 

“This is just turning out to be a really shitty day,” Maya said with a sigh. 

She checked her shield before darting out of cover. The digi-Jacks advanced at her, but the blue one hung back a little. Jack was trying to get himself back to his feet, blood slipping between his fingers as he pressed his hand to the wound on his head. 

The loaders were wearing down the turret, and Maya knew they didn’t have long. She darted behind the nearest cover to let her shield recharge, peeking out to see if the digi-Jacks were following.

She swore under her breath. The red one was still heading her way, but the blue one had stopped moving. He stood not too far from Jack, firing at her but still in range to protect him. She could see Gaige trying to sneak her way towards Jack, but she would only have one chance at this rate. 

Maya fired on the red digi-Jack, knowing it was useless but needing to do something. Her shots passed through him harmlessly as he grew closer to her. 

“Fuck!”

The cry came from Jack as a shot rang out. Blood pooled at the ground by his feet and he gripped his wrist tightly. The red digi-Jack spun around and immediately began shooting at Gaige, the blue one already firing at her.

But they were still here. 

Jack stumbled away from Gaige, nearly losing his footing. She tried to fire at him again, but a loader had gotten close enough to shield him from her. 

He released his bloodied arm to clutch at another loader, holding himself up. Gaige’s shot had caught him, but narrowly missed the watch. Blood poured down his arm, covering the watch and dripping off his fingers. 

Axton was being overwhelmed by loaders, his turret gone for the moment. Maya phaselocked one and used her free hand to fire at the others. Axton retreated, trying to find a safer spot to shoot from. Gaige had also retreated, firing on the loader shielding Jack. 

“This isn’t going well!” Axton said. 

“No shit!” Gaige said. 

The ground shook as another container was shot down to it, more loaders emerging. Jack’s lips twisted into a pained yet dangerous grin. Maya could tell by his expression that he was already counting this as a win. 

She had to duck as the red digi-Jack came at her again. He moved swiftly, ignoring her shots as she fired on him again. 

Maya looked behind her and realized she’d have to make a run for cover. With the intensity of his shots, she didn’t know if she’d make it before her shield broke. 

How strong was the battery on his watch? Surely they couldn’t last much longer. But it was too risky to stay in her current cover. The red digi-Jack had almost reached her. 

So Maya darted away, trying to run past him to regroup with her friends. The digi-Jack wasted no time in firing on her, and she ran faster as her shield depleted at an alarming rate. 

It shattered after only a few moments, but the digi-Jack didn’t kill her. Instead, it shot her in the leg, and she fell to the ground with a pained cry.

“Maya!” Gaige said in alarm. 

She and Axton were swarmed by loaders, struggling to take them all out. Gaige tried to move towards Maya, but a loader cut her off, shooting at her and blocking her route. 

Jack said something to one of the loaders and it began to make its way towards Maya. The red digi-Jack stood over her, aiming his laser at her but not firing. When she tried to get up, he surprised her by briefly solidifying to kick the wound on her leg. 

Maya hissed in pain. The shot had hit her just right, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to put pressure on her leg. She’d never make it to her friends. But she’d be damned if she was going down without a fight.

She phaselocked the loader moving towards her, but Jack grinned smugly as two more moved towards her. She threw the phaselocked one into one of the loaders moving towards her. She shot at the other one, ignoring the digi-Jack as he fired a warning shot into the ground next to her. Jack wanted her alive. 

But alive did not mean uninjured.

After she ignored his warning shot, the digi-Jack shot her in the shoulder, grazing the skin enough to make her drop her gun. The loader shot forward at her, and she tried to get up, only to have the digi-Jack kick her wounded leg again.

She tried to fight through the pain and get to her feet. But the loader was upon her, raising a robotic arm high. She heard her friends screaming for her, Jack’s laughter, and the whistling of the air as the loader’s arm descended towards her.

And then everything was black, and she heard nothing at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a specific update schedule for this right now, but expect regular updates for it :)


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey. Heyyyyy. Wake up.”

Maya cracked her eyes open slowly, her head pounding. She looked around, vision blurry. Wherever she was, it was unfamiliar.

A man stood in front of her, but it was hard to make out his features. Where was she?

She tried to move her hand to rub her aching head, but realized she couldn’t. She tugged at it, and panic helped clear her vision. Her hands were bound.

“Finally! Slept a while there, cupcake,” the man said, his voice becoming clear.

“Jack,” she snarled as he came into focus. 

She was in a small room, a thick glass between her and Jack. She was carefully bound, the hand with her tattoos on it so tightly chained up that she couldn’t move it. 

Jack had bandages wrapped over his arm, meaning it was likely still the one Gaige had shot. He took in the sight of her helpless, a grin curling on his lips. 

“Told you I was the real deal, sweetheart,” Jack said. He hit the ECHO strapped to his waist. “Hey, my Siren is up. Get in here.” 

It was a few moments before the door behind him opened. A man and a woman came in, both wearing lab coats and clutching bags. They looked uncertainly at Maya.

“Get in there and get to freaking work,” Jack said. “I don’t pay you to stare at my toys.” 

“Toy?” Maya said, glaring at him. Where were her friends? What had happened? 

Jack ignored her. “Oh, and give her half a health kit. I don’t like damaged goods.” 

The man and woman reluctantly let themselves into Maya’s chamber, the door sealing almost immediately behind them. Jack watched from the safety of the other side of the glass.

Maya tried to pull away from them, but was unable to. The woman stuck a health kit into her arm, administering half of it. The man wrapped a strap around her arm, tight enough to cut off blood flow. He pressed against the veins in her arm, drawing out a needle. 

“Get away from me,” Maya snapped, her arm alight but her powers useless with her arm bound so tightly. She had nothing to channel her phaselock through in her current position. 

The man looked at her arm anxiously before sticking the needle into her arm and drawing her blood. Jack was leaning against the glass now, and Maya couldn’t wait to break free and kill him. 

Was it possible he was the real Jack? 

She mentally cursed. They’d been so sure it was a body double, but what if they’d been wrong? Armed with those digi-Jacks and access to loaders almost instantly, he had a strong enough defense to be roaming Pandora. It was a possibility, though one she didn’t like. Had they missed their chance to kill Handsome Jack on Pandora?

Her friends. She couldn’t stop thinking about Axton and Gaige. Were they okay? Had they been captured too? 

She couldn’t stop the experiments being carried out on her, but she could deny Jack the satisfaction of her frustration. So she closed her eyes and meditated, like she’d been taught back on Athenas. She drowned out the sounds and sensations of the man and woman poking and prodding at her, and instead focused on clearing her mind. The health kit had taken the bite out of her headache, which made it easier to focus. 

“Hey!”

The pounding snapped her out of her focused state, and she opened her eyes. The man and woman were on the other side of the glass now, and Jack’s fist was pressed up against it. 

“You’re like a boring pet,” he said, letting his fist drop from the glass. He waved away the two in lab coats. “Go run your tests. I expect a report by tomorrow morning on the results.”

“Yes, sir,” the woman said, and the two left.

Jack leaned against the glass again and tapped his head. “We had matching concussions. You missed a lot when you passed out! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is to make an escape when you’re badly concussed and bleeding profusely from your arm because some little bitch doesn’t like your accessories?”

“A digistruct watch,” Maya said, looking at it carefully. From a quick glance, it appeared to just be a normal watch. But focused on it now, she could see that it was anything but. 

He held it up to give her a better view, looking smug. “Unlike you simple minded bandits, I always have a backup plan.” 

The door behind him opened and a woman came in. “Handsome Jack, sir, I’m sorry. Two of the workers in R&D are asking to meet with you. They said it’s urgent. It has to do with the experiment you approved two weeks ago.” 

“Meg, I approve a lot of things. I need more than that, kiddo,” Jack said, turning away from Maya. “Get them to my office, and have a janitor ready.” He looked over his shoulder at Maya. “I’ll be back. Don’t go anywhere.” 

He laughed at his own joke as he left the room. Maya tried testing all the restraints, but she was carefully held in place. No getting out of this one the easy way. 

She couldn’t get her mind off Axton and Gaige. They never would’ve let Jack take her. Something must’ve stopped them from saving her. She feared the worst, but tried to stay positive by reminding herself that the two of them were more than capable of holding their own in a fight, even outnumbered. 

They would come for her. She wasn’t sure where she was being held, but she was positive her friends would come for her. She just had to stay strong.

***

Tim wiped the blood on his hands off on the dead man’s shirt. 

Some of it stained his skin and he scowled at it. He kicked the dead body in annoyance before going and dropping into his chair.

He’d call for a cleanup in a few minutes. For now, he was alone. Usually, he hated being alone. But right now, something about the solitude felt peaceful instead of threatening.

He touched his bandaged arm. That vault hunter girl had almost broken his watch. He would’ve been screwed if she had. 

His concussion had actually saved him. He’d swayed a little, and while steadying himself, he’d seen her in the process of pulling the trigger. On instinct, he’d moved his hands up to defend himself. It’s the only reason her shot tore through his arm instead of his wrist and hand. 

Despite the health kits he’d been given upon arrival back at Helios, they’d still wrapped his arm. She’d gotten him at close range, and while the health kits saved his arm from being little more than shreds of skin clinging to bone, it was still healing. 

Tim had called down a mini army of loaders to cover his escape with the Siren. Her friends fought like hell to get her back, but two of them against all those bots slowed them enough for Tim to make his escape with the Siren in tow. 

He’d arrived back on Helios and almost immediately lost consciousness. He’d woken up in the medical wing, his concussion dealt with by health kits and his arm already bandaged. 

Tim swiped at his watch.

The digi-Jacks sprang to life, ready for battle but immediately lowering their weapons when they realized no one else was around. They looked to Tim for instructions.

“Health report,” Tim ordered.

The blue one spoke. “Concussion is gone. Your arm should be fully healed with two more days of proper health kit treatments. Rest is recommended to help your body accommodate the treatments.” 

“Handsome Jack?” Tim asked.

“He was sent a report of your health upon request,” the blue one said. 

“Fantastic,” Tim mumbled, rubbing his temples. “Alright, that’s all. Dismissed.”

The two disappeared back into the watch. He and Jack had upgraded the watch over the years, making the digi-Jacks stable so they weren’t constantly losing health and spawning new ones. Jack also added multiple upgrades so they could monitor Tim and report back to Jack on his condition. Anything that wasn’t healed with a single health kit treatment, or that went untreated for too long, was sent to Jack in a report. 

The doors opened and Tim looked up, irritation on his face. It dropped as Jack strode in, shutting the doors behind him. 

“Jack,” Tim said, straightening up. 

Jack had been off of Helios when Tim came back. Away at the Bunker, unable to be reached by the medical staff. 

Jack lifted his ECHO and scrolled through it. “A surprise attack, a severe concussion, and your arm almost being shot right off your damn body. Get explaining.”

No one had told him about the Siren yet. Good. 

Tim held up his bandaged arm. “Two more days and it’ll be healed. The doctor said no scarring.”

“Not what I asked, Timmy,” Jack said impatiently. 

“The vault hunters ambushed me at Overlook,” Tim said, unable to hide his grin. “They were going to kill me to send a message to you. But instead, I brought you back a present.”

“Okay, you have my attention,” Jack said, crossing his arms. 

“I could’ve bought you an Overlook T-shirt or a postcard, but I figured you’d prefer a Siren,” Tim said casually.

Jack stared at him for a moment. “A…? You mean you caught that blue-haired Siren?”

“She’s in the most secure holding cell on Helios as we speak,” Tim said. 

Jack laughed, smacking his hand against the desk. “Oh, Timmy, this is fan-freaking-tastic. You got a freaking Siren!”

“I have the lab running some tests on her. Nothing that’ll damage her,” Tim said. 

“Get the results and then kill them. I want this a secret. I don’t need anyone trying to take my new Siren,” Jack said. He gestured impatiently for Tim to get out of his chair, sitting down once Tim had moved away. “Do they know we have her?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “I called in loaders, and they covered my escape. But the commando and the girl escaped alive. It was just the three of them who ambushed me.” 

Jack still looked pleased that they had the Siren, so Tim relaxed. He’d hopefully escape punishment for letting himself be ambushed so easily. 

“Come here,” Jack said, beckoning him closer.

Tim stepped to Jack’s side and Jack stood up. He slung an arm around Tim’s shoulders, and then pulled his close, arm wrapped around Tim’s neck, cutting off his air supply.

“You should’ve expected them to be at Overlook,” Jack said. “Or are you getting careless?”

“No,” Tim gasped out, fingers twitching. He wanted to pry Jack’s arm away, but he didn’t want to anger him further. 

Jack held him even tighter, and Tim felt the panic slowly unfurling in his chest as no air entered his lungs. 

But then Jack laughed and loosened his grip, instead pulling on Tim’s shoulder so the two were pressed together. “A Siren! I bet they’re pissed off. Oh, there’s so much I can do with this.” He pat Tim’s shoulder as Tim sucked in air. “That’s my Timmy.” 

Yes, as long as he stayed Jack’s Timmy, he stayed alive. 

“Let’s keep her isolated for a bit, then I’ll go look her over. Is she guarded?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Tim said, voice still recovering from Jack’s sudden assault. He cleared his throat. “I told the guards there’s a special prisoner. No one is allowed in the room without my permission. I made it clear what the punishment is if she leaves that room.” 

“Attaboy,” Jack said, sitting back down. “And my paperwork?”

“I didn’t get a chance to do it, so I sent it to Meg. You’ll just need to sign it,” Tim said.

“Dammit, I hate signing papers,” Jack groaned. He gestured to the mess and the body on the floor. “And this?”

“They wanted more funding,” Tim said.

“They?” Jack asked.

Tim pointed out the window, where a body was orbiting Helios. Jack glanced at it in disinterest before turning to the one remaining one on the floor.

“Get a cleanup crew in here before he stains my carpet,” Jack said. “You’re dismissed for the night. Pick up those papers from Meg on your way out and sign them for me. I swear, you’re the laziest person. I do all the work around here. Time to pull your weight, kiddo.” 

“Sure, sure,” Tim said dismissively. 

Tim left Jack’s office, stopping by Meg’s desk to pick up the paperwork he’d given her. He carried it back to his apartment, shutting the door and sitting down with it.

“Tiiiiim.” Jack’s voice came through his ECHO. “Did you go to the development meeting last week or did I?”

“You did,” Tim said.

“Shit,” Jack said. 

“You’re the CEO of Hyperion. Who cares if you paid attention or not?” Tim said. “If this is about the funding, just…I don’t know, give it to them if they haven’t pissed you off lately.” 

“Have they pissed me off?” Jack wondered aloud. “Is that one girl who always takes all the sugar packets out of the coffee room on the development team?”

“No, she’s HR,” Tim said, starting to sign the papers.

“Oh, alright, then I guess development can have the funding,” Jack said. “Shit, where did I put that proposal from them? I can’t remember. Find it and read it for me.”

“Send them a request for another copy and I’ll do it tomorrow,” Tim said.

This was how his nights went. He and Jack talking back and forth through ECHO, until they both called it a night and returned to the apartment. They’d each have a glass of wine before going to bed. Jack slept with his door locked, but Tim had to sleep with his wide open in case Jack wanted anything in the middle of the night. Sometimes he’d toss and turn with an idea, and finally get up and drag Tim along with him.

But it was familiar to Tim. It gave him a sense of routine in a place that was often hectic. 

It was a while before Tim finished signing everything, his hand starting to cramp. He pushed the papers aside, stretching. He checked the time and hoped Jack came back soon so they could go to bed. 

“Hey, Tim, what if we could find some way to control the Siren?” Jack asked, drawing Tim back to the conversation. 

“And use her against the vault hunters?” Tim said curiously. 

“No, use her to give inspirational speeches to R&D,” Jack said. “Yes, you idiot. Use her against the vault hunters.”

Tim scowled. “Sure. I’d love to see their stupid faces when she used her powers against them.”

“That’s our project for now, then,” Jack said. “Starting tomorrow, we learn what we can about her powers so we can start planning how to use them against the bandits. I’m exhausted. Have the wine ready when I get back.” 

The ECHO connection cut off. Tim felt the anticipation that always came along with Jack’s “projects”. They either gave Tim a chance to prove himself, or else he failed and was punished. 

He went to the kitchen and dug out their favorite wine, pouring them each a glass. He sat down, looking at the wine as it settled in the glass. 

He wouldn’t fail Jack. He’d figure out how the Siren’s powers worked, just what she was capable of, and how to best utilize her against the Crimson Raiders. He’d please Jack. He’d make sure he stayed Jack’s Timmy, no matter the cost. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since a lot of places are still shut down due to coronavirus, I'm going to try to update more often. Hopefully if you like this story, it gives you a little break from the boredom of being shut in for so long!


	4. Chapter 4

The silence might’ve driven someone like Krieg or Axton crazy, but Maya was used to silence.

She collected her thoughts and cycled through them slowly. First, she recalled everything she could about their battle with Jack. Then she thought about everything she knew about Jack, compared to the version of him they’d faced. She still couldn’t determine if he’d been the real one or not, which troubled her. Abandoning that hopeless train of thought, she instead focused on the battle and the odds Axton and Gaige had. 

If they’d been killed, surely Jack would’ve taunted her about it. She felt confident in assuming they were alive. 

Her odds of getting out of here anytime soon didn’t seem to be good. But she didn’t let herself despair. Her friends would find a way to get her out. She just had to trust them, and hold out until they came for her.

Not knowing what Jack had planned for her sent some panic through her, but she tried not to dwell on it. Getting worked up over the unknown wouldn’t benefit her. 

She drifted off to sleep at some point, though she wasn’t sure how long she was out for. There were no windows in her prison; just artificial light. Her stomach growled when she woke back up, and she wondered if they’d feed her. 

Surely Jack would want to keep her alive. Maya shuddered to think just what Jack would do with a Siren in his possession. 

The door opened and Maya looked up. Her eyes narrowed as Handsome Jack entered the room.

“Miss me?” he said. 

“So are you the double or the fake?” she asked, nodding to his unbandaged arm. “Because the Jack I talked to earlier almost had his arm blasted off by my friend.”

Jack’s jaw twitched as he looked down at his arm and realized his mistake. But then he gave her an easy grin.

“I’m the real deal, sweetheart,” he said. 

“I believe it. Only the real Jack would be too much of a coward to face me until I’m tied up and locked away,” Maya said.

“It’s called playing smart, cupcake. See, I know the power of Sirens. Getting careless around them is fatal,” he said, knocking his fist against the glass. “Strongest Hyperion ever made. You could drop a bomb on this glass and it wouldn’t leave a scratch.” 

“We’ll see,” Maya said simply. 

She hated the way he was looking at her; like she was a shiny new possession and not a person. His eyes trailed along her tattoos, appreciating the sight of them. 

“Oh, there’s so much I can do with you,” he said, a glint in his eyes that made Maya uneasy. 

“I can’t wait to kill you,” she said. 

Jack gave a harsh laugh. “I’m Handsome Jack, kiddo. I’m the hero of this story, and heroes don’t die.” 

“You’re delusional,” Maya said. 

“Says the bandit masquerading as a savior,” Jack said. He crossed his arms and eyed her tattoos again. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and Maya was creeped out by how the mask seemed to flow with his face like skin. 

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened and a woman rushed in. She was the same one from yesterday, looking panicked and out of breath.

“Meg, this better be freaking good, or I’m going to buy a skag just so I can feed you to it,” Jack said in irritation.

“Sir, there’s been…” She hesitated, looking from him to the Siren. Her eyes were wide, her hands trembling.

“Out with it. She’s not going to tell anyone,” Jack said, growing more impatient. 

“There’s been an assassination attempt!” she blurted. 

“That’s all?” Jack said, seemingly unbothered by the news. “What this time? Another idiot trying to shoot up my office?”

“No, sir, a sticky bomb under the table at the meeting. The, um, the seat you were…supposed…to be sitting at,” she said, her hands restless as she tugged at her shirt. “There was…damage.”

Jack’s body stiffened, his eyes narrowing. “What kind of damage?”

Meg glanced from Maya back to Jack. “He’s in the medical wing, sir. Unconscious.” 

“Son of a taint!” Jack snarled, pushing past Meg for the door. “I want whoever planted that bomb found and in the holding cells by the time I leave medical.” 

Meg scurried out after him and Maya watched the door shut. She was assuming someone had tried to kill Jack and gotten his double instead. She wondered if it was the one that had taken her.

She hoped it was. It would serve him right for bringing her here.

***

“Tim!” 

Tim could hear a muffled voice calling his name, but he couldn’t quite remember how to open his eyes. He felt something sting his arm. 

“We don’t want the health kits to lose their potency on him, sir. We have to regulate how many we give him,” he heard another voice saying. “It’ll take him a few more days to recover fully from the attack. We recommend keeping him out of danger until then.” 

“Get out,” he heard the first voice say, and this time he made it out as Jack’s. A door shut a moment later, and Jack let out a low growl. “Tim, wake the hell up. I don't pay you to lay in medical all damn day.”

He wanted to wake up, he really did. But he couldn’t get his eyes to cooperate. He tried to speak, to tell Jack he was trying. But all that came out was a strained noise. 

A hand gripped his shoulder. “Tim?”

He couldn’t bring himself to make another noise, so he just twitched his fingers instead. He took comfort in Jack’s hand on his shoulder, and let himself sink back down into the darkness.

Or, at least it felt like he did. But then he cracked his eyes open. He winced at the sudden light, and realized Jack’s hand wasn’t on his shoulder anymore. 

He forced his eyes open wider and looked around, turning his head cautiously. He relaxed as he saw Jack in a chair next to him, filling out paperwork.

“Jack,” he croaked, and cleared his throat. “Shit. I sound like before.”

Jack set his paperwork down, realizing Tim was awake. “Enjoy your nap, princess? I thought you were going to wake up, and then you just went dead to the world for two hours.” 

“I…” Tim wet his lips, tried to remember what happened. He’d been sitting in a meeting, bored out of his mind and going through the motions of threatening the underperforming team he was meeting with. And then… “A bomb?”

“Bingo, kiddo,” Jack said. The witnesses who survived the explosion said it went off suddenly. You pretty much did some remodeling to the meeting room and took out the wall behind you.”

“Explains the back pain,” Tim grunted. He saw a glass of water on the table next to his bed and eagerly reached for it. Jack smacked his hand away and grabbed the glass, waiting until Tim settled back before slowly tipping the water into his mouth. Tim wanted to chug it all, but Jack gave him a stern look and forced him to drink it slowly.

“The doctor said you’ll be fine in a few days,” Jack said when Tim had finished his water. He set the empty glass down on the table. “We’re trying to find who set the bomb. Any ideas?” 

Tim slumped back against the pillows. “I don’t know. They all hate us.”

Jack snorted. “Ain’t that the freaking truth. I’ll bring Nisha in to interrogate them. You’re on bedrest until you’re done with the health kit treatments.”

Tim tensed. He hated being put on bedrest. 

Jack’s idea of bedrest was anything but relaxing. Tim had dealt with close-call assassination attempts before, but every time, Jack became more and more possessive of him. The reminder of Tim’s mortality enraged Jack, though Tim could never tell where Jack would direct that anger. 

“I’m fine, Jack,” Tim said, trying to get up. “Let me interrogate them.” 

Jack pushed him back down, his grip tight on Tim’s arm. “Tim,” he said, flashing a warning smile. “I know I didn’t stutter when I said you’re on bedrest.” 

“But I’m fine!” Tim said. “Handsome Jack doesn’t curl up in bed just because someone blasted him through a wall with a bomb.”

His compliment eased Jack’s anger a little. “You’re right. Which is why Handsome Jack will still be out and about.” He gestured to himself. 

“I only survived because my shield absorbed most of the blow,” Tim said. “If you haven’t caught whoever did it, you should let me go until you find them. They might try again.” 

“Nisha will be here,” Jack said dismissively. “What a pain in the ass. I was talking with the Siren when they tried to blow you up.” 

“Sorry, next time I’ll ask them to blow me up at a more convenient time,” Tim said. 

“Be sure to do that. Or give me two weeks’ notice before you get blown up,” Jack said. “Now I have to actually go to that meeting with the HR lady who steals all the damn sugar packets. You know I’m going to have to hire a new person for HR after that.” 

“Let me deal with the Siren, at least,” Tim said, desperate not to be on bedrest. 

“Timmy, if a bomb can almost take you out, imagine what a Siren can do to you,” Jack said, and smacked his chest. Tim winced, trying not to groan at the pain. 

“Fractured ribs,” Jack said. “Two broken ones, but the health kits patched you up.” 

“The Siren is locked up,” Tim insisted. “And no one knows she’s there. I’d be safe.” 

Jack tightened his expression, and Tim felt a spark of hope. He was thinking about it. 

“We’ll see,” he said at last, standing up. “I was just waiting around to tell you you’re on bedrest. The doctor is discharging you tonight. Go straight to the apartment. Meg will tell me if you don’t.”

Meg was one of the very few people who knew about Tim’s existence, along with Nisha. If anyone who wasn’t supposed to know happened to find out, Jack usually just killed them. Or he sent Tim to kill them. 

Tim watched Jack leave the room, and as the door shut behind him, restlessness bloomed in Tim’s chest. He didn’t want to be confined to bedrest. 

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to go back to sleep. But he was wide awake with nerves. 

“Screw this,” he muttered as he finally gave up on his sleep.

He sat up, kicking the covers off. He tested his body, feeling sore and miserable, but alright enough to move around. He pressed a hand against his chest, where bandages wrapped around his ribs. He got up and shrugged out of the hospital gown they’d dressed him in, grabbing his clothes off a chair and pulling them on. 

The door opened and the doctor came in, stopping when he saw Tim was up and dressed. He was the personal doctor for Tim and Jack, another of those few allowed to know about the existence of both.

“Sir,” he said. “You shouldn’t be up yet.” 

“And yet, I’m up,” Tim said. “Where are my shoes?” 

“Sir, I cannot allow you to leave,” the doctor said.

“And you cannot stop me either, so where are my freaking shoes?” Tim said.

The doctor stared at him, weighing his options. Not letting Tim leave meant Tim would be pissed at him, but letting him leave meant Jack would be pissed at him.

“If you leave, I will have to inform Handsome Jack immediately,” he said at last. 

“Tell him I said hi,” Tim said, finally locating his shoes under the bed. He pulled them on and headed for the door. 

“He won’t be happy with you, sir,” the doctor called.

“You either, champ,” Tim called back, shutting the door. 

He knew he was only going to piss Jack off, but maybe he could show Jack that he’d be fine watching the Siren. Anything to keep him from being locked away. 

He walked the halls, each step taking him farther from the medical wing and closer to the realization of just how much trouble he was going to be in.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Next time it’ll be Jack who sticks a bomb under my damn desk.” 

But it was too late now. The doctor had surely called Jack, and the damage was done. No going back. 

So he made his way to the Siren’s chamber, letting himself in. She was sitting with her eyes closed, a focused expression on her face. 

He slammed his fist against the glass. “Hey, look sharp.” 

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. “So I get you this time.”

“Lucky you,” he said.

She eyed him. “I take it you’re the one they tried to kill.” 

“That would be me,” he confirmed. 

Now a disgusted look rose on her expression. “How can you protect Handsome Jack? He’s a murderer. He’s selfish and controlling. He’s a horrible creature.” 

There was a time when Tim thought those things, too. A time when he laid in the medical wing, tears streaming down his disfigured face as it recovered from Jack’s branding. A time when Tim swore he’d be the one to kill Handsome Jack. 

That time had passed. 

“You’re the one working with bandits,” Tim said, leaning against the glass. “Pandora is a savage planet. We’re cleaning up the trash.” 

The door opened and Tim closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself for what was about to happen. Sure enough, before he got the chance to open his eyes, someone grabbed his hair and slammed his head against the glass. 

“I just had a concussion,” Tim said in irritation, opening his eyes and glaring at Jack. 

“You also had orders to stay in the damn medical wing!” Jack hissed. 

“I told you I’d be fine to deal with the Siren,” Tim argued, gesturing around the room. “Look, I came in here, and I’m not dead yet.” 

“Don’t piss me off,” Jack warned. “Go to the apartment. Now.”

No, no, no. Tim knew that look in Jack’s eyes. Jack would lock him in the apartment. Jack would grow even more protective of him, and his freedom would be restricted more than it already was. He might not even be allowed off Helios for a while. 

“Jack, I’m fine,” he said, his tone firm. “It was a bomb. I fought a freaking vault monster. You think a bomb is going to knock me on my ass that easily?” 

“It knocked you through a wall pretty effortlessly,” Jack said, and punched Tim in his injured ribs. Tim choked out a pained noise, hunching over and wrapping his arms around his ribs. Jack stood triumphant over him. “I’m fine,” he mocked. “Go get in the goddamn apartment before I drag you there.” 

Tim grit his teeth, forcing himself to straighten back up. “I’m fine. Just a scratch.” 

Jack punched him again, harder this time. “Third time’s the charm, fourth is pushing it. Go.” 

“Jack,” Tim wheezed. “Jack, I’m not sitting around uselessly. Let me do this.” 

Jack yanked Tim’s arms away from his ribs and punched him once, twice, a third time. Tim groaned in pain, trying to back away and only cornering himself against the glass keeping the Siren in. 

“So this is how Handsome Jack treats his own people,” Maya said in disgust. 

“Forgot you were there, cupcake!” Jack said, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders and dragging him away from the glass. “Excuse us a moment, will ya? I’ve got to get myself somewhere.” 

Jack forced Tim out of the room. Tim didn’t struggle, knowing when he was pushing Jack too far. He simply followed Jack, heart sinking as Jack pulled him towards his apartment. 

Tim bit back his words as they reached the apartment. Jack unlocked the door and shoved Tim inside, slamming the door and rounding on him.

“Timmy, I don’t like to be disobeyed,” Jack growled. 

“I know, Jack. But you wanted to make the Siren a project, right? I don’t want to sit around wasting time when I could be working on that,” Tim said. He forced his arms to stay at his side despite how badly he wanted to shield his ribs from more blows. “I’m more use to you out there.” 

Jack stalked forward and wrapped his hand around Tim’s throat, pushing him back against the wall. Tim went still, meeting Jack’s eyes, waiting for whatever would happen next. 

“Do you remember Elpis, Timmy? Do you remember who was there?” Jack asked, voice low and deceivingly calm.

“Me, Wilhelm, Nisha, Aurelia, Athena, and that stupid little Claptrap,” Tim said. 

“And guess what? Aurelia went off to go be rich somewhere else, I wiped the Claptrap line, Athena betrayed us. And Wilhelm? What happened to him, Timmy?” 

Tim dropped his gaze. “The bandits killed Wilhelm.” 

“That’s right. Three members of my team left, and the bandits killed one of them. You’re wearing my face, kiddo. Nisha might have the bandits gunning for her, but you have the bandits, Hyperion assholes, and whoever the hell else is jealous trying to kill you,” Jack said, slowly pulling his hand away from Tim’s throat. “So you’re going to stay in here until you’re healed up. I’ll send the doctor to you.” 

The anger slipped from his face and he reached out, touching Tim’s ribs with light fingers. Tim held his breath, afraid to move, afraid to bring that anger back. He’d learned Jack so well, but could you ever really know a man who wore two faces?

“I’m doing this for your own good. You know that,” Jack said.

Tim nodded obediently. 

“What would I do without my Timmy?” Jack said, tracing his fingers along Tim’s shirt. He let his hand drop back to his side. “I’m keeping you safe, Tim.”

“I don’t want to be useless,” Tim said, cautiously testing his luck. “The bandits will come for our Siren. We shouldn’t waste time.” 

“Dammit, Tim,” Jack snapped. “Do you even listen to me?” 

“Jack, I can still do work-” Tim started.

Jack cut him off by grabbing his throat and slamming him up against the wall, threatening to cut off his air supply. He dropped his hand from Tim’s throat to his shirt and dragged him through the apartment, towards his bedroom. 

“Jack,” Tim said in alarm, realizing he’d pressed too far. “Alright, I’ll rest.” 

“You never learn, Timmy. You always fight back,” Jack said, shoving him into the bedroom. 

He pulled the door shut. Tim grabbed the handle, knowing it was useless. Jack had a lock mechanism that, when activated, was impossible to open from the inside. Tim tugged helplessly at the stiff handle. 

“I’ll be back for you when you’re healed up and you’ve learned your lesson,” Jack said. “Then we’ll talk more about the Siren.” 

“Jack!” Tim cried, slamming his fist against the door. 

He listened hard, heart sinking when he heard the door to the apartment shut. 

He sank down against the door, hugging his knees to his chest. He’d be isolated in here until Jack thought it was fit for him to leave. 

“Fuck,” Tim groaned, banging his head back against the door. “Fuck my stupidass life. Way to go, Timothy, fucking superb.” 

He froze. He hadn’t called himself Timothy in a while. 

“Timothy,” he whispered. “Timothy. Timothy Lawrence.”

The words rang hollow. They had no meaning anymore. Timothy Lawrence was long dead. 

Timothy Lawrence had been a man drowning in student debt, his life going nowhere. He signed a contract, and ceased to exist. There was an unkempt grave somewhere, with nothing but an empty coffin and a tombstone with his name on it. If his mother had even cared enough to give him that. 

Tim curled up on the floor, pressing his hands over his ears as if he could keep more thoughts from entering his mind. But they slipped past trembling fingers, dancing around his brain. 

Timothy Lawrence. 

Tim couldn’t remember what that man looked like anymore. 

“Handsome Jack,” he choked out. “I’m Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack.” 

“Tim” was just a nickname Jack called him. Sometimes Tim slipped up and referred to himself by it. If Jack didn’t hear it and punish him, Tim would punish himself for it. That lesson was one well learned. 

Timothy Lawrence was dead.

“The Siren,” he said to himself, desperate. “Focus on the Siren. You have a job to do, Jack. Focus.”

He tried to picture the blue-haired Siren, with her intricate tattoos and piercing gaze. 

Instead, all he saw was a blurry face with freckles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get a chance to reply to the comments on the last chapter, but I'm glad you guys enjoy Tim running things more than Jack :') I've been having an absolute blast (too soon to use that word after this chapter??) writing this, and I can't wait to share more of it, so expect more soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Maya came to count days by the meals they gave her.

It was two a day, one she assumed in the morning and one she assumed at night. They were always brought by that woman, Meg.

Every time she came in, she looked terrified. “I’ve got your meal,” she’d say, like she was trying to soothe an angry animal.

Maya almost felt bad for the woman. Meg always looked relieved to get the hell out of there when Maya had finished eating. 

Neither Jack nor his doppelganger returned, but Maya couldn’t stop picturing that scene. That man almost died for Jack, and Jack just slammed his head against the glass and punched him when he clearly had an injury already. 

Maya wondered why the double stayed with Jack if he was treated like that. Jack was clearly selfish and unstable; how anyone could remain loyal to him was beyond Maya. 

Judging by her meals, Maya was on her fifth day of imprisonment since seeing Jack beat the double. It didn’t surprise that her friends hadn’t come yet. She was guessing they held her captive on Helios, and getting there wouldn’t be easy for her friends. But they would find a way.

And if they couldn’t find a way to her, Maya would find a way to them. 

She wasn’t going to be another of Jack’s toys. Unlike the doppelganger, she wouldn’t stand there and take Jack’s abuse. She’d fight him, even if he killed her for it. Never again would she let someone use her powers for themselves. 

She looked up as the door opened and Meg came in with her dinner for the night. She looked distracted, but held up the tray with food on it.

“I’ve got your meal,” she said, going through the motions to get herself into the sealed off section containing Maya. 

She approached and knelt down in front of Maya. She never dropped her guard, but she seemed a little less afraid every time she fed Maya. 

Meg didn’t seem like a bad person, and she also seemed loyal to Jack only out of fear. Maya tried not to come off as too threatening to her. She couldn’t imagine what it took to stay alive in Jack’s employ, especially after what she'd witnessed. 

“Thank you,” she said. 

Meg fed her until the food was gone. Maya had to hand it to Jack that he didn’t feed her shitty food. 

The door to the room opened and Jack came in. Meg seemed surprised, standing up so fast she dropped the last of Maya’s food, and made a startled noise as it hit the floor.

“Meg, where the hell have you been?” Jack said in irritation. 

“Handsome Jack, sir, I had to bring the Siren her dinner,” Meg said, gesturing to the empty tray. 

“Did you do what I asked?” Jack said. “Of course you did. So tell me.”

Meg picked up the tray just to have something to fidget with. “He’s…ready, sir. Would you like me to let him out now?”

“Do I ever want you to let him out, Meg?” Jack said in annoyance. “Who hired you again? You know what, leave a sticky note on my desk about it. I’ll deal with it later. Finish feeding the Siren and then get back to work. I’m going to get him.” 

Jack looked to Maya, eyes lingering on her tattoo. Maya straightened up as much as she could in her current state, staring back fearlessly. 

“You had your adjustment period, cupcake. R&R ends tomorrow,” Jack said, clapping his hands together and smiling cheerfully. “See you in the morning!” 

He left the room and Meg let out a breath, shoulders hunching. She knelt back down, trying to use her hands to scoop the dropped food onto the tray.

“He locked up the doppelganger, didn’t he?” Maya said.

Meg was startled again, and the food slipped from her hands. She looked at it in despair, but looking at the food meant avoiding Maya’s gaze.

“I saw Jack beating him,” Maya continued. “He dragged him out of here, and then he locked him up, right?”

“Yes,” Meg said, speaking quietly, looking over in fear as if she expected Jack to burst back in and lock her up too.

But Jack wasn’t in here, and as far as Maya could tell, there was no surveillance in the room. She leaned forward a little, curious. 

“He’s been locked up for five days? Do they feed him?” she asked. 

Meg was fretting with the food on the ground. “I shouldn’t…talk about him.”

“The way Jack treats his people is disgusting,” Maya said. 

Meg closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking back over at the door. She looked down at her hands, and when she spoke, her voice was barely audible.

“Jack doesn’t feed him. He has water, but no food. It’s one of his punishments for disobeying,” she whispered. She wet her lips nervously. “No one is supposed to know about him unless Jack wants them to. Sometimes even I can’t tell which one I’m talking to. Jack made sure he was perfect.” 

She stood up hastily, taking the tray into her hands. She left the section sealing Maya in, but looked at her through the glass once she was safely on the other side. 

“You think you won’t bow to him, but the doppelganger used to think the same thing,” she said, and left Maya alone.

Maya stared at the stain of food on the floor. Jack might be a sick, twisted man, but he was cunning. He was egotistical, but he had goals and plans to get them, and that made him dangerous. He wasn’t just a visionary. He was a careful planner, patiently waiting for all the pieces he’d manipulated to fall into place. 

And now his sights were set on Maya. 

She wondered what Jack had done to the doppelganger to make him so loyal despite the abuse. How a man so close to Jack didn’t kill him baffled her. 

She thought about Meg’s words, and calmed herself with a deep breath. She would never bow to a man like Handsome Jack. 

But if the doppelganger was so close to Jack, maybe she could use that to her advantage. He’d disobeyed Jack yesterday, enough to make Jack lock him away and starve him. Meg said he was perfect, but clearly there were flaws. If there was any trace of the person he’d been before he became Jack’s double, maybe she could reach that part of him and drag him out of the deep façade. 

Maybe he could help her take down Handsome Jack. 

Judging by Meg’s expression when she talked about him, it was a longshot. But it was all Maya had to go on right now, so she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head in preparation of whatever Jack had planned for her tomorrow.

***

Tim was curled up in the corner of his room. His bedroom branched off to a bathroom, but that was all he’d had access to for five days. 

He drank the water from the bathroom’s sink. When his thoughts became too much, he sat in the shower with the cold water beating down on him, his body trembling and going numb the longer he stayed there. 

Anything was better than his thoughts. 

There was a slot in his door that they pushed health kits through for his treatments. He took them obediently, hoping Jack wouldn’t keep him locked in too long if he’d just heal up. 

He’d pried the bandages off himself, his arm free of injury and his ribs healed by now. He’d sat at the door, hopeful to hear Jack come in, but disappointed every time he heard the footsteps of Meg. He knew how she and Jack walked. Jack had not been back to the apartment since locking Tim in. He must be sleeping in his office. 

Tim’s thoughts were starting to creep in again and he pressed his fingers against his temples, begging his mind to silence itself. But still, he heard the sound of his mother’s laughter when they told her he was dead. He saw Claptrap raise his hands in panic as Jack aimed his wrist laser at him. He heard Felicity pleading with him to make a copy of her. He saw everything he’d tried so hard to hide from. 

He was whispering to himself to “shut up, shut up, stop thinking, dammit” and so he didn’t hear the footsteps. But he heard the door creaking open, and he jerked himself up hopefully.

Jack stepped in, and relief crashed over Tim. Jack stared at him, curled in the corner, a pathetic sight. He shook his head. 

His face showed displeasure at Tim’s current position, but Jack was fighting back a smug grin. There was his Timmy, broken to pieces and waiting for someone to put him back together. Jack would patch him up just right. 

Jack went over and kicked Tim lightly. “Up. You have a doctor’s appointment to clear you.” 

Tim got up immediately. Jack put a hand on his shoulder, allowing him the human contact he’d been deprived of for days. Tim leaned closer to him. 

It was so easy to control him. He had no one else, because Jack made sure of it. He kept Tim carefully isolated, narrowing the focus of his world to Handsome Jack. Nisha was part of his life, if only because she was part of Jack’s. But Nisha knew how to keep Jack’s pet loyal to him. Wilhelm hadn’t been as careful, and so Jack had restricted Wilhelm’s access to Tim. But he was dead now, and so that was no longer a concern. 

Tim had been stubborn at first. Always reminding Jack that he hated him, that he’d never be like him. It took careful work to strip back that righteous defiance and break him down into nothing more than a man with nothing left to him. Only then could Jack give him a purpose, give him a reason to live. 

“I’m thinking that steak imported from Eden-6 for dinner,” Jack said, because that was his favorite steak and so it was Tim’s favorite. “If the doctor clears you, you’re back to work on the Siren project tomorrow. I’m sick of Meg whimpering about having to go in there to feed her.” 

“Yes,” Tim said with a nod. “I’ll make sure she’s ours.” 

Like Timmy was Jack’s. Jack couldn’t stop the grin this time. 

“Attaboy!” he said, thumping Tim on the back. Tim didn’t wince, which was a good sign for his health, at least. Jack thumped his back again just to double-check.

Tim glared. “Cut it out, jackass. I’m not made of glass.” 

“You’re made of a handsome face and a heroic attitude,” Jack said.

“And pretzels,” Tim said, and snickered when Jack hit him. “Let’s get to the medical wing. I’m sick of sitting around.”

There he was. Quick to assume his role as Handsome Jack and please Jack. Jack gave him a shove forward, satisfied. A few days of isolation was always a good quick-fix for when Tim started to get too full of himself. 

Jack headed for the medical wing, Tim trailing loyally behind him. He got rebellious sometimes. The old him would slip back in, always a little piece Jack hadn’t quite crushed the last time. But someday, he’d crush all those pieces, and there would be no more rebellion. Just perfect loyalty from his perfect doppelganger. 

They arrived at the medical wing and the doctor took Tim in. He ran several tests and checked Tim’s former injuries before declaring him cleared to return to work. 

“Steak time!” Jack cheered. 

Tim hid his eagerness to eat and calmly walked beside Jack. His stomach was twisting on itself with hunger, but Jack had once locked him in the room for almost two weeks with no food. Tim had been so desperate for something to eat he’d considered snacking on his own toothpaste. 

They went to Jack’s office, where he ordered them each a steak. Tim lounged in one of the chairs, looking out of the window at Elpis. His thoughts started to trickle back in and he hastily looked away to Jack’s desk.

His eyes found the picture of the smiling, dark-haired girl. To this day, Tim didn’t know who she was. He assumed a family member, possibly a daughter. He knew Jack had a wife who died. 

But he never asked Jack about it. There was something in the way Jack’s gaze changed when he looked at the picture. Whoever the girl was, she was Jack’s, and Tim would not pry. 

It felt like forever before Meg came in with their food, setting it on Jack’s desk. She didn’t look at Tim. 

Tim realized just how disheveled he was from his “bedrest”. He needed to eat and then go shower and get dressed. It was too easy to tell the difference between him and Jack right now. 

But the steak in front of him was way more tempting than anything else, so he dug in. Jack shot him a glare, and he forced himself to slow down and not eat like an absolute savage. 

When he’d finished, he sat back, satisfied and full. He knew he had to go shower, but he dreaded going back into that room so soon. 

“Go get presentable and then go to the Siren,” Jack said. “You look…not gross, because I’m too pretty to be gross. But you’re making me look bad.” 

“Sure,” Tim said, tapping the ECHO on his waist, hoping he wouldn’t have to shower in silence. 

He left Jack’s office and returned to the apartment, cautiously stepping into the room. He pushed the door as far open as he could before going into the bathroom and stripping. He set his ECHO on the counter as he started up the shower and stepped under the water.

“Hey, what sounds better. ‘You’re a freaking disappointment and I’m tempted to murder your children in case they inherited your stupidity’ or ‘Unfortunately we’ve found you are not a proper fit for our company’,” Jack said, voice coming over the ECHO.

Tim relaxed at the sound of his voice. “Does it matter? Whoever it’s going to will be dead before they finish reading it.” 

“It’s the principle, Timmy,” Jack said. “We’re going with option one.”

Jack began to bitch about whatever employee was bothering him this time, and Tim just took comfort in the silence being filled. He finished showering and turned the water off, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, his hair plastered to his face. He pushed it away from his eyes, wishing Jack didn’t have so much damn hair to manage. 

“Tim?” Jack said. “Are you ignoring me?”

“I’m fixing my hair. It takes concentration to look this good,” he said. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Jack said. 

Tim got himself dressed and fixed up his hair. He gladly left the apartment, heading for the Siren’s chamber. 

“Am I responsible for feeding her now?” he asked.

“You are. Chin up Timmy, I’m teaching you how to be responsible for a pet,” Jack said. 

Something about Jack referring to her as a pet rubbed Tim the wrong way, but he pushed it aside in his mind. As long as Jack didn’t refer to him that way, it didn’t matter. 

He reached the Siren’s chamber and let himself in. She looked up, seeming surprised by his appearance.

“Thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow?” she said. 

He furrowed his brow for a moment. “Well, here I am, cupcake.”

“Oh,” she said. “You’re the doppelganger.”

“I’m Handsome Jack,” he said. 

“Handsome Jack’s doppelganger,” she corrected. She eyed him up and down carefully. “You look just like him. But there are differences between you two.” 

He knew there were, but they were often so small that most people couldn’t pick up on them. He didn’t like the way she seemed to relax a little at his presence, as if he was somehow less than Jack. He’d spent years becoming the perfect Jack. He wouldn’t be scorned by some bound up pet. 

He looked at her, chained up and isolated, nothing more than one of Jack’s fancy toys. He felt disgusted by the sight of her. 

_ You know why she disgusts you. You know who you really see when you look at her. _

His own thoughts startled him. He looked away from her, pretending to read something on his ECHO. 

He knew who he was. He wasn’t the helpless little captive. He was Handsome Jack. He was Jack’s Timmy, the most loyal of Jack’s companions, the one he confided in the most. 

“What’s your name?” Tim asked, though he already knew. 

“Maya,” she said. “What, want my whole story?”

He knew a good chunk of her story from Jack, but he nodded anyway. He wanted her to tell him, to give him the answers he wanted from her. To have some power over her. He asked, she answered. That’s how this worked now. 

“Grew up on Athenas, was used to control the monks there with fear, and left when I decided not to be anyone’s tool anymore,” she said, meeting his eyes with a steady gaze. “Some of us have the courage to take back control of ourselves.”

He didn’t like the look in her eyes or the sharp tone of her voice. “You don’t look like you have much control of yourself to me, kiddo. You look a little tied up at the moment.” 

“Even like this, I’m not helpless. You can break my body, but my mind remains my own,” she said. 

“Blah, blah, blah,” he said with a tired sigh. “You have no idea how many prisoners think that at first.” 

“I’m not a prisoner,” she said. 

“Yea, the chains on you? They say otherwise,” Tim said, gesturing to her current state. “Your optimism is almost cute. Cuter than that haircut, at least. Sheesh, what lawnmower did you piss off?”

“Crack jokes all you want. You wear someone else’s name and face. Who are you when that’s stripped away?” she said. 

“I’m the hero,” he said, spreading his arms wide.

In reality, he would be nothing. 

And being nothing frightened him more than anything. 

“You’re nothing,” she said, speaking his thoughts. 

A cold fear whispered through his veins, but he forced his expression to remain the same. He would not let this captive pet tell him he was nothing. 

“Big talk,” he said, dropping his arms. “We’ll see if you can keep it up when I’m done with you.” He checked the time, pretending to be surprised. “That late already? Wanted to come check on you, sweetheart, but I’ve got a scientist down in the labs to space. I’ll be back bright and early for you.”

He needed to leave this room. He couldn’t stand her piercing gaze a moment longer. 

She knew he was just a double. Just an imitation. 

She said nothing as he headed for the door, which disturbed him even more. He could feel her gaze on his back, relieved when the door shut firmly behind him. 

He made his way to one of the bathrooms, locking himself in a stall and pressing his hands to the wall, resting his head against them. He closed his eyes, touched the mask on his face. 

He was Jack. He was Handsome Jack.

Because if he lost that, there was nothing left for him. He clung to Handsome Jack like a lifeline. Without this face, this name, this personality, he ceased to exist. He would be a man but he would be nothing. Just space in a room. 

Alone, he trembled in fear. Taming the Siren was going to be much harder than he’d originally thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is already turning into my longest Tim fic, and I can't wait to start posting the later chapters of it! I hope you're liking it so far :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tim couldn’t sleep in the room he’d been trapped in for several days, so he opted for the couch that night. Jack didn’t protest, just tossed a blanket over him and told him not to bitch about the sore back he was going to have in the morning. 

Tim tossed and turned on the couch, well into the night. Finally giving up on sleep, he took out his ECHO and lowered the volume. It was so low, he had to press it to his ear to hear the audio log carefully hidden on it. 

“Claptrap!” Tim’s own voice came through the ECHO. “Where the hell is that stupid robot?” 

“He fell out of the vehicle on the way back,” Wilhelm said.

“Wilhelm pushed him,” Athena said. 

“My hand touched him forcefully and he happened to fall out of the vehicle a moment later,” Wilhelm said. “A tragic coincidence.” 

It was silent for a moment before Wilhelm roared with laughter.

“Should’ve heard him scream! He bounced along so hard he took out two Scavs,” Wilhelm said through the laughter. “Got your revenge for you, not-Jack. You can pay me later.”

“Pay you? Do you understand why I currently look and sound like that asshole we work for?” Tim said. 

Aurelia made a disgusted noise in the background. “I can’t believe I’m around someone too poor to pay his own debts.” 

“Student loans, baby. Life’s a bitch,” Tim said. 

“But now you get to look like that. Not such a bad deal,” Nisha said. 

“Nisha, I don’t know if you’ve seen this absolute nightmare growing on my chin, but it’s a really bad deal,” Tim said. 

“Will Jack notice if I shave that thing off your face?” Athena asked.

“My face might explode,” Tim said. “Please don’t touch my face.” 

There was a small scuffle, laughter. Tim could still picture the way Wilhelm had held him in place and Athena had gotten close, waving a knife at him. Tim had struggled, but his laughter joined the mix, and he’d sneezed when Athena pretended to swipe the knife across his chin, sending a wave of air at his nose.

“Don’t infect me with your poverty,” Aurelia said. 

“Most people just say ‘God bless you’,” Tim said.

“Cleary God didn’t bless you, because you have that soul patch,” Wilhelm said. 

“Hold on, hold on.” Tim’s voice shifted to his “official Jack” tone. “Wilhelm, say that one more goddamn time and I’ll reach my hands through this goddamn ECHO and strangle you!” 

“Oh, he’s good,” Wilhelm said, barking with laughter. “Sounds just like the asshole.”

Tim could imagine the bow he’d taken. “Thank you, thank you, I always sit and listen awkwardly when Jack threatens Tassiter. Took some notes.” 

“What if he’s planning to grow that soul patch into a goatee like Tassiter’s?” Athena said.

“You’re a freaking assassin. If he does that, kill me,” Tim begged. 

“Make your digi-Jacks do it. Then the last thing you’ll see is two of you with Tassiter’s goatee,” Athena said. 

“Hey guys, I made it back! Wilhelm, next time don’t high-five me so hard!” Claptrap said, and they all groaned loudly.

“Shut up, you asshole!” Tim said. 

“Fun’s over, I’m out of here,” Nisha said. 

“Next time I’ll just shoot him,” Wilhelm said. 

“Wait…where’s everybody going?!” Claptrap said.

The ECHO log ended. Tim held it to his ear a moment longer, knowing nothing more would play, but unable to stop. He’d buried the log deep inside a file for an old contract between Hyperion and a freelance weapon developer. 

Jack had deleted almost all the videos and logs of Tim’s time on Elpis with the others. A select few remained, but they’d been transferred to Jack’s ECHO. This moment was the only one Tim had been able to save and keep hidden.

He could still remember that moment, so long ago now. It always stood out to him, because they’d all been in such high spirits at the time. Even Athena had joked around with them, which was so rare that they mocked her for it until she threatened to murder them. 

He played it again, listening to the lighter tone of his voice. It distinguished him from Jack. He was so different back then. 

He touched the mask resting over his face. God, he’d been so different back then. 

Tim shook his head desperately. No, he’d been weaker back then. Still clinging to Timothy Lawrence, still believing he’d get his own life and face back someday. 

What did he think was waiting for him?

Officially, Timothy Lawrence was dead. An accident, they told his mother. Even if Jack let him go when the contract was up, even if he got his old face back, there was nowhere for him to go. 

It was better this way. Better if he left Timothy Lawrence in his grave. 

He set the ECHO down, but he felt too restless, so he got up. He walked lightly, not wanting to wake Jack. 

He made his way to the kitchen, pulling out the wine they’d had a glass of just a few hours ago. Tim poured himself a generous glass of it and sat down in the darkness, sipping it. He just wanted enough to ease himself to sleep. No need to try dealing with a Siren when he was wine-drunk. He always got a bitch of a headache when he drank too much wine. 

That ECHO log played over and over in his mind. He pressed his forehead to the cool counter and shoved his hands against his ears, wishing there was a way to block out his thoughts. 

Someone touched his shoulder and he jerked up, reaching instinctively for his pistol. Nisha caught his wrist and flicked the lights on. 

“Not-Jack,” she said, looking at his glass of wine. “Get a little thirsty?”

“We’re all entitled to a midnight snack,” Tim said. 

She picked up a glass sitting abandoned on the counter and dropped it to the floor. It shattered, too loud in the silence of the night. He narrowed his eyes at her and she smirked, keeping hold of his wrist.

“What the hell, Timmy?” Jack said a moment later, trudging into the kitchen. He noticed Nisha and scowled, gesturing to his face. “Hello? I know I don’t need beauty sleep, but I enjoy it.” 

“Do you enjoy that much wine in the middle of the night?” Nisha asked, nodding to Tim’s glass.

Jack glanced at it and shot Tim a look. “Timmy?” 

“You’re a snitch and a bitch,” Tim said simply, yanking his wrist free from Nisha’s grip. “Wipe the smirk off your face, and go fuck Jack so I can finish my drink in peace.” 

“Your drink? Might as well chug the bottle at this point,” Jack said, gesturing to his very full glass. 

“I couldn’t sleep, sue me,” Tim said. “Actually, don’t sue me, I’m very broke.” 

Jack went over and helped himself to some of Tim’s wine. “What do you want, Nisha?”

It was Tim’s turn to smirk at Nisha. Jack wasn’t going to punish him. He could see her disappointment. It always turned her on to see Jack’s cruelty to another person. 

Sometimes he really missed Athena. She might be moody, but seeing a man torture Tim didn’t make her unbearably horny, at least. 

“There’s no room for you. Tim’s hogging the couch,” Jack said.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to take your bed,” she said, stepping closer to him and running a hand up his arm. 

“Guess so,” he said, grinning and sipping the wine. 

Tim picked up the wine bottle and started to walk away. Jack caught the back of his shirt.

“Uh, where do you think you’re going?” he asked.

Tim held up the bottle of wine. “To get very, very drunk and not think about what you two are doing in the apartment.” 

Jack plucked the bottle from him. “I need you sharp and sober.”

Tim gauged Jack’s mood before plucking the bottle right back for himself. “Just enough to get to sleep. If I get drunk, you can smash the damn bottle over my aching head.” 

“That’s a deal I’m holding you to,” Jack warned. 

“Sure. Enjoy your night,” Tim said, raising a hand to them as he left. 

He wandered out of the apartment, and wondered when his life had become this: Wandering around Helios in his pajamas with his only company being a bottle of wine. 

With his head full of thoughts of his past as a vault hunter, he found himself heading for the Siren’s chamber. He drank deeply from the bottle. 

He entered her chamber and she looked up at him. He could tell by the shift of her expression that she knew he was the doppelganger.

“Evening,” he said, sitting on the floor. 

She eyed him, trying to make sense of him. He realized he was barefoot, wearing nothing but plaid pajama bottoms and an old Hyperion T-shirt, ripped at the collar. His hair was probably a mess from laying on it, so he casually ran a hand through it. 

“Going to share?” she asked at last, nodding to his wine.

“Nope,” he said, helping himself to another big swallow. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned forward a little. “You guys probably don’t have anything good up on Sanctuary, huh?” 

“We have Moxxi’s,” she said. 

Tim groaned. “That bitch. I forgot she was there.” 

“’That bitch’ would be more than happy to beat you with that bottle, I’m sure,” Maya said. 

“That bitch already tried to kill me,” Tim said. 

“Can you blame her?” Maya said.

“Back then? Absolutely,” Tim said. Back then, he’d just been trying to pay off his student loans and stay alive. 

“Back then?” Maya said, cocking her head to the side. 

“Sure.” He took another swig of wine, feeling the warmth of it in his stomach. “I was a vault hunter, once upon a time. On Elpis. Moxxi ran a bar on Concordia. Her and your pals Lilith and Roland tried to off me and the others on Helios.” 

“Lilith never mentioned Jack’s doppelganger,” Maya said.

Tim touched the mask covering his face, his expression darkening. “She probably forgot about me. Probably never gave any of us a second thought.” 

He helped himself to more wine, knowing he was drinking too much but unable to stop himself. So much for having just enough to sleep. 

“So, what, you just come in here and make me watch you get drunk?” Maya said. 

“I am not drunk,” Tim said, pointing the bottle at her. “If I’m drunk, Jack’ll be pissed, so I’m not drunk.”

Okay, maybe he was a little drunk. 

Getting drunk always made him talkative, but getting wine drunk was a whole other brand of talkative for him. He laughed a little, recalling a time they’d celebrated a bit too hard with wine on Elpis. 

“Fuck,” he said, setting the bottle down. He swiped at his watch, and his digi-Jacks burst to life before him. “Fuck, okay, monitor me. Make sure I don’t get too drunk. Jack will throw a fit.” 

“Yes, sir,” the red Jack said. 

“So if you get too drunk, he’ll beat you again?” Maya said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, that little spat you saw? That was just another Tuesday afternoon,” he said. He frowned. “Actually, what day is it? You know what, it doesn’t matter.” 

He picked up the bottle and helped himself to more. Alcohol tolerance wasn’t his strong suit, and wine always crept up on him when he had more than two glasses. But he liked the way his head swam when he could get away with too much to drink. 

“What’s your name?” Maya asked.

“Jack,” Tim said.

“Your real name,” Maya said.

“Handsome Jack,” Tim said. 

Maya eyed him. He didn’t like her expression, so he distracted himself with more wine. 

“Sir,” the red Jack cautioned. 

Tim waved his hand dismissively. “Yea, I know, I know. It’s okay. I’m okay. Just monitor me.” He looked back to the Siren. “This will all be much easier if you cooperate, kiddo.” 

“I will not cooperate,” she said simply. 

“Then this will not be much easier,” he said simply. 

Maya shrugged. “Try to break me. You won’t succeed, and in the end, Handsome Jack will die.” 

“You’re just a ray of friggin’ sunshine,” Tim said. “So, Athenas, huh? Never been there.”

“A much more beautiful place than Pandora,” Maya said. 

“Don’t doubt it. This place is a shithole,” Tim said. “Bandits run the place. And I once went two weeks without seeing any greenery. Not so much as a tree or a blade of grass.” 

He and Wilhelm had been scouting out bandit activity in the Dust. Tim picked up the wine and began drinking again. As miserable as being stuck in the Dust was, he’d found himself actually enjoying the time with Wilhelm. They’d hunted down spiderants, and Wilhelm had found them some ale to get bombed off of. Once they were proper drunk, they’d had a contest to see who could snipe the wheels off the passing bandits’ cars. 

But when they returned from the mission, Tim had slipped too much from his Jack façade, and Jack had punished him. He wasn’t sent out on another mission with Wilhelm by himself after that. 

“Sir, stop drinking.” 

Tim ignored his digi-Jacks. Of course the bandits had to kill Wilhelm. It couldn’t have been Nisha, who kept him on as short a leash as Jack did. It had to be Wilhelm. 

“Sir.”

“Why?” Tim said, looking to Maya. “Why’d you kill Wilhelm?”

“It was him or us,” Maya said. 

Tim laughed bitterly. “Yea, guess it was. And it just had to be you.” 

It’s not like Wilhelm was his best friend or anything. But at least Wilhelm treated him like a person, not like he was just Handsome Jack. 

No, no, he shouldn’t think like that. He was Handsome Jack. He had to be. He had to…

He drank more, trying to be casual about it but wanting to drown his thoughts in the bottom of the bottle. Hadn’t he just learned this lesson yet again? He had to be Handsome Jack. 

The blue digi-Jack knelt beside him. “Sir, enough,” he said. “Handsome Jack just asked for a status report on you. We have to tell him.” 

“Shit,” Tim said and laughed quietly. “I’m in trouble, huh?”

“Yes,” the blue Jack said. “So you should stop now before it gets worse.” 

“Yea, okay,” Tim said, setting the bottle down after one more swig of it. He rubbed his face, exhausted and drunk. “Alright, Siren, so you killed Wilhelm. What about the mayor of Lynchwood?”

“She’s a problem,” Maya said. 

“That’s a friggin’ understatement,” Tim said. 

“You don’t like her,” Maya said.

“It’s not saying much. I don’t like you, either,” Tim pointed out. He rubbed his head. “Shit, wine always goes right to my head. It’ll feel like your friend bashed me in the head with her gun again by the morning.” 

The door behind him opened and Tim closed his eyes briefly. He opened them, and saw Maya looking past him.

Jack cleared his throat loudly.

“Sir, he’s drunk, but not sloppy,” the red Jack said. 

“I didn’t ask,” Jack said, his voice now right behind Tim. 

Tim watched Jack’s arm reach past him and grab the bottle. Tim opened his mouth, but didn’t get the chance to speak before the bottle was smashed over his head and he fell to the ground, his vision wavering dangerously. 

“Handsome Jack, sir,” one of the digi-Jacks said, slight alarm in their voice. “He requires a health kit.”

“You’re dismissed,” Jack said, and the digistructs flashed back into Tim’s watch. 

Jack knelt in front of Tim, gripping his hair and yanking Tim’s head off the ground. Tim struggled to focus his vision on Jack’s face.

“I told you I got to smash the bottle over your head if you drank too much,” Jack said. “I did warn you.” 

Tim tried to speak, but only a pained noise came out. His head was throbbing. He couldn’t remember how to form words. 

Jack held a health kit up. “You want this?” 

Tim didn’t answer. 

Jack stood up, and Tim yelped as he was dragged to his feet by his hair. He swayed, but Jack kept him upright. 

“You have a meeting bright and early in the morning. If you’re not 100% presentable for it, I’m going to be real pissed,” Jack warned, voice low. “I was in the middle of something, and I’m not happy to be pulled away to deal with you being an absolute dumbass.” 

He jabbed the health kit into Tim’s neck and released his hair. Tim fell to the ground on his hands and knees, swallowing down bile and pressing his forehead to the cool floor as the health kit began to ease his pain. 

“What gives you the right to treat him like that?” Maya demanded, surprising Tim.

“He gave me the right, cupcake,” Jack said. Tim peeked up, seeing the smirk on Jack’s face. “Didn’t you, other-me?” 

“Yes,” Tim said, because he knew it was the answer that would hurt him the least. 

“So I can do this all I want,” Jack said, picking up a shard from the broken bottle and stabbing it into Tim’s leg. Tim shoved his arm in his mouth to muffle his cry of pain. Jack yanked the shard out and jabbed it into Tim’s thigh. “All. I. Want.” He punctuated each word with another stab, and Tim trembled, squeezing his eyes shut. “And guess what, sweetheart? He’ll still be loyal.” 

Jack produced another health kit and stuck it in Tim. He offered his hand to Tim, who shakily dropped his arm from his mouth and took Jack’s hand. Jack pulled him to his feet, slinging an arm around his shoulders, his smirk growing. 

“You bandits wouldn’t understand,” Jack said. 

“I understand abuse when I see it,” Maya said in disgust. “If I were him, I’d slit your throat with that shard.” 

“Ah, but you’re not him. He’s a loyal little soldier,” Jack said, shaking Tim’s shoulders. 

Tim bowed his head, and Jack laughed triumphantly. Tim swallowed hard and picked his head up, forcing a smirk that matched Jack’s despite the fact that the health kits hadn’t completely taken away his pain. Blood made his pants stick to his skin, and his hair was matted with dried blood. 

“What’s life without a little pain, kiddo?” he said, hoping desperately that Jack would be pleased with the display and wouldn’t lock him away again. 

“I can’t wait to kill you,” Maya said, eyes locked on Jack. 

“I’m the hero, kiddo. Heroes don’t die,” Jack said, and tugged Tim with him. “Come on. You can play with your pet again in the morning, after your meeting.” He paused, looked at the mess, and released Tim. “Clean this up, and get back to the apartment. I want you rested and focused for that meeting.” 

Tim nodded obediently and knelt on the floor, carefully gathering the shards into his hands. Jack left the room.

Tim didn’t have a rag to clean the wine from the floor, so he tugged his shirt off and used that to mop it up. He wrapped the shards in his shirt so he wouldn’t accidentally cut his hands open. He’d need a shower when he got back to get the blood out of his hair. 

“Why do you let him treat you like that?” Maya demanded. 

“You’ll learn,” Tim said, because Maya belonged to Jack now, and Jack always broke his toys so he could fix them up just right. He stood up, the shirt in his hands and the floor cleaned. “See you in the morning, kiddo.” 

He left the room, feeling Maya’s eyes on his bare back as he left. He kept his head held high until the door clicked shut behind him. Only once he was out of her sight did he let his hands tremble and his head hang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost reached 100k words for this fic, who even am I?? So hopefully you guys like it so far, because there's plenty more to come!


	7. Chapter 7

Tim was absolutely miserable the next morning.

Despite the health kits Jack had given him, his head was pounding with a wine hangover. Jack made sure to wake him up extra early to get ready for his meeting, and Nisha made sure to make smug comments about what a lightweight he was.

Tim sat in his meeting now, rubbing his temples as a woman droned on and on about data, funds, and future plans. He knew he couldn’t just space her- she’d earned them a solid income on a contract she’d managed to push through with a weapons dealer on Promethea. But, god, he wanted to chuck this woman out of the nearest goddamn window and watch her suffocate and scream into the vacuum of space. His head was throbbing with each word. 

“Handsome Jack, sir, is everything alright?”

He realized she’d stopped talking, the chart behind her displaying so many numbers that Tim’s tired eyes couldn’t focus. He leaned back in his chair. 

“Just getting a headache waiting for you to get to the point, pumpkin,” he said, gesturing at her to hurry this meeting up. 

She didn’t fluster at that, another sign Jack wouldn’t want her dead. Someone who could keep their composure in front of Handsome Jack was rare. 

“Of course, sir. But this is vital information to understand before approving our funding on this project,” she said, and plowed right on with her presentation.

Tim tried to make himself focus, because if he granted money to her team and they screwed up, Jack would be pissed with him. He managed to catch enough of what she was saying to feel confident in giving her the money, but he stood up when she was done and headed for the door.

“I’ll think it over,” he said. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said. 

Tim left the room and went to the nearest bathroom. He made sure it was empty before locking the door and turning on the sink. He splashed cold water onto his face and gripped the edge of the sink as it dripped off his skin. 

He grabbed his ECHO. “Meeting’s over. What’s next?”

“Hanging in there, kiddo?” Jack asked, sounding too smug.

“I’ll send you my notes from the meeting,” he said, though he’d cleverly bullshit his way through a solid portion of them. He doubted Jack would even read them. He just made Tim submit notes to make sure Tim paid attention. “I told her I’d think about it, but I’ll approve the funding in two days.”

“Mhm,” Jack said distractedly. “I’ve got a call coming through. Looks like I’ll be getting sucked into a meeting. Go tend to your pet, and then pick up my paperwork from Meg. I want it done by the morning.” 

“Sure,” Tim said, and cut the connection.

He left the bathroom and made his way to where the Siren was held. He still felt embarrassed after last night, but he straightened up and entered the room she was captive in confidently. 

“You look a lot better than last night,” she said as she watched him approach the glass. “Although all the head trauma you seem to take explains it.”

“Explains it?” Tim said.

“The brain damage. Only a brain damaged person would willingly follow Handsome Jack, after all,” she said. 

“Oh, a comedian,” Tim said. “And here I thought you were just a one trick pony.” 

He let himself into her confined room, approaching her tattooed arm. He reached out, running his fingers along the pattern. She gave him a defiant look, but didn’t otherwise react to his touch. 

“Six Sirens,” Tim said. “What are the odds we end up with such a rare creature?”

“I’m a person, not a creature,” she said firmly. “Just like you. You’re a person. But you let Jack treat you like an abused pet.” 

Tim dug his nails into her arm and flashed a cold smile. “Watch your mouth, sweetheart.”

“I’m not wrong,” she said, meeting his eyes. “He beats you, and you just get right back to your feet so you can stand by his side. Who were you before you were him?”

Before he was Handsome Jack, he was a nobody. A struggling actor. A young man with an alarming amount of student debt he couldn’t hope to pay off. A son well aware he was no source of pride for his mother. 

“Who were you before you were a bandit?” Tim countered. 

“I was someone isolated, and blinded by that isolation,” she said. “There’s a world outside of Handsome Jack’s control. I found my freedom.”

Tim pulled his hand away from her arm and gestured to her bound form. “Did you now?” 

“This is temporary,” she said. 

Tim couldn’t help the bitter laugh that left his mouth. “Once Handsome Jack gets his hands on you, it’s permanent, kiddo. Life’s a bitch; welcome to it.” 

“What’s behind that mask?” she asked.

Tim tensed involuntarily as his mind tried to drag him back to that night. The pain, the screaming, the loaders holding him in place while the smell of burnt flesh choked his senses. Jack’s laughter mingling with Tim’s sobs. 

“A handsome face,” Tim said, putting his hands behind his back so he could bury his nails into his palms and drag himself from those memories before they could consume him. 

The door opened and Tim looked up, expecting Jack. Instead, Meg came in with a tray of food.

“Oh- Handsome Jack, sir!” she said in surprise. 

“Meg,” Tim said. “I was coming by in a bit to pick up whatever paperwork the jackass left me.”

“Of course, sir. It’s organized for you,” she said hastily. 

“Feed her. I need to go grab something for my headache, and then I’ll be back,” Tim said, letting himself out of her confined area and moving past Meg. “Oh, and Meg? The floor’s sticky here. Clean it up.”

“Of course, sir,” she said, and Tim stepped over where the wine had spilled last night. He left the room, leaving Meg alone with Maya. 

Meg entered Maya’s chamber and cautiously approached with the food. Maya waited until Meg had relaxed enough to start feeding her before speaking.

“You knew it was the doppleganger, but you still called him Handsome Jack,” she said. 

“He’s…Handsome Jack,” Meg said nervously. 

“He’s a doppelganger,” Maya said. “I can tell the difference between them.”

It wasn’t easy, but she could do it if she paid attention. The doppelganger took a beat longer than Jack to react to things, like he needed to evaluate before giving the reply that would make him sound most convincing.

The biggest tell was the almost unnoticeable way the doppelganger twitched his fingers. 

It was a nervous tell, one that was so subtle she doubted most people even noticed it. But she saw it, saw the way he twitched them whenever she said something that got to him. His facial expressions matched Jack’s, from rage to irritation. But Jack’s hands either stayed still or curled into fists. The doppelganger twitched his fingers. He didn’t even seem to be aware he did it. 

“He’s Handsome Jack,” Meg said. 

“He’s got to have a name,” Maya pressed. 

“Handsome Jack,” Meg said. She glanced at the door nervously and lowered her voice to a whisper that was hard for Maya to hear even right next to her. “Whoever he was before, that man is dead. Jack made sure of it.” 

That man was not dead, though. When she’d asked about his mask, there’d been the briefest flash of terror in his eyes. 

“Meg,” Maya said, and Meg looked startled to hear her name come from Maya’s mouth. Maya kept her voice calm. “He’s not Jack, is he? There’s still some humanity in him.”

“I shouldn’t…” Meg started weakly. She bit her lip and dropped her gaze, eyes nervously shooting to the door again. “Don’t get your hopes up. He belongs to Jack. Every time he forgets that, Jack takes another piece of him. There can’t be much left at this point.”

She swallowed hard, and hastily fed Maya. Maya didn’t press her for more. Meg was trembling, looking between the door and Maya, as if waiting for Jack to come in and punish her for saying that much.

The door did open a few minutes later, but it was the doppelganger who came in. Meg didn’t relax any at that, though.

“Meg,” he said, kicking the toe of his sneaker against the ground. “Why are my shoes still sticking to the floor?” 

“Because Jack spilled wine everywhere when he smashed a bottle over your head,” Maya reminded.

There it was. That subtle twitch of his fingers, that faint beat before his lips curled into a grin. Meg let out the smallest gasp at Maya’s words. 

“Meg, my shoes better not stick when I freaking leave this place,” the doppelganger said, ignoring Maya as he kept walking forward. 

Meg finished feeding her and grabbed the water bottle Maya hadn’t finished. She hurried out of the room and over to the sticky spot on the floor, dumping the water over it. She didn’t have a rag or towel, so she pulled off her scarf, similar to how the doppelganger had used his shirt. 

The doppelganger watched her do this, his fingers twitching. He took a step like he was going to go help her, but then used the momentum to spin around and stride back into Maya’s chamber. 

He inspected her tattoos again, not stopping until he heard the door close when Meg left. He finally straightened up, pacing the room thoughtfully. 

Maya wanted to say something about Meg, but she also didn’t want to risk getting the woman in trouble. She didn’t know quite how loyal the doppelganger was. 

“Maya, don’t react.”

It took everything Maya had to follow Angel’s sudden command as the girl’s voice rang in her head. 

“The others told me you were taken. Axton and Gaige are okay. I wasn’t able to find you on my own, but I’ve hacked the doppelganger's ECHO to get your location. The room you’re in is nearly impossible to get into without Jack or the doppelganger. You’re being held on Helios, and only the two Jacks and their secretary know you’re there, as far as I can tell. The others are working on a plan to get you back. Due to the lack of tech in that room, it’ll be hard for me to help or keep you in the loop when the doppelganger's not there. I have to be careful. His digi-Jacks will be able to sense me if I’m not cautious enough.” 

Maya didn’t know if Angel could perceive the movement, but she nodded subtly. 

“I’ll try to help the others find a way to reach you. Please be patient, friend. This will not be easy,” Angel said. 

The doppelganger suddenly stopped pacing, frowning and looking down at his watch as it flashed.

“I have to go. Hang in there, Maya,” Angel said, and her mind silenced. 

The doppelganger swiped his watch and his digi-Jacks surged forth. Maya forced herself to keep her expression steady.

“What is it?” the doppelganger asked.

“Your ECHO, sir,” the blue one said. “Our connection to it was…”

“Was what?” the doppelganger pressed.

“It’s hard to explain. It was a subtle change, but there was definitely something,” the blue one said at last. 

The doppelganger yanked his ECHO into his hands and checked it. He shot a suspicious look at Maya, but she shrugged at him.

“Nothing I can do like this,” she said. “Technology isn’t even my strong point.” 

“Run diagnostics. See if there’s any disturbance,” the doppelganger said, tapping at his watch. 

The blue Jack became a blur of pixilation, while the red one stood attentively at the doppelganger's side. It was a tense few minutes before the blue one stabilized.

“No disturbance,” he said. “Nothing in your ECHO or our programming, sir. Perhaps you should run your own diagnostics just to be safe.” 

“Understood,” the doppelganger said, and dismissed the digi-Jacks back into his watch. He checked his ECHO once more before hooking it to his belt.

The doppelganger opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as a voice came out of his ECHO.

“Hey, get to my office. I just sent some freaking asshole there. I want her taken care of,” Jack’s voice said. “And don’t stain the damn carpets this time!” 

“You’re no fun,” the doppelganger said. 

“Hop to it, kiddo. I’ve got to get to a meeting,” Jack said, and the call cut. 

“Duty calls,” the doppelganger said. “I’ll be back for you though.” 

He left, and Maya tried not to let frustration eat at her too much. Being locked up here was starting to get to her. But at least now she knew the others were okay and coming for her. 

Still, those digi-Jacks would make it nearly impossible for Angel to communicate with her. If she got lucky, Angel might be able to quickly give her information. But she couldn’t risk Angel being found out by the doppelganger and his digistructs. 

If it was nearly impossible to get in here without the Jacks, though, her best bet was to try and convince the doppleganger to help her. She had to reach one of those precious pieces of his humanity that Jack hadn’t yet crushed. 

Meg also seemed to have access to the room, but if the vault hunters infiltrated Helios, Maya had a feeling Handsome Jack would restrict access to everyone except himself and his doppleganger. The double was her best bet. 

And besides, she hated the sight of him. And she knew that, deep down, it was because she saw herself in him. 

Handsome Jack narrowed the scope of the doppelganger's world to his own. He controlled the man thoroughly, carefully. He made the double his enforcer, his servant, whatever he needed him to be in the moment. 

Maya knew what it was like to be under that kind of control. So blinded by it, so engulfed in it, so crushed by it. It wasn’t easy to escape such a life. 

She could try to help him. If she failed, there was nothing to do about it. She needed him to get out of here, and helping him would just be a bonus. 

Maya took a deep breath and closed her eyes, to meditate and plan. She was getting out of here, that was for sure. Whether or not the doppelganger escaped too was impossible to say at this point. Maya would just have to try her hardest and hope Jack hadn’t destroyed too much of the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...somehow managed to spell the word "doppelganger" wrong almost every single time I wrote it in this chapter, so I'm really glad I thought to proofread it before posting it. I also managed to change Angel's name to "Nagel" a handful of times. If you ever notice any typos in the chapters, just know I'm doing my best here :') Also, I've been updating about every 4 days or so, but is that a steady enough pace or do you guys want more/less frequent updates? I've never been good at pacing my updates!


	8. Chapter 8

Tim watched the body floating in the space past his office window. He hadn’t wanted to deal with blood, so he’d spaced the employee.

He took out his ECHO, turning his back on the dead. He didn’t even know the poor sucker’s name. 

Tim swiped his digi-Jacks into being. They waited attentively for his orders, and he gestured to his ECHO.

“Alright, so what was the deal with this earlier?” he asked.

“Sir, there was a...disruption,” the blue one said. “Our connection to it was briefly…” He struggled for a word, couldn’t seem to find one, and shrugged. “There was a change. Like something blocked us so it wouldn’t be detected.” 

Tim frowned and hooked his ECHO up to Jack’s computer. He wasn’t as good as Jack with this kind of stuff, but he’d learned a lot in his time working for Jack. He carefully inspected the codes on his ECHO, looking for anything out of the ordinary. 

He saw nothing, and ran a diagnostic. Nothing. He ran every possible test and program sweep he could think of, and nothing came up.

“Should I request a new ECHO?” Tim asked at last. 

“I’m not sure what happened. But we’ve been combing through the ECHO and the watch, and there’s nothing to indicate either have been hacked,” the blue one said. “Just be aware that there was a brief disturbance we noticed. We will alert you immediately if it happens again.” 

The office doors opened and Jack came in. Tim disconnected his ECHO from the computer and hooked it back on his belt.

“Do that. Dismissed,” he said.

The digi-Jacks disappeared back into his watch. Jack impatiently waved Tim away from his chair, and took his seat. Tim sat on the edge of the desk, angling himself towards Jack.

“What was that about?” Jack asked, taking out two glasses and handing one to Tim. 

“Nothing. Some brief glitch the digi-Jacks noticed. We ran tests on the ECHO and the watch, and found nothing. Likely uncompromised,” Tim said, holding his glass out as Jack fished out a bottle of whiskey. 

He poured them each a generous amount. Despite Tim’s headache, he helped himself. Jack wouldn’t let him have anymore than this, and he felt grateful he even got this at all. 

“What a freaking day,” Jack said, slouching back in his chair. “Hey, I want to test the Siren’s abilities. Will that room she’s in hold her?”

“It will,” Tim assured. “I experienced her powers when I captured her. The room will hold. But if we let her free, we have to cage her somehow. That won’t be easy. I can try to-”

Jack lazily gripped Tim’s throat, not tight enough to cut off his breathing, but enough to serve as a warning. “You’ll show me for once in your goddamn life that you have a sense of self-preservation, kiddo. You won’t go in the room with a loose Siren. You’ll send Meg to do it.”

“Meg?” Tim said in surprise. “She’ll be killed. She can’t hold her own against the Siren. Why not send Nisha?”

“Because Nisha is my girlfriend,” Jack said. “Besides, if the Siren kills Meg, we’ll just hire someone else.”

Tim took another swallow of his whiskey, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He didn’t want to send Meg in there with the Siren. He didn’t want to risk getting her killed. She was a good person. A little bit of an anxious airhead at times, but she had a good heart. 

Tim looked past Jack at the body floating outside Helios. He already had so much blood on his hands. What was one more body?

But...He didn’t want Meg to die. It wasn’t fair. 

“We send some loaders in there to test out what she can do. Just get a feel for the basics,” Jack said, oblivious to Tim’s internal struggle. “Then get her chained back up and go from there. The loaders and Meg are expendable.”

No. That wasn’t right. Meg wasn’t expendable. She was a person. A person who had been kind to Tim despite being afraid of him and Jack. 

“Tim?” Jack said in irritation. “You in there?”

“Just thinking of how we can build up to test her powers,” Tim lied automatically. “Getting a feel for the basics is important, but we can push her further. Send some live bait in there at some point.” 

“Those assholes from Development,” Jack said. “We’ll toss them some guns. No need to worry about them damaging our toy; those idiots are more likely to shoot themselves than their target.” 

The door opened and Nisha came in. She walked up to the desk, snatched the remainder of Tim’s drink from him, and downed it. She set it on the desk, gesturing at Jack to refill it.

“Anything?” Jack asked as he poured the whiskey. When Nisha reached for the glass, he swatted her hand away and slid it to Tim, finding a different glass for Nisha to use. 

“Nothing yet,” Nisha said as she took the drink Jack offered her. “Whoever tried to blow up not-Jack here is still MIA. But I’ll find them.”

“Find them faster,” Jack said in irritation. “I can’t have some asshole blowing up my doppelganger when I need him to do my paperwork for me.” 

“I see I’m well appreciated,” Tim said.

“You should be grateful I’m not smashing this bottle over your stupid head,” Jack said. “Finish your drink and get out of my office, both of you. I have work to do. Timmy, check on our Siren before you go back to the apartment. Tomorrow, I want that testing to start.”

“Got it,” Tim said. He finished his drink and got off Jack’s desk. 

Jack waved a stack of papers at him. “Here, read this when you get back. Figure out if we should sign it or not.”

Tim took the papers and left the office. As he rounded the corner, he nearly ran right into Meg, and some of the papers fluttered from his hands as he hurried to catch himself before they collided.

“Oh- Handsome Jack!” she said, flinching back in fear as the papers hit the ground. She hastily dropped to her knees, trying to gather them in shaking hands. “I am so sorry, sir!” 

Normally, Tim would say something Handsome Jack-like to belittle her. But he thought of the task tomorrow, and knelt beside her to gather the last of the papers.

“Go home early tonight,” he said, straightening up. “This is the last of Jack’s paperwork, and I’m calling it quits.” 

“S-Sir?” she said nervously.

“Did I stutter, sweetheart?” Tim said, waving her away. “Go home.” 

He hoped she went home and did something that made her happy. If it was going to be her last night alive, he hoped it was a good one. 

“Thank you, sir,” she said, handing him the papers and scurrying away. 

Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. He couldn’t act like this. If Jack found out, he’d lock Tim up again.

Tim’s breath hitched a little at the idea. But Meg deserved one final night to herself. 

Tim forced himself to get moving. Standing here thinking about it wouldn’t solve anything. Jack had made up his mind on tomorrow, and that was that.

He entered the room the Siren was in and set the papers down on the floor as he looked her over. She looked right back at him, waiting. 

“Just came in to check on you,” Tim said, letting himself into the area behind the glass. He carefully observed her tattoos, fascinated by the designs. Such power marking this young woman. 

Such power she could use to kill Meg tomorrow.

Tim shook the thought from his head and stepped back. He headed for the door, unable to stand here and think about what had to be done.

“Wait.”

Tim turned to face her curiously. “Not ready to be devoid of the sight of this handsome face just yet?” 

“What do you expect to get from me? You’ve kept me locked up here all this time,” Maya said. Her voice was calm, though her eyes were fierce. “What is your goal in this?”

Tim forced a smirk despite how sick he suddenly felt. “You’ll find out soon. I promise.” 

“Should I expect your treatment, then? Will Jack beat the hell out of me and disrespect me, yet expect my loyalty?” Maya said.

That sick feeling grew in his stomach, but he forced his expression to remain the same. “My ‘treatment’ comes around when I don’t play by the rules, kiddo. Fall in line or face the consequences. That’s all I’ve got for you.”

“And what were the consequences that made you loyal to a man who treats you so horrifically?” Maya asked. 

Tim tasted bile, felt the phantom pain burning in his face along the route of his scar. He’d tried to stay strong and escape, and sealed his own fate in doing so. This was his life now. 

She didn’t get it. She didn’t get that she belonged to Handsome Jack now.

He was going to ruin her. This strong, proud woman would end up just another beaten, broken weapon in Handsome Jack’s ever-growing arsenal. 

“See you tomorrow,” Tim managed.

He tried not to rush out of the room, he really did. But he walked fast enough that he knew she’d catch on.

He found the nearest bathroom, dropped to his knees, and threw up in the toilet. His throat convulsed with dry heaves even after his stomach had emptied itself of everything in it. He gripped the sides of the toilet with both hands, desperately trying to get control over himself. 

He couldn’t be weak again. He had to be Jack’s Timmy. He had to survive. 

“Fuck,” Tim gasped, flushing the toilet and getting up on shaky legs. He stumbled to the sink and washed his mouth out. He splashed the water over his face and pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes until it hurt.

As he calmed himself down, he realized he’d left his papers in the Siren’s room. And he’d sent Meg home, so he had no one to go retrieve them for him.

“Oh, you dumbass. You absolute dumbass,” he groaned, sagging against the sink. 

He grabbed a handful of paper towels and dried his face off. He couldn’t avoid it forever. He’d just run in, grab the papers, and leave without acknowledging the Siren. 

He reluctantly returned to the room, slipping inside. At least the mask would hide how pale he was. 

“Doppelganger,” she said. 

He picked up the papers, cursing himself at the way his hands still shook. He tried to ignore her as he gathered everything into his arms.

“You don’t deserve what he does to you,” she said, which caused him to freeze.

He felt a humorless laugh leave him, and turned to face her. “You have no idea what I’ve done then, sweetheart.”

All the people he’d killed. Everything he’d done on Elpis that slowly warped him into the shadow of a monster that stood before Maya. 

“Before you worked for Jack, did you like to hurt people?” she asked, her voice calm.

“Who I was before is dead,” Tim said. His throat was raw from throwing up, and his voice was rough, but he spoke the words for both himself and Maya. She needed to know she wouldn’t retain herself in this hell. “There’s only Handsome Jack. Sleep well, cupcake. It’ll be the last night you get the chance for a while, I’d expect.”

He left, striding back to the apartment. Once he was in there, he tossed the papers on the coffee table and retreated to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash away the taste of bile that lingered.

He made himself some tea and settled onto the couch with the papers, looking through them and trying hard to focus on the words before him. But his thoughts kept straying to the Siren. Maya. 

She’d said he didn’t deserve what Jack did to him. Why would she say that? He’d captured her. He was the reason she was locked up right now. 

So why? 

“Shit,” Tim groaned, setting the papers down and rubbing his temples. 

“Hey.” Jack’s voice came over his ECHO. “Listen to this freaking report I just got from R&D. I mean, why do we even employ some of these idiots? Alright, alright, so listen to this. Tim? You listening?”

“I’m listening,” Tim said, lying down and placing the ECHO on his chest. “Let’s hear it, then.” 

Jack rambled on about R&D’s latest report, and Tim closed his eyes. He didn’t focus on the words, just let Jack’s voice fill the air. 

Because this was his life. He was Handsome Jack’s right hand man. Jack could be an absolute dick the majority of the time, but he’d picked Tim to confide in. 

Tim didn’t know if it was about loyalty or survival anymore. It didn’t matter. He’d long ago given up on escaping any of it. 

And now he was going to sacrifice Meg for the sake of testing the Siren and keeping her contained. 

Maya was wrong. Tim deserved everything Jack did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments on yesterday's chapter brought a big smile to my face after a long day, so as a thank you for that, here's an early update! :)


	9. Chapter 9

“But sir-” the desperate employee standing in front of Jack’s desk said, eyes wide. “Sir, please, we need the extra time.”

“If you can’t get it done in the time I gave you, you’re no use to me,” Tim said.

“We...We hit an unexpected snag in our plans,” the man said, fumbling through his reports. “Here, this. Something went wrong in the code. We’ve been trying to sort it out and-”

“Bored already,” Jack said as he entered the office.

The man’s eyes were so wide Tim wondered if it was healthy. The man looked between Jack and Tim.

“By the way, you’re fired,” Tim informed him.

Before the man could respond, Jack shot him in the head. The body thumped to the ground, and Jack stepped over it, coming up to the desk.

“Let’s go. I wrapped up my meeting early so I could see this,” Jack said, gesturing impatiently. 

“You’re the one who sent me to deal with this,” Tim said, gesturing to the body. “I’ll have Meg send someone up to clean the mess while we’re with the Siren.”

“Meg is coming with us,” Jack reminded.

Shit. Tim was hoping he’d forgotten. 

“Right, then I’ll tell the first person I see to clean it up,” Tim said. “I’ll meet you down there in a minute. I need to send someone to clean up this idiot’s mess in his department so we don’t fall behind schedule.”

“Hurry it up,” Jack said, leaving the office. 

Tim waited until the door shut before groaning a little. This was going to be a shit day.

But it had to be done. So he sent one of their code-monkeys down to clean up one mess, and left the office. He grabbed the first employee he saw.

“Dead body in my office. Make sure it’s not there and there are no stains when I come back, or it’ll be two dead bodies,” Tim ordered them, shoving them at the office before moving on. There, other mess cleaned up.

His steps slowed as he approached the Siren’s chamber. All of this because he’d captured her.

It was too late to turn back now, though. He just had to cling to his composure and let this all play out. If Meg died, it was just one more blow to his past morals that he’d have to bury alongside the rest. 

He pulled his shoulders back, took a deep breath, and let himself into her chamber. He made sure all his uncertainty was hidden and projected the image of casual confidence.

“It’s all taken care of,” he informed Jack, ignoring the Siren. 

Three loader bots were in the room with them, along with Meg. Tim did his best not to look at her. 

Jack stepped forward, grinning at Maya. “Well kiddo, we’ve made a decision about you. See, I already have a Siren, and she’s loyal to me. I don’t need you trying to escape and causing damage all over the place. So we’re going to kill you. Everybody wins! We get to see your powers, get rid of you, and have our scientists examine your body to explore the origins of Siren abilities and see if we can replicate them.”

Tim easily jumped on the lies. “Told you it was the last night you’d get to sleep well.” 

Maya didn’t get riled up by their threats. “I won’t die here.”

“Oh, kiddo, you will,” Jack said, gesturing his loaders forward. He let them into the chamber with her, and made sure the exit was secured before having them release Maya from her bindings.

Maya landed calmly on the floor, all loaders aimed at her. She looked up and met Tim’s eyes before whirling into action. 

Tim watched in amazement as she suspended the loader nearest to her, ducking behind it as the others shot at her. Their shots ended up hitting the suspended loader, who Maya threw it back at them just before it exploded. It took down one of the remaining loaders, but the final one carried on shooting at Maya.

They’d stripped her of her shield, but her arm lit up as she threw herself out of the line of fire. Tim leaned forward a little as the loader was consumed by Maya’s ability. He flinched back as an explosion rippled away from the loader, and Maya dropped it unmoving to the ground.

Maya strode right up to the glass, her eyes still locked on him. “I think I’ll sleep just fine tonight.”

“Well, that didn’t go quite as expected,” Jack said. “Meg, go bind her back up.”

“I- What?” Meg squeaked out.

“Did I stutter? Go restrain my Siren,” Jack said impatiently, pointing at the door. 

“Sir...I...I…” Meg looked terrified, her face so pale that Tim wondered if she would get sick. 

“Meg.” Jack stepped closer so that he was towering over her. “You face her, or you face us. Take your pick, now.” 

Meg went for the door on trembling legs. 

Jack was watching her, so Tim turned to Maya. His heart thumped hard in his chest. She could kill Meg almost instantly if she wanted to. 

Tim thought of Felicity, of her begging them to copy her and not sacrifice her. He looked at Meg, who was hitching out shallow breaths as she approached the door.

Timothy Lawrence clawed into his mind, his heart, his very being. He did not want this woman to die.

He turned back to Maya. “Please don’t hurt her,” he mouthed. Maya was watching him carefully. “Please. She’s innocent.”

The door opened and Meg was shoved in by Jack, the door yanked shut behind her so the Siren wouldn’t get free. Maya finally turned away from Tim to look at Meg. Meg shrank back. 

“I won’t be your weapon, Jack,” Maya said. “I won’t kill this woman. But I will kill you.” 

Maya sat on the ground and closed her eyes. Meg forced herself to move forward and hastily restrained Maya.

Jack wouldn’t let Meg leave the room until he was positive Maya was properly restrained. When he did open the door, Meg nearly fell to her knees in relief as she stumbled out.

“See, was that so bad?” Jack said, thumping her on the back. “Go get back to work now.”

Meg had tears in her eyes as she fled from the room. Tim watched her go, relief washing through him. She’d survived another day in Handsome Jack’s employ. 

Tim headed for the door into Maya’s chamber. Jack gripped his arm so tight that Tim winced a little.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” he demanded.

Tim pointed at Maya. “To double-check her restraints.”

Jack’s grip tightened even more. “I’ll get someone else to do it.”

“Jack, I’m perfectly capable of doing it myself,” Tim reminded.

“And if they’re not as secure as they should be?” Jack said.

Tim held up his wrist so Jack could see his watch. “I’ll be fine.” 

Jack yanked him back savagely. He grabbed his ECHO. “Send someone capable to my location.” 

Tim shrugged Jack off and leaned against the glass, crossing his arms to wait. Jack evidently still hadn’t forgotten the bombing that nearly took out Tim. 

It was a few minutes before a security guard entered the room. He looked at Maya, and surprise and shock flashed on his face, but he managed to keep his composure. 

“Sir,” he said, looking between the two Jacks. “You needed me for something?”

Jack gestured to the door. “Go in there, and make sure her restraints are as secure as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” the guard said, entering Maya’s chamber. He checked all her restraints carefully. She’d shut her eyes again, and Tim envied her ability to escape her own body, retreating into her mind. 

The man backed away from her and she opened her eyes as he left the room. The man stopped so that he was between both Jacks, unsure which was the real one.

“Sir, she’s secure,” he said.

“Good. Other-me, handle that,” Jack said, turning away from the guard to eye Maya.

Tim unholstered his gun and shot the guard before he could protest. The body fell to the ground, and Tim felt cold at the sound of it hitting the floor. Just another life gone by his hands. 

Tim waited silently behind Jack until Jack turned back to him. “Alright, busy day, kiddo. Let’s get going. We’ll send Meg to feed her later. I need you covering meetings for me.”

“Sure,” Tim said. He felt numb, but forced a smirk. “Let’s go.” 

Jack led him out of the room, and Tim didn’t have the courage to look back at Maya as he left.

***

Maya looked up as the door opened sometime later. Meg came in, pale and frightened. She had Maya’s meal in her hands, the tray wobbling unsteadily in her shaking hands. 

“I have your f-food,” Meg said as she entered the room.

“I won’t hurt you,” Maya assured. 

Meg inched closer to feed her. She refused to meet Maya’s eyes.

“I wasn’t going to hurt you anyways, but he asked me not to,” Maya said.

Meg froze. “W-What?”

“The doppelganger. When Jack was watching you, the doppelganger asked me not to hurt you.” 

Meg closed her eyes, and tears slipped down her cheeks. “He sent me home early last night. He knew. He knew Jack was going to send me in here to restrain you today.” Her voice was quiet, and she put a hand over her mouth as she cried harder. 

“What was he like when you met him?” Maya asked softly.

“He…” Meg forced her eyes open and looked at the door in fear. “He just played a role. He hated it here. I think he hated Jack.” She shook her head. “It’s not just an act anymore. He’s loyal to Jack. Whatever Jack has done to him through the years, he’s loyal.” 

“But not loyal enough to sacrifice you,” Maya said. 

She pictured the doppelganger shooting that guard. He’d done it without hesitation, without feeling. She’d seen everything leave his eyes at that moment, his expression blank. Unthinking, unfeeling. Jack wanted him to kill, so he pulled the trigger.

But he’d asked her not to kill Meg. He’d looked so...different. In that moment, he wore Jack’s face, but his eyes were that of a man who didn’t want any more blood on his hands. 

Jack was possessive over him, though. She’d seen that when he grabbed the doppelganger’s arm and refused to let him in. He didn’t want to risk Maya killing his doppleganger. 

Maya felt furious at Jack. How dare he try to twist someone into as sick and depraved of a creature as himself. 

Meg finished feeding Maya and stood up. “Th-Thank you. For not hurting me.”

“I’m not a monster,” Maya said. 

“Neither was the doppelganger,” she said quietly. “I hope...I hope they don’t get to you, too.” 

With that, she left the room in a rush. Maya watched her go, and tried not to let frustration settle in. Here she was, bound and alone in this room. 

She closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Getting to the doppelganger would take work, but he’d proved today that it was possible. 

There was still a precious piece of him that Jack hadn’t crushed. Maya was determined to reach that piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how short this chapter was, so I'll probably upload another one sooner than usual to make up for it! Also, when it comes to me writing Maya's powers...I'm an Axton main so I'm not as familiar with her, pls have pity on me :')


	10. Chapter 10

“You’ve had a Siren here this whole time and didn’t tell me?”

Nisha looked downright pissed. Tim was enjoying the sight, especially since the expression wasn’t directed at him.

Or, it wasn’t until she turned to him, pointing an accusing finger.

“He knew?” she demanded.

“He caught her,” Jack said. He looked bored as he lounged across the couch, his feet lazily thrown over Tim’s lap. “Are you done throwing a tantrum about it? I want to enjoy my drink in peace.”

“Why the hell wouldn’t you tell me that?” Nisha said.

“Because we were keeping it a secret,” Jack said. “If you weren’t eavesdropping on us, it would’ve stayed one.” 

They’d retired to their apartment to share a drink and go to bed. They’d been speaking about what they’d seen the Siren achieve against the loaders when Nisha stepped out, neither of them realizing she’d been waiting for Jack in his room. 

“I’m not a snitch, Jack,” Nisha said, narrowing her eyes at him. She took a deep breath, gaze shooting back to Tim. “I’m surprised you managed that, not-Jack. I recall you being the coward of the group.”

Tim lifted his drink towards her in a wordless cheer. “At this point in my life, I’ve accepted I’ll be horrendously and painfully killed at some point. Made facing the Siren a little easier.”

Jack kicked him in the thigh. “If you die, I’ll bring you back to life just to kill you myself. You’re under contract, Timmy.” 

“Yea, yea, don’t remind me,” Tim said miserably. 

“Well, anyways, now you know about our Siren. She’s Tim’s responsibility,” Jack said, finishing off his drink. He kicked Tim in the thigh again. “Get to bed.”

Tim finished his drink and the two got off the couch. Jack slung his arm around Nisha’s shoulders and guided her to his room. Tim rolled his eyes and retreated to his own room, changing into sleep clothes and crawling into his bed.

He stared up at the ceiling, the events of today replaying in his head. Maya hadn’t hurt Meg. She hadn’t told Jack that Tim asked her not to. 

And that power. That was just her against a few loaders. With that kind of power at his disposal, Jack could deal a lot of damage to the vault hunters. To Maya’s friends. 

No. No, Tim had taken enough of a risk today protecting Meg. He couldn’t let himself feel guilty about using Maya against her friends, too.

God, if Jack found out Tim had protected Meg like that…

No, no, no. Tim couldn’t think about it. It sent his heart rate spiking dangerously, and he had to focus on his breathing until it settled. 

His watch flashed, indicating the digi-Jacks were requesting to be released. Tim ignored the request. The sudden heart rate spike probably alarmed them, but once he calmed himself, they’d relax. 

Tim closed his eyes, trying instead to focus on thoughts of what he had to do tomorrow. There was always work to be done on Helios.

He fell asleep after a while of running through the list of what he had to do, the silent darkness welcomed. 

***

Tim walked through the facility. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Timothy!” 

He turned and stumbled back. “Felicity?” 

The constructor before him flashed dangerously. But instead of constructing loaders, bodies materialized before it.

So many bodies. Tim couldn’t make out their faces, but he knew. He knew they were his victims. 

They piled and piled before him. Tim tried to run, but his legs wouldn’t cooperate. 

The bodies materialized all around him, surrounding him, drowning him. Tim desperately tried to fend them off as they fell towards him, but they knocked him to the ground and began to bury him.

“Jack!” he cried hoarsely, hand reaching out for help that would never come. “Help!” 

Instead of Jack, Tim’s mother suddenly loomed above him from the top of the bodies. Tim reached for her, but she did not reach back. Instead, she opened her mouth and began to laugh. 

Tim cried out as a stack of bodies wobbled unsteadily beside him. He tried to fight his way out of the sea of death, but the limbs suddenly came alive and grabbed at him, dragging him back down.

Some whispered, “Jack”. Some whispered, “Tim”. 

Their voices mingled the names together, growing louder and louder until it was nothing but an echoing scream of agony.

Tim’s scream joined theirs as the pile of bodies finally toppled on him, burying him alive beneath his own sins.

“Tim!”

Tim jerked away and immediately swiped his watch and reached for the gun under his pillow. Someone roughly caught his wrist just before he could get his fingers around the gun.

“Really, not-Jack? You’re going to try to have a shootout with me?” Nisha said, yanking his wrist towards herself.

The digi-Jacks were waiting obediently for orders, neither of their weapons raised as Jack watched Tim with his arms crossed. Tim pulled his wrist away from Nisha and scrubbed his hand down his face.

“Just...a bad dream,” Tim said. He waved away his digi-Jacks. “You’re dismissed.” 

They disappeared with a flash. Tim tried to control his trembling body as cold sweat soaked his skin.

“Next time, keep it down. We were sleeping,” Jack said. “Waking up to the sound of my own voice screaming isn’t something I like, kiddo.”

“Yea, don’t worry, next time I’ll be sure to duct tape my own mouth so I don’t unexpectedly yell in my sleep,” Tim said. “Fuck off, Jack. I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Someone’s in a mood,” Jack said. 

“Dick,” Tim grumbled, kicking the covers off and getting out of bed. “I’m taking a shower. Get out.”

“You look like shit,” Nisha said.

“Hence the shower. Out.” Tim pointed at the door.

“Don’t wake me up again or I’m going to be pissed in the morning,” Jack warned. “I’m freaking tired.”

“Then go to bed,” Tim said, gathering fresh sleep clothes and heading for the bathroom.

He shut the door and stripped out of his clothes. He turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping under the spray and letting the water wash over him.

He braced himself against the wall of the shower and pressed his head to it, closing his eyes. The memories of the dream flashed before his mind and he shuddered. 

Tim couldn’t do this. If Jack found out he was having these kinds of dreams, he’d punish Tim. This kind of guilt wasn’t welcome here. There could be no regret if he wanted to survive Handsome Jack.

He stood in the shower until the water went cold. He shut the shower off, dried off, and redressed. He towel dried his hair before leaving the bathroom, staring at the bed.

No, it wasn’t safe to go back to sleep. If he had another nightmare and cried out in his sleep again, Jack would question him.

So instead, Tim changed from his sweatpants into jeans and left the apartment. He wandered the fairly quiet halls of Helios, making his way down to the Siren.

When he entered her room, he thought she was asleep. Her eyes were closed, her body still and relaxed.

But when he stepped forward, her eyes opened and fell on him. Tim sat up against the glass before her.

“Couldn’t sleep?” she said. 

“Something like that.” Tim tipped his head against the glass and closed his eyes. “You didn’t hurt Meg.”

“You didn’t want me to.”

“I didn’t think what I wanted mattered.”

“Maybe not to Jack.”

They stared at each other, the glass all that separated them. Tim knew he should get up and leave before this went any further, but that dream still lingered in his mind.

“They’ll never beat Jack,” Tim said at last.

“We will.” Maya’s voice was confident. “And where will that leave you, when Jack falls?”

“Dead,” Tim said. At her expression, he gave a wistful grin. “I don’t kid myself, sweetheart. He dies, I die.”

“You’re not him,” Maya said.

Tim closed his eyes again. “I am him. If he falls, there’s nothing left for me.”

“You’re not him.” Maya’s voice was so firm that Tim opened his eyes to look at her in surprise. “You asked me not to hurt that woman. A woman Handsome Jack sent to me knowing I could easily kill her. Expecting me to kill her. Where he would’ve sacrificed her without a second thought, you asked me not to hurt her.”

The dream flashed back, and Tim gripped his head as a steady throbbing started up. “Shut up,” he snarled. “She’s useful to us. That’s all it was.”

He knew it was a lie. Maya did, too. He could tell by her expression that she didn’t believe that for a damn second. 

But it had to be true. It had to be true, or Jack would punish him. Lock him away for slipping yet again. 

Tim stood up, slamming his fist against the glass. “You’ve got me all wrong, kiddo. I’ve got plenty of blood on my hands.”

“Because he made you,” Maya said. “I’ve been there. I know what it’s like to be a weapon. They tell you to kill, and you pull the trigger. They make it so your life is not your own. I know that all too well. And I know what it’s like to cling to yourself in the face of all that. The struggle, the doubt, the unending guilt.”

He didn’t want to hear this. He had to...Had to be Jack’s Timmy. He couldn’t…

Tim let himself into the Siren’s chamber. He gripped her throat, not hard enough to cut off her air, but a warning. He leaned in close to her face.

“You don’t know me,” he hissed.

“I do,” she said. “That’s why you’re afraid right now.”

He shoved her head back and towered over her. And she was right; his heart pounded with fear. But he was an actor, and he had a role to play. 

“You know what it’s like to be a weapon, huh? Good, then you’ll slip right into the role. You belong to Handsome Jack now, pumpkin. Get ready to pull that damn trigger.” 

“Hey!”

Tim jerked to face Jack. Jack stood in the doorway to the room, glaring at Tim through the glass.

“Get the hell out of there. What are you doing?” Jack demanded.

“Just making sure our Siren knows her place,” Tim said. He shot Maya a look before leaving the chamber.

“I told you not to go in there,” Jack said, glowering at Tim.

“Handsome Jack doesn’t fear some helpless little Siren,” Tim said. He forced a grin on his face despite how sick he felt about it all. “I needed to have a little chat with her to make sure she knew her place. I think we got it all straightened out.”

Jack glanced at her and shrugged. “If she hasn’t figured it out yet, she will soon enough. Come on; I’ve got a job for you tomorrow. Need you rested.”

“Sure thing,” Tim said. He looked at Maya. “Try not to miss me too much, huh?”

She watched them leave without speaking. Jack led them back to the apartment and pointed at Tim’s room.

“Go sleep. Big job tomorrow, kiddo,” he said. “I swear, I need to get a bell for you. You’re always wandering away.”

Tim scowled. “Jackass.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Jack said, shoving him towards his room. 

Tim retreated into it, changing back into sweatpants and climbing into his bed. He laid on the bed, feeling restless and shaken. 

How could she see through him so easily? If she could, it was only a matter of time before Jack could. And then Tim would be royally screwed.

“Fuuuuuuck,” Tim groaned, burying his face against his pillow. 

But Jack had a job for him tomorrow. Tim could focus on that, and use that job to get himself back in the right mindset. He couldn’t screw up again. He’d pull this job off, please Jack, and find his role as Jack’s right hand man again.

And yet, with the nightmare fresh in his mind, Tim couldn’t fall back to sleep that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update as an apology for that short chapter! Also, you guys are the absolute sweetest in the comments, ily ;-;


	11. Chapter 11

Maya watched the doppelganger enter the room. He came to lean against the glass, and Maya raised an eyebrow.

“Going out?” she asked, nodding to the pistol he was equipped with.

“Came to make sure you knew I’d be gone for a bit, so you didn’t worry about me too much,” he said with a wink. 

She’d spent hours thinking about their interaction last night. This man wasn’t Handsome Jack, and that terrified him. 

Maya couldn’t blame him. He was clearly a favorite of Jack’s, and it wasn’t hard to guess that Jack expected perfection from him. He had to get his act right or face the consequences. 

She was furious on his behalf. 

But rather than dredge up that conversation and anger him again, she let it slide for now. “Where are you going?”

“Worried for me?” he said, smirking. “Knew you were fond.”

“Just surprised your master is letting you off your leash for a bit.” Whoops, so much for not bringing it up. 

The doppelganger’s mouth twitched, but he didn’t take the bait. “Need to remind Pandora who rules it. Don’t worry; I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be heartbroken until you return,” Maya said dryly. 

The doppelganger laughed at that, and seemed surprised by his own reaction. He schooled his face back into the smug grin.

“Take a good look so you can picture it until the real thing is back,” he said, gesturing to his masked face. “Catch you later, Siren.” 

The door opened before he could make his leave, and Jack and Nisha walked in. Maya didn’t like the way Nisha eyed her.

“So this is your new pet?” she said.

“And it only cost me a concussion and the near loss of my arm and watch,” the doppelganger said, scowling a little. 

“It couldn’t be any worse than Space Hurps,” Nisha said.

The doppelganger shuddered a little. “Nope, nothing worse than that.”

“Fond memories and all, but don’t you two have a job to do?” Jack said.

“Are you sure about this, Jack?” the doppelganger asked.

“Aw, is not-Jack scared?” Nisha taunted.

“Terrified to be trapped with you for any length of time, but that’s besides the point. We never caught the asshole who tried to blow me up,” the doppelganger said. 

“You’ll be back in a few hours,” Jack said dismissively. Jack shot Nisha a look. “Make sure other-me here makes it back in one piece. If I have to go to that meeting tomorrow, I’ll be freaking pissed.”

Nisha rolled her eyes. “I can’t help it if not-Jack can’t handle himself.”

“Wow, yea, I’m definitely not standing right freaking here or anything,” the doppelganger said.

Maya watched them all interact, and felt that anger again. This man didn’t even have a name to them. He was just being referred to as “other-me” or “not-Jack”. Had this been his life for years? Stripped of all identity?

“Shut it and go. Don’t take too long,” Jack said, shooing the two of them at the door. “And don’t worry, other-me, I’ll have Meg feed the Siren.”

“He has a name,” Maya said.

They all turned to face her. The doppelganger had wiped his expression clear, waiting to see what reaction would be required of him.

“What was that, pumpkin?” Jack said, eyes flashing dangerously.

“That man has a name,” Maya said. 

“Handsome Jack,” the doppelganger said. Jack grinned at the automatic answer. 

“Know your place, kiddo,” Jack said to Maya, slinging an arm around the doppelganger’s shoulders. “He certainly does.” 

Maya swallowed down her protests. The relief on the doppelganger’s face told her that Jack’s acceptance was more important to him than his own identity. 

She watched them leave the room, Nisha and Jack bickering about something as they went. But before they left the room, the doppelganger looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking with Maya.

He hesitated, then gave her the barest nod of thanks before shutting the door and leaving her alone.

***

Tim hated Lynchwood.

Mostly because it seemed everyone who lived there was a homicidal savage. But also because it was Nisha’s domain. 

It wasn’t so bad to come here when Wilhelm was still alive. Without Wilhelm, however, it just left Tim alone with Nisha. He’d rather be trapped up on Helios doing paperwork. 

Tim had to admit he was surprised, though. He certainly hadn’t thought Jack would let him leave Helios anytime soon after the short time between the vault hunters nearly killing him and the attack on Helios nearly killing him. 

But there was an uprising in Lynchwood, apparently. In Nisha’s time on Helios, some of the residents found out she was gone and were causing havoc. Tim was just here to help Nisha restore order, and then he was heading back to Helios. Once Nisha had things settled here, she’d return to help them find the attempted assassin. 

The two strolled towards town, Nisha with her guns in hand. Tim was prepared for the bloodbath that was about to go down, but he wasn’t particularly looking forward to it.

As they approached the center of town, Nisha lifted her gun and fired into the air. Everyone in the area turned to face her, and Tim saw dread slide over many of their faces. 

“Some of you have been getting a little too full of yourselves while I’ve been handling business,” Nisha said. She jerked her arm and shot a man near her in the head. “I’m here to remind you who’s in charge.”

“Looks like you’ve got this under control. Let me know when you’re done,” Tim said, seating himself against the side of a building as Nisha began shooting through the people she’d planned to target. When two tried to sneak up on her, Tim slipped his pistol into his hand and shot them both. A third who’d been lingering near them jumped in surprise and whirled to face Tim. Tim smirked and aimed his gun. “Nice try, kiddo.”

The man’s body fell to the ground as Tim’s shot rang out. He was mostly just here to cover Nisha, and to remind her men that she was backed by Handsome Jack and all of Hyperion. But if too many people joined the fight, he’d have to join the execution as more than backup. 

Nisha was doing just fine on her own, though. As another body fell, she stepped back to admire her own work. A small crowd had gathered, watching in fear. 

“Anyone else want to challenge my authority?” Nisha demanded.

Tim got up and went to stand by her side, slipping an arm around her waist. God, he better get paid extra for this. He hated having to act like Nisha’s boyfriend. She scared the hell out of him.

“Breaking my laws is punishable by death. Learn your place, or join the bodies,” Nisha said coldly. 

A shot rang out, and Tim’s shield rippled from the impact.

“Who the hell?” Tim snarled, spinning around and aiming his gun. 

He paled at what he saw. 

“Kill the double and nab the mayor!” Axton commanded, the other vault hunters behind him.

“Wait!” Gaige cried, gripping his shoulder and pointing at Tim. “That watch! Axton, that’s the double that took Maya!” 

“Son of a taint,” Tim groaned. 

“Gun up. We’ll kill them and send their heads to their beloved Sanctuary,” Nisha said. 

“New plan. Kill the mayor and take the double,” Axton said.

“Not a fan of that plan,” Tim said, firing at them and diving for cover.

They were vastly outnumbered. The Lynchwood citizens had retreated in fear, leaving just him and Nisha to battle the vault hunters. There were five vault hunters with extreme fire power, and only two of them.

“Let’s even the field a little,” Tim said, swiping his watch. The digi-Jacks formed, storming out to fire on the vault hunters.

“Don’t waste your bullets on them!” he heard Axton telling the others. 

Tim ran behind a building and carefully inched his way around the back of it. He gripped a ladder and climbed up to the roof, switching to his sniper rifle. He laid himself flat against the roof and aimed at Axton. Best to kill him and Gaige first.

Tim had only the faintest warning of noise. He threw himself to the side, crying out as Zer0’s sword sliced his arm. 

“You son of a bitch,” Tim growled, hurriedly switching back to his pistol and firing at Zer0. The assassin readied for another attack.

Tim looked around desperately, realized his only option, and mentally groaned. Oh, Jack so owed him big time for this clusterfuck. 

“I freaking hate heights!” Tim cried as he threw himself from the roof. He didn’t fall for long, hitting the balcony below and rolling with the impact. He got to his feet and kicked open the door leading to the balcony, dashing inside the building. 

He needed to get back to his digi-Jacks. They’d be his best defense against the assassin. 

But as soon as he opened the door leading out of the building, he found himself face-to-face with Krieg. 

The man was much taller and much buffer than Tim, towering over him and raising his weapon. Tim fired at him, managing to knock him off balance and darting under his arm, running for his digi-Jacks. He couldn’t let himself get trapped in a building with the assassin and the psycho. 

“Jack!” Nisha cried, shooting past him. 

Tim threw himself to the ground and rolled away just as Krieg’s melee weapon slammed the ground where he’d been moments before. Tim fired at him, hoping to break his shield before he could recover.

But the psycho was determined. Tim scrambled to his feet, but wasn’t quite fast enough.

Krieg gripped his arm tightly, throwing him against the wall of the closest building. He crowded Tim against the building, knocking Tim’s gun from his hand and lifting his weapon.

“Where’s the pretty lady?!” the psycho demanded.

“I think we have very different tastes in women,” Tim said, and winced as Krieg gripped his arm again. 

“I’ll tear the flesh from the bone!” Krieg yelled.

“I’m absolutely sure you will, which is why I’m ending this conversation immediately,” Tim said, and brought his knee up roughly.

It collided with Krieg’s crotch, and Tim tried to dart away. But the psycho only grabbed his arm harder, his body trembling from the attack. 

“You took the pretty lady!” he wailed, and Tim cried out as Krieg snapped his arm. Krieg released Tim’s arm and hit him with his weapon so hard that Tim went sprawling to the ground.

“Oh, you freaking asshole!” Tim said as his arm throbbed. Shit, that was his shooting arm. He was in trouble. 

“Sir!” 

The digi-Jacks materialized in front of him, weapons raised. They fired on Krieg, trying to drive him back.

“About damn time,” Tim snapped. He shakily got to his feet, arm hanging uselessly at his side. “He broke my arm. My aim will be off.” 

Tim would have to get past Krieg to retrieve his pistol. He couldn’t just abandon it though. With his shooting arm broken, he wouldn’t be able to effectively use any of his other weapons. The recoil on his SMG and assault rifle were too much for him to properly use them with one hand, his sniper rifle too heavy.

“Shit. I’m demanding a raise if I make it out of this alive. Cover me; I need to get my pistol,” Tim said.

The digi-Jacks advanced at Krieg, trying to drive him back. Tim darted for his pistol, and was sent flying as Krieg managed to hit him in the back.

Tim fell to his knees, his vision wavering dangerously as he accidentally caught himself with his broken arm. He blinked away the dark spots, willing himself to stay conscious. He couldn’t let the vault hunters get their hands on him. 

But then the digi-Jacks yelled to him, and the next thing he knew, Krieg was beating him, over and over again, harder and harder, his anger pouring through with each blow. Tim tried to crawl away, but Krieg hit his broken arm with a powerful swing of his weapon, and agony sent him crying out and curling up as the beating grew even worse.

“Krieg! Krieg, stop! Don’t kill him!” 

He couldn’t even tell which vault hunter was yelling to Krieg, but he hoped they got through to him. 

Krieg finally stopped, howling in pain and rage. One of the digi-Jacks took up position in front of Tim, while the other dropped beside him.

“We’ve sent an emergency report to Handsome Jack,” the blue Jack said. 

As if on cue, Tim heard the familiar sound of loader crates slamming the ground. He tried to move, and whimpered.

“Don’t move, sir,” the blue Jack said urgently. 

The sound of battle seemed to fade into the distance. He heard extra gunfire added to the fight, and people yelling, but he felt...detached. 

“Jack! Shit, don’t die. Do not die. Jack will kill me,” Nisha said from somewhere nearby. “Son of a bitch, is he going to die?”

“He needs immediate medical attention,” one of the digi-Jacks said. 

“Is it safe to move him?” Nisha asked.

“No. But right now, it’s necessary,” the digi-Jack said grimly. 

“Shit, we’re in so much trouble,” Nisha said with a sigh. 

Tim wanted to open his mouth and say he was fine, but that was too much of a lie even for him. His arm was a wreck, and he was pretty sure the psycho had managed to break even more of his bones with that beating. 

Someone put their hands on him, and Tim realized his eyes were closed. He tried to open them, but then he was lifted, and pain tore through him with a vengeance. 

His nightmare came back to him, and he gasped desperately for breath. Was this it? Would he die and find himself eternally buried in the bodies of his victims? 

“Maya! Maya!”

He heard Krieg crying out her name, over and over, fury and desperation mingling together in his tone. And before Tim lost consciousness, he thought...he thought he was glad she had someone who loved her so much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm coming to the end of writing this story, and have recently been considering replaying Tales from the Borderlands, which got me thinking- would you guys be interested in a fic that tosses Tim into the middle of the events of Tales? I have a vague idea, and I'm still itching to write more Tim, so if that's something that sounds interesting, let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys left some sweet comments last chapter, so here's an early update as a thank you :')

“What the hell happened to him?”

Tim woke to the sound of his own voice. Only...no. No, he hadn’t spoken. It was his voice, but…

Jack. It was Jack.

“The vault hunters wanted to take him alive, but their pet psycho had other plans for him.” Nisha’s voice. “He was mad not-Jack took Maya. Axton and Gaige recognized him by his watch.”

“I told you to bring him back to me in one piece! This is not one piece! Look at his freaking arm!” Jack snapped. “There’s blood coming out of his mouth. Blood is not supposed to come out of his damn mouth!”

“Sir, we need to tend to him.” The doctor’s voice, urgent. “His condition is critical.”

“Yea, yea.” Tim felt a hand grasp his shoulder. “You better pull through, kiddo. I’m not done with you yet. Nisha, quit bleeding all over that nurse, will you?”

“Doctor, his pulse!” an unfamiliar voice said in alarm.

“Dammit, Timmy. What did I just say about pulling through?” Jack growled.

“J...J...a...ck..” Tim rasped, and coughed. Something dripped from the corner of his mouth, tickling his jaw as it dripped down his skin. 

Had it hurt this much before?

“Knock him out before he hurts himself worse,” Jack commanded. The pressure on his shoulder grew before Jack pulled his hand away, and Tim fell back to the darkness.

***

Maya looked up as the door flung open. Handsome Jack stormed in, going right up to the glass. His expression was casual, but his eyes were filled with rage.

“So, tell me about your little psycho friend. Krieg?” he said.

“He’d love to tear your face off,” Maya said.

“Would he love to beat me to death?” Jack asked, a cruel grin curving his lips, that rage in his eyes growing.

“I wouldn’t stop him if he got his hands on you,” Maya said coldly.

“Well, it wasn’t quite me he got his hands on.”

Maya’s heart sank. 

“See, I invested a lot into my doppelganger, and your rabid pet got ahold of him while he was carrying out a mission on Pandora,” Jack said. That cruel grin grew, and Jack looked downright murderous. “Your little psycho killed him.”

Maya couldn’t find words. She stared at Jack, waiting for him to say it wasn’t true. But he didn’t. He just looked back with those angry eyes. 

No, no, no. 

Maya could hear the doppelganger’s laughter from earlier ringing in her ears. His laughter, catching him off guard. His little nod of thanks for her defense of him. 

“We did some investigating while they were trying hopelessly to save him. He barely had an intact bone in his body,” Jack carried on. “Turns out your little vault hunter friends found out Nisha was gone from Lynchwood. They stirred up some trouble in town to draw her out. We think they planned to capture her and use her as leverage to get you back. And instead, Nisha got away, we still have you, and my freaking doppelganger is dead.” He slammed his fist against the glass. 

Maya had a million things running through her mind, but the thing out of her mouth was, “What was his real name?”

Jack just stared at her through the glass before barking a laugh. “Your psycho beat the man to death, and all you care about is his name?” He shook his head. “His name was Handsome Jack. A waste to take such a good-looking face out of the world so soon.” 

The door opened and Nisha came in. She was limping, and Maya could see the edge of a bandage sticking out from her shirt.

“What is it?” Jack asked in irritation. “I was just telling my Siren here how you let her brute kill other-me.”

“It’s not my fault he ran off on his own,” Nisha said dismissively. 

“Don’t worry; when we have the psycho’s head, we’ll toss it in there to keep you company,” Jack promised Maya. “He’ll be dead before the end of the week for this.”

“No!” Maya said. Her heart ached. How desperate must Krieg be to find her if he’d lost himself enough to beat their only chance at reaching her to death? “You’ll never reach him on Sanctuary.”

“You think Sanctuary will keep him? He cost them you with that angry little stunt of his today,” Jack said. 

“They would never throw him out. They’re not like you,” Maya said. 

She wished she could reach Angel. Get a message to Krieg and tell him she was frustrated but managing in this captivity. Let him know she was okay. 

But, oh god, the doppelganger. He’d killed the doppelganger. 

And Maya didn’t even know his name. 

She could’ve reached him. She could’ve helped him. Found whatever piece of his past life was surviving, frightened, in the dark, and taken it’s hand to guide it back to the light. 

When everyone else would’ve turned their back on him because of how he looked, Maya could’ve stood by his side. 

And now he was dead. 

Jack seemed satisfied at her grief, and she cursed herself for letting it show on her face. “You can think on all that while we go hunt us down a filthy psycho for execution. Maybe we’ll bring him back alive and kill him in front of you.”

“I like that plan,” Nisha said with a grin.

“Good, because you’re going to find him. I told you to bring my doppelganger back in one piece, and you didn’t. Go get me that psycho,” Jack said, heading for the door. “I’ve got a meeting to attend since he’s gone.”

They left, and Maya let out a frustrated yell, yanking on her restraints uselessly. They didn’t even care that a man was dead. It was just one more body in Handsome Jack’s wake. 

A body Krieg had left there. 

Maya wanted to flee this room and go to Krieg. He must be tearing himself apart for losing their best chance at getting Maya back. 

Maya had never felt so useless in her life.

All the power that lived within her, and she couldn’t save one lost, abused man. All the power that lived within her, and she couldn’t even escape captivity to comfort a friend. 

Maya wasn’t aware she was crying until a tear dripped off her chin to the floor. She stared down at it and let the rest flow freely, all that pent-up frustration spilling over. 

What a mess. What a goddamn mess. 

Maya tried to escape into her own head, but her thoughts pushed away any ideas of peace. She sat in the room alone, miserable and angry with herself. She wanted to do something, anything, but there was nothing. Not when she was trapped here on Helios. 

And with the doppelganger dead, it seemed unlikely she’d ever get free now. Jack was on guard now that Maya’s friends had made a move and failed. He wouldn’t let them catch him off-guard again. 

The door opened sometime later, and Maya didn’t even have the strength to look up. If it was Jack or Nisha come to mock her further about the doppelganger’s death and the target they’d put on Krieg’s back, she wouldn’t be able to handle it right now.

But then the door to her chamber opened and Meg’s voice said, “I have your food.”

Maya slowly lifted her head. Meg looked as nervous as usual, but her expression betrayed no signs of grief.

“Is it true?” Maya asked.

Meg frowned. “Excuse me?”

“The doppelganger. Is he really dead?” she asked.

Meg’s face paled. “Dead? What?”

“Jack said he died. He said one of the vault hunters beat him to death,” Maya said, managing not to wince at the words. How it made Krieg sound like a savage, when she knew he was just desperate and scared for her. 

Meg set the tray down and put a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. She slowly pulled her hand away after a minute.

“I...I was in Jack’s office organizing forms for him when…” She swallowed hard. “The digi-Jacks sent an emergency report that the doppelganger was in critical condition and needed immediate assistance. Handsome Jack sent them loaders and sent me to go tell the medical team to prep for his arrival.” She shook her head slowly. “I didn’t know he...he…”

“I’m sorry I was the one to tell you,” Maya said.

“Maybe it was better for him,” Meg whispered, and winced at her own words. 

“Maybe it was,” Maya said. 

Was death the only way for him to escape Jack? Maya hoped he found something more peaceful waiting for him in death than the violent life he’d been living.

“I’m not hungry. Go take a few minutes for yourself, please,” Maya said, turning her head away from Meg. 

“Thank you for...for telling me. I don’t think Handsome Jack will,” Meg said.

She listened to Meg leave the room, and then hung her head. Would anyone besides the two of them mourn the doppelganger?

Not Jack, certainly. He was already turning this into just another excuse to kill the vault hunters. 

Back in the silence and all by herself, Maya’s thoughts got the best of her again. She hoped desperately that her friends would know to protect Krieg. They weren’t aware just how attached to his doppelganger Jack was, but Gaige and Axton at least knew he wasn’t an ordinary cannon fodder double.

The door to the room opened again, and Maya looked up this time. She wished she hadn’t.

Jack came in and stepped up to the glass, eyeing her. “Well, I’ve sent Nisha to go take care of your psycho. Best to put that wild animal down before he causes anymore trouble.”

“She’ll never beat Krieg,” Maya said, narrowing her eyes at Jack. “You’ll just end up with another body.”

He leaned even closer to the glass. “Do you think it’ll be as mangled as the doppelganger’s body was? Your friend sure did a number on him.”

Meg knew how vicious Krieg could be, and tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of what the doppelganger would’ve looked like after being subjected to Krieg’s anguish. She glared defiantly back at Jack. He was a sick man for using his own doppelganger’s death to try and hurt her. That poor man was still a weapon in Jack’s arsenal, even in death.

“You underestimated my friends, and sent your doppelganger to his death,” Maya said. “Krieg might’ve dealt the blow, but you might as well have killed that man yourself.”

Jack’s fist slammed the glass again. “I didn’t kill him. Your freaking savage friend did. You say I’m a monster, but if you saw what your friend did to my doppelganger’s body, you’d know what a real monster is.”

“Krieg isn’t a monster. You kidnapped me, and it sent him over the edge,” Maya said. She was desperately trying not to let her anger slip through, and found herself failing. 

“Nisha said that psycho beat the doppelganger, over and over again, even when your bandit friends told him to stop. Even those filthy bandits knew he was torturing my doppelganger, but he never stopped,” Jack said, his voice low and furious. “And he didn’t even die right away. Oh, no, no killing blow for him. Just a slow, agonizing death while my best doctors tried to keep his body going. He even woke up once, enough to recognize me. That’s what kind of people you claim are the good guys.” 

“You’re sure as hell not the good guy here,” Maya spat. “You abused that doppelganger. You saw a tool where a person stood. I doubt you’ll even remember him by tomorrow.”

For a minute, she thought he might actually come into the room and kill her. Everything about him screamed murder.

But in the end, he stepped back, his features going cold. “Sleep well, kiddo. And when you wake up, just remember that he never will.” 

He left the room, slamming the door as he went. Maya let out another frustrated yell, her chest aching. She didn’t want this. She didn’t mean for any of this to happen.

“I’m sorry,” Maya whispered, as if the doppelganger could hear her. It was too late for sorry, anyways. It was too late for all of it. 

It was too late to save him. He’d become just another forgotten victim of Handsome Jack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seemed to be down with the idea of a Tim in the Tales story idea! I'm just curious though, because I've never paid too much attention to Borderlands ships- would you want a Rhysothy thing, or do you like Tim just making some friends and having a good angsty time more?
> 
> Also, I know this chapter was a bit short and cliff-hangery, so I'll try to get another update in faster than usual!


	13. Chapter 13

Tim tried to move, and whimpered as his body greeted him with a sharp spike of pain.

“Tim?”

Tim didn’t react to his name. He laid perfectly still, afraid to move. The rush of memories coming over him reminded him of how badly everything had hurt before. He remembered the medical team yelling all around him, and agony, and Jack’s hand on his shoulder, and then everything else became tangled flashes of pain and voices. 

“Timmy.”

He risked cracking his eyes open, but not turning his head. No need; Jack loomed over him. 

“Finally. It’s about time you woke up,” Jack said. He kicked the bed, and Tim groaned in pain. “You almost died on us. Again. Stop doing that, or I’ll cut your pay.” 

Tim looked down at himself. He was topless, his chest wrapped in bandages, and his arm secured in a cast. 

“I feel like I might still die,” he croaked weakly.

“The doctors managed to stop the internal bleeding,” Jack said, sitting down next to Tim’s bed. “I think that psycho shattered every rib in your damn body. And leave it to Nisha to cause more internal damage trying to get you out of the battle zone. I think they said something pierced one of your lungs.”

Ah, that explained why everything hurt worse when he woke up in medical. Krieg broke his bones, and Nisha jostled him around enough for them to slice up his insides. Fucking great. 

“I’d like to formally request vacation time until I stop feeling like shit,” Tim said, slumping back against the pillows. “How bad am I?”

“Like I said, they fixed you up inside. They’ve got you on a health kit plan. Doctor said you’ll be good to go in two weeks, maybe less.” Jack eyed him critically. “Nisha was roughed up a bit, but she was fine to go back to Lynchwood. The residents claim they didn’t know the vault hunters were planning to ambush her, but she’s prying all the information she can out of them. The vault hunters were behind the trouble there. They were trying to draw Nisha out to kidnap her.”

“And then they saw me,” Tim said. “God, I hate my freaking life. I really do. Just my luck.” 

“They had you in a medically induced coma for three days so you wouldn’t move around and tear up your insides even more,” Jack said. He leaned back, looking smug. “I made use of your time out, though.”

Well, that was never good. “How?”

“I convinced the Siren that her friend killed you. Told her what a horrible, agonizing death you died,” Jack said.

“Why would-” Tim cut off his own words, bile rising in his throat. He knew why.

And even as the knowledge tore him up inside, he forced a smirk. Jack looked so pleased with himself over the deception.

“Ah. Good idea,” Tim said, the words sour in his mouth.

It was one of Jack’s favorite tactics to use on Tim. Heap guilt and dark thoughts his way, then lock him alone with them until they ate him alive. It was how Jack liked to break him down. And now he was doing it to Maya. 

“I also told her we’re hunting down that psycho, which isn’t entirely a lie. That goddamn savage really did almost kill you,” Jack said. He reached out, gripping Tim’s shoulder so tightly that it hurt, his eyes dark and possessive. “Why the hell did you go off on your own?”

“I got to a roof to snipe. We were outnumbered, and Axton and Gaige recognized me. I figured if I could take them out, it would level the playing field a little. They knew to destroy my watch to neutralize my digi-Jacks. They were a threat,” Tim said. He forced himself to stay calm despite the violence promised in Jack’s body language. “Their assassin snuck up on me. I got away from him, but ran into the psycho. Once he broke my arm, my options were limited.” 

Jack reached out and swiped the digi-Jacks into being. They stood ready and waiting.

Jack pointed an angry finger at Tim as he glared at them. “HIM. He is your priority on the battlefield. The second that psycho broke his arm, you should’ve gone to aid him. Fuck up like that again, and I’ll wipe your code.”

The digi-Jacks had advanced enough AI to fear the threat. They both nodded solemnly. 

“Yes, sir,” they said. 

“Get out of my sight, since you’re so good at that,” Jack said. They flashed back into the watch, and Jack grabbed Tim’s broken arm in a rough grip.

“Ah, shit!” Tim hissed. “Jack, quit it. If you do any more damage, I’ll be useless even longer.”

Jack ignored his words, grip tightening. A bolt of pain shot up Tim’s arm, and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

“You don’t leave Helios unless I tell you to,” Jack said. “Got it?”

Confined even longer. Fantastic. This day was just swell.

“Got it,” Tim ground out. “Wasn’t even planning on leaving. Getting almost beaten to death doesn’t inspire the desire for a Pandoran vacation.”

Jack finally released his arm and stood up. “This time, actually freaking stay in medical until you’re cleared. Or I’ll put you back on bedrest.”

Tim managed not to flinch at the threat, but just barely. “Yea, I got it, Jack.” 

Jack stared him down a moment longer before turning and leaving the room. Tim slumped back on the bed in relief. That had gone better than he’d expected.

And yet…

Maya. Maya was sitting alone in her chamber, thinking he was dead and her friend was being hunted for killing him. 

He wanted...He wanted to go to her. To show her he was okay. He was alive, and her friend wasn’t in as much danger as Jack made him out to be. 

But if he left medical, Jack would put him on bedrest. He’d be locked up, alone and in pain. Left to confront his darkest thoughts on his own.

It was what Maya was suffering through right now. But Timothy was a coward, and so he closed his eyes and let her suffer while he slept.

***

When Tim woke up, his room was dark and quiet. He tried to sit up, but pain spiked along his arm, and he abandoned the attempt. Feeling lonely and overwhelmed as his thoughts started creeping back in, he swiped his digi-Jacks into being.

“Sir?” the blue one asked. 

“How bad am I? I’m bored of sitting here and it’s only been a few hours,” Tim said.

“Nisha’s handling of you during your escape was...rough,” the blue one said carefully. “She had no choice if you two were going to escape, but she caused a lot of internal damage moving you around the way she did. You need to rest and let the health kits fix you, sir.” 

“Shit. What happened to the vault hunters?” Tim asked.

“Nisha injured Salvador, but they all made it out alive,” the blue one said. 

Tim tried to sit up again, but it felt like everyone he’d ever killed had congregated inside his body to scrape his insides with knives. He groaned, but pushed past the pain until he was sitting up.

“Sir, please rest,” the blue one said. “You know what Handsome Jack will do if you try to move around too soon.”

Tim barked a laugh that tore through his chest. “What, concerned about me?”

“We failed to protect you,” the red one said, surprising Tim. “That is our sole purpose.”

“Yea, well, I ran off on my own,” Tim said, rubbing his chest gently. He always forgot their AI was geared towards his survival. He’d do well not to confuse it for affection. 

Tim managed to swing his legs over the side of the bed. Everything ached, but he needed to try to stand and test his injuries. He had no intention of leaving the room, though. He felt like shit enough without bringing Jack’s wrath down on himself. 

As Tim stood, the door to the room flung open. The doctor rushed over as Tim desperately tried to keep himself upright.

“Sir, you need to sit back down,” the doctor said. “You’re not well enough to be up and moving around yet.”

“I’m just testing my injuries,” Tim said. His body screamed for relief, so he sat back down on the bed. 

“Please lie back down before I have to alert Handsome Jack,” the doctor said.

“God, why is everyone on Helios such a dick,” Tim grumbled, lying back down on the bed. His digi-Jacks hovered at his side, which at least made him feel a little better. Jack certainly would’ve hidden the news of Tim’s injuries, but he still felt vulnerable in his current state. 

The doctor waited until Tim was settled before slowly leaving the room. Tim blew out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

“You can go back in the watch if you want,” Tim said.

“Would you like us to guard you?” the red one asked.

“I...Yea, sure. Guard away,” Tim said, closing his eyes. “Thanks.”

He drifted off to sleep, but woke with a start sometime later. His digi-Jacks were gone, but he could hear something outside the door.

“Jack?” he said, getting out of the bed. The sound was growing louder, and now Tim recognized muffled sobs. Not Jack, then. 

He opened the door; a long hallway stretched out before him. He cautiously started down it, following the sound of sobbing as it grew louder. 

He stopped outside a door, the sobbing coming from just beyond it. It was loud now, overpowering. 

Tim opened the door.

Maya looked up at him, a dead body in front of her. Tim recognized the psycho, his body disfigured from the beating he had taken.

“You killed him,” Maya whispered, tears running down her cheeks. “Imprisoning me wasn’t enough. You had to kill the people who loved me, too.”

Tim tried to speak. He tried to say that he hadn’t laid a finger on the psycho. But his voice refused to work.

“You couldn’t be loved, so neither could I. You really are Handsome Jack.” Her tears were gone now, and she lifted the psycho’s weapon.

“No,” Tim managed to cry out, stumbling away from her and raising his hands in front of him. 

“You’ll take from others what you gave up,” Maya said, advancing at him. Her eyes flashed, one blue and one green now. “I’m going to kill Timothy Lawrence since you want to be Handsome Jack so bad.” 

“No, please, no!” Tim cried, unable to move anymore as she loomed over him. “No! No!”

As she swung the weapon down, something jerked through him. Tim sat up in bed with a hoarse yell, pain tearing through him.

“Sir,” the blue digi-Jack said. “It was just a dream. You’re awake now.”

Tim heaved for breath, his abused lungs refusing to cooperate. He heard the door to the room open as he desperately tried to get air into his body, panic rising when it wouldn’t come fast enough.

“He’s having a panic attack,” the blue Jack informed the doctor. “I think it’s because he can’t breathe properly due to his injuries.”

The doctor touched Tim, and Tim tried to scramble away, sending more pain pulsing through him. He cried out again, and tried to suck in as much air as he could. He could hear voices, but it was all muffled now. 

He couldn’t stop picturing Maya, those words ringing through his mind. He was doing to her what Jack had done to him. 

He had to get to her. He had to…something...he had to do something...he…

“Stop!” the doctor said in alarm as Tim scrambled out of the bed. The pain sent Tim to his knees, but he gasped and continued for the door, even as the doctor’s hands gripped him. 

There were more voices as people grabbed at Tim. He struggled against them, ignoring the agony in his body, determined to get to Maya and prove he was still alive.

He was still alive. Timothy Lawrence. 

Tim gasped again, wanting nothing more than to curl up and stop thinking. He hated all the hands pulling at him, trying to shake them off.

“Timothy.”

One voice cut through to him, loud and commanding. Tim shrank back and closed his eyes. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jack asked, his voice angry and close to Tim. 

“Sir, the stress of what happened seems to have disoriented him,” one of the digi-Jacks said. “We recommend sending everyone out of the room and giving him a moment to calm down.”

“Everyone out except the doctor,” Jack barked. 

Tim heard feet shuffling, and then Jack’s firm grip on both his shoulders. Jack shook him a little, and Tim winced at the pain.

“You in there?” Jack asked.

“Yes,” Tim croaked. “Can’t breathe.”

“You can,” the doctor said. “But your body is still recovering. Sir, let’s get him back in the bed, and let me tend to him.”

Tim let himself be lifted this time. He was laid back on the bed, and then he felt an oxygen mask being placed over his face. He opened his eyes, looking up at Jack as his body started to calm down.

“What the hell happened?” Jack demanded.

“Got...disoriented. Thought I...was under...attack,” Tim said, twisting the truth with a believable lie. 

“This isn’t going to work,” Jack said to the doctor. “I want him in a medically induced coma until he’s well enough to walk around again.”

“No!” Tim said. The thought of being put under, being unaware for so long, terrified him. 

“Sir, his heart rate is spiking again,” the blue digi-Jack said.

“This is what I mean,” Jack said, gesturing impatiently at Tim. “Knock him out.”

“Jack, please,” Tim wheezed.

“It’s for your own good, Timmy. Can’t have you wrecking that good-looking body,” Jack said, patting him on the arm. 

Tim tried to struggle, but Jack held him steady as the doctor worked on him. His eyes locked on the digi-Jacks, silently pleading with them.

They moved closer, hovering over him protectively, but they could not defy Handsome Jack. No one could. 

As Tim was forced into unconsciousness, he pictured Maya’s face in his dream, the tears running down her cheeks. When he woke up, he’d go to her and let her know he was alright. He had to. 

He owed her that after all he had taken from her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I forever torture you with cliffhangers?? Yes. Will I upload another chapter faster than usual so you don't have to suffer like Tim?? We'll see ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Tim felt groggy as he woke up. He looked around, and wondered why he was in medical.

“Tim?”

“Jack?” he muttered, forcing his head to turn.

Jack sat beside him. “Finally. About damn time you woke up. Enjoy the extended nap, pumpkin?”

Tim struggled to sit up. Jack reached out and helped him until he was upright and slumped against the pillows.

“What…?” Tim looked down at his arms, and realized one of them was in a cast. 

Slowly, it all came back to him. His eyes widened a little, and he pressed a hand to his forehead.

“How long have I been out?” he asked.

“Long enough. The health kits finally patched up your insides,” Jack said. “You still need them to fix your arm, but the doctor cleared you to leave medical for the rest of your recovery. As long as you behave.” He shot Tim a stern look. “Try another dramatic breakout, and I’ll put you right back into a damn coma, kiddo. Got it?”

“Got it,” Tim said. “I need a shower. I feel disgusting.” 

What he really wanted was to go see Maya and show her he was alright. It had been days, maybe even more than a week, that she’d been alone with the thoughts of his death and Krieg’s target status. 

But if he ran to her room, Jack would punish him. He knew it. He had to play this carefully so Jack wouldn’t get suspicious. 

“I brought you clothes. Get dressed and let’s get out of here,” Jack said.

Tim found the clothes sitting on the bedside table. Jack helped him out of bed, and he struggled to get the shirt on with his bad arm. 

Once he was dressed, the two left the room. The doctor was waiting outside for them, and Tim was unsurprised to see the man with a broken nose, and healing bruises on his throat. No doubt Jack wasn’t happy for the doctor letting Tim have his little episode. 

“We’ve set you on a health kit plan,” the doctor said, handing a sheet to Tim. “Follow it precisely if you want that arm healed fast.”

“Looks like your nose could use a plan too,” Tim said, and Jack snickered. 

The doctor managed to keep his composure, and led them out. Jack took Tim back to the apartment, and Tim was actually relieved to be there.

“Anything else on what happened in Lynchwood?” Tim asked. He felt groggy and a little disoriented, but he tried to focus on what was important. Mostly, showing Jack he was competent enough to be back to some of his duties.

Jack shook his head. “Seems like the citizens were really just stupid enough to be strung along by the vault hunters. Nisha cleaned the town up, but she’s staying there to make sure things are stable. I’ve got some of my security searching for the asshole who tried to blow us up.”

“Right. I’m going to shower,” Tim said.

“Don’t get your cast wet,” Jack called as Tim disappeared into his room.

Tim stripped, wrapped his arm so it wouldn’t get wet, and stepped into the shower. The water washing over him felt good, and Tim swiped at his watch.

“Did anything happen to me while I was out?” Tim asked them.

“No, sir. Handsome Jack posted security at your room the whole time,” the blue one said. “Your recovery was smooth with no interruptions.”

“Wow, something in my life actually went right for once?” Tim said in surprise. “And of course I wasn't even awake for it.”

He didn’t dismiss the digi-Jacks despite having the information he’d wanted. He felt safer with them waiting outside the shower. His busted arm left him more vulnerable than he’d like in a place like Helios.

It also left him irritated. Washing Jack’s thick hair was a pain in the ass to do one-handed.

Tim somehow managed to struggle through it. He shut off the shower once he was clean, dried off, and redressed. He towel-dried his hair, not bothering to style it since he doubted Jack would let anyone see him with his broken arm anyways.

Jack was lounging on the couch when Tim went back out. Tim had opted for jeans and a T-shirt, a casual look but one Jack would hopefully let him out of the apartment in.

“Hey, I’ve been out for a while. I want to check on our Siren,” Tim said. 

“Huh, I guess I can’t make her think you were dead forever,” Jack said. “Check on her later, though.”

“Jack, she’s subdued, and I have my digi-Jacks,” Tim said, gesturing to them. “I’ll be fine.”

“You should’ve been fine on Lynchwood,” Jack said, eyes flashing. “And yet, here you are, just getting adjusted after an extended medical coma.” 

Tim gauged Jack’s mood, then set his jaw stubbornly. “If I wait until I’m healed, she’ll think I’m weak. If I go there now, my shooting arm fucked up, she’ll know who’s in charge. Even vulnerable, I’m not afraid of her. She’s that powerless.”

Jack thought that over. The silence stretched out, but Tim kept his composure. 

“Alright,” Jack said slowly. “But the digi-Jacks stay out the whole time, and they are to report to me immediately if she tries anything.” He shot them a look. “Fail me again, and you’re finished.” 

“Understood, sir,” they replied. 

“Don’t take too long. It’s late,” Jack said, waving Tim away and turning his attention to the paperwork laid out on the coffee table.

Tim went to his room, got his broken arm in a sling, and grabbed a water bottle. He left the apartment, his digi-Jacks trailing behind him, both alert for any danger.

They made it to the Siren’s room without any incidents. Tim let himself in, and the Siren looked up.

Maya’s eyes widened, and Tim was surprised at the dark bags under them. He was even more surprised at the genuine look of relief that swept over her face at the sight of him.

“You’re alive,” she whispered.

“Heroes don’t die, kiddo,” Tim said, going up to the glass. “They do get their insides shredded to bits by their broken bones, but they don’t die. Your friend has some serious anger issues.”

“Jack told me Krieg killed you,” Maya said.

“He came damn close,” Tim grumbled. “I was in a medically induced coma for...I don’t actually know how long, but probably since Jack told you that. Only was up once during it. They just took me out of it today.” 

“I really thought you were dead,” Maya said, her eyes taking in his appearance. They lingered on his arm. “So Krieg really beat you as bad as they said?”

“Your commando buddy and the teenager recognized me by my watch,” Tim said. “They alerted the others, and your psycho friend decided killing me was more satisfying than questioning me.”

“He’s just worried about me,” Maya said, shaking her head. “He’s not the savage Jack makes him out to be.” 

“He sure didn’t prove that point when I met him,” Tim said. 

He sat down, feeling lightheaded. The digi-Jacks hovered over him.

“Sir?” the blue one asked.

Tim waved off their concern. “Just still getting my head on straight. I was drugged for a while.” He struggled to uncap his water and drank a generous amount of it. 

“Why did Jack say you were dead? He had to know I’d find out you weren’t,” Maya said.

Tim barked a laugh. “Because that’s what Jack does.” The nightmare returned to him, and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “He shoves the darkest thoughts in your head, and then leaves you alone with them.”

“It’s what he did to you, after the assassination attempt,” Maya said. “And what he’s done to you before.”

“If I forget my place, he reminds me,” Tim said. 

“Your place shouldn’t be under his foot,” Maya said. 

“Still so naive,” Tim said with a sigh, and tipped his head against the glass, closing his eyes.

Maya watched the doppelganger. His face was alarmingly pale, but other than that and his arm, he seemed tired but alright. Physically, at least.

She couldn’t believe he was alive. She also couldn’t believe Jack was sick enough to leave her in anguish over his death and Krieg’s wellbeing. She should’ve expected Jack to be so cruel, but it still shocked and enraged her. 

Still, he must not have been exaggerating too much if they’d had to put the doppelganger in a medically induced coma for so long. Maya knew how vicious Krieg could be. 

The digi-Jacks lingered close to the doppelganger, looking prepared for a fight. One watched her attentively, the other watching the door. 

“You digi-Jacks didn’t protect you?” Maya asked, genuinely curious. She recalled their fight, and how one had stayed close to him while the other pursued Maya.

“It wasn’t their fault.” His voice was surprisingly sharp. He opened his eyes and looked at the digi-Jacks. “I released them to contain the battlefield, and then I took off on my own to find a sniper perch. They got the psycho off me long enough for Nisha to extract me from the fight.”

“I’m glad Krieg didn’t kill you.” 

His head whipped around, surprise on his face. She liked catching him off-guard like this. She liked seeing the man beneath the facade slip free.

But she’d said the words because she meant them.

“I captured you,” he said, his tone bitter. “Or are you just glad he didn’t kill me so you could do it yourself?”

“My target is Handsome Jack,” she said firmly. When he spread his arms and gestured to himself, she shook her head. “You look like him, you sound like him, and you put up a good act. But you’re not him.” 

“You’re wrong,” he said quietly.

“You’re not-”

“If I’m not him, then why are you in there?” he snapped. “If I’m not him, why did I capture you and treat you like a wild animal?”

“Because he wants you to be him, so you do what you have to do to survive,” she said. 

His shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes again. “I survived because I’m Handsome Jack. Don’t go looking for anyone else beneath this mask; that man died years ago.” 

“Who was he?” 

The doppelganger gave a dark grin. “Doesn’t matter. He’s long gone.” 

“Sir, you should rest,” the blue digi-Jack said. “Your body is still recovering from being in a coma.”

“Yea, alright,” the doppelganger said, getting unsteadily to his feet. He glanced at Maya, and she saw the faintest furrow of his brows. “You look like shit. Have you been eating?”

“Enough,” she said. She hadn’t had much of an appetite since Jack told her the doppelganger died, but she knew she needed her strength, so she forced down what she could. “What will happen to Krieg?”

“He and the rest of your bandit buddies will be killed eventually,” the doppelganger said, heading for the door to her chamber.

“Sir,” the blue Jack said firmly. “Handsome Jack doesn’t want you going in there.”

“She’s restrained,” the doppelganger said, gesturing to Maya with his good arm. “She’s no threat to me. Just come in as backup if you need to.”

The Jacks switched positions so the blue one monitored the door, and the red one accompanied the doppelganger into her chamber. The doppelganger held his water out to her.

“It’s all I have,” he said. “I’ll get food if you’re hungry. Got to keep my Siren nice and strong.”

The last part sounded like a half-hearted attempt at his Handsome Jack facade. “The water is fine. Thank you.” 

She tipped her head back and he slowly let water trickle into her mouth from the bottle. It felt good on her dry throat. Seeing him alive had choked her right up. 

“He sounded so sad,” the doppelganger said quietly. “He kept yelling your name. He loves you so much.” 

She brought her head forward and he pulled the water away. Maya closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She forced her eyes open and met his mismatched eyes.

“Who loves you?” she whispered.

He looked stricken “No one.” 

They stared at each other for a long time.

“Sir,” the red digi-Jack said eventually. “Our battery is failing. You need to get back to the apartment.” 

“Right.” He cleared his throat, and she saw the moment the facade slid back into place. “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow. Rest up, kiddo. Now that I’m back, we’ve got a lot to catch up on.” 

“I’m glad you’re alive,” she said as he left her chamber. 

He stiffened in the doorway. “You won’t say that for long.”

With that, he left, taking his digi-Jacks with him. As the door shut and left her alone again, she bowed her head and took a deep breath.

He was in there. Whoever he’d been before Jack twisted him was still in there. She could reach him. She could save him. She would save him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early update to spare you guys from cliffhangers! Also, I've finished this story and am just editing it, so you can expect frequent updates, and don't have to worry about it being abandoned :D


	15. Chapter 15

Tim sat in Jack’s office, going through his papers. He’d gotten bored sitting in the apartment, so he snuck his way into the office in hopes of finding something to do.

He needed to take his mind off of what happened last night with the Siren. He’d slipped up and shown too much of himself. 

Careless. So damn careless. 

The door to the office opened and Tim looked up. Meg stepped in, carrying a report in one hand and a coffee in the other.

She looked up to speak, and jumped in surprise. “Handsome Jack! Sir, what happened to your arm?”

“Well Meg, when you saw ‘me’ an hour ago, my arm was fine. So what do you think happened?” he said. “Hell, who hired you?”

Meg’s eyes widened. “You’re...alive?”

“Did Jack tell everyone I died?” Tim said in irritation. “Please tell me that coffee is for Jack.”

She hurried over and shakily set it on the desk. Tim picked it up and helped himself to it, needing the caffeine to deal with today. 

“You’re...but...I thought you were…”

“Meg, use your words like a big girl,” Tim said, snapping his fingers at her. “If you have something to say, say it.”

“He said you were dead,” she blurted. 

“Well clearly, he lied.” Tim gestured to himself. “Unless I’m cursed in death to be stuck in Helios, I’m still alive to grace you with my presence.” 

The door opened again and Tim sighed as Jack came in. Jack scowled at him.

“What are you doing out of the apartment?” He narrowed his eyes. “Is that my coffee?” 

Tim held the coffee up. “Cheers.” 

“Next time, I’ll tell Nisha to leave you to die,” Jack said, coming over and shooing Tim out of his chair. Tim propped himself on Jack’s desk and scowled as Jack snatched the coffee from him. “Meg, what do you want?”

“Oh, um, just a request for supplies from some departments,” Meg said nervously, her eyes shooting from Tim to Jack.

Jack noticed and held his hand out. “The requests, Meg. Actually, no, give them to him. Since he’s so fine all of a sudden, he can handle it.”

“I came here looking for work. I’m bored,” Tim said, taking the papers from Meg. 

“Out, Meg,” Jack commanded.

Meg scurried out of the office. Tim tried to reach for the coffee again, but Jack smacked his hand away with a glare.

“I’ve been thinking about the Siren,” Jack said. “I want to start testing her more. Send those live troops in for her.”

Tim’s stomach twisted. “Oh, yea? You’re not worried about them damaging the goods?”

“Like they could,” Jack said. “She’s powerful. We need to know the extent of it, and then get to work on controlling it for ourselves. I have a more secure chamber I’m thinking of moving her to when we’re done testing her.” 

“Really? Where?” Tim asked, frowning.

“I’ll show you when it’s time,” Jack said. “For now, though, I’m devising a plan to test her powers bit by bit.” He grinned. “Once that’s settled, we’ll get her in that chamber, and she’ll be ours for good.”

Tim forced a grin, but those words pierced him through the heart. He’d brought her here, and yet…

She had people who loved her, back on Pandora. People who were so desperate to get her back. She had a life, and good friends waiting for her outside these walls. 

Could Tim really condemn her to the loveless, dark life he was trapped in?

“Go get some health kits from the doctor, and then go check on the Siren,” Jack said. “I’ll have work for you when you get back here.”

Tim left the office, being sure to keep himself out of sight as he made his way to medical. He couldn’t be seen with his broken arm, or everyone would know he was the double. 

He made it to medical without being seen. The doctor looked up as Tim came into his office.

“Health kits,” he said, holding his hand out.

“Yes, of course, sir,” the doctor said. His nose still looked bad, so Tim was assuming Jack had forbidden him from using health kits to heal it. 

He handed Tim a container filled with health kits. Tim turned to head for the door, but the doctor caught his shoulder.

“Sir,” he said, holding out a health kit. “This is for your treatment today. You should be taking one around now anyway.”

“Got it, got it,” Tim said, taking the vial. He injected himself and left the office, the container tucked under his good arm.

He dropped the health kits at the apartment before heading for the Siren’s chamber. He really didn’t want to see her after last night.

This whole thing with her was messing him up. It was dangerous. He had to stop getting attached to her if he wanted to survive. If Jack found out about last night, he’d lock Tim up for weeks as punishments. 

Tim took a deep breath and let himself into her chamber. He had a headache forming, and blamed it on Jack taking the damn caffeine from him.

“You’re back,” Maya said.

“Miss me?” Tim said, leaning against the glass. 

“How could I ever go on without your charming company?” she said.

That tore a reluctant laugh from Tim, and he cursed himself for it. He was supposed to be Handsome Jack right now. 

“Got some big things coming up for you, kiddo,” he said. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times as his vision wavered. 

She frowned. “You still look horrible.”

“I look handsome,” Tim corrected. He propped himself against the glass as his vision wavered again, and pressed his good hand to his aching head. Side effects of the coma, maybe? 

Or…

No. No, he wouldn’t have. He wouldn’t have dared.

Tim straightened up and staggered a little. He caught himself on the glass, his headache growing worse.

“Oh, that son of a bitch,” he snarled. “He’s dead.”

“What’s going on?” Maya asked, and she sounded genuinely concerned. “What’s wrong with you?” 

Tim managed to fumble his ECHO from his waist. “Jack,” he said, and had to clear his throat as his words came out slightly slurred. “Jack!”

“What?” Jack said. “Didn’t I send you to get stuff done?”

“Don’t accept anything from the doctor,” Tim said urgently. 

“What are you on about?”

Tim’s vision wavered again. “He...shit.” He slumped against the glass. “The health kit.” His thoughts were jumbling together. 

“What about the health kit?” Jack said. “Start making sense.”

“He...drugs…” Tim closed his eyes and tried to get himself focused.

“Drugs? Are you saying he drugged you? Where are you?”

The door flung open, and a shot fired. Tim’s eyes snapped open and he cried out in surprise as the ECHO was shot right out of his hand. 

“Move!” Maya cried.

Tim rolled to the ground, his stomach threatening to empty its contents with the sudden movement. A shot struck the glass where Tim had been standing. 

“In here!” Maya said. “Get in here!”

Tim scrambled for the door to her chamber. Another shot rang out, skimming his shoulder. Tim let out a hiss of pain, but managed to get the door open. He slammed it behind him, but realized too late there was no lock.

“Let me go,” Maya said insistently. “I can protect you. That door won’t protect you for long, but you’ll never make it past the shooter to the exit in your condition.” 

Tim swiped at his watch, his heart sinking as nothing came forward. He swiped again urgently, but still nothing. 

“Shit, shit!” he said angrily. The shooter was making their way around, and Tim made a split second decision.

He ran for Maya. Either he let her out and she protected him, or he let her out and she killed him. Either way, he was likely dying in the next few minutes.

He fumbled with the restraints, trying to free her tattooed arm first. He let out a triumphant cry as he managed it, but then the door flung open.

“We kill you, we can get to him,” the shooter said. Their face was covered, but it was a man’s voice. Tim thought it sounded vaguely familiar, but couldn’t place it. An employee who'd been in the meeting with the bomb, maybe? “Time for your fucking karma, asshole.”

He went to fire again, but Maya flung her arm out and suspended him. He let out a surprised cry, struggling to free himself of her powers.

Tim fell to the ground, vision wavering. He gripped his head, trying to cling to consciousness. 

Maya flung the attacker across the room. He hit the wall and crumpled, motionless. She used her free arm to get the rest of the restraints off and stood up.

Maya looked at the door. It was open. She could flee the chamber she’d been prisoner in. She could escape. This was likely her only chance.

But the doppelganger was clearly drugged, and unable to move well. She wouldn’t be able to bring him with her. And his attacker was still alive. If she left, he died.

So she took a deep breath, and stayed.

As she turned, the attacker had their gun up and trained on the doppelganger. He pulled the trigger just as Maya flung out her hand.

The doppelganger cried out and fell to the ground with the force of the shot. Maya stood in front of him protectively.

“What the hell is going on?!”

She didn’t turn at Handsome Jack’s arrival and the sound of footsteps. She wanted to kill this man she now held powerless, but she had a feeling they’d want to question him. It didn’t sound like he’d been working alone.

So she flung him back against the wall, and this time his head struck it. He fell to the ground, and this time he wasn’t faking unconsciousness.

Maya dropped to the doppelganger’s side, immediately pressing her hands to where blood soaked his shirt.

“Ow!” he said. “Stop it. I’m fine. God, can people stop freaking shooting me?”

“Get away from him,” Jack snarled. Maya looked over to see him aiming a gun at her. 

“Jack, no!” the doppelganger said in alarm. “Get out of here!” 

“Easy, not-Jack,” Nisha said, and Maya gasped as something sharp pierced her neck. “The doctor isn’t the only one who can drug people.”

Maya felt woozy almost instantly. The doppelganger caught her with his good arm as she slumped forward. 

“Why is she free?” Jack demanded, storming over and placing his foot on the bloodied part of the doppelganger’s shirt. The doppelganger winced in pain.

“She saved me. My watch wasn’t working. My options were to let that asshole kill me, or free her and hope she took care of him. Either way, I had a high chance of dying, so I took the best shot I had,” he said.

“Let’s get this guy secured and figure out just what the hell is going on,” Nisha said, dragging the unconscious attacker with her. “Jack, lock the Siren up and let’s go.”

Jack dug his shoe rougher into the doppelganger’s wound. “Better hope that isn’t fatal. Our doctor is a little...indisposed at the moment.”

“It’s not fatal. He clipped my shoulder twice, is all,” the doppelganger said. He moaned a little. “I need to lie down. I don’t know what he drugged me with, but it’s fucking up my head.”

Jack lifted the doppelganger up, and the doppelganger pulled Maya with him. He held her carefully, letting her head rest on his shoulder. She didn’t have the strength to pick it up anymore.

Her vision swam before her, but she tried to stay awake. The doppelganger and Jack worked together to get her restraints back on.

“Come on,” Jack said.

“I’m just...ugh.” The doppelganger gripped his head. “I’m just making sure this is secure.”

He got close to her, pretending to check a restraint. His fingers brushed gently over her tattooed arm.

“Thank you.” His voice was so quiet she barely heard him. “I’ll be back.”

He stepped away, staggering a little. Jack steadied him, then shifted so he gripped the bloodied area of the doppelganger’s shirt. The doppelganger grit his teeth, wincing. 

“We have a lot to talk about,” Jack said, hauling him away. “I'm still waiting for that display of self-preservation.”

Maya watched them go, and managed to catch the doppelganger’s eyes one more time before he was dragged out of the room. He looked so confused, and so…

Sad. He looked sad.

Maya let her head drop forward, no longer fighting the drugs running through her system. She had sacrificed what was potentially her only chance at freedom, but she found that she didn’t regret it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I thought, so I might update again in a day or two as an apology! I just started using google docs to write, and it always seems like my chapters are longer than they actually are :')


	16. Chapter 16

Tim woke up with a mild but persistent headache.

He groaned and pressed his hand to his head, tempted to go back to sleep until it was gone. But someone shook him again, and he swatted their hand away.

“Up, Tim,” Jack said impatiently. “We’ve got people to question.”

“Don’t you mean torture?” Tim muttered as he sat up.

“Same thing,” Jack said. “Let’s go. We let you have your nap.”

After taking him from Maya’s chamber, Tim had barely been able to walk. Jack had brought him back to the apartment, stuck him with two health kits, and tossed him onto his bed to sleep it off for a bit. 

He’d caught Tim up a little as he’d dragged him back to the apartment. When Tim had alerted him to being drugged, Jack called Nisha to fast travel to Helios. He’d sent guards to go nab the doctor while he and Nisha checked the Siren’s chamber for Tim. They’d forbidden anyone from leaving or entering Helios once Nisha arrived. 

Now, Tim forced himself to get up. The wounds on his shoulder had mostly healed, but he’d fallen asleep in his bloody shirt and it now stuck to his skin uncomfortably. He knew Jack wouldn’t let him change, so he didn’t bother asking.

Jack led him out of the apartment and all the way down to the cells where they kept prisoners. Nisha was waiting for the two of them just outside the prison area.

“Sleep well, not-Jack? You’re having a string of bad luck,” Nisha said.

“Two of these near-death encounters were meant for Jack,” Tim reminded. 

“Shut up and go,” Jack said, shoving him roughly at the door.

Their little group entered, and Tim was surprised to see three people waiting for Jack’s brand of “interrogation”. The doctor, the shooter, and a third woman Tim didn’t recognize.

“Uh…” He jerked his thumb at the woman. “Did someone else try to kill me and I just don’t remember it?”

“This lady right here used a specialized Hyperion EMP to disable your watch,” Jack said, gripping her ponytail and yanking her head forward. “Thanks for exposing that weakness, sweetheart. Now I can go in and fix his watch to be resistant to it.” 

Tim swiped his watch, relieved when his digi-Jacks came to his side immediately, weapons trained on the bound victims. They flanked Tim protectively, and Tim didn’t bother sending them away. Facing down four Jacks at once sounded like a terrifying experience. 

“Hey, doc, I’d like to file a complaint,” Tim announced, and promptly rebroke the man’s nose with his fist. 

The doctor cried out and shot Tim a look of pure hatred. “I don’t regret it. Handsome Jack was bad enough, but then he made you into just as much of a monster.”

“Oh, you’ll regret it, kiddo,” Tim assured. 

“You knew he was just my doppelganger. Why bother trying to off him?” Jack asked, settling his foot on the doctor’s crotch. He poked around with the tip of his shoe. “Huh, thought your balls would be bigger after the stunt you just pulled.”

The doctor winced, but turned his glare on Jack. “Because I knew it would take time to get another surgically altered doppelganger, and any pocket watch double could be revealed with the EMP. Killing him while he was injured was the best way to leave you open.”

“Sounds like a shit plan to me. Not-Jack was injured and couldn’t pose as the double,” Nisha said. “Might as well kill Jack before he healed up.”

“Jack was under heavier security while I was injured,” Tim pointed out. “Getting into his office was impossible if he didn’t let you in, and he was checking everyone who came in for weapons. He also cancelled a lot of meetings.”

The doctor’s plan made sense. Jack couldn’t stay under that type of heavy security forever. If Tim was dead, it would take time to get a new surgically altered doppelganger, and Jack would have to attend meetings at some point while waiting for the replacement. He also would’ve likely visited the doctor more often to find a suitable candidate for the replacement, though in all the time Tim had known Jack, he'd rarely required treatment from the man, making it hard to kill him that way. 

“Plan failed,” Jack said, and pressed his foot down with enough force that Tim winced in sympathy pain.

“We’re going to clean house around here,” Tim said, stepping closer to them. His digi-Jacks followed, weapons steady. 

Jack wrapped a hand around the doctor’s throat. “You were loyal for years. Why make such a stupid move?”

The doctor sucked in air when Jack eased his grip. His glare swung between Jack and Tim.

“I got sick of the two of you treating everyone like a fucking punching bag,” he hissed. “You hurt my daughter all because of him.”

“Your job was to keep us healthy and healed up. You failed one time too many taking care of him,” Jack snarled. “Don’t worry; we’ll bring your daughter in to join you here.”

The doctor’s face paled horribly. “You’re a sick psychopath!” 

Jack laughed and dug his finger’s into the man’s throat. “Should’ve played nice if you didn’t want to face the consequences. You want to kill my doppelganger? You can kiss your daughter goodbye. I’m going to do a lot worse than break her leg this time.”

Tim hadn’t been aware Jack had gone after the doctor’s daughter, but he wasn’t surprised. Still, it didn’t sit well with him. The daughter had never done anything to cross the two of them. 

“Alright, let’s get this interrogation under way so we know who else needs to pay,” Jack said, looking far too pleased for the coming bloodshed.

Tim pushed all guilt out of his mind and steeled himself, letting Handsome Jack wash over him. He had a job to do. If he didn’t want to end up like these poor bastards, he best get to it. 

***

By the time the day was over, Tim was coated in blood.

He, Jack, and Nisha had personally seen to killing the traitors whose names they’d pried from their victims. There weren’t many, but Jack was furious there were any at all who were bold enough to try to kill his doppelganger in an attempt to get to him.

So they were all slowly dealt with, and their screams echoed in Tim’s ears. Some of them were still alive, waiting for the torture of their families being dragged in.

Thankfully, Jack had dismissed Tim for now while he let his rage loose on their victims. 

Tim’s headache was back with force, and he knew he needed to get some rest if he wanted it to go away. But he needed to see Maya first.

There hadn’t been much chance to think of what she’d done. But it played through his mind as he headed towards where they kept her captive.

She could’ve left him to die.

She could’ve killed him herself.

She could’ve escaped.

But instead, she stayed behind to protect him. If she’d left him there to face his attacker, she could’ve made it out. With Jack and Nisha busy, she probably would’ve made it off Helios and back to Sanctuary, where Jack wouldn’t be able to touch her.

She didn’t. She stayed, and saved Tim’s life, and found herself restrained once more for it. 

Tim pushed open the door to the room. Maya watched him enter, her eyes tracing over the blood stained on him.

“Not yours?” she guessed.

“Jack wasn’t particularly happy about what happened,” Tim said. He sat in front of the glass. “You saved me.”

“Well, if I didn’t, we certainly wouldn’t be having this conversation,” she said. 

“Why did you save me?” he asked. “I’m the one who captured you and brought you here.”

“Do you want the truth?” she said.

Not especially, but he supposed he didn’t have much of a choice. This was a conversation that needed to happen. “Hit me. With the truth. Not your powers. I’m sore enough.”

“The truth is that Handsome Jack controls you, and he uses that control to warp you into the same monster he is,” she said.

“Wow, don’t hold anything back,” Tim said.

“But,” she continued, ignoring him, “you’re not Handsome Jack. You play the part well, but there are cracks.” She smiled wistfully at whatever expression slipped onto his face. “It’s not a bad thing. You asked me not to hurt Meg. You thanked me for defending your name.” She paused. “Will you tell me your name?”

“Jack,” he said. She opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head at her. “No. My name is Handsome Jack. It wasn’t always that, but…” He touched the mask covering his disfigured face. “It is now.” 

“Tell me something about you before you worked for Jack,” she said.

He couldn’t bring himself to meet her eyes. “I...was a trained actor.” He let out a bitter laugh. “Sure came in handy.”

He thought about something he hadn’t in a long time. That cursed night that changed his life. When she was waiting for him, when he was so close to his escape, when Jack caught him at the fast travel station.

“Do you know a vault hunter named Athena?” he asked before he could stop himself.

Maya shook her head. “No. Friend of yours?”

“We worked together on Elpis,” he said. He wondered how long Athena waited for him that night. He wondered what she thought now, seeing who’d he become after he begged her to help him escape. “How’s Moxxi?”

“Thought you didn’t like her?” Maya said, raising an eyebrow.

“Jack doesn’t like her,” Tim said. “I also hold a grudge for her trying to kill me, but...can’t entirely blame her.” He gestured to the blood soaking him. “I’m not the most innocent man.”

“She’s fine,” Maya said, and Tim was surprised to find the news relieved him. “She runs a bar on Sanctuary. I’ve never heard you mentioned before. A doppelganger, I mean.”

“Because they probably forgot about me after everything,” Tim said. “Or figured I died. Lilith wasn’t exactly paying attention to who was still standing after we beat that vault monster. She was a little too focused on Jack.” 

Ghost pain flared behind his mask, and Tim winced and rubbed at it gingerly. He rarely took the mask off, rarely faced the scar distorting his face. Rarely let himself remember that agonizing night. 

Maya seemed to realize the conversation was reaching dangerous territory for Tim. “You said you were a vault hunter, once?”

“Once,” Tim echoed. “It’s how I met Athena, Nisha, and Wilhelm. Aurelia and that stupid little Claptrap were also part of our team.”

“Wait, wait, wait. Claptrap?” Maya said in surprise.

“Yes,” Tim groaned, raking a hand through his hair. “And don’t get me started on this...okay, no, I’m getting started on it. We had to go into his mind one time.”

“His mind?” Maya furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?”

“Exactly what I said,” Tim said, and launched into his story of the time they’d been forced to go into Claptrap’s mind.

Maya listened with a mixture of fascination and horror, laughing at some parts of his tale and shuddering at others. Tim left out some parts, like seeing Claptrap’s manifestation of guilt over Felicity, but he explained the final fight they’d gone through to escape Claptrap’s mind in vivid detail. He wondered if he still had bruises from that fight. That asshole had been an absolute bullet sponge. 

“-and then we finally got the hell out of there,” Tim concluded.

“What happened with the H-source?” Maya asked.

“Oh, um.” Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “Jack used it to wipe the Claptrap line. Including, well, our Claptrap. Uh, actually...Jack saw to him personally.” 

“You were okay with him doing that?” She sounded curious, not accusatory. 

“Not, uh, not entirely,” Tim admitted. “But Jack’s my boss. I couldn’t stop him.”

“Maya.”

Maya couldn’t help the gasp of surprise that escaped her. The doppelganger straightened up in surprise.

“Uh...Ma- I mean, Siren?” he said.

“I just...wonder if your Claptrap is our Claptrap,” Maya said, hoping the lie passed with him.

He made a face. “Shit, I hope not. I mean, I felt bad he got killed and everything, but not bad enough for him to still be alive after all.”

“I’m sorry to surprise you,” Angel apologized. “I’m also sorry for my silence, friend. His digi-Jacks have been vigilant, first because of my attempt and then because Jack threatened to destroy them after they failed to protect the doppelganger from Krieg. I warned them that Krieg was a target now. I’ve been discreetly listening in waiting for a chance to talk to you. I need to warn you. All these attempts on the doppelganger’s life, and now you saving him, are driving Jack over the edge. He’s on his way now to lock the doppelganger up as corrective punishment.” 

Maya’s eyes widened a little. No, not now. Not when she was so close to reaching him. He’d come so alive during his tale of going into Claptrap’s mind. He’d even smiled a little whenever she laughed.

“Hey,” Maya said to the doppelganger. She needed to give him something to cling to in the face of Jack’s abuse. “I’m sorry you have to keep going through this.” She nodded to his blood soaked clothing and his broken arm. “I’d...I’d protect you from all of it if I could. Will you tell me more stories of your vault hunting days?”

He seemed surprised, but thankfully not suspicious. “Uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, probably not hearing anything like that for years. Maya’s heart ached for him and what he was about to endure. “Sure. Oh, I can tell you about- get this- this guy who called himself the freaking Meriff. Mayor-Sheriff. Stupid, right? So he-”

The door slammed open, and she saw the quick flash of terror in the doppelganger’s eyes before he managed to compose himself into the cold, smug facade. He glanced lazily over his shoulder at Handsome Jack.

“Hey, just checking on our Siren,” he said to Jack.

“You’re done doing that,” Jack said, stomping over and grabbing him by his bad arm.

The doppelganger yelped in surprise, and bit his lip immediately. “Jackass,” he grumbled.

“Let’s go, other-me,” Jack snarled.

Maya wanted to yell at Jack, but she didn’t want to make things worse for the doppelganger. He looked at her and she met his eyes.

“Tell me later?” she mouthed.

He gave the faintest nod. Jack dragged him out of the room, away to whatever punishment the poor man would endure.

Maya closed her eyes, grateful for Angel’s warning and angry on the doppelganger’s behalf. She didn’t know how long he’d be locked away for this time. She just prayed he’d hold on to her words until he was freed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever stop torturing Tim??? (Hint: Absolutely not)


	17. Chapter 17

“Jack, ease up,” Tim said, heart pounding as he was roughly dragged to the apartment.

He didn’t like this. He didn’t like it at all. Jack was acting off.

Jack finally released him once they were in the apartment. Tim watched him warily, his guard up. 

“What’s going on?” Tim asked

“What’s going on is that you keep failing,” Jack snapped, shoving him against the wall and wrapping a hand around his throat, making it hard to breathe. He got right in Tim’s face, anger burning in his eyes. “Don’t you get it, Timmy? They’re after us. And at this rate, someone is finally going to manage to kill you.”

“I’m fine,” Tim protested, fear trickling through his veins. He knew what happened when Jack got like this. 

Jack yanked Tim’s arm out of the sling and held it up. “You’re fine? Yea?”

“It’s a broken arm. It’ll be healed soon enough, and then I’ll be back in top fighting shape,” Tim said.

Jack threw Tim to the ground. Before Tim could protest, Jack stomped on his cast.

Even through the thick cast, the pain spiked, sharp and immediate. Tim cried out, which only prompted Jack to stomp even harder.

“Jack,” Tim said, voice raw with pain. “Jack, stop! You’re making it worse!” 

Jack didn’t stop though. He stomped and stomped and screamed about the traitors on Helios and how they couldn’t trust anyone. He screamed about the stupid freaking vault hunters trying to ruin all his plans. He screamed about Tim’s digi-Jacks failing to protect him.

And on that line of ranting, he finally pulled his foot away from Tim’s arm. Tim was trembling on the floor, sweat rolling down his skin as he sucked in shallow breaths. Tears stung his eyes, but he desperately fought them back, even as his arm flared with white hot agony. He felt sick and dizzy, but he clung to consciousness, too terrified of what would happen to him if he passed out now.

Jack crouched beside him and pried the watch off Tim’s wrist. “I’m going to upgrade them against the EMP, and heighten their defensive protocols.” He pat Tim’s cheek. “Don’t worry, kiddo, I make sure my team is always safe.”

Tim was too afraid to move, his arm a wreck in the cast. His breath hitched as he realized he’d probably need surgery to fix the damage Jack had just caused.

No, no, no. No more surgeries. 

Jack seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he eyed Tim’s arm. “Good thing I’ve got a brand new loyal medical team waiting. We’ll get that fixed up, and then you can spend some time on bedrest.”

“No,” Tim choked out. “No, I’m fine. Please, Jack, please.”

“You let the Siren out,” Jack snarled.

“I was drugged!” A tear finally spilled over onto his cheek, and he prayed Jack didn’t notice. He turned his head against the floor to hide it as best he could. “I was drugged and my watch wasn’t working and I couldn’t shoot with my arm fucked up. So I released her.”

“She could’ve killed you and gotten away!” Jack snapped. He gripped Tim’s hair and yanked his head up, forcing Tim to meet his eyes. “You and Nisha are the only loyal ones left, and you were going to let some freaking Siren kill you.”

So that’s what it was. Tim knew Jack’s paranoia grew as time went on. Tim hadn’t betrayed Jack since Jack had branded him and corrected him for trying to leave. Nisha had never betrayed Jack. They were the only ones he trusted, as much as a man like him could bear to trust. The inside attempt on their lives was enough to spike his paranoia to a dangerous level.

“You won’t lose me,” Tim promised.

“No,” Jack said darkly. “I won’t.”

“Jack.” Tim’s voice cracked. He knew what came next.

Jack released his hair and stood up, grabbing his ECHO. “I need medical at my apartment. Prepare the operating room. Bring a sedative.” 

Tim moaned, burying his face back against the ground. All the surgeries to alter him physically, to alter his voice, to mix his and Jack’s DNA. He couldn’t stand anymore. 

But within a few minutes, Jack pulled open the door, and a medical team came in. The digi-Jacks hovered by, though Tim hadn’t been paying attention and didn’t know when Jack had summoned them. The red one protected Jack while the blue one stood protectively by Tim.

One of the medical team knelt beside Tim with a needle in her hand. Tim tried to thrash away, but his arm sent waves of pain through him, and it was enough for her to restrain him and inject him with the sedative.

As his vision darkened, Tim had the most random final thought.

He really wished he could’ve told Maya about the Meriff.

***

His arm ached. He was hungry. He was scared.

Tim crouched in the corner of his bedroom. He didn’t know how long he’d been trapped in here for, but it had been a few days at least. 

He’d woken from surgery, and as soon as he was cleared to leave the medical wing, Jack locked him in his room for bedrest. Tim hugged his knees to his chest with his good arm. 

Tim missed his mom.

He buried his face against his knees, her laughter ringing in his ears. He doubted she missed him, but he’d give anything to be back home with her right now. For things to be back to normal. To have his old, freckled face back, to take his usual afternoon walk that always took him past the black stray cat that wound its way around Tim’s legs, to go to bed unafraid of his own room.

No, no. Tim gripped a handful of his hair. He couldn’t be that man ever again. 

The door opened and Tim’s head jerked up, eyes wide. Jack stepped into the room and Tim scrambled to his feet.

“Jack?” he said, the faintest flicker of hope emerging. Was he getting out already?

Jack stepped forward and gripped Tim’s mask, pulling it off his face. He reached out and traced the scar.

“I’m doing this to keep you safe,” he said. “Nisha and I are thoroughly cleaning house while you’re on bedrest.”

“I know, Jack. I know,” Tim said. He needed to get out of this room. He needed to.

Jack eyed Tim. Tim looked terrified, like the cowardly thing he’d been all those years ago. Jack didn’t know if all the close calls with death had unraveled him, or if his interactions with the Siren were stirring that pesky guilt of his.

It would be dealt with, though.

“What is your name?” Jack asked.

The faintest hesitation had Jack’s lip curling in anger. “Handsome Jack,” Tim said, but not with the usual confidence.

Jack grabbed him roughly, yanking him to the bathroom. He gripped Tim’s face and forced him to look at his disfigured face in the mirror.

“What is your name?” he hissed in Tim’s ear.

Tim trembled violently beneath him, his eyes tracing the scar. His mouth opened, but no sound came out.

“You’re Handsome Jack,” Jack answered for him. “When you remember that, I’ll let you back out.”

He released Tim’s face, and Tim dropped to his knees, hands hovering just before his face, afraid to touch it. Jack knew Tim rarely ever looked at the scar. It was too much of a reminder.

But he needed a reminder right now.

“I’ll be back,” Jack said, watching Tim come apart on the floor before him. Good. If Tim came apart, Jack could pluck that little flame of rebellion from him before putting him back together into what he needed to be to survive. “Remember; no one else is coming for you but me.” 

“Jack!” Tim cried, his voice broken and pleading. 

Jack grinned, but did not go back for him.

He left the room, slamming the door and locking it. Meg waited outside, her face pale.

“I, um, I brought the health kits, sir,” she said, holding them out.

Jack snatched them from her. “Better not end up with him drugged this time.”

“Of course not!” Meg said.

Jack waved her away. “Go take care of the Siren. I’ve got work to do.”

Locking Tim up was always a good fix. And when he let Tim out, he’d make sure Tim got to take care of some of the Hyperion traitors they’d locked up. The ruthless act would further serve to remind Tim who the hell he was.

“Tim” was just a nickname. Timothy Lawrence was dead, and only Handsome Jack remained.

***

Maya looked up as Meg came in with food for her. It had been days since Maya had last seen the doppelganger, and Meg hadn’t mentioned anything.

But her face was pale, and her hands trembled as she approached Maya. Maya gave her a solemn look.

“The doppelganger?” she guessed.

Meg winced and glanced at the door. “He’s...on bedrest.”

“Maya.”

Maya managed not to let her surprise show this time. She realized that Meg had an ECHO clipped to her waist.

“I apologize for the silence, friend,” Angel said. “There’s not the same urgency without the digi-Jacks. The doppelganger has been locked up in his room. Jack is mentally torturing him, and starving him. Jack also damaged his arm badly, and he required surgery to save it.”

Maya closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. There had to be something they could do to save him.

“I know you want to help him,” Angel said. “Jack took his watch, and his arm is ruined right now. I can’t touch Jack’s apartment to try and let him out of the room, and he has no means of escaping himself. But there might be something I can do. It could be…dangerous for him, though. Mentally. He’s cracking, and letting him out in the middle of that breakdown may do him more harm than good.”

How much more mental damage could the poor man sustain? Surely Angel’s plan had to be better than leaving him locked up, his own thoughts eating him alive. 

“There are experimental loader bots in R&D,” Angel continued. “I can gain control of them and have them start rampaging. They’ll need to be taken out from a distance due to shields that activate when someone gets too close. There’s a good chance Jack will release the doppelganger, as he is a competent sniper, and Jack will want the existence of these prototypes kept as quiet as possible.” 

Maya gave a slight nod, hoping Angel could see her. If it would free the doppelganger, they might as well give it a go. 

Hopefully Jack would realize that the doppelganger was more use to him out of confinement. There was no guarantee he wouldn’t just lock the man back up after, but it was worth a shot. 

“I’ll start it now, then,” Angel said, and went silent in Maya’s head.

Maya tried to keep calm as Meg fed her. As the minutes passed by, Maya wondered if she’d even know what happened.

But then a voice came over Meg’s ECHO. “Meg! Meg, dammit, tell me you have your freaking ECHO!”

Meg was so startled that she dropped the water she’d been offering Maya. She scrambled to lift the ECHO.

“Handsome Jack, sir?” she said.

“Go let him out and have him meet me down in R&D NOW!” Jack barked. 

“His mask-” Meg started.

“I’ve got his freaking mask! Go let him out before my whole lab is destroyed!” 

Meg hurried to her feet and fled the room. Despite the situation, Maya couldn’t help but wonder if Meg had ever seen the doppelganger without his mask before. She wondered what was under it, and why the mention of it was so terrifying to him.

“Please work,” Maya said quietly. “Please, please let this work.”

There was nothing more she could do for now. She’d just have to wait for either the doppelganger, Jack, or Meg to return to find out what happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't originally going to update so soon but...this is a short chapter and I was in a good mood, so why the hell not :')


	18. Chapter 18

Tim stared at his scarred face in the mirror.

He shuddered at the smell of burning flesh. No, no, it was in his head. He was fine. It had been years since Jack ruined him.

Not Jack. Lilith. It was Lilith who did this to him. To them. To Handsome Jack. 

He was Handsome Jack.

Timothy Lawrence died that night. Burned away along with Tim’s flesh. He fled on Tim’s agonized screams. He was gone. 

He didn’t want to be Timothy Lawrence anymore. Timothy felt guilt, felt afraid, felt helpless. Timothy was disloyal, and was punished brutally for it. 

“Just die already,” Tim whispered, gripping his hair and tugging it roughly. “Stop trying to cling to life. Just freaking die already. Please.” 

Why? Why was there always that little glimmer of Timothy Lawrence that survived, no matter how many times Jack punished him for it? 

It had to stop.

Before Tim could think any further on that, the door to his room flung open. Tim stumbled out of the bathroom in surprise.

“Sir,” Meg said, and flinched at the sight of his face. She’d seen it before, but her reaction was always the same. “Sir, hurry! Handsome Jack needs you!”

“What’s wrong?” Tim asked, already following her. He was wearing jeans and an old T-shirt, his hair a mess and no shoes on his feet. But he couldn’t fail again. If Jack needed him now, he was going to Jack now. 

“Something in R&D,” Meg said, running for the nearest elevator. 

Tim cursed. “I’m unarmed. And one-armed.”

“He just said to bring you down there,” she said, jabbing at the button to call the elevator. 

Tim felt anxious the whole ride down. His thoughts from earlier cleared as he tried to focus himself on whatever would come next. He had to get this right. He had to prove Jack could still trust and rely on him. 

And he really, really didn’t want to be locked up again.

The doors slid open and he and Meg raced to the R&D entrance. Jack was waiting there impatiently.

“Here,” Jack said, holding a sniper rifle out to Tim. “Get in there, and kill those loaders without getting too close.”

“My arm-” Tim started, then stopped himself. He took the sniper rifle and gave a sharp nod. “Got it.”

Jack hastily fastened Tim’s watch to his wrist. Tim swiped the digi-Jacks into being.

“You protect him this time, or you die tonight!” Jack snapped. 

“Yes, sir,” they replied. 

Tim clutched his sniper rifle in his good hand, his bad one back in a sling. He entered the lab with Jack’s eyes on his back.

On the far end of the lab, three loaders he recognized as Jack’s secret prototypes were destroying everything in sight. The scientists from the lab had apparently been evacuated, and Tim saw no bodies or blood. 

He knelt down before a solid counter and propped his weapon up. The digi-Jacks stood on either side of him.

“If we get close to them, it’ll trigger their shields,” Tim said as he looked through the scope and lined his shot up. They were moving around, making it hard to aim with just one hand. Tim pulled his other out of the sling and ignored the ache as he aligned his shot again. “Stay by me. There’s a chance the shields will activate if I miss my shot and only damage them.”

He got his shot lined up on the first one and fired. The corrosive bullet hit the loader in its eye, sending it falling back. It crashed to the ground, but the others weren’t under attack themselves, and so their shields didn’t activate.

“These things need way more work, Jack,” he called over his shoulder.

“Shut up and destroy them. I’ll deal with the scientists later,” Jack said. 

Tim shrugged and lined up his second shot. This one found its target as well, and the second loader fell to the ground.

He lined up for his final shot, not letting his focus slip. Just because the first two hit, didn’t mean this one would as well. 

He went to take his shot, and a scream broke his focus. The shot struck the loader, but it wasn’t enough to take it down, and the thing’s shield sprang up.

Tim whipped around, and saw a scientist crouched in the corner. Part of a cabinet had tipped over and pinned his leg to the ground, and the loader falling must’ve jostled it. 

“You idiot,” Tim snarled.

The loader was now trained on him, and opened fire. Tim ducked behind the counter, his digi-Jacks returning fire in an attempt to disable the shield.

“Jack, how the hell do I turn this thing’s shield off?” Tim demanded.

“I don’t freaking know!” Jack said, throwing his hands up. “R&D didn’t get that far. These stupid things were supposed to be shut down until everything was set and they were ready for experimental runs.”

Jack was safely on the other side of the door, the glass separating them nearly as strong as the glass containing Maya in her chamber. Jack reached for the door, but Tim shook his head.

“No, we’ve invested too much in the research in this lab. If that thing goes crazy, it’ll destroy that data,” Tim said.

Before Jack could argue, Tim turned back to the loader and fired off two shots. Neither appeared to do any damage to the shield, and Tim cursed. 

Tim looked around the room, and spotted the computer they likely used to code the enhancements. If he could reach that, he might be able to disable the shield, or even the loader itself.

“Cover me,” he ordered his digi-Jacks. “And don’t let that freaking thing get a shot in at that computer.”

With that, he darted out from his cover and ran for the computer. He shook it awake as the digi-Jacks enhanced their fire to keep the loader’s attention on them. He found the program with the loader’s code and let out a small, triumphant noise as he brought it up. He just had to find the right-

“Sir!”

“Shit,” he hissed, and immediately dropped to the ground, rolling to the side. He came up in a crouch, and found the loader aimed at him. 

It aimed a shot at him, and Tim flung himself to the side. The force of the shot sent a small table with tools on it flying, knocking into Tim. Tim hit the ground hard and grunted at the impact, but managed to protect his bad arm.

He moved to get up, only to realize part of his shirt was caught beneath the table, trapping him. He looked up and, used to his shitty luck, was unsurprised to find the loader aiming at him again, charging for another attack.

The digi-Jacks materialized before him, firing with everything they had. Tim yelled for one of them to shoot his shirt and free him, but just as the blue one turned to comply, the loader suddenly fell forward.

It hit the ground and didn’t so much as twitch. Tim shoved at the table with his good hand, but despite it being small, it was heavy. The digi-Jacks moved cautiously to the loader.

“It’s off,” the red one announced. “It seems to have shut down.”

The door opened and Jack came in, going right over to the computer. Meg ran to Tim, trying to help him move the table. Between the two of them, they got his shirt out from under it, and Tim got to his feet. Since Jack was focused on the computer, Tim offered a hand to Meg and pulled her to her feet.

“Please, help,” the scientist trapped under the cabinet begged.

Jack turned away from the computer and stormed up to him. “How the hell did those things wake up?”

“I don’t know, sir!” he cried. “They just woke up and started attacking the lab!”

“Not good enough,” Jack said, and shot the man in the head. He returned to the computer. 

Tim slumped against the wall, returning his broken arm to the sling. His heart beat hard in his chest, but he felt more in control of himself than he had when he was locked away. 

“Find anything?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Nothing,” Jack said. “Nothing here indicates that those loaders should’ve woken up, and nothing indicates that the last one should’ve shut down before it shot you.” 

“Well, I’m personally glad it shut down before it shot me,” Tim said. 

“You should’ve left the room once the shield went up,” Jack said.

“But now the data is safe,” Tim pointed out. “You invested a lot into these prototypes.”

“And now I’ve got to invest in new scientists for this project if the current ones can’t give me a reasonable explanation,” Jack said, stepping away from the computer.

Tim pushed himself off the wall and swayed a bit. He caught himself, pressing his good hand to the wall for support as his head swam.

He hadn’t eaten in days. The rush of adrenaline had pushed his body through, but now that it was fading, he felt sick with hunger.

Jack walked over and held the mask out to Tim. Tim gazed down at it, knowing that once he put that on, he was committing back to Handsome Jack.

He reached out and took it, putting it on his face.

Jack grinned a little. “Attaboy. Meg, bring lunch to my office. And get other-me some damn shoes.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Meg said. “I’ll get it right away. Then, um, I have to go clean up the Siren’s chamber. I left the tray from her meal there in my hurry to get to...to him.” 

“Hurry it up,” Jack said, and gave Tim a light shove forward.

Tim got walking, drawing his shoulders back. He looked a mess, and he felt ill, but he walked with Jack’s usual swagger. 

Jack seemed pleased, and Tim prayed that he could pass whatever silent test Jack was giving him. He wasn’t completely off the hook, and he knew it. 

They made their way to Jack’s office, and Jack took his usual seat. Tim seated himself on the edge of Jack’s desk.

“I upgraded your watch,” Jack said. “It’ll resist that EMP, and I upped their orders to prioritize your safety. Your commands still come first in battle, though, so don’t be an idiot, Tim.” 

“I would never,” Tim lied, knowing he deserved an award for dumbest decisions ever made. 

“I can’t use you with your arm busted like that,” Jack said, and Tim felt cold. More bedrest? “So I’ve decided you’re going to start planning tests for the Siren, and doing work from the apartment.”

Tim relaxed just the slightest. Only planning the tests, not running them. They had time.

No, what was he saying? Time for what? He couldn’t help her. He’d be dooming himself. 

But…

No buts. No. Hadn’t he learned his lesson?

“Sure, Jack. I’ll draw up some plans,” he said. “Any word on the psycho?”

“Nothing yet. The vault hunters have left Sanctuary since then, but too far for Nisha to get to them,” Jack said, scowling a little. “But we’ll catch those bandits. I want that psycho. We can beat him to death in front of the Siren.” 

Tim would prefer to never come face-to-face with the guy again, but he didn’t say that out loud. Instead, he just nodded enthusiastically at Jack.

It was a little before Meg brought food in for them, as well as shoes for Tim, and hastily retreated out the door. Going to see Maya, he supposed. He should stop by, let her know he was okay.

Dammit. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter if she knew he was okay. They weren’t friends.

And was he okay? Had he ever truly been okay since taking this job?

He didn’t think on it. He focused on the food, and on trying not to eat like a starving skag as he sat at his place by Jack’s side.

***

Maya’s eyes followed Meg as she entered the room. She crouched by the tray, gathering the food she’d dropped.

“May I ask what happened?” Maya asked.

Meg jumped a bit. She bit her lip and glanced at the door before dropping her gaze. “Just...Just an accident down in R&D with some loaders. The doppelganger took care of it.”

“Is he okay?” Maya asked.

Meg finally looked at her, her eyes sad. “He’s Jack’s. He put that mask back on with no hesitation. Don’t get your hopes up.” 

“Did Jack lock him back up?” Maya said.

Meg shook her head. “They were having lunch together in Handsome Jack’s office.” She paled a little and stood up. “I...I shouldn’t be telling you this. I…”

“It’s alright,” Maya assured. “You’re not telling me anything I could use against them, and I’ll never tell them we’ve talked.”

“Still…” Meg trailed off.

“Meg,” Maya said softly. “When you let him out, he wasn’t Handsome Jack, was he?”

“No,” she whispered, her expression dropping to one of sorrow. “No, he was scared. He was so scared.” She shook her head again. “Whatever you see in him, Jack will crush it. I’m sorry he condemned you to his fate.” 

Should Maya tell her they all had a chance to escape?

No, best not to do that. She didn’t know how loyal Meg was, and couldn’t risk Jack knowing she had anything up her sleeve. If he even suspected that, he might keep her completely isolated aside from himself. 

Maya settled herself to wait for the doppelganger to come back. If he was free now, he surely would. 

And when he did, she would ask him more stories of his vault hunting days. She would see his face light up with that liveliness it never got when he was imitating Jack. She would slowly coax the man behind the mask out, and see the truest parts of this damaged man’s heart. She would reach him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep telling myself to slow down my updates a little, but then you guys leave nice comments and the only way I can really thank you is to upload more, so here you go and thank you for leaving such excited reactions to this because it means the world to me ;-;


	19. Chapter 19

“Go call it a night,” Jack said, waving Tim away from himself.

Tim had stayed in the office with Jack for hours, the two going over business and gossiping about Hyperion employees. He’d helped Jack make a list of all the employees that were part of the prototype loader program so they could be hunted down throughout the week and questioned extensively.

“I’m not tired,” Tim protested, having no desire to go back to the apartment. He still feared Jack would lock him up again. Being let out so soon was too good to be true. Besides, Tim was terrified to be alone with his thoughts right now.

“Then make a quick trip to check on the Siren, and go shower. I’ll be back in the room in an hour. I’m finishing up work,” Jack said, already bent over a stack of papers.

Tim didn’t want to push his luck too much, so he left the office. He felt a little better with food in him, and had only suffered some bruises from the fight earlier. His arm was a little sore from using it to shoot, but he’d been careful and the pain wasn’t too bad.

He slowed as he neared the Siren’s room, hesitating. Was it smart to go in there? He’d shown the cracks in his armor. It was too dangerous to let her dig her way into them.

But he couldn’t avoid her, especially since his busted arm meant he’d have little else to do but focus on her. So he steeled himself and reluctantly went into her room, reminding himself to keep the facade firmly in place. He was Handsome Jack, no one else.

Maya’s gaze instantly went to his arm. “It looks worse than before.”

“It needed surgery,” Tim said, striding up to the glass. “Had to take a little break. Doctor’s orders.”

“Doctor’s, or Jack’s?” Maya said, raising an eyebrow.

Tim ignored that. “But I’m back now. And, oh, do I have a surprise coming up for you, kiddo.”

“Is the surprise the story of the Meriff?” she said.

He forced the smirk to stay on his face. “Oh, that? He doesn’t matter anymore. He’s dead. Tried to kill Handsome Jack, and found himself eating a bullet instead.” 

“I know what he does to you now. I understand it even better, now that he’s done it to me. He told me you were dead, and that he was going to kill Krieg for it. So what horrors did he feed you before locking you up?” she said.

He hated the way she looked at him. Like she cut right through the facade to the coward within.

“I told you.” He lifted his arm slightly. “Needed a little…” He hesitated, choking on the word “bedrest”, and mentally cursed himself. “Needed a little downtime. But I’m back now, sweetheart.”

“No, Jack’s abused pet is back,” she said. “I want the man who was telling me about his bizarre adventures.”

“The man who went on those bizarre adventures is dead,” Tim snarled, more to remind himself than to inform her. 

It would be so easy. Just sit here and keep telling her those wild stories of his time on Elpis. Let himself fall back into old speech patterns and mannerisms. Not have to constantly be aware of what expression was on his face.

To be himself.

No. He was Handsome Jack. 

“This Athena person,” Maya said, catching him off-guard. “Would she want to see him treat you this way?”

No, she wouldn’t. She already hated Jack. But if she hated Jack, then she’d hate Tim even more. Life molded Jack into who he was. Tim molded himself into Jack. 

“Athena doesn’t matter,” he said. 

“She does,” Maya said, that fierce look back in her eyes. “You asked if I knew her, and you looked hopeful. Is she a friend?”

“I don’t have friends,” he sneered, even as his heart ached at the words.

“Then what is she to you?” Maya demanded.

“Why does it matter?” he shot back.

“Because I refuse to believe that there isn’t someone out there who cares enough to want you safe!”

Tim felt the words like a blow. He stared at her, words choked in his throat.

He swallowed hard and pushed the smirk onto his face. “I look out for myself, kiddo.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” she said. “I meant what I said. I’d protect you if I could.” She tugged at her restraints. “If I were free of these, and Jack came in here right now to haul you back into lock-up, I’d kill him and flee with you.”

“Well I put you in those restraints, and you sure as hell aren’t getting out of them,” he said, and fury raced through him. “You’ll be trapped here until he breaks you down into what he needs. He’ll kill your friends, and toss their bodies in there to decay before your eyes. He’ll make sure you’re never loved again.”

There was no one out there who wanted him safe. The Maya from his nightmare was right; he took from her what he willingly gave away. Like a child. Like Jack. If he couldn’t have something, no one could. 

“It’s not too late for you,” she said.

And that kindness in her voice broke him.

He sat down heavily, putting his face in his hands. Jack had let him out too early. He’d cracked, but not broken all the way. Now there were so many little wounds for her to slip into.

“I signed my life away,” he whispered. “I did that. He didn’t make me.”

“He wasn’t Handsome Jack back then,” she said. “You couldn’t have known.”

“I did what he ordered. It didn’t matter if it was wrong. I did it,” he said. He felt like he’d been ripped open, raw and exposed. “He killed Ti-” He caught himself. “He killed that man. There is no one left for people to care about.”

“T,” she said.

He slowly lifted his face out of his hands and looked at her. She was smiling, but it was sad.

“Your name starts with a T,” she said. 

“My name is Jack,” he whispered.

“I won’t call you that,” she said. “T, then. Until you give me more to go on.” 

“Why?” he said. “Why the hell do you care? You were going to kill me, back at Overlook. You would’ve killed me and never thought twice about it. And then I captured you and doomed you to this life. So why the hell do you care what I used to be called?”

“I did plan to kill you. I thought anyone who willingly worked for Jack deserved to die,” she said with a nod. “And then once you captured me, I thought maybe I could use you to get out of here. But I saw those cracks in your facade. I saw those expressions when I caught you off-guard with something. And that moment you asked me not to hurt Meg, I saw the man you were before you put that mask on. I don’t want to kill you. I want to free you.” 

Tim swallowed thickly. He thought of all those lonely nights in the apartment. He thought of all those mind-shattering days spent locked alone as punishment. He thought of he and Jack sharing a drink, his only company in the world.

And he made a decision.

“I can…” He took a deep breath and pushed on, needing to get the words out before he could stop himself. “I can let you free and distract Jack. You’ll be able to reach the fast travel station if you disguise yourself.”

Maya looked surprised. “But...what about you?”

“He’ll kill me. You’ll be free. It’ll all be for the best,” he said, knowing damn well it was a lie. Jack wouldn’t be merciful enough to kill Tim for releasing the Siren. No, Tim would suffer, and he’d die a slow, agonizing death. 

“No.”

Maya’s stern answer caught him off-guard. “What?”

She smiled that sad little smile again. “That’s what I mean about catching you off-guard. You always look so genuine. I bet whoever you were before Jack got you, you used to smile a lot.”

“You’re...missing the point?” he said in confusion. “Completely missing the point. I just offered to free you. I’m not a particularly brave man, so you better take the offer up while it stands.”

“No,” she repeated. “If I wanted to leave you to die, I would’ve done it when you released me before. I said I want to free you, and I meant it. Besides, we both know that if you freed me, Jack wouldn’t kill you. He’d keep you alive, and you’d face a fate worse than death. I won’t do that to you.” 

Tim put his head back in his hands, feeling exhausted and confused. “I don’t understand you.”

“Because you haven’t been around kindness in a long time,” she said. “We’re getting out of here together. And when we do, I’ll use all my resources to help you track down this Athena woman.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to kill me?” he said. “Turning me over to Athena is a sure way to do just that. She’ll never forgive me for staying at Jack’s side.” 

“You’ll find out,” she said, and it sounded like a promise.

“Jack wants to test you,” Tim blurted out. “And once he’s tested you, he plans to move you. I don’t know where, but it sounds like a place you won’t be able to escape.”

“Control core.” Angel’s voice rang in Maya’s head. “It’s called the control core. It’s a...prototype. A chamber designed to hold Sirens. The doppelganger is right; if Jack gets you in there, you’ll never leave.” 

Maya frowned. “What does he plan to do with me?”

“Use you against your friends,” the doppelganger said, finally lifting his head from his hands. “Have you kill them. Harness your power to control Pandora.”

“I don’t know Jack’s exact plans, but if he gets you in the control core, even the doppelganger won’t be able to free you,” Angel cautioned. 

“When does Jack plan to put me in this other place?” Maya asked.

The doppelganger shrugged. He looked exhausted, and his shoulders slumped as if he barely had the energy to keep himself going. “I don’t know. After we test you. I’m supposed to plan all that while my arm is wrecked.”

“Maya, if Jack sees him like this, he’ll lock him away and nothing we do will free him,” Angel said. “Jack is incredibly possessive over this man, and demands perfection from him. It’s good that he wants to help you, but he’ll suffer greatly for it if Jack sees him breaking down like this.”

“Does Jack ever leave Helios?” Maya asked, trying not to let worry over Angel’s warning eat at her just yet.

“Sometimes,” the doppelganger says. “He takes trips to...yes, he leaves sometimes. But not often.” 

He looked anxious even just talking about this. He might be cracking, but some part of him was still loyal to Jack. 

“Any chance he’ll leave before the testing? We could make an escape then,” she said, and saw his jaw clench at her use of “we”. 

“I don’t know,” he said at last. “He hasn’t mentioned it. Likely, he won’t. I can’t take his place with my arm broken. It’ll be too obvious that I’m the doppelganger, and it’ll make me too appealing a target.” 

Maya didn’t want to push him any further right now. Jack left him enough of a mess; she didn’t need to make it worse.

He frowned down at his watch and swiped it. The digi-Jacks appeared, both tensed.

“Sir, there was that...that disturbance again,” the blue one informed him. 

“We ran a thorough diagnostic and didn’t find anything,” the red one said.

“This day just keeps getting better and better,” he muttered. “Alright, I’ll check it later.”

“Sir,” the blue one said. “You should be cautious.”

“I know, I know. It’s fine. It did no harm last time. Maybe this time it’s just an after effect of Jack playing around with your code,” the doppelganger said. “Go on. I’ll check it later, I promise.” 

They disappeared, and he scratched at his cast before sticking his arm back in the sling. Maya saw he was about to get up and leave.

“Hey, the Meriff?” she prompted. “I need to know about this Mayor-Sheriff guy. You can’t just leave me hanging.”

He settled back down. “Right, so this idiot.”

He launched into his story, and seemed to calm himself down a little as he did so. Maya found she was actually interested, and kept asking questions to encourage him to expand on his story. She wanted to know more about his time as a vault hunter. 

“-so now I’ve got to play basketball. In space! And I’m thinking ‘how did my life get so freaking bizarre’, but obviously I do it because, you know, people aren’t trying to blow up the moon or anything and I have all the time in the world,” he said. 

“Hey.” Jack’s voice came over the doppelganger’s ECHO, making him jump. “Where the hell are you?”

The doppelganger’s eyes widened. “I went back to the apartment earlier but I got bored,” he lied. “Are you back?”

“Yea, hurry it up, kiddo,” Jack said. “I want to have a drink and go to bed.”

“Sure, be there soon,” the doppelganger said, standing up. He paused, and gently rested his good hand against the glass, looking at Maya. “I’ll...do what I can. To get you out of here.”

“Thank you, T,” she said.

He hunched his shoulders a little. “It’s Jack.”

“It’s not,” she said. “You’ve proved that.”

“For both our sakes, you better hope Jack doesn’t think so,” he mumbled, and left the room.

She’d reached him. The relief of that knowledge washed over her, quickly followed by the terror that Jack would notice and torture him for it.

If he could just hold onto his nerve, they could find a way to escape this horrible place together. Maybe he could slip something into Jack’s drink, or escape with her while Jack was in a meeting.

She wouldn’t ask him to kill Jack. As much as she wanted Jack dead, she would not put that burden on the doppelganger’s shoulders. 

The two of them had a chance. If they could both just hang in there a little longer and come up with a plan, they really had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I started a Tales story with Tim, but also I had a new idea so listen to this shitshow: Axton and Tim trying to free Angel from Jack
> 
> Is it a horrible idea?? Yes. Am I still tempted to attempt writing it because I love Axton and Tim, and Angel deserves better?? Absolutely. If I could get it to work, would you guys be more interested in that or a Tales story?


	20. Chapter 20

Tim didn’t sleep.

He stared up at the ceiling, feeling twitchy and restless. He pulled out his ECHO and listened to that old log from his time on Elpis, focused on Athena’s voice.

What if he did escape? What if Maya did help him find Athena?

No, it was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have offered to help her escape. He was a goddamn fool. Why should he sacrifice himself for some Siren who was stupid enough to get herself captured?

She was so kind to him. So sincere. She’d admitted her initial intentions to use him, and he believed her when she said it had grown beyond that. 

“Crap, crap, crap, Timothy, get it together,” Tim snarled, then froze, his eyes widening. How easy it was to slip into his old life and refer to himself as Timothy. He gripped his hair, shaking his head. “I’m Jack. I’m Jack.” 

But it was dark, and Jack was asleep. 

“I’m Tim,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Timothy Lawrence.”

It wasn’t easy to say, but he could still manage the words. And it sent his heart rate spiking.

His watch flashed, and he swiped the digi-Jacks into being. They were on-guard, but realized Tim wasn’t under attack.

“Sir?” the blue one asked.

“Are you afraid Jack will wipe your code?” Tim blurted before he could stop himself.

They glanced at each other. The blue one pulled his shoulders back a little.

“It would be...unfortunate,” he said cautiously. “But if we fail in our duties to protect you, it will be the consequence.”

Even AIs feared Handsome Jack. Tim slumped against his pillows.

“Sir, it’s late. You should rest,” the blue one said. He hesitated. “Was it another nightmare? Your heart rate spiked.”

“No, nothing like that. Don’t worry about it.” He scrubbed at his eyes. He’d come back to the apartment, shared a drink with Jack, and then retreated to his room to run tests on his watch and ECHO for the source of the disturbance. He still couldn’t find anything, and he didn’t know if he should be worried or not.

But, hell, there was so much on his plate already. A random disturbance was the least of his damn concerns. 

Now that the blue one mentioned it, though, Tim worried he might have a nightmare if he did manage to nod off. It was so late that sleeping now was nearly pointless, but he couldn’t just sit in bed any longer, and getting up might wake Jack. 

“I’m going to try and sleep,” he said. “Wake me if it seems like I’m having a nightmare.” 

“Of course, sir,” the red one said. They both stood faithfully at his bedside, backs to him to give him some privacy.

He took comfort in their familiar red and blue light in the darkness, and closed his eyes. His mind was whirling with thoughts, but he tried to focus on something calming.

The pattern of her tattoos. He’d traced them twice, and tried to recreate them now in his mind. Over and over, he mentally traced those tattoos, picturing them lit up as she used her power against the loaders. 

She was meant to be free.

With that thought in mind, he finally fell asleep.

***

“Sir?” Meg said, poking her head into the apartment. “You called for me?”

“Yea, yea.” Tim stifled a yawn. Leave it to Jack to make him wake up at normal work time despite being confined to the apartment. “I have these forms filled out. Send them where they need to go.” 

“Of course,” Meg said, entering the room and taking the papers from him. She frowned. “Handsome Jack, sir, you look exhausted. Do you want some coffee?”

Tim held up the mug sitting by the stack of papers. “Third cup in an hour, pumpkin. My heart will beat right out of my chest if I have anymore.”

She bit her lip, and seemed to debate on her next words before speaking them in a rush. “Handsome Jack- uh, the other Handsome Jack, I mean- is going into a meeting in fifteen minutes. It’s expected to take an hour and a half, minimum. Perhaps catch some rest in the meantime.” 

Jack wouldn’t know he was sleeping when he should be working, she meant. She looked anxious, as if he’d sneer at her and report her offer back to Jack.

Instead, he just waved her away. “Taken into account. There’s still enough for one more cup of coffee in the pot if you want it on your way out.”

“Oh- thank you, sir,” she said in surprise. “I’ll leave it for you, though. Just in case you need a little more caffeine.”

With that, she left the room. Tim did a little paperwork for about twenty minutes before giving up and setting an alarm. He threw himself down on the couch, and slipped right off to sleep.

“Tim!”

He’d only been asleep for a minute or two, he was sure of it. 

“Tim.”

Someone kicked him and Tim grunted. He opened his eyes and peered blearily up at Jack.

“Shit,” Tim said simply. “I slept through my alarm, didn’t I?”

“Yea, kiddo, you did.” Jack sat on the couch, a smug smirk on his face. 

Tim sat up, cracking his back and getting comfortable on the couch. At least Jack wasn’t angry. Still, that kind of expression never meant good news.

“Oh, Timmy, do I have the goddamn best news!” Jack said, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “Come with me.”

He dragged Tim off the couch and led him out of the apartment. The two took the elevator down to R&D, and Jack steered Tim into one of the secure rooms. 

“I’ve had a handpicked team whipping a little something up in here for a long time, and it’s finally ready,” Jack said, eyes gleaming. “And thanks to you, we can make use of it sooner rather than later.”

Tim frowned. “Uh...what now?”

Jack snapped his fingers at a scientist. “You, where is it?”

“Right over here, sir,” the man said, leading Jack and Tim to a container. 

The container required a series of complicated passcodes, and Jack’s voice signature and bioscan to unlock. Tim couldn’t help but lean forward curiously. What the hell did he have locked up so tight here?

Jack pulled out a metal collar. Tim furrowed his brow.

“Yea, I’m lost,” he said at last. “Are you getting a pet skag or something? Got a new collar for Butt Stallion?”

“Not at all, Timmy. This here is for a pet, but not a skag,” Jack said, smirk eating up his face, his tone giddy with the kind of excitement that promised someone else’s misery.

Tim’s blood ran cold.

“The Siren,” he managed, and reminded himself he couldn’t help her if he couldn’t keep his damn composure. 

Jack held the collar out for Tim to examine it. “This collar will force the Siren to obey us. Only Handsome Jack can command her when this thing’s on. I’m the only one who can put it on and take it off, but since you have some of my DNA injected in you, you’ll be able to issue commands to her.” He slapped Tim on the shoulder. “Under our control, Timmy! I was hoping to use this for Lilith, but you brought me Maya. I’ve got them working on another collar already. We’re going to test this out to make sure it’s flawless, and then I’m using a real-world experiment for it.”

Tim felt ill. He swallowed down bile and managed to arrange his expression into a mirror of Jack’s. “What do you have in mind?”

“A bandit camp that keeps trying to steal Hyperion equipment,” he said. “I’ll send you and the Siren to kill them. If that goes over smoothly, we’ll send you, her, and Nisha to Sanctuary to launch an attack once your arm is better. You’ll take control of their fast travel station to transport Hyperion troops onto Sanctuary and keep their citizens from leaving. We’ll capture Lilith, kill the rest of them, and proceed with opening the vault once the key is charged.”

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. 

“Oh, we’ll wipe those freaking assholes right off Pandora. No room for bandits in our world, baby!” Tim cheered, and just felt relieved he managed not to puke when he was done spitting the words out. 

He was so freaking screwed. 

His arm was still bad, even with a mild health kit plan to speed up the recovery time. But once he was cleared by their new doctor, he was so goddamned screwed. 

“When are you going to test it?” he asked.

“Today,” Jack said. “We’ll run some trials, and when I’m satisfied, send you two to destroy that bandit camp. I’ll have loaders ready to shoot down if you need backup, but between you, her, and the digi-Jacks, it should go smoothly.” He slung an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “This changes the goddamn game, Timmy!”

“You didn’t tell me you were working on this,” Tim said.

Jack waved away his concerns. “It’s done. Let’s go test it out on her.”

Tim bit back his frustration. Of course a man as paranoid as Handsome Jack would never fully trust anyone, not even Tim or Nisha. But this would’ve been nice to know about so he could’ve had a plan to deal with it.

God, he wanted a drink so bad. 

Instead, he forced himself to follow Jack. Might as well figure out what he could of the stupid thing before it enslaved Maya.

“How does it work?” he asked.

“All you need to know is that once this thing goes around her neck, she’ll obey us as obediently as your digi-Jacks,” Jack said. “Of course, like them, I get final say.”

“Nisha can’t control her?” Tim asked.

“Tim, buddy, does Nisha have Handsome Jack’s DNA in her?” Jack said.

“Well…” Tim trailed off.

Jack laughed hard at that, slapping Tim on the shoulder again. “Alright, should’ve worded that better. Permanent Handsome Jack DNA.”

So it was the DNA that made this whole thing work. And since Tim obviously had mixed DNA, he couldn’t take the collar off. Shit. 

As they drew closer to Maya’s room, Tim felt despair settle in him. Getting out of this bind was going to be hell.

All because of student loans. His stupid freaking life, forever twisted by student loans. Son of a bitch.

They reached the room and went in together. Maya was on guard as she looked at Jack, her expression giving nothing away as she looked at the collar in his hands. She probably figured it was just one more way to dehumanize her. 

Tim let Jack go first, and mouthed, “I’m so sorry” at Maya. Her eyes narrowed a little in confusion, but he just slumped his shoulders and trudged after Jack.

They entered her chamber and approached her. She held her head high, so defiant and proud. Tim had to dig his nails into his palms to steady himself.

“We have a surprise for you, kiddo,” Jack said, grinning broadly at her.

“Oh, you’re gonna love this one, sweetheart,” Tim said, matching Jack’s grin. His face hurt with the effort. 

“See, you’re so stubborn, we decided to try an alternative method,” Jack said, opening the collar.

“Kiss that ego goodbye,” Tim said. Oh, man, he was such a dick. 

He watched miserably as Jack started the collar towards Maya. She pulled back a little, but didn’t lose that fierce look. She met Jack’s eyes as the collar circled her neck.

“I will never belong to you,” she said.

“You already do,” Tim said, and wished she’d just killed him that day in Overlook.

Jack closed the collar around her throat, sealing her fate as surely as he’d sealed Tim’s. As Maya cried out in surprise, eyes widening in horror, Tim bowed his head in shame, knowing it was too late to change any of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't let you guys get too much hope in them having an easy escape, of course :')


	21. Chapter 21

“What the hell did you do to me?” Maya demanded as the odd sensation washed through her. She shuddered, and was only relieved to find she could still draw on her power. Although it felt stunted now, which was alarming.

“This collar,” Jack said, tapping his finger on it, “gives us control over you and your power. You’re a slave now, kiddo.”

She looked from him to the doppelganger. The doppelganger had bowed his head, his expression miserable. 

Her power. Her freedom. Gone. Stolen by Jack’s own hands.

“You bastard,” she snarled at Jack. 

Jack laughed heartily and straightened up. He grabbed his ECHO off his waist.

“Hey, send some guards to my location. Some of the shittier ones,” he said. 

The doppelganger had schooled his expression back into a grin, but his eyes were troubled. Jack gave him a shove towards the door, and the two left, going back to the safety of the glass barrier. 

It was a minute before four guards came into the room. They all seemed startled to see Jack and the doppelganger, but Jack impatiently gestured to the chamber Maya was captive in.

“Go in there, and release her,” Jack commanded.

They looked uneasily at each other before going into the room. The door clanged shut behind them, and they winced.

Two approached and undid her restraints. Maya wanted to lash out at them, but she wouldn’t give Jack the satisfaction. Instead, she traced her fingers along the collar, and winced as her power wouldn’t touch it.

Could the doppelganger get it off of her? She sure as hell hoped so.

Jack pointed at the guards. “You idiots. Try to kill the Siren.” He looked to the doppelganger. “You caught her. Do the honors.”

The doppelganger met her eyes and swallowed hard. He forced the grin back onto his face.

“Kill them,” he commanded.

The sensation that went through her had her crying out in alarm. But something...something about it...she had to...obey...had to obey…

“No,” she gasped out, but found herself raising her hand regardless, the power surging through her. 

They tried to fight back against her, but it was a slaughter.

When it was over, Maya stared in horror at the bodies on the ground. She hadn’t wanted to kill them, but there they laid. 

“YES!” Jack cheered. “Hail to the goddamn kings, baby!” He gripped the doppelganger’s shoulder and shook him a little. “Pandora is ours. With our very own battle Siren and the vault key, we’ll wipe the bandits off this armpit of a planet.”

“Good thing you sent me to Overlook instead of one of those useless pocket watch doubles,” the doppelganger said smugly.

But she saw that flex of his fingers, more insistent now. He was anxious.

“You stay here. I’m going to round up some more cannon fodder to test this thoroughly,” Jack said, and left the room.

The doppelganger sat down heavily, pulling his arm out of the sling to put his face in his hands.

“T,” she said, and wished she had a real name to call him. Still, “T” implied he had an identity outside of Jack, and he needed to remember that. “What is this damn collar? Can you take it off?”

“Jack was developing it in secret,” he said, his voice muffled by his hands. “I didn’t know about it until just before we came here. I don’t know how it works, exactly, other than that it responds to Jack’s DNA. Only he can put it on or take it off, supposedly.”

She frowned. “If it responds to Jack’s DNA, how did you command me?”

He finally lifted his head, his expression miserable again. “I’m injected with his DNA. But because it’s mixed with my, well, original DNA, Jack has full control over the collar. I can’t take it off you, but I can command you. Don't ask me the specifics, because I don't get it either.”

Just how horribly had Jack ruined this man? Stolen his name, his appearance, his voice from him. And even altered his damn DNA. 

“He plans to test the collar’s capabilities, and then send the two of us to wipe out a bandit camp. If that’s successful…” He shrugged and dropped his face back into his hands. “Fuck, I need a drink.” 

“This is bad,” Maya said, chewing at her bottom lip. “This is very, very bad.”

He picked his head up again. “My entire life is very, very bad, so really, this is just a normal day of things going horrifically wrong.”

“Do we have a plan?” Maya asked.

“The fact you’re still referring to us as ‘we’ is very uplifting and all, but no. I don’t have a freaking clue what to do right now, or ever.” He let out a dry laugh. “Handsome Jack screws me over once again! This is just...great. It’s great. I wonder if I can just leave and go get that drink now.”

“Focus, T,” she said. He was their best chance at fixing this situation. “Maybe we can use this to our advantage. If he sends us out together…”

“You’ll still be trapped in the collar,” he said. He held up his wrist, flashing his watch at her. “We’ll both still be under his control. He ultimately rules your collar and my watch.” 

“You can take your watch off,” she reminded.

“Jack can remotely activate it. If I took it off to run away, he’d send the digi-Jacks out to neutralize me so he could come and get me,” he said. He said it so idly, as if he’d never even considered running away from Handsome Jack.

“There’s got to be something we can do,” Maya said. They needed to get this collar off of her before Jack decided to move her to the control core. 

But the doppelganger just shrugged again, looking like he was way too used to things going this wrong all of a sudden. “I’ve got nothing right now.” He held up his hand to her. “Don’t give me that look. I’ll try to think of something. But for now, I really need to play my part. If he suspects anything of me, you’ll never see me again, and there goes your chance.”

“Your” chance. He still didn’t think he was getting out of this. 

“Our chance,” Maya corrected. “We’re leaving together, and when we do, you’ll tell me your real name.”

“God, you’re so stubborn,” he grumbled. 

The door opened and two armed guards came in. They paused as they spotted the doppelganger. Judging by their reactions and the reactions of the earlier guards, Maya was guessing that seeing both Jacks in one area was a bad omen on Helios.

“What?” the doppelganger demanded.

“H-Handsome Jack sent us here,” one managed.

“H-Handsome Jack,” he mocked. “Shut up. I’m having an existential crisis. You’ll be spared from ever suffering one again in the next ten minutes.”

Their faces paled, and they looked to the door. But Jack had come in, with six more guards following him. They all looked from the doppelganger to Jack.

“Yes, too much handsome in one room, it’s astounding, I know,” the doppelganger said.

“Why are you sitting?” Jack asked.

“Because I wanted to sit. Let’s get on with this,” the doppelganger said. 

“Get in there and try to kill that Siren,” Jack ordered.

The two that had come in first had gone so pale Maya wondered if they’d pass out. One stepped forward hesitantly.

“Handsome Jack, sir-” he started.

Jack snapped his fingers. The doppelganger lazily got to his feet, but once he was up, he swiped his watch and slipped a pistol into his hand in rapid, fluid motions. He and the digi-Jacks all aimed their weapons at the man’s head.

“Let me tell you how this works, m’kay pumpkin?” the doppelganger said, taking a threatening step closer, a grin slicing his face. “We tell you to do something, and you freaking do it. You think you’re scared of the Siren? I promise you, we’re worse.” 

He looked so chilling and deadly there. No sign of the man she’d been talking to just minutes ago. There was only Handsome Jack.

Jack lifted his wrist, and a laser fired, shooting the guard in the thigh. The man cried out in surprise, dropping to one leg. Jack slammed his foot down on the wound, looking satisfied as the guard cried out again. 

“If any of you make me repeat the order one more time, you’ll wish the Siren had been the one to kill you,” he promised them, and kicked the man towards the door. 

One of the guards helped the injured one up and they all reluctantly went into the chamber with Maya. As the door clicked shut behind them, they all winced.

But then they looked determined, training their guns on her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw both Jacks cross their arms at the same time, shifting their weight to the right as they observed. It was done in such easy synchrony, and she was once again reminded of just how deep in this life the doppelganger was. 

None of this would be easy.

“Kill them,” one of the Jacks ordered, but her attention had shifted to the guards and she couldn’t make out if it was the real Jack or the doppelganger. 

It didn’t matter who ordered the command, though. Against her will, she obeyed it.

The guards put up a decent fight, but Maya was a Siren and a vault hunter. She tore through them, taking the gun of the first man she killed so she could go for headshots on the remaining ones to make the whole thing quicker for them. 

When they joined the others in the pile of dead on the floor, she faced Jack with a cold look on her face. He and the doppelganger wore identical smug expressions. 

“I’ve got Meg rounding up increasing challenges for her,” Jack said.

The doppelganger sat back down. “Do you have Meg rounding up a drink? Because that’s the only thing that would make this day better.” 

“We’ll have a drink when we get back tonight,” Jack said dismissively. He kicked the doppelganger’s shoulder. “Think of all we can do with our Siren!”

“Make her get me a drink?” the doppelganger said.

Jack shot him an irritated look and kicked his shoulder harder. “Mind off the alcohol, other-me. Six Sirens in the whole world, and we have one of them at our command.”

“I will kill you, Jack,” Maya promised darkly. He had her leashed for now, but she’d slip it. And when she did, she’d take his doppelganger with her. Leave the bastard all by himself, to suffer as they had. 

Jack gestured to the doppelganger. “Plenty have tried, and most don’t even hit the right guy.”

“Lucky me,” the doppelganger said, lifting his broken arm a little. 

“Ah, cheer up. Once we have the Warrior, maybe I’ll set you up at the casino,” Jack said. “I look out for my team, and you? You have given me a hell of a return on investment.”

“Good to know I’ve been of service. So that drink…” He winced as Jack kicked him again. “Later, got it.” 

The door opened and Meg stood there. “Sir, I have the first part of what you asked for. I’ll go get the rest.”

Maya steeled herself. She found herself being ordered to kill, again and again. Guards, various types of loaders, beasts from Pandora, and even some of the experiments taken from the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. 

She killed and killed, and watched the bodies pile up around her. Is this what it meant to be a slave of Jack? Is this why it was so easy for the doppelganger to shut himself down and pull the trigger with no hesitation?

She had to get them both out of here. She had to.

It was hours before Jack was satisfied, and Maya collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Jack gestured at the doppelganger to get to his feet.

“Now another test,” he said. “Go bind her up.”

The doppelganger seemed surprised that Jack was sending him in there, but obeyed. He entered the chamber, Jack watching carefully.

“On your feet. Don’t hurt me,” the doppelganger commanded.

“Phaselock him,” Jack ordered.

The doppelganger’s eyes widened as Maya phaselocked him in the air. He struggled, looking to Jack.

“What the hell you freaking a-hole!” he said, sounding more irritated than concerned. “Have her put me down.”

“Have her do it yourself,” Jack said, looking satisfied. 

“Such a jackass,” the doppelganger grumbled. “Siren, put me down. Uh, gently.”

She lowered him to the ground. He strode over to her. 

“Go,” he said, pointing at where the restraints sat waiting for her.

Maya went over there. He grabbed her and carefully restrained her, double-checking everything when he was done.

“I’ll figure something out. Probably,” he mumbled. 

“Stay safe, T,” she mumbled back.

He stood up and returned to his place at Jack’s side. Jack eyed Maya and began laughing.

“Oh, this is great. This is- This is so great. I can’t wait to taunt her stupid bandit friends about this. Vaguely, of course. Don’t want to ruin the surprise,” Jack said. “Come on, other-me. Let’s go have that celebratory drink now.” 

Maya watched them leave. The collar was a heavy weight on her neck, and she bit back a cry of despair. 

She had no idea how to get out of this bind. And Jack had just proved that his commands overrode the doppelganger’s commands. If the doppelganger couldn’t take the collar off, and couldn’t stop Jack from commanding her, then Maya didn’t know how they were supposed to overcome this.

Maybe Angel could think of something. Was it safe to mention her involvement to the doppelganger?

No, too risky. Maya wanted to help him, and he was coming around. But he was still damaged, and his loyalty to Jack, as twisted as it was, might be enough for him to admit that Angel was working with the vault hunters. Maya couldn’t risk Angel like that. 

She supposed their best chance was to wait for Jack to release her and send her and the doppelganger to take out the bandit camp. At least then they’d be away from Jack and could try to come up with some kind of plan. 

She closed her eyes, retreating into her own mind. Even that wasn’t entirely safe from Handsome Jack anymore.

Maya felt invaded and as if her dignity had been stripped from her. Her eyes burned, but she fought back the tears and let her anger overwhelm her sorrow. She would make Jack pay for doing this to her.

For now, he was winning. But she and the doppelganger would find a way to fight back, and make Jack suffer for what he’d put the two of them through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a Borderlands discord, and if anyone would like to come scream about Tim or any other Borderlands-related thing, feel free to come join! Here's a link to it: https://discord.gg/UdKjKv7
> 
> Also, I've almost finished my edits for this story, and I'm so excited to post all of it! And I've been working on the Tim and Axton story I mentioned, so hopefully I'll have something new to post when this is done :)


	22. Chapter 22

Jack spent two more days testing the collar on Maya, and having Tim go in the room with her to judge their combined control over her. Once Jack had confirmed that ultimate control rested with him, he seemed satisfied.

“Alright, we’re bringing her to the office,” Jack said. 

“We’re...doing what?” Tim said. “Sorry, I thought I just heard you say something really stupid.”

“She’s under our control. Besides, if something happens, my office is the most secure place to lock her in until we get her back under control,” Jack said. “Plus, I have three people who are getting fired today. She can do the honors.” 

They were heading towards her room, but Tim stopped. Jack paused and looked over his shoulder.

“Jack, what if-” What if killing innocent workers at Jack’s hands left a stain on her as it had Tim? What if the worst thing you could do to this woman was take away her fierce independence? What if making her a slave to Handsome Jack did irreparable mental damage to her? “What if she tries to kill you?”

He had to play his role. Now, more than ever. If he failed, Maya suffered for it. 

“If I thought she would be able to kill me, I wouldn’t be taking her out, now would I?” Jack said. “Get those feet moving, Timmy. We’ve got workers to fire.”

Tim forced himself to follow Jack. They had to endure this until Jack sent them to take out the bandit camp. They’d be alone together, and it would be their best chance at figuring out a plan. 

They went into her room and she watched them warily. Jack pulled open the door to her chamber and gestured Tim in.

Getting her restraints off was a struggle one-handed, but he managed it. Just before he freed her tattooed arm, Jack spoke.

“You will not hurt either of us,” he said. “You won’t even attempt it, sweetheart.”

Maya grit her teeth, but made no move to attack them once she was freed. Tim stepped back to Jack’s side and matched his expression to Jack’s.

“Follow us,” Tim said. “And don’t use your powers until we tell you to.”

Maya followed them. Tim let Jack go first, then fell into step behind Maya to keep an eye on her like Jack would want him to. Since Jack’s back was turned, Tim reached out and lightly touched Maya’s shoulder, as if it would reassure her. 

Ha. As if. He was taking her to be a weapon. 

Maya seemed surprised as they led her out of the chamber. Before they left the room, though, Jack stopped and turned with a blindfold in his hand.

“Can’t have you navigating Helios. Just a safety precaution,” he said.

Maya glared at him as he tied it around her eyes, hiding her fierce gaze from his view. Tim put a hand on her shoulder to guide her as they began walking again.

Jack looped them around the quieter parts of Helios so they wouldn’t be seen, and so Maya couldn’t memorize their path. When he seemed satisfied she was confused by the onslaught of turns and stairs through the maze of Helios, he took them up to his office and let them in.

Once they were securely in, Jack removed the blindfold from her. She looked around his office, eyes taking in everything. Tim looked around too, so used to this office by now. He wondered what she thought of it.

He also didn’t miss that the picture of the dark-haired girl on Jack’s desk had been turned down so no one could see it. Whether he feared Maya might memorize the girl and use her against him later, or simply didn’t think a “filthy bandit” like Maya deserved to see her, Tim couldn’t guess. 

“Welcome to the throne room, baby,” Jack said, throwing himself into his chair. Tim perched on his usual spot on the desk. 

“What do you want from me now?” Maya asked.

“Uh, your powers? Duh,” Jack said. “I thought we made that clear already. Come stand by my side like a good little pet.”

Maya reluctantly went to his side. Jack tossed his ECHO down on the desk.

“Meg, start my meetings,” he ordered. 

“Yes, sir,” came Meg’s reply over the ECHO. “I’ll call the first one down now.”

“You’ll both be in the room?” Maya said, looking between them.

Tim shrugged. “It’s not like they’ll live to tell anyone.”

Maya nodded slowly. “I see. I take it that it’s common knowledge seeing the two Jacks at the same time means death?”

“Well, I can’t have people spreading word of other-me here,” Jack said, slapping Tim on the back. “Best to leave him as an unconfirmed rumor. Leaves them fearful to try anything.” 

“I see. Then this is just a way to show off your two favorite pets,” Maya said, her voice cold. 

Jack just gave her an easy smile. “Now you’re getting it, sweetheart.” 

Tim was used to Jack’s treatment of him. Sometimes Jack saw him as an extension of himself, just another precious piece of Handsome Jack. And sometimes he saw Tim as just his loyal pet, ready to sit, beg, and roll-over on command. 

It didn’t even phase him anymore. And he could tell by Maya’s expression that she saw that.

There was a knock on the door and then Meg opened it, stepping aside so a woman could enter. Meg hastily shut the door, trapping the woman in the office with two Handsome Jacks and a Siren.

“Handsome Jack, sir,” she said, a quiver to her voice. “Is this about going over the budget?”

Jack clapped. “There we go, pumpkin. I like it when people don’t play stupid with me. What I don’t like is when people help themselves to Hyperion money without permission.”

“Hyperion is mine, meaning the money is mine, meaning you stole from me,” Tim said, easily slipping into his role. Despite his broken arm giving him away as the doppelganger, he knew what was expected of him in these “meetings”. “Guess how much I like being stolen from. Go on, guess.”

“Let’s give her a hint, shall we,” Jack said. “Siren, phaselock her.”

Maya tried to resist, but found herself phaselocking the woman. The woman cried out in fear. 

Jack and Tim stood up simultaneously and stalked towards the woman, twin grins on their faces. Everything in them promised violence and death.

“You haven’t guessed yet,” Tim said.

“Give it your best shot, kiddo. It’ll be your only shot,” Jack said.

“I’m sorry,” the woman choked out. “I’m sorry! We needed to finish the project on time!”

“Oh, wrong answer!” Tim said, shaking his head. “Such a shame. It’ll be hard to clean your blood off the carpet. Maybe getting our finances back in proper order will be a little easier.”

“Please,” the woman said, tears in her eyes. 

“Should’ve tried the ‘please’ route to ask for money,” Jack said. “See, the whole ‘rather beg forgiveness than ask permission’ thing doesn’t go over well here.” He waved a hand at Maya. “Maya, be a doll and kill this useless thief, will you?” 

Maya cried out with the effort of trying to resist the order. Her arm trembled as she raised it higher, feeling her power flow through her.

It overwhelmed her, and she cried out again as she ended the screaming woman’s life. The body thumped lifeless to the floor, and Jack laughed and clapped again.

Maya collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Tim went over to her, crouching beside her and patting her back.

“Stop trying to play the little rebel, and do as you’re told,” he said with a smirk.

His voice was cruel, but the look he shot Maya was excruciating. He’d been through this too many times. He’d promised to help Maya, and now she was just a weapon, bound to Handsome Jack.

Jack had the other employees brought in individually, and Tim watched as the process was repeated. He and Jack taunted them about their mistakes, let them know they were about to die, let them beg for their life, and then ordered Maya to end that life.

She tried not to obey them. Tim saw her struggling against it, but try as she might, she couldn’t resist the power the collar held over her.

Jack and Tim sat down once their “meetings” were over. Jack looked extremely satisfied, and Tim tried to mirror the expression.

“Hey, sit here with the Siren for a minute. I’m going to see if I can’t find anyone else who messed up,” Jack said, getting up and leaving the office.

As soon as he was gone, Tim took the whiskey from Jack’s desk and poured a glass of it. He offered it to Maya.

“No,” she said, shaking her head.

“It calms the nerves,” Tim said.

Maya regarded him for a moment longer before taking the drink and downing it. Tim took the glass back and helped himself to a drink. He poured a second, offered it to Maya, and shrugged when she shook her head.

He perched on the desk and sipped the drink. They’d brought loaders in to take care of the bodies after each death, and Maya’s method didn’t leave much gore about. It was a lot cleaner than their usual methods.

“If things stay on track, he’ll send us to the bandit camp soon,” he said, needing to offer her some glimmer of hope. “It’ll be our best chance to figure something out.”

“Even with your arm?” she asked.

Tim nodded. “He figures between you, my digi-Jacks, and my ability to still use a pistol decently, it’ll be fine. It’s not a particularly large bandit camp.” He scowled a little. “Although if I get hurt yet again, which seems inevitable at this point, I’ll probably never leave Helios again. Or he’ll lock me in the damn casino.”

“Casino?” Maya asked.

Tim nodded. “He has this fancy space casino. It’s the job every Jack double wants. The only reason he hasn’t sent me there is because…” He shrugged.

“Because you’re important to him,” Maya said.

He nodded uncomfortably. “Yea, that. I was his first double, and Nisha and I have been around the longest.” 

“Wilhelm,” Maya said. “You brought him up before.”

“Sure. He was a crazy bastard, but he wasn’t so bad compared to most of the people in this freaking place,” he said. He looked down at his drink. “We used to play cards, or go to the shooting range together to practice. It’s not like we were best friends or anything, but I was a little pissed when you guys killed him.” 

He finished the drink and poured himself another. He knew he should slow down so Jack wouldn’t get angry, but it all just felt like too much again.

Wilhelm worked for Jack, and he was part of Jack’s inner circle. But he hadn’t...he hadn’t been like Jack. He referred to Tim as “not-Jack”, but he still understood that Tim had a personality all his own outside the role of Jack.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Maya. The expression on her face…

She saw a person where everyone else saw a monster. She saw through Jack to the scraps left of Timothy. 

He ached to tell her his name. But once he did that, he couldn’t take it back. Once he admitted that Timothy Lawrence was still alive, it put a target on his back.

And he was too afraid for any of that.

“T, we’ll figure this out,” she said, and she sounded so damn sure of herself. “Jack won’t win. He won’t get away with what he’s done to the two of us. I promise.” 

That collar around her neck didn’t seem promising. “And if we do get away? You realize you’ve got to leave me behind, right?” He gestured to his masked face. “I can’t go to Sanctuary. Lilith would never let me. And Jack won’t stop hunting until he gets me back. He won’t be happy about losing you, but he absolutely won’t let me go.”

“We’ll figure this out,” she repeated sternly. 

“Pessimism and anxiety are my strongest personality traits,” Tim said, holding his drink up. “Cheers.”

The door opened and Jack came in. “I’ve got some more idiots lined up for us.” He plucked the glass from Tim’s hands and helped himself to it as he sat back down. “This is just too freaking great!” 

“You know what was freaking great? My drink. I’ll take that back now,” Tim said, holding his hand out.

Jack downed the drink and set the glass aside. Tim scowled, but Jack ignored it as he woke his computer up and began typing away at it. 

“Need you sharp for this. We’ll take turns issuing commands to her and see what else we can do with this,” Jack said. 

Tim leaned back on the desk as there was a knock on the door. Meg let the next poor sucker in, and Tim was surprised to see a guard.

“Handsome Jack, sir,” the guard said.

Tim let out an indignant noise as Jack shoved him off the desk. He caught himself and glowered at Jack.

“Kill him,” Jack said to the guard.

“What?” Tim, the guard, and Maya said in surprise. 

Jack leaned back in his chair. “I know I didn’t stutter. Kill the double, or I’ll make you wish you shared his fate.” He turned to Maya, lowering his voice so the guard couldn’t hear. “Maya, keep him alive and unharmed.” He raised his voice again. “Come on, you useless lump. What do I pay you for? Kill the doppelganger, or I’ll kill your freaking family.”

With that threat, the guard lifted his gun and fired at Tim. Maya yanked him out of the way of the bullets and flung her arm out.

The guy cried out as he was suspended. He tried to fire on Tim again, but Maya jerked him so his shots missed. 

Tim got to his feet and went over, snatching the gun from the guard and putting a bullet between his eyes. He tossed the gun aside as the body hit the floor, and spun to face Jack.

“You jackass!” he said.

“I needed to know she’d be of use,” Jack said, grinning. “You’re down an arm, after all.”

“The worst. You are the worst. The goddamn freaking worst,” Tim said, but resumed his perch atop the desk. 

“Chin up, other-me. That’s how some of these meetings are going to go,” Jack said.

Tim sighed and resigned himself to a long afternoon.

***

They’d restrained Maya back in her chamber at the end of the day, and retreated to their apartment. They were sharing a drink as they lounged on the couch now.

“You two will hit that bandit camp in two days,” Jack said. “We’ll test her out more, and then send you guys on your way. I want to toss the two of you in with some guards and loaders and see how well she protects you.”

“Wonderful, I can’t wait,” Tim said dryly. “I love being shot at.” 

Jack ignored that. “With that Siren as our newest weapon, we’ll be able to wipe out those pesky vault hunters. Then it’s a straight shot to the vault and the Warrior.” Jack’s eyes lit up at the thought. “Everything has been leading to this, Timmy. Me, you, and Nisha will rule the whole goddamn galaxy once we have the Warrior in our hands. But mostly me.”

“Jackass,” Tim said. 

Still, Jack was right. Having Maya under their control would make it much easier to kill the vault hunters. And with them dead, there would be no one left to stop them from charging the vault key and getting the Warrior. 

Oh, they were so screwed.

“I’m going to bed,” Tim said, because sleep was close enough to death at this point. Whatever shut his brain up for a few hours. 

“Be ready for tomorrow,” Jack called after him.

Tim collapsed on his bed once he had changed into sleep clothes. He buried his face against the pillow, and blew out a frustrated sigh.

“What have you gotten yourself into this time, idiot?” he grumbled, and squeezed his eyes shut. They’d just have to wait until they attacked the bandit camp, and pray they came up with something by then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've officially finished editing this story, and now all that's left is to post it all! I'm excited for some of the upcoming chapters :D


	23. Chapter 23

They gathered Maya and led her down to R&D, blindfolded. They’d equipped her with a shield. Tim had come equipped with his pistol on Jack’s orders, and wished he’d just died in infancy so this didn’t have to be his life.

They reached their destination and pulled Maya’s blindfold off. She took in the sight, and glanced at Tim.

“You’re sending him to fight?” she asked Jack.

“He’s got one hand,” Jack said, looking over a stack of papers in his hands. “Alright you two, get in there.”

They’d come to a contained arena. Jack used it to test out new weapons and loader prototypes, and it was used occasionally as a training ground for guards. 

Tim led Maya into the arena. He grabbed his pistol, and swiped his digi-Jacks into being.

“Go on,” Jack said to him.

Tim glanced at Maya. “Siren, protect me and kill...uh...our enemies? Jack, what the hell are we fighting?”

“Oh, do I have some fun battles for you,” Jack said.

Tim groaned. “I should’ve stayed in bed.” 

Jack disappeared into the room that controlled the doors to the arena. Tim huffed a sigh.

“Are you able to fight like this?” Maya asked.

Tim glanced at his ruined arm, sitting uselessly in the sling. “I wish I could say this is the worst situation I’ve ever been in, but it’s actually pretty good odds.” 

The alarm blared as the doors to the arena opened. Tim readied his pistol, and his digi-Jacks took up position covering him.

“Oh, son of a taint,” Tim said. “That freaking chode. I hate him. I absolutely hate him.”

From one door came a swarm of loaders. From another, stalkers and skags. And from another, surged a large group of bandits they’d imprisoned and been torturing for information. 

The bandits appeared to have been treated to get them prepared for the battle. Their eyes locked on Tim and they raised their weapons.

“If we kill you, we go free!” the head of them said. 

“A raise. I’m demanding a raise if I live through this,” Tim said. 

“Friends of yours?” Maya asked.

“I cut off some of their fingers,” Tim said. “Thought Jack offed them already.”

The two burst into action. Tim rolled to the side as the bandits fired at the two of them. There was no cover in the open arena, so he’d have to watch his shield carefully. 

Maya was already using her powers to try and minimize the threat from the skags and stalkers, but some of the stalkers had slipped past her notice and were circling around her.

“Alright, you two hold off the loaders and bandits. I’ve got to back her,” Tim said, aiming his gun at the nearest stalker and firing. 

Maya stiffened at the sound of the stalker squealing in pain behind her, but couldn’t rip her focus from the beasts in front of her. Tim wondered if she’d changed her mind about him now that she had to rely on him to watch her back.

Tim realized that Maya was relying entirely on her powers. Jack hadn’t given her a gun.

“Oh, shit,” he hissed, and digistructed his SMG, tucking it into the sling with his bad arm. He darted forward, firing at the stalkers to scatter them. 

A stalker materialized beside him and jumped to attack, but the blue digi-Jack stepped before it and fired relentlessly. Tim kept running, letting his digi-Jack watch his back. The red one was still firing on the bandits, but it left the loaders to advance on their position.

Tim holstered his pistol, grabbed the SMG, and yanked his arm out of the sling. He braced the SMG against his bad arm and opened fire on the phaselocked enemies before him. He only managed to damage them before his arm ached too badly to keep it up. 

“Here,” he said, tossing the SMG to Maya and repositioning his bad arm in the sling. He grabbed his pistol and spun on his heel. “Finish up here while I get the loaders. I know their weak points.” 

A shadow covered him and he looked up to see a skag plummeting towards him, mouth gaping open to bite down into his flesh. Tim suppressed a sigh, accepted that this was going to hurt, and aimed his pistol.

Maya dropped the creatures she’d been suspending in favor of catching the skag before it could hit Tim. Tim hastily moved away from it and began shooting.

“The loaders,” Maya reminded, flinging the skag at the advancing skags and stalkers. 

“Right, right.” Tim turned away and left Maya to handle that mess. He wished he could use his sniper rifle to take out the loaders from a safe distance, but with nothing to prop it on, his bad arm wouldn’t be able to support the weight or recoil. 

Instead, he had to make do with his pistol. Jack had upgraded it to reduce the recoil so he could shoot easier one-handed, but Tim still would’ve preferred a Jakobs pistol to finish this quickly. 

Still, he had a Hyperion pistol, and a mini swarm of loaders. Preference didn’t really matter in the face of survival.

Tim kept on the move. The loaders were basic models, and too slow to keep up accurate aim so long as he weaved between them and kept on the constant move. 

He fired off shots into their weak points as he darted around them. Sometimes their shots missed and took out each other, which gave him one less thing to worry about. 

And the blue digi-Jack stayed with him. He knew their battery was getting low, which meant he needed to finish this up fast.

If the bandits hadn’t attacked him yet, it was likely only because they were trying to figure out a way to kill the red digi-Jack. The second he was gone, they’d come for Tim.

Jack probably told them if they killed Tim, he’d release them back on Pandora. A blatant lie, but Tim wasn’t surprised that the bandits were stupid enough to believe it. Besides, he and Jack had tortured them for information, and he hadn’t been lying when he told Maya he’d cut off some fingers.

“Sir,” the blue Jack warned. “Our battery is about to run out.”

Shit. Tim still had four loaders to deal with. 

“Oh, this is such a shitty day,” Tim groaned, rolling away from an attack. He leapt back to his feet and dodged behind one of the loaders, firing several shots into its arm until the arm fell off. 

The loader spun, catching him off-guard as its arm clipped him in the back of the head. The momentum sent Tim tumbling to the ground, a little dazed. He tried to scramble back to his feet, or to at least move before it could follow up.

But then the loaders were suspended, and Tim looked up to see Maya. She was trying to catch her breath, but seemed unhurt. 

“Looked like you could use some help,” she said. 

Tim rubbed the back of his head as he got up and immediately fired on them. “My digi-Jacks are about to run out of battery. Those bandits will swarm us.”

“We’ll be fine,” Maya said. 

Tim gestured to his arm. “Do I look like a man who has good luck?” 

“Do I look like a woman who’s going to die to bandits?” Maya said.

“That is...a valid point,” Tim conceded. 

The digi-Jacks retreated into the watch after a quick warning to Tim, and Tim fired at the remaining loaders. A shot struck his shield, and he threw himself to the side, spinning around to train his pistol on the advancing bandits. 

The group yelled as they rushed the two of them. Maya threw the loaders at them before opening fire, but they kept coming. Some of them scooped up broken off loader parts to use as shields against their gunfire, and Tim cursed Jack for arming the bastards as more shots struck his shield. 

He needed to buy time for his watch to recharge. His digi-Jacks could act as a frontline while he and Maya picked the rest off. 

They found themselves surrounded, but went back-to-back. Maya’s powers could only cover so many bandits at a time, but it bought Tim breathing room to fire on the rest and try to keep on the move so his shield could recharge.

The head of the bandits slammed into Tim, knocking him to the ground with a heavy thud. His pistol spun out of his hand, and he threw his good arm up just in time to protect his throat from the knife the leader was driving towards him.

It buried itself in Tim’s arm, and Tim snarled out a curse. The leader grinned savagely, driving his knees into Tim’s gut to hold him in place.

“I’m going to kill you for what you did to us,” he said. “And when we get back to Pandora, we’ll gather our forces and kill the real Handsome Jack.”

“You’re an idiot,” Tim said, and yanked his bad arm out of the sling. He slammed the cast against the leader’s head, hissing at the jolt of pain that ran through his busted arm. 

But the blow dazed the leader enough for Tim to shove him off. He gripped the man’s throat, pressing his thumbs into his windpipe.

“Do you know the difference between strangling and choking, kiddo?” he asked with a grin, ignoring as the leader’s fingers scratched at his arms. 

“Move!” 

Maya’s powers flung Tim to the side just as two knives came down. One tore part of his jacket, but he was uninjured from the blows. The bandit leader’s knife was still buried in his arm, and he grunted as he yanked it out, charging forward and burying it into the neck of the nearest bandit. 

“Your arm!” Maya said.

“I’m well aware,” Tim snapped, yanking the knife out of the bandit’s throat. “Cover me for a second.” 

Maya moved closer to him as he used the knife to cut the arm off his jacket. It took a few tries to get it tied around the wound with his bad arm and his teeth, but he managed it. With that temporarily taken care of, he turned his attention back to the battle just in time to see a grenade roll to Maya’s feet.

“Down!” he yelled, diving for her. 

But the order to protect him was strong enough that as they fell to the ground, Tim covering Maya with his body, Maya rolled them over so she shielded him. 

The blast went off, and Maya cried out in pain. Tim gripped her arms and pulled himself free, taking the SMG from her and bracing it against his chest as best he could to fire wildly, wanting to keep the bandits from a follow-up attack.

“Maya?” he said.

“Fine,” she grunted, struggling to her feet. He passed the SMG to her, leaving himself weaponless. There was blood on her, but he didn’t have time to inspect her injuries. “Nothing as deep as the cut on your arm.”

“Then let’s finish this and get some damn health kits and a nap,” Tim said. He checked his watch, and swiped them into existence. They weren’t fully charged, but it should be enough to end this. 

“Sir, your arm needs medical attention,” the blue Jack said, but was already moving in front of him and raising his weapon at the coming bandits.

“Yea, tell me something I don’t know,” Tim said. “Like, maybe, how to get a weapon I can reliably use.” 

There was nothing nearby, as Tim had dropped the knife before the explosion went off. He sighed heavily and prepared for the assault.

The remaining bandits tried to rush them again, but with the digi-Jacks, they were able to group up and fight them back. Maya phaselocked a small group of them and fired with the SMG.

“They have pistols!” she called to him.

Tim charged in and snatched a pistol away from a suspended bandit. He fired it, and the recoil was enough to provide a challenge, but he steadied and adjusted his aim as he continued on.

Bandit by bandit, they killed them off. Tim was unsurprised when the bandit leader attempted to ambush him again, and Tim cracked him in the skull with the pistol, sending him falling to the ground.

Tim knelt beside him and tapped the pistol against the man’s temple. “He never planned to let you leave alive anyways.”

He shot the leader in the head. As the shot rang out, the other bandits yelled in anger and ran at Tim, firing rapidly. His shield depleted quickly, but he didn’t worry.

Sure enough, Maya caught up a chunk of them with her phaselock. Tim and his digi-Jacks fired on the helpless bandits, and when they were dead, Maya used her SMG to join the massacre until all the bandits were dead. 

Once he was certain they were all dead, Tim collapsed on his back on the ground, letting the pistol fall from his hand. He tried to catch his breath, pain pulsing through both arms. 

“Not bad,” Jack said, entering the arena.

“Fuck you,” Tim said. 

“Language,” Jack said, kicking at his ribs. He dropped two health kits on his chest. “Fix your arm.”

Tim gratefully plunged both health kits into his arm. Jack stuck two in Maya, who glared as he did so. 

“You two will rest up tomorrow, and then hit that bandit camp,” Jack said. “That’ll be the final test. And if that goes well…” He grinned at Maya. “I’d hate to ruin the surprise of what I have planned. But it’s going to be great.”

“I know you’ll try to use me to attack my friends,” Maya said, pulling her shoulders back. “And it won’t work.”

“Oh, obviously you’ll be killing them,” Jack said as Tim sat up and rested his arms over his knees. “But no, no, kiddo. I have something bigger planned than just that. You’re going to help us claim Pandora and build up our arsenal.”

“You’re going to die, Jack,” Maya promised him.

“I’m the hero, baby! Heroes don’t die,” Jack said. He hauled Tim to his feet, and gestured between the two of them. “We’re going to rule that armpit of a planet. And then we’ll expand until the whole damn galaxy is ours. And you’re going to help us do that. Now, let’s get you back to your room like a good girl, huh?”

“Let’s hurry this up. I’ve got bandit blood all over me and I want a shower,” Tim said. “Digi-Jacks, back in the watch.” 

They disappeared, and Jack and Tim led Maya out of the arena. They blindfolded her, took the shield and SMG from her, and guided her back to her room. Tim eyed her carefully for injuries, but whatever she’d sustained during the fight seemed to have been taken care of by the health kits. 

Tim yanked the blindfold off once they were back in her chamber. He restrained her as Jack waited by the door.

“Just be patient,” Tim said quietly. “It’s almost time.” 

He followed Jack out of the room and back to their apartment. Jack seemed excited about the results of the arena, and slapped Tim on the back.

“That’s my Timmy!” he said triumphantly. “Catching that Siren...Oh, we are unstoppable now, kiddo. This dumpster fire of a planet will fall on its knees at our feet. We’ll be goddamned kings soon enough.”

It was the plan all along. Open the vault, control the Warrior, cleanse Pandora, and rule it. They’d be kings. 

And some part of Tim longed to just go along with the original plan. Keep Maya under control, and rule alongside Jack. It was so much easier to be Jack than Timothy.

But he had to help Maya. She could’ve been just one more person who used him, but instead, she saw him. Saw beyond Jack to that glimpse of Timothy. “T” was just the surface of the man buried within, struggling to survive all these years. 

Could he help her escape and make it look like an accident? Return to Jack, suffer the consequences, and then reclaim his place at Jack’s side? 

No. No, once the Siren was gone, Jack would never trust Tim again. Or maybe he would, but only after intense punishment. 

Jack handed Tim a drink as they sat on the couch together. Tim sipped it slowly, his thoughts spinning around his head fast enough to make him dizzy.

It was so easy to be Jack’s loyal doppelganger. He didn’t have to think for himself. He just had to slip on the mask and do what Jack would do.

But being Timothy…

He tightened his grip on the glass, accepted he had no sense of self-preservation, and resigned himself to helping Maya escape. Whatever happened to him, he could worry about the consequences later. He was getting Maya out of here and back to the people who loved her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am bad at action scenes :') Posting this a little early because I intended to post it tomorrow, but don't know if I'd be able to!


	24. Chapter 24

Today they left for the bandit camp.

Tim was armed and anxious to get going. He was pacing Jack’s office, waiting for Jack to return and send him and Maya off to destroy the camp.

The door opened and he looked up. But at the sight before him, his heart sank.

Of course. Of freaking course. God forbid the world give Tim a break for once.

“Miss me, not-Jack?” Nisha asked. 

“She can’t come. She can’t control the Siren,” Tim said. 

“But you can, Timmy,” Jack reminded. “Nisha will be there primarily as backup. It defeats the purpose if she’s the one killing all the bandits, after all.” 

Tim had no argument that wouldn’t make Jack suspicious, so he just sat on the edge of the desk and kept his mouth shut. Well, this threw a wrench in his plans.

“Now, I took it upon myself to upgrade the collar a little,” Jack said. “The Siren won’t hurt anyone with my DNA. But I didn’t put in a protective code like with your watch. Once your arm is better, she’s a weapon, not a shield.” 

“I’m not any happier about sitting around watching you play tyrant,” Nisha said at Tim’s expression. “Let’s just get this done. Try to stay in one piece this time, not-Jack.”

“Try not to almost kill me because you don’t know how to lift an injured man this time,” Tim said.

Nisha grinned. “Still sour about that?”

“My internal organs, Nisha. You damaged my internal organs,” Tim said.

She waved a dismissive hand at him. “They’re fine now.”

“Go get the Siren and bring her back here. And make sure she’s under orders not to hurt Nisha,” Jack said.

“Even if she does hurt Nisha, it’ll be fine. Her internal organs will heal,” Tim grumbled, and left the office.

He made his way to Maya’s room, wondering how to tell her about the change in plans. Nisha would no doubt be under strict orders not to let the two out of her sight. 

Tim entered her room, going into the chamber and pulling off her restraints slowly. Maya scowled a little.

“Jack came in early this morning to upgrade the collar,” she said.

“Can’t touch our precious DNA. He told me,” Tim said. “Oh, right, so I’ve got some bad news, kiddo.”

“Why does that not surprise me?” 

“I’m a wealth of bad news,” Tim said. “Jack is sending Nisha with us as backup. She’ll likely be monitoring us the whole time.”

Maya helped him get the last of the restraints off. “Well, this is...not good.”

“Not good?” Tim let out a disbelieving laugh. “It’s horrible. It’s shitty. It’s right in line with the rest of my life, and it sucks.”

He offered a hand to help her up. She rolled her shoulders a little and stretched, but didn’t seem too concerned about the sudden situation.

“Can’t I just knock her out?” she said.

Tim sighed heavily. “Really sorry about this but...I order you not to hurt Nisha. Jack’s orders, not mine. He’ll be pissed if you kill his girlfriend. Believe me, I’d love to see you shoot her after what she put me through.”

“She helps Jack torture you?” Maya guessed.

“Well, yes. But I mean her handling me so roughly after Krieg attacked me that it wrecked my internal organs.” He grimaced. “That really freaking hurt. She almost killed me as surely as he did.” 

“Krieg was just upset,” Maya said, as if compelled to defend him.

Tim held up a hand. “I work for Handsome Jack. What your friend did to me for kidnapping you is what Jack does to me for using all the hot water in the shower.”

“That’s not…” Maya shook her head. “Okay, your traumas aside for the moment, what do we do about Nisha?”

“Hell if I know. We’ll figure something out. But we’ve got to get moving before Jack gets impatient,” Tim said, leading her out of the room. He paused and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket. “Right, right. Gotta do it, kiddo, sorry.” 

Maya allowed him to blindfold her, and he proceeded to take her down the long way to the office. When they reached it, he tugged the blindfold off, and let Maya glare defiantly at Jack and Nisha.

“What took you so damn long?” Jack asked.

“I made sure she remembered that I’m in charge,” Tim said, sitting on the desk again. “Can’t have my Siren trying to get rebellious when I need her focused.” 

“Alright, then to business,” Jack said. “Nisha will be there as backup, but you two are running this assault. I want all those bandits dead, and when you’re done, you can, I don’t know, light the camp on fire or something.”

“What about weapons for the Siren?” Tim asked.

“I’ve got a shield and some guns for her,” Jack said. “But she only gets the guns during the battle. Nisha has them the rest of the time.”

Tim had wondered if the collar was entirely effective with her actions outside of her power. Clearly, Jack worried the same. 

“Can we get going already?” Tim said. At Jack’s look, Tim grinned. “C’mon, it’s time Handsome Jack did something about these worthless bandits. They’re stinking up my planet.” 

“Yea, yea, get going. And Nisha drives the vehicle. I don’t need you crashing and killing my Siren,” Jack said. He shot a glare at Nisha. “And try not to come back with my doppelganger dying in your arms this time.”

“That is entirely up to him,” Nisha said, heading for the fast travel station in the office. “Get moving, not-Jack.”

He grabbed Maya’s arm and pulled her along. Nisha handed a shield to Tim, and he equipped it on Maya. The three fast traveled down to Pandora, and Tim was unsurprised to find a vehicle already waiting for them.

They got in, and Nisha took off for the nav point Jack had given them. He had absolutely no freaking clue how to go about making a plan to free Maya, but he hoped something came up. Maybe they could even use the cover of battle to talk it over. 

“I take it you can’t snipe?” Nisha said.

“If I have something to prop my sniper rifle up on, I can manage it. But I wouldn’t rely on it,” Tim said. Their old method on Elpis had always been to catch their enemies off-guard by having Tim snipe a few before the others charged in to finish them off. “Besides, Jack wants to see the Siren’s powers at work. Me sniping all the idiots off before she gets a chance to use her powers defeats the purpose.” 

“Well, at least you have the watch. You’re practically useless without it,” Nisha said.

Tim scowled. “That’s like saying you’re practically useless without any guns. They’re weapons, and I use them well.” He laughed a little. “Oh, man, remember that...shit, I don’t even remember his name. That guy we came across up on Elpis. He about pissed himself when I summoned the digi-Jacks.”

“Is that the one Athena whacked in the head with her shield?” Nisha said.

Tim shook his head. “No, no, that was that younger guy who was pissing us all off. This was the guy that Wilhelm threw Claptrap at.”

Nisha snapped. “Right, I remember that now. He tried to bribe us, and Aurelia spit on him for the insult. Did you shoot him? No, Wilhelm did, and you called us brutes and then robbed his corpse.”

“I had student loans to pay off, baby,” Tim said. “Ah, god, I hate my life.” 

He leaned back against the vehicle door. That felt like a lifetime away. Back when he still had some morals in his life. Not enough to stop him from robbing a corpse, but hey, interest was a bitch and he needed to pay those loans off. 

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Tim wanted to close his eyes and steal a nap, but he knew the dangers of dropping his guard on Pandora when he looked the way he did. 

“Alright, Siren,” he said as they approached their destination. “You stick close to me. I’m assuming Jack’s got a tracking mechanism in that collar, and a way to use it to incapacitate you if you try to get away. Don’t even try it.” 

It was a warning that Maya nodded to. Tim scrubbed at his face with his good hand and sat up, stretching a little. 

Nisha parked the vehicle and the three got out. Nisha took a moment to equip Maya with weapons and ammo. Maya took out one of the guns, getting a feel for it.

“Don’t get any ideas, sweetheart,” Tim said. “We’ve got a job to do.” 

“So do you have a plan, or are you just throwing me at armed bandits and hoping for the best? I’m powerful, but I’m not indestructible,” Maya said. 

“Which is why you get not-Jack. He’s competent enough in a fight,” Nisha said.

“Please, keep singing glorious praises of me,” Tim said. 

“Shut up, not-Jack. You two go in, kill them, and I’ll be there as backup if anything goes wrong. Which it inevitably will, knowing his luck,” Nisha said, nodding at Tim. 

“Cursed from birth,” Tim said, finger gunning at her. 

“I don’t think that’s something to be proud of,” Maya said. 

“Shut it. We’ve got bandits to kill,” Tim said, approaching the camp. He eyed it, the camp itself protected by an outcrop of rocks that surrounded all but the entrance. “Shit. I can’t climb that in my current condition.”

“I can. I’ll be watching,” Nisha said. “Oh, turn your ECHO on.”

Tim glanced at her. “What?”

“Jack wants to hear everything. I’ll be giving him a video feed from my ECHO, but he’ll get the audio from yours,” she said.

Son of a bitch. He couldn’t catch a break, could he?

Tim reluctantly turned his ECHO on. So much for trying to converse in the thick of battle. 

“Finally!” Jack said. “I’ve been waiting.”

“Be quiet,” Tim said. “You’ll give us away if you talk the whole time.” 

“Tone,” Jack chastised. Tim ignored him. 

“Alright, Nisha go take perch. Siren, with me. I guess we’ll just go in through the entrance,” Tim said. 

“Is that smart?” Maya said.

“Nope, but it’s ballsy,” Tim said. Jack laughed over his ECHO, and Tim slapped it as if it would resonate through to Jack. “I told you to be quiet, jackass.”

Tim headed for the entrance to the camp. Maya followed along behind him, looking skeptical. 

“Lighten up,” Tim said to her. “We’ll make a grand spectacle, and then slaughter them. It’ll be fun.”

“You people are sick,” Maya said, but her eyes shot to his ECHO with a questioning look.

“You’re part of our people now, sweetheart,” Tim said, and gave her a helpless shrug. He mouthed, “Just play along for now”, and slipped his pistol into his hand. 

Tim hesitated, shrugged, and strut right through the entrance to the camp. Several bandits immediately swarmed the two of them, guns aimed. 

Tim looked around at them, keeping his expression casual. “Yep, seems as good a place as any for some target practice.”

“Hey, that’s Handsome Jack!” one of the bandits cried. 

One of them got close, pressing their gun against Tim’s forehead. “Bet he’s just a double. Let’s kill him and send his head back to Handsome Jack.” 

A gunshot cracked, and the man’s body fell to the ground. Tim lowered his pistol.

“Oh, you’re going to wish I was a double,” he said, and began firing. “Kill them, Maya!” 

The camp became a whirlwind of activity, and Tim’s shield wavered as multiple shots struck it. Unlike the arena, though, the camp had cover. Tim ducked behind a collection of crates, and swiped his digi-Jacks into being.

Maya hid herself behind one of the huts. She poked her head out to use her power on the bandits, and Tim used their surprise to roll out of his cover and fire off shots at them.

The red digi-Jack stormed into the fray of battle, but the blue one stayed with Tim. Maya darted from her cover to ambush a small group of them with her powers, firing with one of the guns Jack had provided for her. 

“Capture the Siren, and kill the bastard!” one of the bandits roared. 

“Sir, move!” the blue Jack barked.

Tim didn’t ask any questions. He ran, and dove behind the nearest cover. Moments later, a grenade exploded near where he’d been standing. He scrambled to his feet and fired his gun at the first bandit he saw.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” he said in irritation as several bandits threw grenades at him. “Maya!”

Maya spun, saw the grenades surrounding him, and used her power to lift him and fling him just before they went off. Tim hit the ground and tried to roll with the impact, hissing as pain tore up his broken arm. He ignored it, deciding to play along with the bandits and throwing two of his grenades into crowds of them.

They scattered in fear, and the red Jack closed in on some of them, firing relentlessly. Tim regrouped with Maya, who used her power against several of them. Tim and the blue Jack fired at the helpless victims. 

The two tore through the camp together. Tim was surprised at how easy it was to fall into a battle rhythm with Maya. His digi-Jacks gave him firepower, and her Siren ability gave her crowd control, and together, the two were fearsome. 

They were powerful. Deadly. Dangerous.

They would destroy Sanctuary if Jack got them up there. 

The thought shattered Tim’s focus enough that he missed a shot. He cursed and took aim again.

“Sir!” the blue Jack cried. 

Tim cursed again, but didn’t move fast enough. A grenade went off, and whileTim had moved quick enough not to be struck by the blast, he was still too close to avoid the debris. 

A shredded crate struck his leg, knocking him to the ground with a flare of pain. Tim shoved the crate off and got up, stumbling as his weight nearly crumpled his bad leg beneath him. He shifted his weight, and ignored the pain as he kept firing, limping towards cover.

“Maya!” he yelled as two bandits tried to sneak up on her.

His cry was a little too late, as one flung himself at her. Maya hit the ground hard, dropping the two bandits she’d been phaselocking. 

Tim limped as fast as he could to her. “Hey, asshole, do something!” he snapped at the red Jack.

It moved to Maya and fired on the bandit trying to pin her to the ground. The bandit lifted his gun to strike Maya in the head with the butt of it.

Tim flung himself forward and hit the bandit, sending the gun flying from his hands. The two rolled a little, before Tim cracked his gun across the man’s jaw. Before the bandit could recover, Tim jammed his gun against their temple.

“Nice try,” he said, and pulled the trigger. 

Maya was already handling the other one who’d been trying to catch her off-guard, while the red Jack kept the other bandits away from her. Tim winced as he got to his feet, but went to stand beside Maya so they could pick up their earlier pattern and finish this already. Nisha had the health kits with her, and he wanted one for his damn leg already. 

It was still a bit before they’d finished them off. By the end of it, Tim’s leg ached horribly, and Maya was favoring her left shoulder, where blood soaked her shirt. 

“Finally,” Tim said. His digi-Jacks had run out of battery, and were now recharging. But the two had held their own without them, and with an occasional shot from Nisha to cover their asses if the bandits got smart enough to try surrounding them. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Jack said through the ECHO, and Tim jumped. He’d forgotten Jack was there. 

“Wait,” Nisha said over the ECHO. “Hold your position, not-Jack. There’s a vehicle heading towards the camp.”

“Bandits late to the party?” Tim asked. If it was just one vehicle, they’d be able to handle it pretty quick.

“I can’t tell. But they’re definitely headed this way,” Nisha said. 

“You good, or are you bleeding to death?” Tim asked, nodding to Maya’s shoulder.

She pressed a hand over the wound and winced. “I’ll be fine. A lot better than these people, at least.” 

“Bandits barely qualify as people,” Jack said dismissively. “Finish up with the ones in the vehicle, and come back to Helios. We’ll debrief.” 

Tim checked his watch. “My digi-Jacks are almost fully recharged. This should be quick.”

The vehicle pulled up to the entrance, but was too big to fit through. Tim casually lifted his pistol.

But it wasn’t bandits that got out of the vehicle.

“Oh- son of a goddamn taint,” he hissed.

All the vault hunters aimed their weapons directly at him.

“It’s the double who took her,” Gaige said, nodding to his watch. Her expression was grim. “Maya, are you okay?”

Maya’s eyes were wide in horror. “You need to go! Now! He’s got control of my power!”

“He what?” Axton said in surprise.

“Yea, little surprise for you kiddos,” Jack said over Tim’s ECHO, his voice smug. “See, your Siren belongs to me now. And we-”

Tim cried out as a shot caught his ECHO, shattering it against his waist. He glared at the vault hunters.

“He has access to your ECHOs to taunt you, idiots!” he said. 

They closed in slowly, cautiously. Tim flicked his gaze to Maya, but dread had settled on her expression.

“Pretty lady!” Krieg said, and lifted his weapon. His eyes found Tim, and grief and anger warred on his face. “I will-”

“Rip the flesh from my bones, I got it,” Tim said impatiently, lifting his broken arm. “I’m still recovering from last time, thanks.” 

“Krieg, no! Don’t attack him!” Maya said, throwing her hands out as if to calm him. “All of you need to leave. He can make me hurt you.”

Tim forced a grin, despite how ill he suddenly felt. “And he will.”

“Not if you’re dead first,” Axton said, and they all opened fire. 

Maya caught him with her phaselock and threw him behind cover. He hit the ground and winced, pain in his leg and arm. 

“Maya! What are you doing?!” Salvador asked angrily.

“It’s not me,” Maya said, her voice grief-stricken. “You have to leave.”

“Maya,” Tim said, risking poking his head out. He swiped his watch, and flung a grenade at the vault hunters, his digi-Jacks moving in and opening fire to keep them back.

Maya darted behind cover with him. “What do we do?” she asked in panic. “Jack will want you to make me kill them.”

“Calm down. We have to play along for now,” he said. “Jack is the only one who can take that collar off you. If they kill me and take you back to Sanctuary, it’ll only be playing right into Jack’s hands.”

Her eyes widened, and Tim realized she probably hadn’t considered that. “Shit. What do we do, T?” 

“I’ll order you to take them alive. You have to convince them to flee,” he said. “Nisha will no doubt be making her way down to us even now. I need you to...well, not trust me, considering I got us into this mess. But follow my lead for now.” 

They rolled out from cover and Maya’s expression broke Tim’s heart as she phaselocked Axton. Sure enough, Nisha had reached them, and fired on him.

Tim flung out an arm to her. “Wait! Connect Jack to your ECHO.”

Nisha gave him an irritated look, but did as he asked. “Jack, your shadow has something to say.”

“Let’s take them alive, Jack,” Tim insisted. “What better way to draw out Lilith and Roland than by streaming us torturing their precious vault hunters using Maya?” 

“Oh, I like that,” Jack said, sounding darkly pleased. “Take them alive.”

“Siren, capture them alive,” Tim ordered her.

Maya cried out as her arm lifted against her will. “You have to flee, please! I can’t control what I do!” 

Tim froze as he watched them. “Where the fuck is the assassin?” He groaned. “Oh, son of a-”

“Here,” Zer0 said, and drove his sword at Tim.

A weight slammed into Tim, and he hit the ground hard. He looked up at the red digi-Jack, who had briefly solidified himself. 

Maya had already phaselocked Zer0, her body trembling as she tried to stop herself. Nisha pulled Tim to his feet, and they both aimed at Zer0.

Maya flung him at Salvador, who had been advancing at them. The two fell to the ground hard, and Maya squeezed her eyes shut tightly for a moment. 

“Release the pretty lady!” Krieg yelled, charging at Tim.

“Oh, hell no, not this again. Maya, take care of it,” Tim said.

Maya snatched him with her phaselock. He struggled and looked to her.

“I’m so sorry, Krieg. I’m so sorry,” Maya said, her voice trembling as badly as her arms now. 

“Maya,” Krieg whispered.

Tim gestured at Maya, and she cried out as she threw Krieg at the other vault hunters. They were all hesitating now, not wanting to hurt Maya but unsure how to get at Tim with her protecting him now. 

“Well, well. Looks like we win,” Nisha said, grinning. “Consider this payback for trying to turn Lynchwood against me.” 

“Get them, Maya,” Tim ordered, and prayed these idiots would finally retreat. 

“Run!” Maya yelled. “You can’t help me right now! Run!”

The terror in her voice was enough to send them scattering. Even as Maya tried to catch them with her power, they all dove behind the vehicle. Someone got in and started it up, and Nisha and Tim darted forward to try and stop them.

Tim pretended his leg gave out under him, and collapsed onto the knee of his good leg with a pained grunt. Nisha kept running, and Maya reluctantly tried to attack her friends.

But they’d all scrambled into the vehicle now. Gaige risked sticking her head out of the window.

“We’ll save you, Maya! I promise!” she cried.

“Go! Go!” Maya said, her face red from the effort of trying to resist the influence of the collar.

The vehicle tore off. Tim waited a moment before lifting his head.

“After them!” he snapped at Maya. “Don’t let them get away!”

Maya joined Nisha, and the two disappeared from the entrance. Tim got up, rubbing his injured leg and limping to the entrance. 

They’d parked their vehicle too far from the camp to get in it in time to give chase. Nisha was cursing loudly, and Maya looked relieved but heartbroken as she watched her friends’ vehicle disappear in the distance.

“Jack, they got away,” Nisha said into her ECHO.

“Dammit,” Jack growled. He took a deep breath. “No matter. We still have the Siren. They’re a lot more familiar with her power. We’ll play it smarter next time. Come back to my office.”

“Health kit,” Tim said, holding his hand out.

Nisha slapped a health kit into his palm and held another out to Maya. Maya took it and injected it into her shoulder as Tim tended to his injured leg.

“So damn close,” he said, trying to look annoyed that they hadn’t caught the vault hunters. “How the hell did they find us here, though?”

“I was wondering that,” Nisha said. “Only we knew about the attack today, so no one from Helios could’ve leaked it.” 

Tim ran a hand through his hair in frustration, genuinely curious. “No way that was a lucky thing. They came prepared to kill me. They knew.” 

“Let’s get back to Jack. We’ll figure that part out later,” Nisha said. “And you better be able to walk. I’m not carrying you to the vehicle.” 

“The health kit is working. He’ll be able to walk normally by the time we return to Helios,” the blue Jack said.

“Right, what he said. You can get back in the watch by the way.” Tim paused and glanced at the red one. “Thanks for not letting me get skewered.” 

“Our job is to protect you, and we won’t fail it again, sir,” the red one said. The two flashed away back into his watch. 

Tim rubbed at his forehead, where a headache was growing. “Alright, alright. Let’s go back. I’ve got bandit blood all over me and it’s disgusting.” 

They returned to the vehicle, Tim’s leg already starting to feel better. But his mind was troubled. 

How had the vault hunters found them today? Only he, Jack, Maya, and Nisha knew the camp would be attacked. 

They could’ve been killed or captured today, and it would’ve ruined everything. Plus, now Tim had a bad feeling he’d given Jack an idea to lure Lilith out so he could capture her too. Use Maya as bait to catch the vault hunters, use them as bait to catch Lilith, and then Jack would control half the Sirens in the universe.

No. Tim had to figure out who had told the vault hunters about today. He couldn’t let Jack catch them, because he’d use them to get Lilith. And once he had Lilith and Maya as his weapons, he’d truly be unstoppable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally throwing the vault hunters back into the mix ;)


	25. Chapter 25

“What the hell is going on?!”

Axton slammed a fist on the table the others sat around, all looking grim. Lilith leaned forward a little.

“So he was...controlling her?” she said.

Gaige pointed to her neck. “There was a collar on her. She said we couldn’t help her now. I’m guessing that collar will be a bitch to get off.”

“I’m sorry, friends,” Angel’s voice said from the ECHO in the center of the table. “Jack has been secretive with everything concerning Maya. I didn’t realize they had control of her power. I didn’t even know Jack was developing that collar.”

“But you knew she and the doppelganger would be there today,” Lilith said.

“Jack has been trying to block my access concerning the situation. I knew they were attacking a bandit camp with Maya. I didn’t know Nisha and the doppelganger would be the ones with her,” Angel said. “If she was protecting him, my best guess is that Jack’s DNA is needed to control the collar. The doppelganger has been injected with it.” 

“So we just need to kill him?” Salvador said hopefully.

“Killing him will mean Jack will be the only one able to control Maya’s powers. Trust me, you’d rather have the doppelganger in charge,” Angel cautioned.

“Why? He seems like as much of a dick as Jack,” Gaige said.

“I’ve been having trouble monitoring him because Jack’s been keeping him locked away, but I know Maya was trying to get through to him for help,” Angel said. “If she can succeed, he might be able to get the collar off and get her back to Sanctuary, or at least off Helios. I do know that she’s been partially successful at forming a relationship with him.” 

“What if we took him alive? Bartered him for Maya?” Axton said. 

“Jack would never give up a Siren for some cannon fodder doppelganger,” Salvador said dismissively.

“No, that’s not true,” Angel said slowly. “As Axton and Gaige saw when they fought him, he’s no ordinary doppelganger. He was the first of them, and he helped Jack rise to power. He’s Jack’s right-hand man, and Jack is incredibly possessive of him.”

“You think capturing him to get Maya back would work?” Lilith asked.

“There’s a chance. I doubt Jack would ever really give up Maya, but it might at least draw him or Nisha out. If you managed to capture Nisha and the doppelganger, you’d have Jack backed into a corner. And if Maya got through to the doppelganger, he might even aid you,” Angel said. 

“Grind the bones into dust!” Krieg yelled from where he’d been sitting angrily in the corner.

“He said he was still recovering from last time,” Axton said. “His arm is broken. That could give us an advantage.”

“Krieg broke his arm, and Jack attacked him and made it worse,” Angel said. “He had to have surgery, and the recovery has been slow even with health kits.”

“Wait, wait- you just said he’s Jack’s right-hand man,” Lilith said.

“Jack was mad about the doppelganger having one too many close calls,” Angel said. “He beat the doppelganger.” Her voice took on a disgusted tone. “I suppose it was his way of showing he cared.”

“Sick bastard. We can’t let him keep Maya,” Gaige said.

“Even if we managed to draw them out again, Maya is protecting the doppelganger now,” Axton said. “And you saw those digi-Jacks of his. They were watching for Zer0 to try and sneak up on him.” 

“That could work in your favor,” Angel said. “His digi-Jacks can solidify, but it drains the battery faster when they do. Zer0 could focus on draining their battery. Without them, and if Maya is distracted, it leaves the doppelganger vulnerable. I doubt Jack will send him out without Nisha so long as his arm is broken, though.” 

“I might be able to pin her down with my turret,” Axton said.

“Gaige, would you and Deathtrap be able to distract Maya?” Lilith asked. “If Zer0 covers the digi-Jacks, Axton covers Nisha, and you cover Maya, that’ll leave the doppelganger open to Salvador and Krieg.” She paused, then shot a look at Krieg. “Krieg, you have to take him alive. For Maya.”

Krieg turned his head away, crossing his arms. But he didn’t rant about tearing the doppelganger’s bones out and flossing his teeth with them, so she decided to take it as reluctant agreement. 

“Something about those digi-Jacks, though…” Lilith said slowly. 

“He’s the one from Elpis,” Angel said. 

Lilith’s eyes widened. “That’s the doppelganger from Elpis? The lovesick puppy drooling all over Moxxi?” 

“Wait, you know him?” Gaige said.

“I...I forgot about him,” Lilith admitted. “It was before Jack rose to power. But I remember now. He used those digi-Jacks back then. But he...he could fight, but he wasn’t the kind of threat who could capture a Siren.”

“Jack has conditioned him very carefully,” Angel said, her voice grim. “And Lilith, if you do capture him...it’s probably best if he doesn’t see you. Jack made sure he was the perfect doppelganger, down to the last detail.”

Lilith’s face paled a little. “You mean he…?”

“Yes,” Angel said. “He did.” She sighed. “Getting the doppelganger needs to be your priority right now. If anyone will know how to get the collar off Maya, it will be him. Capturing Nisha will help in bartering with Jack, but it’s the doppelganger who will know the most about the collar, and might be willing to cooperate.” 

“How will we get him?/If Jack is so possessive/He will be guarded,” Zer0 said.

“I think I have a plan,” Angel said, and just hoped Jack didn’t punish the doppelganger for getting himself captured.

***

“What a goddamn success!” Jack cheered, clinking his glass against Tim’s. “And your plan to use the vault hunters to lure out Lilith and Roland...freaking genius. They’re definitely the sentimental types to get all ‘wah stop viciously murdering my friends’.” 

Jack leaned back on the couch and threw his legs over Tim’s lap. Tim sipped at his drink, wanting nothing more than to go to bed and never wake up again. 

At least he hadn’t been punished for letting the vault hunters get away. Jack seemed momentarily satisfied with the destruction of the bandit camp, and Tim’s apparently genius plan to lure out Lilith and Roland.

“We’ll capture Lilith as a weapon, and kill Roland on air so everyone can see the leader of the Crimson Raiders die,” Jack said, grinning. “Oh, we’ll make him scream. Oh, oh, what if we cut off his hands and slap him with them? That’d be freaking hilarious! Write that down, Timmy.”

“Got it mentally logged, Jack,” Tim said. He leaned back and closed his eyes. “What next?”

“I was going to move the Siren to the other spot I mentioned, but I want to know if we can make use of this idea of yours. I’ve got Nisha looking into the vault hunters’ movements so we can try to ambush them. Once they’re secured, we’ll lock Maya away until we need her again,” Jack said. 

“She certainly comes in handy,” Tim said, opening his eyes. 

“Jack, I’m staying here tonight,” Nisha said, coming out and taking Jack’s drink from him to help herself. 

“Fine, but don’t hog my pillow this time,” Jack said. He stood up and headed for his room, stopping in the doorway to look over his shoulder at Tim. “Attaboy Timmy. Rest up.” 

Tim watched Jack and Nisha disappear into the room and shut the door. He set his drink down and slouched against the couch.

He’d done well. He’d been Jack’s Timmy. He’d done what he was supposed to do, and had avoided punishment. He’d earned Jack’s praise and approval.

He was safe. But he wouldn’t be if Jack ever found out he’d purposely let the vault hunters get away.

Tim stood up and left the room. If he sat by himself, he’d think. He didn’t want that. 

So he wandered down to Maya’s room, letting himself in and sitting in front of the glass. Maya was still awake, waiting until he got settled before speaking.

“You let my friends get away,” she said.

“King of bad decisions,” Tim said. 

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “I know what you’re risking by helping me, T. I swear, I’ll do everything I can to protect you. And if I could get word to my friends, so would they.”

Tim gestured to his broken arm. “Uh, yea, not sure I buy that.” 

“They would,” Maya insisted. 

“They wouldn’t. Don’t fool yourself. Regardless of if I help you, I’ve still been loyal to Jack for years.” Tim sighed heavily. “Guess I still am.”

Because hearing “Attaboy Timmy” meant Jack was pleased, and it meant he was safe. He’d done things right. He’d played the loyal role of Jack’s Timmy. 

Pleasing Jack was how he’d survived all these years. He touched the mask covering his face, and winced at the phantom pain that tore across his skin, the scent of burning flesh filling his nostrils.

Hadn’t he been here before? Going behind Jack’s back. Plotting to betray him. 

Jack had found out. Jack had punished him. 

Could he really go through that again?

Could he really damn Maya to his fate?

“Tell me something,” he said, looking up at her. “Let’s say we find a way out of here and escape Helios. Let’s say I make it out with you. What will you do to me if I refuse to help you take down Jack?”

“Find you somewhere safe to hide until he’s dead,” Maya said. At his expression, she gave him a sad smile. “I’m not doing this for information. I’m doing this because I’ve been in your position before, and I wish someone would’ve helped me. I spent my whole life being nothing more than a weapon to people who didn’t even see me as a person. I was a tool they could use to inflict fear in others. People didn’t see Maya the person. They just saw a Siren, and they were terrified of her. They didn’t know I liked to sit in the library and read books about adventure, because I craved that.” She cocked her head to the side. “What do you like, T?”

“Cats,” he said. She furrowed her brow, and he shrugged. “I like cats. I told Jack I’ll kill any person he wants me to, but I’m not killing a cat.”

She laughed a little. “I guess you just didn’t strike me as the cat type.”

“Ugh, I didn’t think Janey would ever let me live it down when I went on about how cute the cat posters she made were,” Tim said, shaking his head.

“Janey?” Maya asked.

“Janey Springs. She was up on Elpis. Now she’s on Pandora with Athena, I think.” He hoped Janey was doing okay. She was always kind to him. To everyone, really. Fierce when she needed to be, but willing to give people a chance. 

“Do you have any family?” Maya said.

Tim hunched in on himself before he realized he was doing it. He forced himself to relax. “Nah.” 

“T,” she said softly. 

“I…” He could still hear his mother’s laugh echoing in his ears. “It doesn’t matter. For all my mom knows, I died years ago. An accident, they told her. Body couldn’t be recovered.”

He’d sent her a large sum of money, years back. Signed it anonymously, but with the message that “Timothy would’ve liked to see you taken care of”. He wondered if she’d tossed the note and just kept the cash, not caring what her son would’ve wanted. 

Why did she laugh? 

Maya watched him carefully as he hunched in on himself again. She wished she was free so she could go to him, put a hand on his shoulder. Let him know he wasn’t alone.

At first, she’d hated this man. Thought he was a mindless lacky, as cruel as Jack himself.

But as she watched the doppelganger stare off, lost in some memory that claimed him, she knew he was anything but. 

Jack took someone vulnerable and molded him into someone cruel. 

The doppelganger could’ve captured her friends and brought them to Jack. But he didn’t. He let them get away. He did it for Maya’s sake, and she would never forget that. 

“T, can I ask what you looked like before?” Maya said. She wanted him to remember he wasn’t Jack. That he’d been someone else, before Jack claimed him. 

He slowly lifted his head and shrugged. “I...don’t really remember anymore. I had freckles. I sounded a lot different, too.” His lips curled into a joyless smile. “It doesn’t matter. I’m stuck like this. Honestly, I can’t imagine being any other way now.” 

“Stuck?” Maya frowned.

“My-” He stopped, his fingers brushing against his mask. He dropped his hand and shook his head. “Can’t get rid of this face.” 

Before she could say anything else, the door opened. The doppelganger instantly threw up a smug expression and looked over his shoulder.

“Bell,” Jack said to him. “I’m getting you a freaking bell.” 

The doppelganger waved his hand dismissively. “I came here to review a few things with the Siren. Namely, setting me down gently instead of flinging me like a ragdoll.” 

Jack snorted. “Could’ve caught yourself if that psycho didn’t snap your arm like a twig.” 

“Maybe if I didn’t have to be your perfect double, I wouldn’t have toothpick arms,” the doppelganger said.

Jack spluttered, glared, and went over to kick him. “I have a company to run! I don’t have a lot of time to work out!” 

“But you’re not denying that you have toothpick arms,” the doppelganger said, and snickered as Jack kicked at him again. “Quit it, jackass. What did you want?” 

“What I want is for Nisha to stop hogging my damn pillow,” Jack grumbled.

The doppelganger raised an eyebrow. “What, you’re surprised?”

“Irritated,” Jack corrected. “Come back to the apartment. I need a drink.” 

“Fine. But I’m not listening to you bitch about Nisha the whole time. She almost killed me with my own broken bones,” the doppelganger said, holding a hand out.

Jack grabbed it and hauled him to his feet. The doppelganger pat Jack’s arm.

“Those toothpicks are good for something after all,” he said.

Jack glared and smacked his hand away. “I’m about to kill you with your own broken bones.” 

“Gotta break ‘em first. Those noodle arms won’t do the job,” the doppelganger said. 

“I’m rich. I could bribe your bones to break themselves,” Jack said. 

“Okay, Aurelia,” the doppelganger said.

They both laughed. Maya’s heart sank, because it was a genuine laugh. The doppelganger’s earlier trouble had wiped from his face, and he looked at ease as he interacted with Jack.

She had to remember how deep in Jack’s grasp this man was. Even if she convinced him to flee with her, it would take years to break Jack’s hold on him. 

But she wouldn’t give up. She’d escaped Athenas and found a family on Pandora. She’d help him escape Jack and find a family somewhere far away from the cruelty on Helios. 

“Sir!”

The cry over Jack’s ECHO was frantic. Jack’s laughter cut off and he lifted his ECHO.

“What?” he asked impatiently. 

“Sir, the vault hunters are attacking the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve,” the voice said. “We think they’re after our data on the effects of slag. They’re plowing through the guards stationed there. Someone is sniping from a distance, and they keep changing positions. We can’t pin the sniper down.” 

“Ugh, are ANY of you people useful?” Jack said. He turned to the doppelganger, and his eyes lit up a little. “Send guards to keep them busy. I’ve got at least two competent people I can rely on.” He clipped the ECHO back at his waist. “I’m going to wake Nisha. You unchain the Siren and meet me at the fast travel station. We’re taking them captive this time.” 

The doppelganger grinned widely. “About damn time.”

Jack clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room. The doppelganger came into Maya’s chamber and began freeing her from the restraints.

“Oh, son of a taint, your friends are freaking morons,” he groaned. “The Preserve is our turf. I’ll be expected to capture someone.”

“I don’t know what they’re doing,” Maya said, shaking her head in despair. “T, please, anyone you capture will be tortured. I can’t…”

“I can’t help your friends if they’re going to be thoughtless idiots,” the doppelganger snapped. He took a deep breath as he freed the last restraint. “Right, stop being a dick, Jack. Okay. If you, I don’t know, throw me into one of the containment areas and they’re smart enough to lock me in it, they might have a chance. Or, you know, if they lock you in it they’d have a better chance. But then they’d kill me, and I’m really not looking to die just yet. Oh, what a mess.” 

“No, that’s a good idea. I can tackle you into a containment area to ‘protect’ you, and then warn them to lock us in,” Maya said, hope blooming in her chest. “They can handle Nisha if we’re out of the way.”

“I can’t stop you from yelling out to them,” the doppelganger said, leading her from the chamber. “Just...Just make sure this is convincing. Nisha will report back to Jack.” 

It was a flimsy plan, but she was relieved he’d even come up with something to protect her friends. For as much as Jack had him in a firm grip, the doppelganger was still trying to protect Maya. 

“Thank you, T,” she said and, freed now, reached out and squeezed his shoulder. 

He shrugged her off uncomfortably, not meeting her eyes. “Don’t thank me yet. Likely, they’ll get killed or I will. Shit. Let’s go. Man, the only place I want to go is to bed.” 

Maya’s heart beat faster as they headed to meet Jack and Nisha at the fast travel station. She had no clue what her friends were thinking, but she just hoped this didn’t end with anyone dead or captured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Krieg floss his teeth with Tim's bones?? Stay tuned for the next update to find out :')


	26. Chapter 26

“Do you really need us to deal with this?” Nisha asked as they gathered around the fast travel station and prepared their shields and weapons.

“Get me my vault hunters,” Jack commanded. He faced Tim. “You, can you handle a sniper rifle?”

“If I have a perch,” Tim said. “I can’t hold it with my bad arm.”

“Shit. Alright, well, that sniper can’t hit you from inside the Preserve,” Jack said. “What’s his name? Mordecai? Yea, that’s it. Kill him if you can, avoid him if you can’t.”

Maya nodded to the doppelganger. “You think Mordecai won’t aim for him immediately?”

“Someone trying to kill me?” Tim said in shock. “That’s never happened before.” 

“Just, I don’t know, wear a helmet or something,” Jack said. “Get me my vault hunters, and don’t let them destroy my Preserve!” 

“Let’s hurry this up. I’m tired,” Tim said. “You ready?”

Nisha nodded. “At least I get to have some fun this time instead of sitting around covering your ass.”

“It’s a nice ass. You should be honored,” Tim said. 

“It’s MY ass,” Jack. “And it is very nice. Now quit wasting time.” 

Tim grabbed Maya’s arm, and the three fast traveled to the reception area of the Preserve. There were two dead guards in the doorway.

“Wonderful,” Tim said, releasing Maya’s arm. “Alright, well, I suppose we just follow the sounds of gunfire.”

“A master tracker. Thank god we have you, not-Jack,” Nisha said. 

“Whatever would we do without you insulting me, Nisha?” Tim said. 

Maya stayed silent, and Tim figured she was hoping he and Nisha would start up an argument and forget about attacking her friends. But Nisha just grinned and turned away, heading into the Preserve. Tim pushed Maya ahead of him and took up the rear of their little group. 

Sure enough, they could hear gunfire and yelling from deeper in the Preserve. And the convenient trail of blood and dead bodies helped lead the way.

Tim really wished he’d just gone to bed. 

He grabbed his pistol, relieved that being inside at least meant not worrying about the sniper. They’d have to be careful passing through the open areas of the Preserve, but with Maya, they should be able to get by with no trouble. Mordecai likely wouldn’t risk hitting her if they used her as a shield. 

Sure enough, they came to an open area. Tim stopped them a safe distance from the doorway and crouched so he could see outside. He carefully scouted, then grabbed Maya and positioned her in front of him.

“Nisha, stay close to my side,” he ordered, and started walking.

“Oh, did you actually have a plan?” Nisha said, sticking close to him.

“Something like that. I’m pretty sure I know where he’d be perched if he was waiting for us to pass,” Tim said.

“Pretty sure?” Maya said.

“Well, if I’m wrong, at least I lived a good li- No, actually, I didn’t live a good life. But at least I won’t have to live a shitty one any longer,” Tim said, and stepped out into the open area.

They hurried across, but like Tim had guessed, he’d managed to put Maya between himself and Mordecai. No shots rang out, and they made it to the other side without incident. 

There was always the chance that Mordecai hadn’t been waiting for their arrival, but Tim doubted it. The further into the Preserve they went, a bad feeling in his gut grew. 

“Anyone else getting the feeling this is a trap?” Tim said as they finally neared the gunfire. 

“So? Let them take their Siren back. It’ll just make it easier to kill them,” Nisha said, gesturing to the collar on Maya’s neck.

“The second I get this thing off, you die first,” Maya said. 

“Oh, hey, I’m not number one on her hitlist,” Tim said brightly.

“You’re in the top three,” Maya said.

Tim shrugged. “I’m way too used to people wanting me dead. Not being number one is a change though. I’ll take it.”

“Focus, not-Jack,” Nisha said. 

“Right, right. Anyway, sounds like they’re on the other side of this door.” Tim thought back to the layout of the Preserve. “This is a section where we experiment on the lovely beasts of Pandora.” He briefly caught Maya’s eye. “Be careful of the containment chambers. It sounds like they’ve released some of the beasts. We might have to deal with them and the vault hunters.” 

“Go in guns blazing?” Nisha offered.

Tim swiped his digi-Jacks to life. “Sounds like as good a plan as any. Siren, get ready. I want them captured alive.” 

“Fuck you,” Maya said.

“You wish you could have the pleasure,” Tim said, and suppressed a sigh. He was such a dick. 

He and Nisha readied themselves at the door. They nodded at each other in a silent countdown before slamming the door open and rushing into the room, firing away.

The vault hunters, caught off-guard, dove for cover and hurried to return fire. Several skags were running free in the room, and they darted over the bodies of the dead skags to attack Tim and Nisha.

Maya stepped between them and caught several of the skags with her phaselock. Tim waved his digi-Jacks away.

“Keep them busy while we deal with this,” he ordered, and they disappeared.

Tim fired on the skags with Nisha until they fell to the ground dead. Two shots caught his shield, and he rolled to the side, aiming his pistol and returning fire as the vault hunters tried to fan out around them. 

“Dammit!”

Tim looked over, and saw that Nisha had been forced to take cover as Axton and his turret unleashed on her. He moved to help, but was shoved to the ground by the blue digi-Jack, Zer0’s sword slashing the air where he’d been.

“I am getting really freaking sick of you,” Tim grumbled, getting to his feet and shooting at Zer0. “Maya!”

But when he looked over, he saw that Maya was distracted by Gaige and her robot. Deathtrap, he thought the thing was called. It was shielding Gaige so that Maya couldn’t catch her with phaselock. 

“The containment chambers, Gaige! Lock me in one so I can’t hurt you!” Maya pleaded. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Tim said, because he had to at least make it look good when Nisha reported the fight back to Jack. He ran for Maya, but the breath escaped him as someone whacked him in the stomach.

He hit the ground hard, and saw two flashes of light as his digi-Jacks took up protective positions in front of him. Krieg hefted his weapon in the air. 

“I’m the conductor of the poop train!” he cried.

“Lovely,” Tim said. “Really, I can see why Maya cares so deeply for such a wise man.”

He pushed himself to the side as Krieg ran past the digi-Jacks and slammed his weapon down. It hit the ground where Tim had been.

His digi-Jacks both solidified to block Krieg from advancing, giving Tim the chance to get to his feet. He was promptly shoved back down by the blue digi-Jack to avoid Zer0’s sword.

Tim heaved a sigh. “This is such a shitty night.”

He pushed himself away from both attackers, trying to keep them at bay with his pistol. The red digi-Jack solidified again to take a blow Krieg had aimed at Tim’s head.

“Shit,” Tim hissed. “Ugh, man, you bandits are the freaking worst. Don’t you idiots know when to give up and die already? You know you can’t win. You know I have the Siren now. But you just keep fighting back.” 

The battery on his watch was already getting low. He stumbled back as Zer0 swung at him again, and risked a glance to see if there was cover.

Nisha was still pinned, and Maya was still trying to deal with Gaige. There was nowhere nearby for Tim to take cover to recharge his watch. 

“I really wish I had a chance to have that drink,” he said, and began firing again. 

“Now, Salvador!”

It was Gaige’s voice, and Tim looked over just in time to see a containment chamber close, trapping Maya inside. Maya looked relieved. 

Tim swore loudly for the show of it. In truth, he hadn’t even noticed Salvador missing from the battle, but it was good to know they’d dealt with Maya. Now they had a chance of escaping.

The problem was that they’d likely kill Tim and Nisha before doing that.

“Oh, titty sprinkles. This is bad. This is really bad,” Tim said as Gaige turned her attention on him, Deathtrap heading over to help Axton keep Nisha pinned. 

He thought rapidly, trying to think of a plan. But these weren’t the savage, bloodthirsty bandits he was used to fighting. These were vault hunters who wanted to make him pay for capturing their friend. 

“Sir,” the blue digi-Jack said, increasing his firerate. “You have to run.”

The battery was about to run out. Tim grit his teeth. If he ran and they took Maya, Jack would have her attack Sanctuary, or kill her friends as they tried to flee with her. 

“Crown me the king of freaking idiots,” Tim grumbled, and focused his attention on Zer0. 

Zer0 was his biggest threat right now. Krieg was a close-range fighter, so if Tim could take out Zer0, he might be able to buy time to recharge his watch.

His digi-Jacks shielded him as he fired relentlessly at Zer0. Zer0’s shield shattered at the same time the digi-Jacks disappeared into the drained watch.

“Fuck my life, fuck my life, fuck my life,” Tim said as he managed to shoot Zer0 in the leg. Not fatal, but hopefully enough to keep the assassin off his back.

Sure enough, Zer0 dropped, gripping his leg and trying to move out of Tim’s range. Gaige redoubled her efforts to shoot on him, dragging his attention away.

Krieg was running at him, letting out a fearsome yell. Tim wondered how many times his arm could be rebroken before they’d just amputate it to save on medical bills.

Krieg swung at him, and Tim ducked out of the way. He slammed his gun against Krieg’s knee, and was unsurprised when Krieg yelled in pain and cracked his weapon across Tim’s skull.

Tim hit the ground hard, his vision doubled and his mind muddled. He tried to scramble to his feet, but his limbs wouldn’t quite cooperate.

How many concussions before his brain just turned to mush in his stupid skull?

He heard yelling and an explosion off to the side, where he thought Nisha might be. Gaige knelt before him, lifting her gun.

“Remember me?” she said.

And he realized, just before she knocked him into darkness, that it wasn’t Maya they were trying to capture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how horribly short this chapter was until I went to post it, so I'll update faster than usual to make up for it!


	27. Chapter 27

Maya knew Handsome Jack had a temper, but she never imagined she’d see him so angry.

“What the hell happened?” he barked at her and Nisha. “How did you let those filthy bandits get their hands on my doppelganger?!”

“He was their target from the start. He even guessed it was a trap before the fight started. You played right into their hands by sending him there,” Maya said. She felt sickly satisfied that he was at least away from Jack for the moment. 

She just prayed her friends didn’t harm him.

He’d likely get defensive. He might be opening up to her, but he didn’t trust the others. No doubt, he’d slip into his Jack facade to protect himself. 

Jack stormed up to her, glaring. She longed to kill the sick bastard, but the collar prevented her from turning against him. 

“Did they take him to Sanctuary?” he demanded.

“How should I know? I’ve been locked up here,” she said, staring back defiantly at him. 

“And why didn’t you protect him?” Jack snarled.

“I was locked in a containment chamber. You’re the one who threw him into a battlefield injured,” she said. “He might’ve stood a chance if he could’ve driven them back with a shotgun and run for cover, but his bad arm wouldn’t let him use anything but a pistol.” 

“Nisha!” Jack snapped.

“The commando pinned me in a corner,” Nisha said. “You’re lucky they didn’t take both of us, Jack. I only got away because I nearly killed the commando with a grenade. If that girl’s stupid robot hadn’t covered him in time, he would be one less headache.”

Maya clenched her jaw and swallowed down her reply. She’d seen the explosion that nearly killed Axton. Deathtrap had taken the brunt of the explosion, but Axton had still been injured enough that they chose to retreat. 

“Goddammit!” Jack said, punching his desk. He took a deep breath and pushed his hair back. “Okay, okay. His watch can still-”

“Gaige and Axton know it’s a digistruct watch. The first thing they’ll have done is disarm him and put it somewhere where the digi-Jacks couldn’t cause any damage if they were released,” Maya said. 

Jack glared at her before sitting at his desk and typing rapidly on his computer. He tossed his ECHO on the desk after a few minutes.

“Report!” he said.

“Handsome Jack, sir,” one of the digi-Jacks said over the ECHO. “I…I don’t know where we are. A trash pile in the Dust, I think.”

Ellie’s? Maya hoped so. 

“He’s not with you?” Jack demanded.

“No, sir. He sustained a bad concussion shortly after our battery drained, and not long after that, the watch was removed from him,” the digi-Jack said. “I don’t know where they’ve taken him or what his condition is.” 

“Send a nav point to your location. I’m sending Nisha to get you,” Jack said, and ended the call. “Great, just great. Fan-freaking-tastic.”

“He’s just a doppelganger. You’ll just replace him and forget about him,” Maya said coldly. 

Nisha ignored her. “At least we know he won’t give up any information to them. He’s a coward, but he’s loyal.” 

“We get him back, and we kill them. No more trying to take them alive,” Jack said. “I want them dead, and I want it to be painful.” He grabbed Maya’s arm and yanked her towards the door. “Nisha, send your people out for any sign of the vault hunters, and go get his watch back. I never had a chance to replace his broken ECHO so they won’t be able to trace it, but they can still be of use. I’m putting the Siren back for now.” 

“You won’t get him back,” Maya said, and hoped it was true in the sense that the vault hunters would hide him away. 

“Oh, I’ll get him back,” Jack said as he dragged her along. “And once I do, I’m going to fix his arm up, and send the two of you out to kill everyone on Sanctuary. No more games.”

A chill ran down Maya’s spine. The doppelganger’s broken arm was likely the only thing that had kept Jack from sending them to Sanctuary right away. He’d want his doppelganger in top shape for that kind of assault.

No, Jack couldn’t get his hands back on the doppelganger. He hadn’t said it, but Maya knew he’d punish the doppelganger for getting captured. 

If Jack got the doppelganger back in his control, that’d be the end of it all.

***

Tim groaned a little as he cracked his eyes open. He tried to move his hand to rub his head, but found it was chained.

“Oh, for the love of-” He yanked his arm again, but the chain barely let him move it. A chain kept his broken arm stationary, as well. “Really? My broken arm? What am I going to do, beat you all to death with my cast?” 

“I see you’re up,” Roland said. Gaige stood beside him.

“Yea, feel free to knock me back out,” he said. He moved his head around a little and was relieved to find it was just a dull ache. Had they given him a health kit to take care of his concussion?

Roland sat in front of him. “We meet again.”

“No clue what you mean,” Tim lied, his heart beating harder. He’d told Roland his name rhymed with “Jimothy”. Hopefully Roland didn’t remember that. He didn’t know if he could bear being called Timothy by this man. 

“You’re the double from Elpis,” Roland said. “Only back then, you were a lot less enthusiastic about the job.”

“Yea, well, shit benefits for how often I was getting shot at,” Tim said. 

“You stayed with it,” Roland said.

“The bomb in my face was a very convincing factor in my decision,” Tim said. 

Jack had done away with the bomb not long after Tim’s scarring. With his face permanently disfigured, and his loyalty in motion, there was no need. 

“We don’t want to hurt you,” Roland said.

Tim nodded to his broken arm. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Roland held up his hands. “We want to help Maya, that’s all. We couldn’t risk bringing her to Sanctuary with that collar on her, though. We’ll turn you back over to Jack if you help us. Or we’ll shelter you from him.”

Tim narrowed his eyes. “There’s a traitor on Helios, I see.” 

Roland’s tone implied he knew that Tim had been planning to help Maya escape. But how? Only the two of them knew, and Maya had no contact with her friends. 

“Was it Meg?” Tim said. She was the only other person who came into contact with Maya that might be willing to betray Jack. But surely after so long of surviving on Helios, she wouldn’t be that stupid. “Or...wait. The disturbance on my ECHO. You were eavesdropping somehow.” 

Yes, that was it. Roland’s expression didn’t change, but he caught Gaige dropping her gaze to the side. 

“It doesn’t matter now. The fact is, we know you wanted to help Maya. We’re all on the same side when it comes to that,” Roland said. 

Tim let out a humorless laugh. “So that’s why you took me. Figured you had the weak link in the chain.” He forced himself to straighten up as much as he could. “You thought wrong, kiddos. I’m not helping you.”

He couldn’t. Jack would get him back, and he’d be in enough trouble for getting captured in the first place. If he gave them any help, Jack would never forgive him. Helping the vault hunters would be the ultimate betrayal in Jack’s eyes. 

“What’s your name?” Roland asked.

“Handsome Jack,” Tim said.

Roland frowned, furrowing his brow. “You...told me, I think. I know I asked you back then, and you told me.”

“That guy you met on Elpis? Forget about him,” Tim said. “What you’ve got right now is Handsome Jack, and I’ll be damned if I help filthy bandits.” 

“Can I hit him in the head again, Roland? Please?” Gaige said.

“Gaige!” Roland said, glaring at her.

“I said please!”

Roland shook his head and turned back to Tim. “If you’re scared of Jack-”

Tim laughed again, throwing his head back with the force of it. “Oh, man, you morons are even dumber than we thought if you’re not scared of Jack. You do know we’re going to kill all of you, right? Bring down your floating city and-” His words trailed off, and cold fear settled in his stomach.

Floating city. High up. Really, really high up.

“Ah, man, this day just keeps getting worse somehow,” Tim said, heaving a sigh. “You know what? Let her hit me in the head again. Just...Just knock me out. I can’t deal with this right now.” 

“We can protect you from Jack. If you help us get Maya back, we promise to shield you from him,” Roland said. 

“Protect me?” Tim raised an eyebrow. “How stupid do you think I am? I know Lilith is here. I know she’ll never let someone like me live. If I get Maya back for you, that means Lilith and Jack will both want me dead. At least right now only one of them does.” 

“Lilith won’t harm you,” Roland said.

“Oh, really?” Tim had tried so hard at first not to hold a grudge against Lilith. But she’d scarred Jack, and Jack had scarred him to match. For all the pain Tim had endured over the years, that branding was the worst. It tormented him. It broke him. It ended the life of Timothy Lawrence and let Handsome Jack emerge. “Then let her come here and make that promise to my face. My unmasked face.” 

Gaige looked curious, but Roland’s face had gone to the stern leader Tim had seen plenty of footage of. He surely knew what Lilith had done to Jack. 

“Didn’t think so,” Tim said, leaning back. “We’re done here. All you’ve done is waste my time, and piss Jack off more. Congratulations, dumbass.” 

Roland sighed and nodded to Gaige. Gaige went to the door and slipped out of it.

Tim watched as the door opened a few minutes later. His eyes widened at who followed Gaige inside.

“M-Moxxi,” he stammered. Oh, god, he’d never been good at holding his composure around her. 

Moxxi knelt beside him. “It’s been a long time, sugar.” She touched his mask, and he jerked his head away instinctively. Moxxi let her hand drop. “It’s the same as his, isn’t it?”

“Doppelganger,” Tim reminded, but some of the bitterness he felt slipped into the word.

“Wait, I’m confused. What’s under the mask?” Gaige asked.

“Nothing handsome, that’s for sure,” Moxxi said. “I remember you from Elpis. You were nothing like Jack. What happened?”

“Take a wild guess,” Tim said. He glared at Roland. “Using Moxxi against me is cheating, and screw you. I’m still not helping you.” He glanced at Moxxi. “No offense. God, did you get even prettier over the years? Wait, no, focus. Focus, idiot.” 

“You’re his right-hand man, aren’t you?” Moxxi said, standing up. At Tim’s look, she smiled. “If I know that bastard, he wouldn’t let anyone take Maya out of his sight unless he trusted them. Considering you and Nisha are all that’s left of his team on Elpis, I’d say you two are the only ones he trusts these days.”

Tim opened his mouth to point out his DNA gave him control of Maya, but snapped it shut. He couldn’t tell them anything. He couldn’t. 

There was nothing they could do for Maya. If Tim wanted to help her, he had to make it back to Helios and prove he was loyal to Jack. 

“Moxxi is right,” Roland said. “We know you’re the doppelganger from Elpis, we know you’re Jack’s right-hand man, and we know it’s Jack’s DNA that controls the collar.”

Tim tried to hide his shock, but he knew it slipped through. How did they know that? Tim himself hadn’t known until Jack told him. 

“And we know you’re injected with Jack’s DNA, and that’s how you control Maya,” Gaige said.

Tim wondered if he could have a heart attack from this kind of shock.

“Who?” Tim snarled, alarm bells ringing in his head. “Who the hell told you that? The disturbance on my ECHO only happened twice. There’s no way you knew all that from eavesdropping. So who told you?” 

Roland raised his hands in compliance. “How we know isn’t important. We know, and that means-”

“And that means you’ll tell me, or when I get back to Helios, I shoot the secretary,” Tim said. They all looked startled at that. “The only people in on this situation are me, Nisha, Jack, and the secretary. I know for a fact Nisha and Jack wouldn’t let it slip to you, even to mock you. So that leaves the secretary.” He leaned back a little, his expression thoughtful despite how sick he felt at his own words. “Sweet girl, Meg. Bit of an airhead, but it’ll still be a pain to replace her. I wonder what her last thoughts will be if she wasn’t the traitor. Doesn’t matter, though. There’s a leak somewhere, and I need to be thorough.”

“He’s a monster!” Gaige snapped. “He’s just like Jack. I say we kill him and send him back to Jack in pieces.”

“Enough!” Roland said, standing up. He looked to Tim. “We’ll be back. Maybe it’ll be best to let everyone cool off a bit.”

“You can come back as much as you want to see this handsome face. Just don’t expect any help from me,” Tim said.

Roland led Moxxi and Gaige out of the room. Salvador and Brick guarded the door, and they looked to him questioningly.

Roland shook his head. “Nothing out of him yet. I’ll go meet with Lilith and see if Angel has any advice for getting through to him.”

“He used to be a sweet little lovestruck fool,” Moxxi said. “Jack’s got his claws deep in that poor boy. Leave it to Jack to ruin everything he touches. It's a shame. I actually liked the doppelgänger back then.” 

“Thanks for trying to help. We’ll let you know if we need anything else,” Roland said.

He led Gaige back to the base, where Lilith was pacing anxiously. She looked up at them, but their expressions had her shoulders dropping.

“Nothing?” she said.

Roland shook his head. “No. Angel, I thought you said he and Maya had some relationship between them?”

“Yes,” Angel said. “I was hoping he might be willing to work with you to free her. But it seems his fear of Jack is greater than his desire to help Maya.”

“We offered to protect him, though,” Roland said.

“If you knew what Jack put him through, you’d understand why he doesn’t believe he’d ever be safe from Jack,” Angel said. “As it is, Jack is furious he’s been taken. He’s sent Nisha to recover the watch from Ellie’s. I’ve warned her to hide it away from her garage so Nisha doesn’t find her.”

“How do we get through to him?” Roland asked. “There’s got to be something we can do.”

“There are a lot of potential reasons for his hesitation to aid you,” Angel said.

“Do you know anything about him before he joined Jack? Maybe something in his past could help us,” Lilith said.

“Nothing,” Angel said. “Whoever he was before, all traces of him have been destroyed. I don’t know his name, his age, or even what he looked like before the surgeries.” She paused. “I do know he tried to escape Jack after Jack’s rise to power. Jack caught him and...well, that’s when he solidified control over the doppelganger. He never tried to escape again. I’m sure the experience still traumatizes him.” 

“So we thought he’d help us, and now we’re screwed,” Gaige said.

“Not entirely. As I said, Jack is very possessive of him,” Angel said. “It might benefit everyone if you sent a video of the doppelganger being tortured.”

“Uh...what?” Gaige said. “I thought we wanted him on our side?”

“You do. Which is why you send the video to Jack, and then tell the doppelganger you did it to show Jack how the doppelganger is too loyal to give up information,” Angel said. 

“The video will enrage Jack,” Lilith said slowly. “Maybe cause him to slip up in how he handles this.”

“Exactly. And it’ll make the doppelganger feel secure in that he showed Jack his loyalty,” Angel said. “I can’t promise something like that will work. But if you can’t get him to cooperate peacefully...well, he’s been living in a very violent world for years now.” 

“Before we resort to torturing the man, let me try talking to him again,” Roland said. “And Lilith, it’s best if you don’t go see him.”

“We figured seeing me wouldn’t help,” Lilith said. “Still, if we do decide to go the video route, it might enrage Jack more if I’m the one hurting his doppelganger.”

“Talking first,” Roland said. “If the video thing goes wrong, we’ll lose our only shot at freeing Maya from Jack.”

“If you do use the torture suggestion, just...keep it as light as possible while still being convincing. And have Zed ready to treat him immediately. Jack’s put him through enough,” Angel said softly. “I don’t like that option either, but we need to do something fast before Jack finds a way to retaliate.” 

Roland nodded, hoping they wouldn’t have to resort to that. He left the base, heading back to where the doppelganger was captive. This wasn’t going to be easy, but they had to do everything they could to help Maya.

Tim looked up as Roland came back into the room. Roland sat down in front of him again.

“We took you with the hope of saving Maya,” Roland said. “We know she wouldn’t want us to hurt you, and we’re respecting that.”

“If you want any hope of saving Maya, then you need to send me back to Helios,” Tim said, tugging on the chains restraining him. “Right now, Jack’s got total control of her. You left her in his hands by taking me. Way to go, asshole.” 

“Then what’s the best way to help get her back?” Roland asked. Tim just shrugged. Roland narrowed his eyes. “We’re not giving up on her. We’re not. We will get her back, no matter what it takes. She’s our friend, and she’s been used enough for her powers. We won’t let Jack do that to her anymore.” 

His voice was fierce, and Tim felt a sting of guilt. But he’d be dooming himself and Maya by giving away any information here. 

“I know you’re the one who took her. But you wish you hadn’t, don’t you? You regret putting her in Jack’s hands. You may not have a collar around your neck, but you know better than anyone what it’s like to be under Handsome Jack’s control, huh?” Roland pressed. “Help us free her. Help us free you.”

“You can’t,” Tim snapped. “You bandits just don’t freaking get it, do you? You won’t win. Jack won’t give Maya up, no matter what you try. He’s got her, and he’ll use her to help him wipe out the Crimson Raiders. You’ll never beat him. He’ll awaken the Warrior, and we’ll be the kings of this shithole planet.” 

“She saw something in you. Some spark of humanity. I’m trusting her judgment on that,” Roland said. “I’m not asking you for information. I’m not asking you to help us fight Jack. I’m just asking you to help us get our friend back.”

Tim stared at him, suddenly struck with how much they cared for Maya here. They had Handsome Jack’s right-hand man, and rather than torture him for information, they were willing to turn him back over to Jack if it meant getting Maya back.

“You’re fools,” Tim said, but it didn’t have the usual bite to it. 

“Fools who aren’t willing to sacrifice a friend,” Roland said. 

Tim closed his eyes, struggling to cling to his Handsome Jack facade. But it failed him as he pictured Maya, chained up, the collar around her neck. Jack had branded Tim to control him. 

He’d disfigured Tim’s face, stealing away any chance of getting his old face back. He’d isolated him mercilessly afterwards. Tore Tim to shreds and used those pieces to reshape him in an acceptable way.

He would do it to Maya. But unlike Tim, Maya wasn’t some coward desperate for money. Maya hadn’t willingly signed her life away.

She was a fierce, independent person. She had friends who loved her and wanted to save her. She had a purpose in the world. 

Maybe the fight against Jack was futile. Maybe Tim would sacrifice everything to free her just for her to die at Jack’s hands when he awoke the Warrior. 

But if that was the fight she was dedicated to, what right did he have to stop her?

“Get me back to Jack if you ever want to see her again,” Tim said, opening his eyes. 

“Would he barter you for her, even just to draw us out?” Roland said. 

“Normally, if you wanted to pull something like that, he’d send me to handle it. Without me, I don’t know what he’ll do,” Tim said. “But if he thinks you’ll kill me, he might.”

Roland nodded gravely. “So we’d need to show him that we’re torturing you. That was one of the...plans...we had. I wanted to talk before we resorted to that.”

“Welcome to Helios, where violence is our native language,” Tim grumbled. He glanced at his arm, wondered why he always had the dumbest ideas, and sighed. “My arm. Make him think you’ll break my arm bad enough that nothing will save it. He doesn’t like damaged goods.” 

Besides, Jack wouldn’t attack Sanctuary without Tim there to control Maya. And after this, he certainly wouldn’t send Tim out to fight the Crimson Raiders until his arm was healed. 

Tim knew how possessive Jack was over him. Jack would be livid if he thought the vault hunters would permanently damage Tim. It might be enough to draw him out into making an exchange.

Jack would betray them and try to recapture Tim while using Maya to attack the vault hunters, of course. It didn’t matter if they got Maya back; they couldn’t get the collar off, and if they brought her back to Sanctuary, they’d just be making Jack’s job easier. 

“Yea, my arm,” Tim said, leaning back. “It might be enough to draw Jack into a ‘deal’ of sorts to exchange us. He’ll get me back.” 

Roland stood up, and Tim watched him. How desperate they must be to get Maya back that they were trusting the job to Tim.

“I’ll get the others. No time to waste,” Roland said. He paused at the door, looking over his shoulder. “If you help us get her back, we’ll hide you from Jack.” 

“You people don’t get anything through those thick skulls of yours, huh? If Jack wants me, he’ll get me,” Tim said. “Just go before I change my mind.”

Roland left the room. Tim hated being alone in the silence like this, and he felt even worse knowing this is how Maya had spent all her time on Helios. Chained up and alone, left with nothing but the thoughts in her head. He hoped her thoughts were better than his own.

His thoughts drifted to Athena, and he once again wondered how long she’d waited for him that night. Had she figured he’d changed his mind? 

Tim closed his eyes. He was doomed, but Maya had people who loved her and would fight to get her back. He’d done a lot of bad things over the years, but for once, he’d stop being a coward and do the right thing. He’d free her, as no one had ever freed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update yesterday was so short I wanted to update again to make up for it, so here you go!


	28. Chapter 28

Nisha dragged Maya down the hallway, blindfolded. Maya was tempted to kill her, but knew it would only anger Jack further right now. So she reluctantly stumbled along, and was relieved when they stopped moving and the blindfold was taken off.

They were in Jack’s office, and Jack was pacing before the windows that looked out on the space surrounding Helios. Jack slowed and turned to face the two of them.

He went up to his desk and lifted a watch. Maya recognized it as the doppelganger’s just before Jack swiped the digi-Jacks into being.

“Nisha found them in the Dust,” Jack said. “Take a good look at them, Siren. This is one enemy your friends can’t beat to death. Without the doppelganger to protect, they can focus on killing those bandits you care so much about. I’ve got my people keeping an eye out all across Pandora. If those bastards step foot off Sanctuary, I’ll find them, and I’ll kill them.”

Maya didn’t rise to the taunt. Her friends would be smart enough to know not to leave Sanctuary without a plan.

“Now, they’re probably hiding up on their precious floating city like a bunch of cowards,” Jack said, as if reading her mind. “So we’ll try a few ways to draw them out. Since you were keeping an eye on Overlook, we’ll start there. We’ll slaughter every person there, nice and slow, and make sure they scream loud enough for everyone on Sanctuary to hear. And if that doesn’t draw them out, we move on to the next place.” 

“You’re sick,” Maya said in disgust. “Those people never did anything to deserve that!”

“Your target was me, but you took my doppelganger. My target is them, but I’ll take Overlook,” Jack said. “See how this works yet, sweetheart? If they’ve got to be collateral damage, well…” He spread his hands and shrugged. “No loss, really.” 

Maya opened her mouth to protest, but the blue digi-Jack stepped forward. “Sir, incoming message on your ECHO. It’s coming from Roland of the Crimson Raiders. It’s a video transmission.”

All humor snapped off Jack’s face. “Put it on the monitor.” 

The large monitor in his office turned on and showed an image of Roland and Lilith. Jack’s features twisted into anger at the sight of Lilith.

He grabbed Maya roughly and yanked her next to him. “Missing something?”

“Are you?” Roland said, and the video swung around to show the doppelganger chained by his arms. 

The digi-Jacks went rigid at the sight of him bound. Maya didn’t fully understand their AI programming, but knowing they failed to protect him yet again must be excruciating for them.

“Turns out he’s not very cooperative,” Roland said, and Axton and Salvador stepped up beside the doppelganger. “We thought we’d try being more persuasive. We thought you might want to watch.”

Maya’s eyes widened, her stomach twisting. They were going to torture him. 

“See Jack, you can’t hurt Maya much because you want to use her. We can do whatever we want to your double,” Roland said. “We have no use for him if he won’t cooperate.” 

Jack’s grip on Maya was hard enough she knew it would bruise. She winced as it grew even rougher when Axton slammed his gun against the doppelganger’s face. 

“Oh, you asshole!” the doppelganger snarled, his nose clearly broken. “You just had to go for the face, didn’t you?” 

Salvador grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. Axton kicked him in the ribs hard, several times. The doppelganger grit his teeth.

Roland knelt before him. “This will stop if you tell us how the collar works.”

The doppelganger spat in his face. “It’s a collar. We use it to hook her to a leash and take her for long walks in the park.” He gasped for breath as Axton kicked him in the stomach. 

Nisha sighed. “He never was good under torture.”

“He’s learned,” Jack growled, and Maya shuddered. No doubt Jack had personally taught him how to endure it. Surprising Maya, Jack began to laugh, and it was an amused sound. “Those idiots actually think they can break him. Sit back and enjoy the show. He won't talk.”

Maya swallowed hard as she watched her friends attack the doppelganger. They kicked him, beat him with their weapons, demanded to know how the collar worked. 

But he held firm, even as his body trembled from pain.

“Fine,” Roland said at last. He grabbed the doppelganger’s broken arm.

“Oh shit,” Nisha groaned. “If they’re too rough with his arm, he’ll lose it.” 

“I know that!” Jack snapped at her. 

They unchained his broken arm and held it up so Jack could see it clearly. “If he won’t cooperate, we’ll try this.”

“It’s already broken, idiot!” the doppelganger said impatiently. 

Roland dropped the doppelganger’s arm to the ground. Before the doppelganger could react, Salvador gripped it and they watched as he managed to cut the cast off.

The doppelganger’s eyes widened in alarm. “Wait, hold on, we can talk about this. Words? Yes? Do you know how to use words, or do you just grunt like savages? I’m sure I could manage with that, too. Just-”

Salvador brought his foot down roughly onto the doppelganger’s arm.

The doppelganger howled in pain. Salvador ground his foot in before removing it. The doppelganger’s arm stayed limp on the ground.

“OW! You absolute freaking goddamn CHODES!” the doppelganger cried, throwing his head back and letting out another cry of pain. Maya watched, too horrified to manage any words.

Roland stepped forward as Salvador put his foot on the doppelganger’s arm again. “Tell us how the collar works, or you lose the arm.” 

“Then let me lose it! At least people will stop stepping on it then!” the doppelganger ground out. 

Roland turned to face them. “He refuses to cooperate with us, but we know he’s a wealth of information, Jack. You have until tonight to decide. Either you exchange Maya for him, or we torture what we can out of him and kill him when he’s no more use to us.” He glanced at the doppelganger’s arm. “If he doesn’t get that taken care of in the next few hours, he’ll probably lose the arm. Better make a decision fast.”

The feed cut off, and Jack swore loudly, releasing Maya. He whirled on the digi-Jacks.

“You were supposed to PROTECT HIM!” he yelled. 

They lowered their heads and offered no words. Jack kicked his desk hard enough to knock everything on it over. 

“Jack, much as I hate to give them what they want, they’re right. He’ll lose his arm if he doesn’t get medical attention. Or, even if he doesn’t lose it, it’ll never function the same,” Nisha said, crossing her arms. “Besides, with him, they have an advantage. He’d aid them with getting past certain security systems. We either need to have them kill him, or get him back.” 

Jack’s back was turned to them, but his shoulders started shaking. A laugh followed shortly after, chilling Maya’s blood.

Jack spun to face them. “Oh, I have a plan. They want their Siren back? Let them have her. We’ll agree to an exchange, and we’ll get him back, and either we leave with him and the Siren, or we leave with him and they have their brainwashed Siren.”

“I’m not brainwashed,” Maya said, glaring at him. “I’ll warn them.”

Jack stepped up to her and pat her cheek. “Good luck speaking past a gag, kiddo.” His eyes lit up and he snapped. “That’s it. We hand her over, and as soon as he’s back with us, we have her attack them. Nisha, you’ll evacuate the doppelganger. You two!” Jack glared at the digi-Jacks. “You’ll be on the battlefield driving them back so they can’t pursue him.”

“Yes sir,” the blue one said.

“They’ll expect you to betray them,” Maya said. If this went wrong, what would happen to the doppelganger? 

She shouldn’t have been surprised that they’d hurt him. After all, he was Jack’s right-hand man. Of course they wouldn’t trust him. And if he’d taken up his role as a defense mechanism, they’d probably lost patience with him quickly.

Still, she felt horrible. And she felt sick knowing her friends could be the reason he lost his arm. 

If they weren’t going to protect him, then she had to get him back to Jack. Jack was horrible for him, but Jack would at least get him the proper medical care. Maybe she could even find some way to shield him from whatever punishments Jack had planned for him. At this rate, her friends wanted him dead and Jack didn’t, and so as much as she hated it, she had to get him to Jack for the moment. 

Besides, if she went back to her friends with this collar on, then she’d end up attacking them. Right now, the best thing she could do was get the doppelganger back to Jack for medical attention, and then make a plan from there. 

If he was still willing to help her after what the Crimson Raiders had done. 

“I don’t care what they expect,” Jack said. “I didn’t get this far by being an idiot like you guys. Nisha, get one of the doubles from the casino and tell them I’ll pay them three years of wage in one day if they pull this off.”

“They’ll be dead before you owe them, huh?” Nisha said.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. Just get the most convincing double you can find in the casino. Go,” Jack said, waving her away. “You’ll be hiding to grab the doppelganger and run. We’ll agree to this, but on my terms.”

Nisha didn’t move, though. “What are your terms?”

“The exchange happens at Overlook,” Jack said. “It’s fitting, since that’s where this all started. Then, if they don’t want to play nice, we blow up a house or two to convince them to cooperate a little better. Besides, there’s a Hyperion satellite over that location. Angel!” 

“Yes?” Maya nearly jumped at hearing Angel’s voice. 

“Angel, you’ll be in charge of watching the area and warning us where their people are hiding. We’ll stash our own throughout the houses there, and I’ll have loaders ready to moonshot down,” Jack said. 

“And if they refuse to meet there?” Nisha said.

“Then they don’t get their Siren back. If they kill him, they’ve got nothing to bargain with anymore,” Jack said. “And since I know you guys are the only ones with access to this plan, I’ll know who to turn to if there’s a leak.” 

It was a threat, and Maya felt a swirl of dread. Did Jack suspect Angel had been aiding the vault hunters? 

“See, I don’t bargain with bandits, but in this case, everyone wins. I get my doppelganger back, my Siren gets to kill some of the Crimson Raiders, and I get to remind those chumps in Overlook who’s in charge,” Jack said. 

“You won’t win this, Jack,” Maya said. “Maybe your doppelganger and Nisha are loyal to you, but I’m not. The second I can kill you, I damn well will. You’re the most disgusting excuse of a human I’ve ever met.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Jack said, laying his hand over his heart.

“And on that note, I’m going to the casino,” Nisha said. 

She used the fast travel station, and Jack snapped at the digi-Jacks. “Get me on a feed with Roland. God, I can’t wait to kill that asshole.” 

The monitor came back on a moment later, Roland appearing. “Jack.”

“You’ve got a deal, but only because without him I have to go to my own meetings,” Jack said. He grabbed Maya and yanked her next to himself, covering her mouth with a hand so she couldn't speak. “But if you want her back, you do it my way. We meet at Overlook in two hours. Just you and the doppelganger, and me and the Siren.”

“Because you’re so trustworthy,” Roland said, shaking his head. “No. We meet in the Dust.” 

“Then no deal,” Jack said. “I invested a lot in him, but not enough to walk into your trap. I know you’ve got people in the Dust. I found his watch there. Kill him, then.” 

Jack gestured to cut the connection, but Roland held up a hand. His expression was grim.

“Make no mistake, we WILL kill him,” Roland said.

“Make no mistake, I DON’T give a shit. I can make an army of doppelgangers if I feel like it. He’s been around long enough that losing him is inconvenient, but not ultimately detrimental,” Jack said. “So if you want to kill him, freaking go for it. You lose your only bargaining chip and I still have my Siren.” 

“Fine then. Overlook, two hours. But you take the collar off before returning her, or we sever his arm right there on the spot,” Roland said. “We know he’s your right-hand man, Jack. And we know he’s injected with your DNA. Having your DNA and voice signature can get us a lot of access.” 

“Good luck using that if he’s dead, you freaking moron,” Jack said. 

“I bet he could get us into wherever you’re hiding the vault key,” Roland said, leaning forward a little. “Maybe we won’t kill him after all. We’ll break him until he tells us everything, and then we’ll use him like a key. So either you take the collar off Maya when you give her back, or no deal, and we keep him and find other uses for him.”

“Two hours. I’m not sure if you’re smart enough to tell time, but just punch the doppelganger 7,200 times and then head over,” Jack said, and cut the feed. Jack clapped his hands together. “Great, can’t wait to kill that asshole first.”

“And if they don’t show up? Roland knows how much use the doppelganger can be. Maybe he’ll decide to prioritize him over me,” Maya said.

“Nah, you bandits are all sappy and ‘wah don’t kill my friends’. They’ll show,” Jack said. “It is way too easy to manipulate idiots like you. We’ll have him and you back in no time.”

“You’re willing to get him back, but you won’t even call him by his name?” Maya demanded. “He’s just a pet to you, isn’t he?”

“He’s Handsome Jack,” Jack said, grinning. “It’s all he knows how to be. You seem to think he’s an individual person. Let me tell you, sweetheart; you take Handsome Jack away from my doppelganger, and he is nothing.”

“You’re the reason his arm was so bad,” Maya said, anger roaring through her. “You hurt him, again and again. But now my friends have to die for doing exactly the same to him?”

Jack gripped her chin. His grin was dangerous now. “He is MINE. Not theirs. I can do whatever I want to him, because he signed himself away to me. They don’t get to put their filthy hands on my property.” He shoved her backwards. “Now sit there quietly like a good girl while I get ready for this slaughter.”

He sat at his desk, working rapidly on his computer. The digi-Jacks lingered in the room, but said nothing.

Maya sat against the wall, her heart beating hard. She didn’t want to hurt her friends. She didn’t want her friends to hurt the doppelganger.

She was terrified for the outcome of this “exchange”. But there was nothing she could do to stop it, so instead, she closed her eyes and tried to focus on a way to sabotage Jack and rescue the doppelganger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me- Tim is my favorite Borderlands character and he must be loved and protected  
> Also me- So anyways here's another Tim being tortured scene


	29. Chapter 29

Maya would soon be thoroughly gagged, but her hands were only loosely bound. She made no moves to struggle free of the bindings, however. 

A Handsome Jack double stood in Jack’s office. He was a decent imitation, but nothing compared to the easy flow the doppelganger had. Jack had put him through a few practice drills to make sure he wouldn’t give himself away too fast, and while he was clearly irritated to rely on this double instead of his beloved doppelganger, he was satisfied enough to send the man with Maya. 

Maya had an ECHO hidden, clipped to her belt on her back so the Crimson Raiders wouldn’t see it. When it was time, Jack would give the order for her to attack over it. 

She knew even if she broke it, the double had an ECHO Jack would just use instead. And if that failed, the doppelganger would no doubt order her to use her powers. 

This was a mess. 

“You don’t think you’ll actually win this, do you?” Maya said as Jack and Nisha gathered around his desk to study a map of the area. 

Jack looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. “I’m the hero, kiddo. The hero always wins.”

“You’re a sick psychopath who’s mad someone else broke the toy you like to take your temper out on,” Maya said.

Jack’s expression darkened. “Gag her already, will you?”

The double had a flicker of unease cross his face as he approached her. She considered flinging the man across the room, then decided to behave for now. If she riled Jack up, he’d just take it out on the doppelganger if he succeeded. Besides, if she angered Jack now, he’d be even more determined to make her hurt her friends.

So she reluctantly allowed herself to be gagged by the double. He looked relieved as he stepped away in one piece.

“Your main goal is to get the doppelganger out of there,” Jack said to him sternly. “Even if they get the Siren, she’s still under our control. Doppelganger is priority, but bring the Siren back too and I’ll double what I’m already paying you.”

The poor sucker’s face lit up at the thought of all that money he’d never live to see. Maya wished she wasn’t gagged so she could tell him he was an idiot for believing Handsome Jack.

Jack held the doppelganger’s watch out to the double. “This is his watch. The second he’s free, you give this back to him. The watch won't react to you, but I'll summon them from here when the shooting starts.”

“God knows he can’t help himself without those AIs,” Nisha said, rolling her eyes. “You spoil him too much, Jack.” 

“I gave you Lynchwood,” Jack said. “If I take away his watch, I’ll take away Lynchwood from you.”

“Ah, but I don’t need Lynchwood to save my ass in a fight,” Nisha said. “Just admit you spoil him.”

“Can you blame me? He just looks so damn good, I can’t help myself,” Jack said. “Don’t need that pretty face getting ruined.”

“Alright, let’s go already, double,” Nisha said. “At least not-Jack doesn’t stand there like an awkward statue all day.” 

The double bristled, but followed her. Nisha held out a hand before he got far.

“I never, in my life, thought I’d miss not-Jack,” she said with a sigh. “Aren’t you forgetting something important?”

“I-oh,” the double said, looking over his shoulder at Maya. “Hurry it up, Siren.”

Maya just stared at him, unmoving.

“Oh for the love of-” Jack grabbed Maya’s arm and dragged her forward. “Don’t be soft, you idiot.”

“Right, sir,” the double said hastily, grabbing Maya’s arm once Jack released her. 

“For the love of my freaking sanity, get my doppelganger back,” Jack said, waving them away. “At least he’s competent. Also I can’t remember who broke the coffee machine last week and I want to space them. He’ll probably know. Get him back.” 

Maya was led along to the fast travel station. They ended up on Pandora, and the double guarded her while he waited for Nisha to get them a vehicle.

Once they had one, Maya was forced inside it and they headed for Overlook. When they were close, Nisha got out and left the driving to the double.

Maya didn’t like him. He was greedy as hell, and seemed to genuinely enjoy the work he did for Jack. His job was apparently to publicly kill anyone caught cheating at Jack’s casino, to encourage others to behave themselves. 

At least she saw the hesitation and guilt in the doppelganger. This man just killed for money and never thought twice about it. Plus, as far as she could tell, he’d rarely dealt with Jack personally. He wasn’t controlled in the way the doppelganger was.

Maya kind of hoped they killed this guy. 

She figured she’d find out soon enough, as they were approaching Overlook. Angel’s voice came over the double’s ECHO.

“Sending nav points of where their forces are hiding,” she said. “Hyperion forces are in position in the homes of Overlook. Loaders are ready to be shot down to Pandora.” 

Maya briefly closed her eyes. This was bad.

The double stopped the vehicle and got out. He roughly yanked Maya out and waited as they heard a vehicle approaching from the distance.

It was a few tense minutes before the vehicle pulled up and stopped. Roland got out, dragging the doppelganger with him.

The doppelganger’s good hand was tightly bound behind his back to his upper bad arm. His bad arm dangled uselessly at his side, alarmingly swollen. 

The doppelganger barely glanced at the double before dismissing him and looking to Maya. Like her, he was gagged. Blood stained his mask from where they’d broken his nose, and he looked like a mess. 

“Jack,” Roland said, and Maya could tell he knew he was dealing with a double. “Take the collar off, and you can have the doppelganger back.”

“Not just yet,” the double said, holding a hand up. “Take his gag out. I need to know he’s still worth the hassle.”

Roland didn’t make a move to take it out. “You wanted the doppelgänger, and here he is. That was the deal. I don’t care if he’s ‘worth the hassle’ or not. Maya for him.”

“See, but there’s the thing, kiddo. If he’s told you anything at all, I have no use for him anymore,” the double said. 

Roland flicked an annoyed glance at the doppelgänger. “He doesn’t exactly cooperate.”

The doppelganger made a noise that might’ve been a laugh. Roland shook him a little and he glared but fell silent again. 

“We make the deal now, or I leave with him,” Roland said. 

“Fineee,” the double said, dragging the word out, and pretending to fidget with the latch on the collar. “Collar is unlocked, but you can take it off because I'm not trying to have her fry me alive. You send him out, I send her out.”

“Deal.” Roland gave the doppelganger a shove forward. He pointed a gun at the doppelgänger. “They meet midway, and the doppelganger will pull that collar off. If it won’t come off...” He shrugged and kept his aim on the doppelganger steady, finger pressed against the trigger.

Maya was pushed forward. She approached the doppelganger at the midway point, her heart pounding.

Before she could make a move, the doppelganger slammed into her and they both fell to the ground. Gunfire erupted, and his body covered hers as stray shots struck the ground too close to them.

“Watch the doppelganger!” the double snapped, probably worried about his payout. 

A flash of blue and red came, and then the digi-Jacks were beside them, keeping Roland from approaching. The doppelganger managed to get to his knees just as Nisha reached him.

“You pain in the goddamn ass,” she said as she untied his hands. 

He yanked the gag out of his mouth, gasping in air. “Oh, fuck, ow, OW, why did I do that. Bad idea number...I’ve lost count.” He gripped Maya’s arm and hauled her to her feet. “Up and at ‘em, cupcake. Time to fight.”

“No, time to run,” Nisha said sternly, grabbing his shirt and hauling him away. Maya stumbled after him since he didn’t release her. “Jack wants you evacuated while the cannon fodder Jack deals with this.”

“Maya!”

A gunshot struck Nisha’s shield, and she stumbled from the impact. The doppelganger spun and yanked Maya’s hands free of her bindings. 

“Protect us!” he snapped. 

Roland barely had a chance to dive behind his vehicle as Maya flung her arm out. She used her free arm to pull the gag out.

“Run, Roland! It’s an ambush!” she cried. “Jack wants me to kill you!” 

“Come on,” Nisha said impatiently, yanking the doppelganger forward.

“My watch!” he said. “Hey! Shit imitation Jack! My watch!”

The double ignored him, and the doppelganger scowled. Nisha let out a frustrated noise and yanked him along again.

“Later, not-Jack!” she said. 

“Going somewhere?” 

They turned just in time to see Axton throw his turret down in their path. The doppelganger pulled Maya and Nisha behind the porch of the nearest house as the turret began to fire on them.

“I don’t have a shield,” he hissed. “They took mine.” 

“I’m still deciding if I want to kill you or Jack first,” Nisha said.

“Me, please. I’m tired of being alive and dealing with this shit,” the doppelganger said. “Alright Siren, you know what to do. Take care of that commando.” 

The battlefield had become chaotic behind them. Jack’s forces were clashing with the Crimson Raiders in a flurry of bullets and minor explosions. Loaders had joined the fray, trying to keep the Crimson Raiders from getting anywhere near Maya. 

Maya stepped out from behind the porch. “Axton, run!”

But Axton was already hidden, and Maya found herself just facing his turret, much to her relief. She dispatched it fast enough she knew Axton would be irritated with her, but was just glad she didn’t have to attack him. 

“There,” Nisha said, nodding. “We’ll take that vehicle and get the hell out of here. Let these idiots kill each other.” 

“Let’s go, Siren,” the doppelganger said as they ran for the vehicle the double had left. 

As they approached it, Maya hoped they got away. She didn’t want to be used against her friends, and this kind of crowded fight was exactly where she would excel at slaughter. 

Her hopes were dashed as she saw a grenade roll under the vehicle.

“Down!” she shouted, grabbing the doppelganger and pulling him to the ground just as the explosion went off.

The doppelganger screamed, writhing beneath her in pain. Something struck her in the arm and she cried out as well, but his screaming sounded urgent. She hastily climbed off him, and her face paled as she saw a broken-off part of the vehicle embedded deep in his leg. 

“Oh, shit,” he yelled, and tried to hold his leg still. “Oh shit, oh shit. Fuck this, fuck this, FUCK THIS!”

“Dammit!” Nisha said as she dropped beside him. There was a cut on her forehead, and her arm had been partially burned. “We can’t take it out. We don’t have time to stop the bleeding. Not-Jack, you just have to endure it.”

“Oh, easy for you to say! You don’t have half a damn car sticking out of your thigh!” he said, panting as he tried to sit up. He nearly fell, and Maya managed to catch him. “Oh, god, fuck, my arm.”

Maya and Nisha got their arms under him and got him up. He grit his teeth, but a pained groan slipped past his teeth.

“Come on. I have another vehicle stashed away, but we need to make it there,” Nisha said. 

Maya had to admit she was impressed. Even as he panted and occasionally cried out, the doppelganger forced himself to keep moving. 

Her arm throbbed and bled, but she endured it as they moved along. They had to get him out of here. 

“Pretty lady!”

Krieg just barely missed Nisha as she ducked. She had to release the doppelganger to move, and Maya wasn’t able to hold him up as he crumpled to his good leg.

“We have to keep moving, T,” she urged, trying to pull him back up. “Krieg, get away! I have to protect him because of the collar! I don’t want to hurt you!” 

But Krieg wasn’t attacking her. He was swinging viciously at Nisha, driving her away from the two of them.

“Go!” Nisha snapped at them, taking her guns out. “I’ll do fine without you two weighing me down. Get him back to Jack.” 

Maya’s arm was too injured to support his full weight for long. She glanced back at the battlefield, and saw the double lying dead with the watch on his wrist.

“Stay here,” she said, propping the doppelganger up against the nearest building.

He let out a dry laugh. “No, I’m going to fucking skip away into the sunset.”

She had no gun, but Jack had given her a shield. She took it off and clipped it to him, and his eyes widened.

“Maya, what the hell are you doing?” he demanded.

She ignored him and darted back into the battle. 

He yelled her name, but she couldn’t focus on him right now. She reluctantly used her powers against a group of Crimson Raiders that were too close to the double, flinging them away.

She reached him and scrambled to unlatch the watch from his wrist. With the digi-Jacks, they stood a much better chance.

“Maya, don’t move.” Maya stiffened as a gun pressed against the base of her neck. Salvador’s voice sounded rueful when he spoke again. “Really didn’t want to have to hurt you, but you’re too dangerous to leave conscious on this battlefield. Gaige is reclaiming the doppelganger now.” 

“Salvador, don’t,” Maya said in alarm. “If you take me from Jack, you’re just playing into his hands.”

“I know. That’s why we’re just knocking you out and finding someplace isolated to put you until it’s over,” Salvador said, and the gun moved off her neck.

She looked over and saw Gaige with a gun trained on the doppelganger. He was sneering at her, but putting on a brave front was all he could do in his condition. 

“Maya!” Jack’s voice, from the ECHO at her back. She’d forgotten all about it. “Kill the freaking gunzerker and go save the doppelganger.”

“No!” she cried as her arm lit up. She spun to face Salvador, who stumbled back and aimed his gun at her.

He realized she wasn’t wearing a shield, and hesitated. Maya yelled in despair as that hesitation allowed her to catch him in her phaselock. 

She was tackled to the ground, losing her hold on Salvador and dropping the watch. Axton struggled with her until Salvador had gotten clear of Maya’s range, then sprang up and backed away slowly, hands out.

“Maya, we will save you. I promise. Just...it’s too dangerous right now,” he said.

“Axton,” she said weakly, and yanked the ECHO off her belt, throwing it to him. 

He caught it and smashed it on the ground. Maya felt relieved, but only for the moment. Gaige was still after the doppelganger.

“He’s my only chance at getting free,” Maya said.

“I know,” Axton said with a solemn nod.

Maya ran for him. She threw her arm out and caught a surprised Gaige in her phaselock, throwing Gaige in Axton’s direction and hoping Axton managed to catch her.

Maya struggled to get the doppelganger sitting, cursing herself for not managing to get his watch. They needed that defense. 

A loud crashing echoed nearby as another container of loaders slammed into the ground, and they poured out. They took up a line of defense between the Crimson Raiders, and the doppelganger and Maya’s position.

“I’ll wear the flesh!” Krieg yelled, and Maya gasped in pain as he tackled her to the ground. The doppelganger yelped as he hit the ground, gasping at the pain in his leg and arm.

Krieg lifted his weapon, and Maya’s eyes widened. Before she could say anything, Krieg carefully swung his weapon at the collar. It collided, and she heard something inside crack, the impact sending a spike of pain through her neck. 

Maya tugged at the collar, but it held firm. Krieg went to swing again, but the doppelganger struck him from behind with a piece of metal from the exploded vehicle.

“Hey, don’t go damaging my Siren, dumbass!” the doppelganger said, trying weakly to get to his feet himself. He gave up, and instead reached for Maya’s arm. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Maya said despite the pain in her injured arm and neck. She got up and helped him again, looking to Krieg.

“Toss him back to the others,” the doppelganger said.

“Krieg, I’m so sorry,” Maya whispered, catching him in her phaselock. “Thank you for trying.”

With that, she sent him flying, and turned with the doppelganger, dragging him along with her. They had to get out of here before anyone else tried to attack them.

Maya looked over her shoulder only once. She saw Nisha trying to stand her ground against Zer0 and Roland, and was just relieved that Lilith wasn’t here. There was no way Maya would be able to get away from Lilith.

She followed the narrow path she knew Nisha had taken to hide. Explosions ripped through the air behind them, and Maya prayed it wasn’t any of the homes of Overlook. 

As they left the fighting behind, Maya realized she didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know exactly where Nisha had hidden her escape vehicle. She’d had Axton destroy her ECHO so Jack couldn’t use it to control her. The doppelganger had no way to contact Jack without his watch. 

She needed to get them both medical attention. His arm was likely critical at this point, and no doubt that new leg wound was at immediate risk of infection. Plus, her arm was still bleeding, and she worried about that getting infected, too. 

It was growing dark out, and she didn’t know what to do. He could barely walk, and she was too weak from the fight and blood loss to carry him far. 

They’d have to hide for the night. Let the fighting die out, and try to tend to their wounds. There were too many bandits and beasts in this area to risk moving in the dark.

Maya would find them a place to hide for the night and tend to the doppelganger as best she could. If they could just survive the night, she could recover a little strength and go in search of a fast travel station in the morning. They just had to hang in there for one night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And once again, we see that I can't write action scenes :') But I hope you guys are enjoying so far, because some of the coming chapters are ones I absolutely loved writing!


	30. Chapter 30

His fever came on fast.

By the time Maya found them a cave to hide in for the night, he was panting and sweating, stumbling along after her. His skin felt hot where her hands brushed against it as she sat him down.

“Your arm-” she started.

The doppelganger shook his head, slumping back against the wall of the cave. “It was all part of the plan.”

“The plan?” Maya frowned.

He nodded, swayed a bit, and managed to steady himself. “The plan.” He struggled to focus his thoughts, but managed to speak again. “Your doctor. Ted or something like that. Fixed my arm up a bit so I wouldn’t lose it. Had to convince Jack it was all real.”

Maya’s eyes widened. Of course Roland wouldn’t be foolish enough to trust Jack. “The Crimson Raiders meant for us to take you back.”

“Only way to help you.” He tipped his head back and shut his eyes. 

“T, focus,” Maya said, shaking his shoulder a little. “Please, I have to get this out of your leg and try to clean it. There’s a stream nearby. I’m going to get some water and start a small fire to boil it so we can clean your wound. But you need to stay awake.”

“Did that guy even have a medical license?” the doppelganger muttered.

“Uh...yea, totally, Zed absolutely has a medical license,” Maya said, patting his shoulder. “Stay awake, T. I’ll be right back.” 

His eyes were already closed when she stood up. Maya had no hope of him actually staying awake, but she just hoped he didn’t get any worse while she was gone.

The stream was nearby, and Maya was cautious of stalkers as she found a rock with a dip in the center large enough to hold a decent amount of water. She scooped some and gathered twigs and sticks for a fire, returning to the cave.

Like she’d guessed, the doppelganger was out. His breathing was labored as she sat beside him, arranging the twigs and sticks and using her powers to help spark a fire. 

Maya set the rock as close to the fire as she could and turned her attention to the doppelganger while the water heated up, hopefully enough to kill any bacteria. She carefully stripped his jacket off of him, feeling bad as he winced when she pulled his injured arm free of the sleeve. 

She tore a strip to bandage her arm, one to bandage his leg, and used the rest to form a makeshift sling. She tied it around his neck before lifting two of the thicker sticks she’d found. It wasn’t much, but it was the best she could do in a pinch. She made the best splint she could with what she had before guiding his arm into the sling. 

Maya looked hopelessly at their injuries. She probably wasn’t much better at this than Zed, but she had to at least try if they wanted to survive the night.

She waited until the water had boiled for a bit, cooled it back down with her powers, prayed she didn’t make his infection worse, and shook him. He didn’t wake, so she shook him harder.

“Jack, stop,” he mumbled, swatting weakly at her.

“T,” she said. “Come on, open your eyes. This is going to hurt, but it needs to be done.”

It took her a bit to coax him awake. He blinked sluggishly at her, then looked down at the metal sticking out of his thigh.

“Oh,” he said, and laughed a little hysterically. “Right, fuck, this is going to suck. Just get it done fast.”

He shoved his good arm in his mouth, and she realized with pity that he’d done this before. She tore part of his pants to better reveal the wound, wincing at how inflamed the skin was.

She took a deep breath and he nodded. She yanked the metal out, and his scream came out muffled around his arm as he bit down on it. She poured the water over the wound, and he threw his head back, his leg jerking. She caught it before he could draw it away, finished pouring the water, and wrapped the strip of fabric around it as best she could.

He pulled his arm out of his mouth and spat blood on the ground. “Ow, god, did that freaking Sanctuary doctor teach you how to treat a wound? Shit, ow.”

“Rest,” she said, grabbing the rock. “I need to tend to my wound now. As soon as there’s daylight, I’ll find a fast travel station and get us help.” 

He frowned and pointed to her neck. “Jack...tracker…?” He seemed to be struggling to stay awake.

Maya touched the collar, furrowing her brow. But then she realized what must have happened.

“Something broke when Krieg attacked the collar. I bet it was the tracker inside it,” she said.

“Lucky shot,” he said, and his head fell to his shoulder as he promptly lost consciousness.

Maya spent the next hour or so just fetching water. She boiled it, treated her wound, got more, boiled it, and drank some. She repeated the process and tried to get the doppelganger to drink a little, but it mostly spilled out of his mouth.

“T, wake up,” she said. “You need to wake up. You need to drink some water.”

His shirt was drenched in sweat, and his skin felt even hotter when she pressed her hand to it. Her eyes widened and she shook him again.

“T!” she said in alarm.

To her relief, his eyes cracked open. “Jack, stop,” he said weakly. “I’m tryin’ to sleep.”

“It’s Maya,” Maya said, pushing his head back a little. “Here, drink some water.”

He choked a little on it, but managed to drink some of it down. It had grown cold out, so Maya pulled him close to herself so they could share body heat. She just wished his heat wasn’t coming from fever. 

“I’ll get us more water in a little,” she said. “It’s going to be okay, T. We need to go back to Jack to get you medical attention, but then we’ll think of something.”

“Jack?” he said, looking a little more alert. His eyes were glazed over, and she squeezed his good arm gently. 

“Yes. I’m sorry, but Jack is the only way to get you the kind of medical attention you need,” she said. As much as she hated it, she knew he wouldn’t survive his infection if they fled from Jack now.

His breathing quickened. “No, no, no,” he moaned. 

“T, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Maya soothed, knowing it was anything but. “We’ll find a way to free us both. We’ll get away from Jack.”

“He’ll kill him,” the doppelganger whispered.

Maya frowned. “Kill who?”

“Timothy.” His voice was barely audible. 

Maya’s frown grew. “Who is Ti-” Realization hit her. “Oh. Timothy. That’s your name, isn’t it?” 

His body trembled even harder against hers, and she squeezed his arm again. The doppelganger- Timothy- looked terrified and wild. 

Timothy. This frightened man before her had a name, a spark of life. Something he'd clung to in the face of Jack’s abuse. Something he was terrified to lose. 

The sudden pain in her chest wasn't from the battle.

“He’ll know Timothy isn’t dead, and he’ll kill him,” he choked out. “He’ll know. He’ll know.”

“He’ll blame it on the fever,” Maya said, wondering if there was any point in trying to reason with him when he barely even seemed aware of what was happening. Desperate to offer him any sort of comfort, she pulled him closer.

“Gotta- Gotta be Jack’s Timmy. Gotta survive.” He grabbed Maya weakly with his good hand. “Don’t tell him.”

“I won’t,” she promised, gently pulling his hand away from her but keeping a comforting hold on it. “I told you I’d protect you if I could. I won’t tell him, T.” 

“I wish I was back home with mom,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut and swaying.

Maya caught him before he could slump over. “You’ll be okay. We just have to get through the night.”

She could use this chance to pry information out of him. Find out his full name, his past, and Jack’s secrets. Jack’s right-hand man was here before her, vulnerable and unprotected. She could learn so much from him.

But Jack had taken advantage of his vulnerability enough for a lifetime.

Maya gently guided his head onto her shoulder so he could be a little more comfortable. He was already passed out again, and she leaned back against the wall of their small cave.

She would protect him. She would make damn sure Jack didn’t kill Timothy. If he was desperate enough to cling to that scrap of his life before Jack, then it meant he could make it on his own if she could just get him away.

It was good to know her friends hadn’t hurt him out of malice. If they’d had a plan to return him to Jack, then they must trust him to get her free. Or at least be desperate enough to try. 

She felt warmth in her chest. They had Handsome Jack’s most trusted informant, a doppelganger with his DNA. They could’ve potentially gotten a wealth of information from him, and used him to break into Hyperion facilities. He was an absolute treasure in the battle against Handsome Jack.

And they gave him up to rescue her. 

Her friends were logical, but not heartless. Keeping the doppelganger would’ve been the smartest decision, but it would’ve meant subjecting Maya to Handsome Jack’s control.

And she had to remind herself that she wasn’t useless. She was valuable to them as a fighter, too. If Jack controlled her powers and found out the most effective way to use her against them, they’d be in a world of trouble. 

Maya looked over Timothy’s injuries as they sat there. His arm would likely require a second surgery, but she was relieved to know Zed had tended to it enough to save it without making Jack suspicious. She didn’t dare remove the makeshift bandage from his thigh, but blood had already soaked through it. She thought it might’ve stopped bleeding, but couldn’t be sure without removing the bandage. 

Her own arm still throbbed, and the skin was warm surrounding the wound. She suspected a minor infection, but nothing as dangerous as what Timothy was suffering. 

After a while, she carefully shifted him so she could get up. She cleaned her arm with more water, but didn’t dare touch Timothy’s wound. If it had stopped bleeding, she didn’t want to make it start again. Instead, she tried to wake him, failed, and instead slowly trickled a little water into his mouth at a time. 

She drank some herself, and tore the bottom of her pants into strips. She wet them and held the damp fabric to Timothy’s head, trying to clean away some of the sweat from his face. 

She wondered how she was supposed to get him back to Jack without arousing Jack’s suspicions. Even under orders to protect him, she could’ve easily left him to die of his injuries. She couldn’t use her powers to protect him from blood loss and infection.

She decided to pretend she’d done it to make a deal. She saved Jack’s doppelganger, and in exchange, she’d demand that Jack not order her to kill her friends. He’d never go for it, naturally, but his ego when it came to the Crimson Raiders might actually allow him to believe her attempt at a deal was sincere and not an ulterior motive to keep Timothy alive. 

The night was long.

Timothy’s breathing became alarmingly shallow, and she thought he might’ve started bleeding again after shifting his leg too much. He mumbled incoherently in his sleep, whimpering and crying out hoarsely. She tried to get him to drink, but barely managed more than a little water into him. With how badly he was sweating, it wasn’t good.

Her own arm became painfully stiff, and she knew the infection was spreading. She tried cleaning it out twice more, hoping to hold off an infection of the degree Timothy was enduring. 

But Maya was no doctor, and she had little to work with. The best she could do was keep herself awake and head out as soon as there was daylight.

She let Timothy sleep on her shoulder, and tried to keep the fire alive through the night. It was small enough that there wasn’t much smoke, and she was relying on her powers to keep them safe if an enemy did come. Timothy still had on the shield she’d given him, which was all the protection she could offer at the moment.

By the time the sun finally rose, Maya felt lightheaded and exhausted. Timothy was bad, but she could do nothing for him on her own.

“T,” she said as she shifted him so he wouldn’t fall over. “I’m going out to get help, okay? I’ll come back for you. I promise I’ll come back for you.” 

He didn’t wake, which had her hurrying out after she’d smothered the fire. She had to be quick and cautious as she moved along in search of a fast travel station or even a Catch-A-Ride. 

She felt so tired, but kept a careful mental map of where she was going so she wouldn’t forget where she’d hidden Timothy. She stumbled along, arm throbbing and stomach twisting with hunger. Sweat coated her skin as she searched the land.

She’d never felt more relieved than the moment she saw a Catch-A-Ride in the distance. She dragged her tired body all the way to it, and could’ve wept in relief at the sight of the fast travel station nearby.

Maya activated it, intending to travel right to Helios. She put in the destination and waited.

“Access denied,” a woman’s voice said.

Maya’s heart sank. She tried again, only to get the same result.

She was an idiot. An absolute idiot. 

She knew Helios restricted fast travel. She knew Jack only allowed certain DNA signatures to use the fast travel station in his office, and the rest of the fast travel stations could only be used by authorized employees. Even then, they had employees carefully monitoring who came and went and reporting suspicious activity to Handsome Jack. 

“No,” she whispered, dropping to the ground, despair settling in her. 

What did she do now?

Timothy wouldn’t last another night in his condition. Hell, she’d be lucky if he lasted long enough for her to get back to him. 

She could try to attack a bandit camp and steal an ECHO, but in her condition, she’d be lucky to survive such a thing. She was too tired to keep wandering the area in hope of a better idea. 

They were well and truly fucked.

Maya put her head in her hands. She knew she didn’t have time to sit and pity herself, but she couldn’t just wander aimlessly either. She needed to get herself under control and think of a plan, or Timothy would die and she surely wouldn’t take long to follow. 

There was a flash and she picked her head up, power surging through her as she lifted her arm. The gun in her face slowly lowered.

“Jack, it’s your Siren,” Nisha said.

“Freaking finally! Where’s my doppelganger?” Jack said over Nisha’s ECHO.

“Not with her.” Nisha raised an eyebrow. “She’s pretty rough. I’d be surprised if he’s even still alive after that injury he suffered.”

“He’s under contract, Nisha,” Jack said in irritation. “He better not die before his time is up.”

Maya felt sick at his words, and glared. “He’s dying,” she said flatly. 

“Dying?” Nisha said, cocking her head to the side. “Not dead?”

“His wound got badly infected,” Maya said. “I can take you to him, but you better hurry.”

“Well go get him!” Jack said impatiently.

Maya held up a finger, heart beating hard. “I’ll only take you to him on one condition.”

“You’re in no place to make conditions, sweetheart,” Jack said.

“Then he dies.” she dropped her hand to her side and shrugged. “One less Jack is a win for me.”

God, please don’t let Jack sacrifice him. She was gambling on his importance to Jack.

“He’s such a goddamn pain. I’m going to wring his freaking neck when he gets back,” Jack said. “Fine, what?”

“I’ll take you to him, and in return, you don’t make me attack my friends,” Maya said. “You can have me kill bandits all day, but anyone in the Crimson Raiders is off limits. I cared for him and kept him alive all night, and I’ll take you to him now so you can get him medical attention, but only if you don’t use me against the Crimson Raiders. And if you break the deal, I’ll make sure they get him back and don’t give him up this time.”

“Sure, deal. Just get him back. He’s got meetings next week,” Jack said. “No more Crimson Raider murder for you.”

Maya didn’t buy it for a second, but she knew Jack thought them idiots. “I’ll take you to him, then. But like I said; you betray this deal, and the next time you lose him, you will never get him back.”

Nisha got them a vehicle and helped Maya in. Maya directed Nisha to the cave where Timothy was, and Nisha got out. Maya hurried to follow her, hoping Timothy was still alive.

They went into the cave and Nisha cursed loudly as she knelt beside him. She checked his pulse, and struggled to lift his weight into her arms.

“Jack, prep medical,” she grunted as she carried him towards the vehicle. “He’s in rough shape. You’re lucky he’s even still breathing in his condition.”

“More trouble than he’s freaking worth most days,” Jack snarled. “Just get him back here.”

Maya got in the vehicle as Nisha laid him down and began to drive. They reached the fast travel station, where two nurses were already waiting.

They helped Nisha get him out of the vehicle, already reporting back to medical as they activated the fast travel station. They all flashed up to Helios, and Maya sat down heavily against the wall once they were back. The nurses got Timothy up onto a bed with wheels and rushed him away towards medical.

Another nurse stood there with Handsome Jack. His eyes followed Timothy until he was around the corner.

“I want a full report on him and the Siren. Oh, Maya, be a dear and don’t kill my medical staff,” Jack said, gesturing at the nurse to take her. 

The nurse nervously helped her up and began asking her questions as she led Maya to medical. Maya felt weary after such an ordeal, but concern for Timothy settled into her. 

The nurses got her into a bed, and a doctor came to take a look at her. She felt far away, tired from using her powers in the fight, not sleeping, and the lack of food. Everything crowded into her mind at once, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

She wasn’t sure if she fainted, or if she fell asleep, or if they injected something into her to make her sleep. All she knew was that darkness claimed her, and she welcomed the relief of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only took half the story for Maya to learn his name :') I edited this chapter so many times (including once more before I posted it) so I hope it was okay, because it read a lot differently when I first wrote it but I think it's much better this way!


	31. Chapter 31

Maya woke up slowly. She blinked a few times and looked around, unsure where she was.

She shifted, and managed to sit up despite her body not responding correctly. Drugs, probably. 

She was in a private medical room, and the door looked like it only opened from the outside. There was little in the room, probably so she couldn’t use anything as a weapon. A plastic cup of water was on the bedside table, and she helped herself to it eagerly.

The events that led to her being here came back to her, and she checked her arm. It was healed, not so much as a scar remaining. She rubbed the spot and wondered how long she’d be locked in here.

She wanted to see Timothy. To know if he was okay after his injuries and his fever. 

The door to the room opened and she looked over as Handsome Jack came in. He smiled easily at her, which put her on edge immediately.

Jack sat in the chair next to her bed and leaned forward. “What are you playing at?”

“What?” she said. She wanted to inch away from him, but she also didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of her discomfort at how close he was. 

“The doppelganger,” he said. “You kept him alive, you tried to clean his wound, you kept him from bleeding out. You tried to come to Helios instead of fleeing to Sanctuary. We had no idea where you were because the tracker was broken, but you came right back to me. So what are you playing at here?”

A dangerous tone underlaid his words, and Maya resisted the urge to shudder. His gaze was sharp, looking for any crack he could slip through to get to the truth.

“I’m not an idiot.” Maya straightened her spine. “Only you can take the collar off. You wouldn’t extend that power even to your doppelganger or Nisha. If I return to Sanctuary, you’ll use me to attack it. As long as this collar is on my neck, I can’t risk going near my friends.”

“That doesn’t explain why you saved his life.” Jack leaned back slowly. “I thought he was spending a lot of time around you. He’s always been too soft, no matter how many times he has to pay for that weakness.”

Maya had to find a way to protect Timothy. The look in Jack’s eyes promised violence for him if she wasn’t careful.

“He’s your right-hand man. If I let him die, you’d send me to slaughter everyone I’ve ever loved,” she said, glaring at him. “Keeping him alive, but hiding him somewhere that only I knew the location, gave me the chance to make that deal.”

“Oh, yea, like I’m going to honor that,” Jack said, laughing hard. “You’re a freaking moron if you think I’d ever make an actual deal with you.”

Maya shrugged. “So be it. The only way to control me is you or him. You’re too much of a coward to do your own dirty work, and now my friends know to break ECHOs around me so you can’t control me from afar. That leaves the doppelganger. And if you want me to attack Sanctuary, you have to send him out too. That leaves him vulnerable to being captured and used. Like I said, if they get him back this time, they’ll never let him go.” She met Jack’s eyes with a cool gaze. “By leaving him alive, I made it so you have something to lose.”

Anger whipped across his expression, and it took everything in her not to flinch away in fear as he got in her face. A hand wrapped around her throat, just above the collar, tight enough that it nearly cut off her air supply.

“I would sacrifice him in a second if it meant killing the Crimson Raiders,” Jack said, his voice chilling and even. “Don’t think for a second that his life is more important than my plans. I made that bogus deal with Roland because I knew I’d get him back. If I couldn’t get him back, I’d let them kill him.” 

She hated the way her stomach twisted at his words. She hated that she knew he wasn’t lying.

The doppelganger was important to him. Maybe Jack even genuinely cared about him. But Jack cared more about himself than anyone in the world, which meant even those who he favored were disposable. 

Maya had to get Timothy out of here. 

Jack released her throat and stood up, dragging her with him. “Let’s go on a little field trip and pay him a visit, huh?”

He dragged her to the door and it slid open. Maya stumbled along after him as they made their way through the small medical area.

Jack stopped at another private room. Instead of opening the door, he turned to her.

“Oh, by the way, I fixed the tracker. Went for a tracking software and a physical one this time,” he said, tapping the collar with his finger. “Much more reliable than just the physical component.”

With that, he turned and pressed his hand to the scanner next to the door. It slid open, and he led her into the room.

Timothy was hooked up to various machinery, his arm heavily bandaged. He was unconscious, but his breathing was steady and he appeared to have shaken the fever he’d been suffering. His leg was propped up, and Maya was guessing a few health kits hadn’t been enough to help his leg much. His nose seemed to be fixed, though. 

“Take a good look at him,” Jack said, gesturing to Timothy. “Go ahead, remember this. Remember how I’m the one who saved him. I got him away from the Crimson Raiders, and I got him the medical attention that saved his life. I’ll be the one who keeps him from hurting himself more when he wakes up. That’s all me.”

“Oh, sorry, I must’ve missed you there on the battlefield,” Maya said in surprise. “I could’ve sworn it was me who got him away from the battle and kept him alive through the night despite his wound and fever.” 

“Oh, I’ll be sure to tell him. And I’ll also be sure to tell him you did it so you could use him against me,” Jack said. “See, he’s loyal. He is mine.” 

He said it so firmly. Jack really believed that Timothy belonged to him.

Maya resisted the urge to spit on him. “Like I said; saving him left you something to lose. If you don’t honor the deal I made with you, then you’ll lose him permanently.” 

“You bandits will never get your filthy hands on him again,” Jack snarled. “You think he’s my only way of controlling you? I’m working on some new tricks, sweetheart. And when they’re done, I won’t need to send him with you. He’ll be up here on Helios where he belongs.” 

Maya couldn’t help it as her eyes widened a little. These “new tricks” were enough to leave her anxious and afraid, but that final line really shook her up.

Was Jack planning to lock him up on Helios permanently?

“Visitation is over. Take your last look,” Jack said with a smirk. 

Maya did, her heart breaking at the sight. Jack would do anything to keep this man from ever being free.

They had to get away. She couldn’t bear to see Jack kill the fragment of humanity Timothy had managed to retain. 

***

Tim cracked his eyes open, stifling a groan as he tried to shift and was met with spikes of pain. He could already tell he was in one of the private medical rooms, and was unable to hold back his groan this time.

“Up and at ‘em, Timmy.”

“Jack,” he said, eyes flying open in shock. He turned his head and, sure enough, Jack was sitting beside his bed. 

“About damn time you woke up,” Jack said.

Tim struggled to sit up, and Jack finally gave in and helped him up. Tim leaned back against the pillows, inspecting his injuries.

“My arm?” he said anxiously.

“Will recover. But if you hurt it one more time, I’m going to be the one to cut it off,” Jack said. “Your leg will take a week or so to heal up. The wound was deep.” 

Tim pressed his good hand to his head. “I don’t...remember what happened. I remember the fight, and the chunk of vehicle getting stuck in my leg. I remember the Siren got me away from the battlefield. We were trying to find a place to hide for the night, I think. It starts getting fuzzy after that.”

“Because the fever set in. You had a bad infection,” Jack said. “Supposedly, she hid the two of you in a cave all night. We were monitoring the area, and when someone tried to fast travel from there up to Helios, I sent Nisha to investigate. It was the Siren, looking to make a deal in exchange for telling us where you were.” 

Maya had cared for him through the night. He vaguely remembered her getting the chunk out of his leg and trying to clean it. Flashes of her waking him to drink water. Not much else, though. 

“A deal?” he said, seizing on that since it was safer than letting Jack linger on the fact that Maya had cared for him.

Jack laughed. “Oh, yea, listen to how stupid this is. This freaking idiot actually wanted to make a deal that if she showed us where you were hidden, I wouldn’t send her after the Crimson Raiders.”

“What an idiot,” Tim agreed, relieved Maya had at least thought of some way to get him back to Jack without just handing him over. 

“You know who’s the biggest idiot?” Jack said. Before Tim could respond, he found himself being strangled.

“Jack!” he wheezed before his air was cut off. His good hand scrambled to pry Jack’s fingers away from his throat, but he failed miserably. 

Black spots began to dance across his vision. Had Jack found out Tim had been helping Maya? Was he really going to kill Tim?

Just as that thought passed through his mind, Jack pulled his hands away. Tim slumped over, gasping to get air into his lungs and rubbing at his bruised throat.

Jack gripped his shirt, yanking him so that he was forced to face Jack. Jack’s eyes were furious, and his hand trembled, as if aching to assault Tim again.

“What the hell is going on between you and the Siren?” Jack hissed. “She kept you alive. Why?”

Tim’s mind raced, and he blurted out the first lie that seemed plausible. “I’ve got her in the palm of my hand.”

It was enough to give Jack pause, so Tim pressed on. He needed to convince Jack, or he’d lose access to Maya, and then they’d both be doomed. 

“I’ve been spending so much time in there to gain her trust,” Tim continued. “Told her how I used to be a vault hunter to open up conversation, and went from there. I convinced her there’s still some,” he paused, scoffed as if it were funny instead of tragic, “humanity. Some scrap of that pathetic weakling I was before. She ate it up, Jack. I needed it to be genuine, so I kept it a secret. You made her my project, and I’ve been hard at work on it.” 

“Is that so?” Jack said, suspicion still in his eyes. 

“Jack, she saved my life. I was too feverish to even command her to do it. She did it because she thinks she can,” he stopped again, and laughed hard before continuing, “save me. This freaking moron thinks she can ‘save’ me. As if I’d ever want to go back to that life I was stuck in before all this power. As if I’d ever want to be anyone besides Handsome Jack.” He smirked widely at Jack. “Jack, I’ve got this stupid bandit eating my lies right up. The best part is, she thinks it’s our little secret. I wasn’t sure if it was really working or if she was doing it in the hopes I’d release her, but that exchange proved it. She thinks we’ve got some friendship or something going on. Imagine how I can use her if she’s willing like this!” 

He drew on everything he could remember of acting as he gave his speech. He imbued it with the smug, mocking tone Jack so often used when revealing his own clever, manipulative plots. He made it believable.

And Jack fell for it. 

Tim could’ve sobbed with relief when Jack released his shirt and clapped him on the back with a triumphant noise. Tim forced the grin to stay on his face, focusing on keeping calm so his heart rate wouldn’t shoot up on the machine. 

“Brilliant!” Jack cried. 

“You said they’re all ‘friendship and teamwork’. So I convinced her that I’m some struggling, poor doppelganger who got taken advantage of. In over my head and looking to be rescued.” Tim gave a satisfied smile. “They love that bleeding-heart crap. She fell right for it.” 

But then Jack’s arm went around his shoulders and tightened towards his throat. “It’s a genius plan, Timmy. But I need to know you’re still loyal to me. That pathetic coward I met when you took the job? I need to know he’s dead.”

“Of course he’s dead,” Tim said, meeting Jack’s eyes. “If he wasn’t dead, I would’ve slipped information to the Crimson Raiders. They still don’t have a clue how to get the collar off Maya, or know anything about the vault key, or anything. I didn’t tell them a damn thing. I belong to Handsome Jack, not some filthy bandits.”

His wording pleased Jack enough to let Jack drop his arm. Tim would have to be very, very careful how he played this out, though. Jack was no fool, and now his suspicion was roused about Tim and Maya. 

He already knew being captured meant Jack would lock him away on Helios. And if Jack decided to lock him away in his room for an extended time, there was nothing he could do. As terrified as it made him, he’d have to endure it. He couldn’t let his loyalty be brought into question anymore than it already had been. 

“What happened to Nisha?” he asked instead. “She was injured.”

“She got away when she could to find you guys,” Jack said. “You were already gone, and she couldn’t figure out where the two of you went. She got your watch back, too.” 

He sounded relaxed, but Tim didn’t let himself believe for even a second that he was in the clear. Jack might trust him enough to overlook some of his suspicion, but someone as paranoid as he was wouldn’t be satisfied until he had complete proof. Tim just didn’t know what Jack would make him do to get that proof. 

“She’s fine now,” Jack continued. “Back in Lynchwood. Since you’re back on bedrest in medical, you’re in charge of writing the report of that exchange. It was your fault we had to do it anyways. I need to know the cost in damages, who we lost, and the state of Overlook. Get to it since you’re awake.” 

Jack stood up and headed for the door, leaving a laptop in the chair he’d vacated. He paused at the door and turned back to Tim.

“Oh, Tim,” he said. “If you even think about leaving this room, I will break both your legs.”

There was no joke in his voice, and Tim nodded obediently. Once Jack left, Tim leaned over and lifted the laptop to get to work on the report Jack wanted. Best to behave and do what he was told for now. 

An ECHO was lying under the laptop, and Tim set it on the bedside table as he got to work. Sure enough, Jack’s voice came out of it a few minutes later.

“Timmy, which department does Ugly Greg work in? Was he janitorial?” Jack said.

“He works in the cafeteria,” Tim said without looking up from the laptop. 

“Oh. Which ugly janitor is supposed to clean the bathrooms on the third floor? They did a shit job and I want to fire them,” Jack said. 

“Is it the balding guy? I think his name is Richard or Robert or something. Ask Janitorial Jerry, he’s the head of the janitorial staff,” Tim said.

“You figure it out. I have more important things to do than oversee the damn janitorial department,” Jack said in irritation. “Did we ever get that contract for parts signed?”

“I signed it last month. The parts should be coming in at the end of this month,” Tim said. 

“Shit, I guess I should make a distribution plan for that. Alright, send me the contract details so I know what the hell we’re getting,” he said.

Tim did that before resuming his own work. It all felt so natural right now. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine he was back in the apartment before he captured the Siren and kicked off this whole mess. 

But that was a dangerous thing to think. The truth was that Jack was suspicious of his loyalty now, and he had to watch his step if he didn’t want that suspicion to grow. 

Everything relied on Tim proving his loyalty to Jack. If he failed, Jack would never let him near Maya again, and Maya would be cursed to be his weapon for the rest of her life.

Tim couldn’t let that happen. He had to play his part well, and not lose his nerve.

She could have let him die and hidden from Jack. But she saved him, and she returned herself to Jack’s grasp to get him the medical attention he desperately needed. Tim would not forget that, and he would not let Maya down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to my writing where Tim is eternally injured :')


	32. Chapter 32

Tim felt groggy as someone shook him awake. He blinked up at Jack, then closed his eyes and rolled over.

“Go away,” he muttered. “I’m sleeping.”

“Up, Timmy,” Jack commanded, gripping his hair and lifting his head off the pillow.

Tim grunted and opened his eyes. Jack released his hair, and Tim ran a hand through it, rubbing his sore scalp. 

“What do you want?” he asked. The medicine they had him on for the infection left him exhausted. 

Jack tossed Tim’s watch onto his lap. “Figured you’d want that back. I don’t want you staying in medical. The doctor said you can go back to the apartment as long as they monitor you. If you’re not taking your medication, not following your health kit plan, overexerting yourself, or if your condition starts to go downhill again, they’ll immediately send a report to the medical team and myself.”

Tim strapped the watch securely to his wrist, feeling better to have it back. “What are you, an overbearing mother?”

“Not that you’d know what having one of those is like,” Jack said. “I bet yours would get a good laugh out of your condition.”

Tim didn’t mean to, but he flinched. Jack looked satisfied at the reaction. He always liked to remind Tim that Tim had no one else in the world who cared for him. 

“The Siren is back in her chamber,” Jack said, watching Tim closely. 

“I’ll check on her later,” Tim said, making sure he sounded disinterested. “She wasn’t permanently damaged in the fight, right?”

“Not a scar on her,” Jack said.

Tim struggled to get himself out of the bed. His thigh wound burned as he put pressure on his leg, and he slapped a hand to the wall to steady himself as he shifted his weight. 

Jack got him a sling for his bad arm, which Tim had learned he’d undergone surgery for when they got him back from Pandora. He was relieved he had no memory of any of that, at least. 

Jack tossed Tim’s things into a bag, and Tim slung it over his shoulder before limping after Jack out of the room. He was still in the hospital clothing, but Jack hadn’t bothered to bring him any regular clothing. 

“Sir, be sure to follow your health plan to the letter,” their new head doctor said, handing Tim a file. “Your digi-Jacks will send daily updates on your condition, and I’ve already scheduled follow-ups for you.”

“Just remember what happened to the last doctor,” Tim said, smacking the file against the man’s shoulder before tossing it into his bag. 

“Come on, I have stuff to do,” Jack said impatiently. “Quit threatening the doctor. That’s the whole reason the last one poisoned you.”

“He poisoned me because you broke his kid’s leg,” Tim reminded.

“Details.” Jack shook his head and kept walking. 

By the time they reached the apartment, Tim felt like he was going to collapse. He dropped onto the couch, finally letting his injured leg rest.

“I’m going back to work. Freaking behave yourself,” Jack said. “And take a shower. You’ve got that handsome face looking like a mess.” 

Tim grunted a response and waited until Jack left before heaving a sigh and getting up. He swiped his digi-Jacks into being as he limped for the bathroom.

The blue one immediately solidified and pulled Tim’s arm across his shoulders to ease the weight on his bad leg. Tim flicked an annoyed glance at him.

“Your battery will be drained in a minute if you keep that up,” he said.

“You shouldn’t put weight on it if you can avoid it,” he responded. “Handsome Jack is not happy with us, or you. We are to send constant reports on your health and activity.”

Tim scowled. “Great. Are you recording me?”

“No sir,” he said. 

“We’ll alert you if you’re being recorded,” the red digi-Jack said. “The interface on the watch will be a light green if you’re being audio recorded, and a light red if you’re being video recorded. Sir.” 

“Well...thanks for the heads-up, at least,” Tim said, pulling himself away from the blue one as he reached the bathroom. He stripped, making sure his cast was covered as he turned the shower on and stepped under the spray. “How’s my arm?”

“Do not let it get injured again, or it’ll never heal correctly even with more surgery,” the red one warned. 

“But it’ll heal normally if nothing happens?” Tim said hopefully.

The blue one nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Wow, something going right in my life for once. That’s new,” Tim said. He closed his eyes and tipped his face up to the spray of water. “My infection?”

“Mostly gone. The medication will have it totally cleared by the time you take all of it,” the blue one said. “You’re recovering well considering the state you were found in.” 

“Ain’t that a freaking miracle.” He leaned against the wall of the shower, just letting the warm water roll over his skin. Even if it had been part of their plan, those damn vault hunters sure knew how to hit a guy. 

He stood under the water for a while before kicking himself into gear. He washed up and stepped out, dismissing the digi-Jacks and getting dressed. It was a challenge to get his clothes on with a bad leg and arm, but he managed to get on sweatpants that were a little looser on him than his regular pants were. 

Once he was dressed and his hair was dried off and half heartedly tamed, he grabbed a water bottle and limped out of the apartment. He still felt exhausted from his medication, but he wanted to see Maya and thank her for keeping him alive. 

He made it to her chamber, and his heart sank a little to see her restrained yet again. She smiled a little as he entered, though.

“You’re awake,” she said. “Should you be moving around?”

“Probably not.” He sat in front of the glass, getting his leg comfortable and leaning his tired body against it. “Your arm was injured, right? Are you okay?”

“Fine,” she said with a nod. “Jack took me to see you while you were still out. You looked a lot better, but he hasn’t updated me on your condition since then.”

“After our last doctor poisoned me, he wanted me out of medical ASAP, so I’m not nearly up to full health yet, but I’m fine enough to recover from the apartment,” Tim said. He scowled at his arm. “I know it was part of the plan, but that really freaking hurt.”

Maya frowned and cast her glance about nervously. “Should you be talking about that here?”

“Huh? Oh, yea, we’re fine,” Tim said, checking his watch. “My watch is the only thing that could record us, and it’s not right now.”

“Jack wouldn’t put anything in here to listen in on us?” Maya said. 

Tim shook his head. “Nah, not here. When he wants to keep something a secret, he avoids putting anything in the room that could take audio or video recording. He’s got this- I think she’s an AI? He doesn’t talk about her much, but I suspect he does it to keep secrets from her.” 

“Angel,” Maya said. At Tim’s look, she hastily added, “Angel is how he attacked Sanctuary.”

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.” Tim rubbed at his forehead. “That medication has my brain half off, I think. Hard to focus.” 

“T, we need to talk about what happened,” Maya said. 

“I don’t remember much,” Tim admitted. “Just that I’m only alive because of you. I know you were trying to clean my wound and give me water through the night.” He shifted awkwardly. “Uh...thanks. For saving me.” 

“You’ve helped me protect my friends even with the collar on,” Maya said. “We’ll call it even now. Deal?”

Deals. He was familiar with deals. He could do deals. Feelings were a whole other monster.

“Deal,” he said. 

“But that’s not what I meant. The fever made you delirious and you were...saying things,” Maya said.

Tim paled. “Oh? Are these things that will make me wish Jack surgically removed my mouth?”

“You said Jack was going to kill Timothy,” she said softly.

Tim froze, and felt the coldness of his Handsome Jack facade claim his face. He was an idiot. An absolute idiot. How could he have slipped up so badly? He was lucky he was unconscious when they found him, or he could’ve ruined everything. As it stood, he’d mentioned that blasted name to Maya. 

“Don’t,” Maya said, the soft tone gone and a firm one in place. “Don’t you dare hide behind his face. Don’t let him scare you away from yourself. Please, Timothy.”

“Timothy is dead.” Tim’s voice held no emotion. “He died years ago.” He reached up, touching his mask as that stench of burning flesh filled his nostrils.

“No, he hid years ago for the sake of survival,” Maya said. “He’s still there. And I care about him.”

Tim closed his eyes, trying desperately to ignore that burning scent. “Jack killed him.”

“Jack tried,” Maya corrected. 

“No, I…” Tim shook his head. “Timothy is dead. ‘Tim’ is just Jack’s nickname for me so we don’t get confused.”

“He calls you Tim?” Maya asked.

Tim forced his eyes open and nodded slowly. “It’s just a nickname,” he whispered. 

“When you’re around me, he only calls you ‘other-me’,” Maya said.

“Only he’s allowed to use the name Tim. He doesn’t want you to know it,” Tim said, raking a hand through his hair. “It belongs to him. I belong to him.”

“No,” Maya said, that firm tone back. “Timothy is your name. It belongs to you. And contract or not, Jack doesn’t own you. You work for him, but that doesn’t make you his property. It doesn’t give him the right to kill the man you were. When I left Athenas, all I had was myself. My name, my goals, my dreams, my convictions, my experiences. Those things made me who I am. Those things kept me steady until my friends came along. Jack has no right to take those things from you.”

“Timothy Lawrence,” Tim said quietly, and winced. “Before I was Handsome Jack, I was Timothy Lawrence.” 

“You still are,” Maya insisted. “Handsome Jack wouldn’t see me as anything more than a weapon to use at his pleasure. You see me as a person. You are not Jack, and that is a good thing.”

“What...What else did I say?” Tim asked, desperate to change the subject. 

“You said you missed your mom,” Maya said.

Tim groaned a little. “Of course I did. I’m not a grown man or anything.” 

“I asked you about your family before, and you got upset,” Maya said, treading carefully. “You said your mom thinks you’re dead.”

Tim let out a dry laugh. “Oh yea, she found out her pathetic son died and got a good, hearty laugh out of it.” He clenched his fist a little. “She laughed, and I still missed her.”

“I’m sorry, T,” Maya said, and she sounded sincerely sad on his behalf.

“Why do you keep calling me that? You know that...other name,” Tim said, looking away from her.

“Are you comfortable with me calling you Timothy?” Maya said. 

He wasn’t, not really. He’d been taught viciously that Timothy Lawrence did not exist, and to everyone, he had to be Handsome Jack. Jack was the only one who got to use the name Timothy to refer to him. It went against every instinct he had to let someone else call him by that name.

But he liked hearing her say it.

She said it like Timothy was someone she cared for. Someone she saw beyond the mask. 

“Timothy is fine,” Tim mumbled. “Or just Tim. Just…” He winced a little. “Just don’t call me Timmy. Please.” 

He was Jack’s Timmy. 

“You look exhausted, Tim,” Maya said, noting the bags under his eyes. “You should rest.”

Tim stifled a yawn. “We need to make a plan. Jack is suspicious of me, so it’s best to figure something out before that paranoia grows.” At Maya’s confused look, Tim explained what had happened when he woke up in medical. 

Maya’s expression grew grim. “Shit. That’s not good. Will he hurt you?”

Tim couldn’t help but laugh. “He’ll hurt me even if I don’t do anything wrong. It’s Jack.”

“That’s not a good thing, Timothy,” Maya reminded patiently. 

“Yea, right, moving on. I doubt he’ll restrict my access to you just yet, but we should still come up with something.” Still, it was hard to think. His exhaustion weighed heavily on him, and he found it hard to keep his eyes open.

Maya seemed to notice, because she shook her head. “We’ll come up with something, but you’re no use like this. Just nap for a little, and then we’ll plan.” 

He rested his head against the glass, closing his eyes. “If you insist,” he mumbled. 

He slipped off to sleep within moments. Maya watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, so relieving to see after the harsh breathing of his fevered state.

Her heart broke for him the more she got to know him. Jack had made this man afraid of his own name. It was sick.

She couldn’t wait to kill Handsome Jack.

But concern ate away at Maya, too. If Jack was suspicious of Tim, she wasn’t sure what he’d do to confirm or deny those suspicions. 

Tim was clearly in a state of mental turmoil as it was. If Jack started pushing him more than usual, Maya wasn’t sure how long Tim could endure that abuse for. 

Maybe they could use this to their advantage, though. It was a slim chance, but they were running out of options.

If Tim could manage to convince Jack that he had Maya caught up in his “lie” of wanting to escape, Jack might let Tim let her out more. If he thought Maya would obey Tim to help protect him, he might trust Tim to let him do more with her. 

They needed more information on this collar. If Tim could walk around Helios with Maya at his side, they could try to investigate. Searching through Jack’s office, checking the notes in R&D, whatever they could think of. 

It wasn’t the strongest plan, but as Maya sat there, she couldn’t think of anything else. Tim would be limited, both from his injuries and Jack’s suspicions in him. It left them with almost no options to proceed on escaping. 

Maya wanted to wake Tim and present her plan to him, but he looked so tired. She didn’t dare wake him when he seemed to be having a fairly peaceful, deep sleep. Although, his position curled against the glass didn’t look particularly comfortable for his neck. She doubted he’d mind a little neck pain if it meant restful sleep. 

But after about an hour of Tim sleeping, the door to the room opened. Jack came in and his eyes shot to Tim, shaking his head.

“Lazy bastard,” he said. 

Maya glared. “Look at him. He almost died. Of course he’s tired.” 

Jack shot her a cool look. He walked over to Tim, lifted his foot, and kicked Tim right where his thigh wound was.

Tim yelped and smacked his head against the glass as he shot up and tried to scramble away. He flicked his digi-Jacks to life, his body tensed for a fight, before finally realizing who had woken him. 

“For the love of- fuck you, jackass,” Tim said, rubbing his head. “Digi-Jacks, dismissed. False freaking alarm. Ow. That hurt, you asshole.”

“I’ve been trying to get ahold of you on your ECHO!” Jack said, crossing his arms. “I sent Meg to the apartment, and you were gone but the ECHO was there. I finally had to access your location through the digi-Jacks.”

“I told you I was going to check on the Siren later,” Tim said, scrubbing a hand down his face and looking tempted to just go back to sleep. “That medication knocks me out. I was trying to sleep it off earlier, but someone woke me up.”

Jack rested his foot on Tim’s thigh, next to the wound. Tim scowled up at him. 

“What, Jack? What do you want?” he said, slumping back against the glass. “I did that report for you.”

“Meg dropped some work off at the apartment when she went looking for you. Go do it. And don’t go wandering around,” Jack said. At Tim’s look, he bent down and yanked Tim to his feet, ignoring Tim’s hiss of pain as he struggled to shift his weight off his bad leg. “Get to work, other-me. A few scratches and a broken arm don’t get you out of pulling your weight here.”

“Yea, fine, I’ll head back in a minute. Just let me wake up a little,” Tim said, grabbing his water bottle and uncapping it.

Jack left the room, and Tim heaved a sigh as he drank his water. Maya hated seeing Jack treating him that way, but they had to be careful. If she tried to intervene right now, she’d just make things worse for him.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Just freaking peachy,” he grumbled, rubbing his thigh and wincing. “Looks like I’ve got to head back, kiddo. Ah, sorry, force of habit. Anyways, I’ll be back later.”

“Wait, before you go!” Maya said. He glanced at her curiously, and she told him the plan she’d thought of while he was sleeping.

He nodded slowly when she was done. “I can try. If we can get you free, we can try and explore for information on the collar. If I can shake my limp and hide my broken arm under a sleeve, I can pass for the real Jack again. Yea, Jack might actually like rumors of him having a Siren as a weapon spreading around Helios. I’ll see if I can’t get him to agree to it. No promises. I’m not his favorite person right now, after all.” 

“Be careful, Tim,” Maya said, glancing at his arm. She’d never forgive herself if Jack severely punished Tim because of her plan. 

“Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” Tim said. “Honestly Maya, something will go wrong because if it didn’t, this wouldn’t be my life. I’ll figure something out and get through it.” 

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Maya said with a sigh.

“And I’m your only hope.” He grinned and finger-gunned at her. 

“Lucky me.” She smiled anyways, but he seemed to be leaving her in as good a mood as he was ever able to manage. “Good luck, Tim.”

“Good luck would be me getting to take a nap without Jack waking me up, but I’ll take no injuries as a sign of good luck too. I’ll be back after I’ve talked to him. Try not to miss me too much,” he said, and left the room.

Maya watched the door shut. She hoped her plan hadn’t just doomed him to more abuse at the hands of Jack. They needed to get this collar off her and get away from Jack while there was still a scrap of Timothy Lawrence clinging to life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Tim! At least this chapter he finally got a nap instead of new injuries!


	33. Chapter 33

Tim worked hard once he returned to the apartment. He was efficient at his job when he really put his mind to it, and he wanted to please Jack so he could bring up the idea of releasing Maya. 

He’d already thought through his arguments. It was just a matter of selling it to Jack. 

Normally, it would be easy enough. But with Jack’s suspicions cast on him, Tim had to tread lightly and make sure he was entirely convincing. 

When Jack finally returned to the apartment that night, he threw himself onto the couch next to Tim, gesturing at Tim to get them wine. Tim got up, grabbed them each a glass, and poured a generous amount of wine into each before sitting beside Jack.

He waited until they were halfway through their second glass, and Jack had shifted from bitching about his day to bragging about it. 

“Jack, I had an idea,” Tim said.

“With you, that’s probably not good,” Jack said.

Tim scowled a little and grumbled, “Jackass.”

Jack leaned back, one arm thrown over the back of the couch. “Alright, I’ll bite. What’s the bad idea you’ve got in your head this time?”

“It’s about the Siren,” Tim said. “Now that you know how I’m using it, I thought we could really draw her into our world.” He chose his wording carefully, making sure to sound disinterested in the idea of Maya as anything more than a tool for them to exploit.

Jack’s eyes narrowed the slightest. “Go on.”

Tim leaned forward a little. “I got talking to her today- You know, thanking her for saving my life.” He rolled his eyes. “Like I was going to die on some shithole planet.” He shook his head. “Anyways, she got all sentimental about our ‘relationship’ developing. So I thought, why not really play this up? She thinks I want her help. Let her give it to me. We let her out and around Helios. Not too in the open. Just enough to stir up some rumors that we have a Siren to keep the workers in line, and maybe arrange a few attacks so she and I have the chance to protect each other. It’ll be perfect, Jack.”

Tim was expecting a lot of reactions, but he was not expecting Jack to shatter his half-full wine glass over Tim’s head.

Tim winced as the glass cut into his skin. The wine splashed over him, mingling with the blood from his new cuts. 

“You’re getting a little too enthusiastic for this, Timmy,” Jack snarled, gripping Tim’s shirt. “Don’t forget your place.”

Tim let his fury burn through him, gripping Jack’s wrist. Jack’s eyes widened in anger, but Tim didn’t let go. He had to channel his anger into something believable for Maya’s sake, so he slipped into the role he’d been living for so long.

“My place is at your side,” Tim snapped. “And fuck you if you think I’d dare forget that again.” He reached up and yanked his mask off, revealing his scarred face. “I am Handsome Jack, and Handsome Jack’s right-hand man. If you think for even a second that I’d betray you just to go back to the pathetic, cowardly life I lived before all this power and glory, you’re the idiot here, Jack. I. Am. Yours.” 

It ached. It ached so damn bad, because before Maya, he hadn’t questioned the truth of those words since he was branded. 

Jack stared at him for a long moment before his lips slowly curled into a grin. “Say it again.”

Tim met his eyes. “I am yours. I am Handsome Jack.” 

Jack gripped Tim’s face, tilting his head to better show off his scar. “Don’t you ever forget those words.”

“Never,” Tim said.

Jack released his face and stood up. “Clean up this mess. I’m not your damn maid.” He headed for his bedroom, but stopped before he reached it. “You can’t pass as me right now.”

“I’ve already thought that through. I’m Handsome Jack; I don’t do things thoughtlessly,” Tim said in irritation. “I can ignore the pain in my leg for long enough to walk a few rooms.” He wasn’t sure if that was true, but he’d do it to get Maya out of her restraints. “As for my arm, I’ll wear a jacket to hide it.”

“Test it tomorrow,” Jack said. 

“She’s ours, Jack. I’ll make sure of it,” Tim said. “You made her my project, and I won’t fail you.” 

Jack gave him a cold, lingering gaze. “You better not get too caught-up in this, Timmy. If you fail me, I will make you regret it.” 

Terror coiled in his stomach, but he gave a sharp nod. “You can trust me, Jack.” 

“Prove it, kiddo,” Jack said, and disappeared into his room, shutting the door.

Tim used one of the health kits to heal up his face before carefully cleaning the mess Jack had made. He was letting Tim do this, and Tim was sure his little outburst had been convincing. But he also knew this was just another test. He had to stay careful as they proceeded. 

When he was done, he retreated to his own room and tried on different outfits to hide his broken arm. He settled on a yellow hoodie with a brown jacket over it, and a glove on his hand in case the sleeve pulled up. 

He practiced walking, gritting his teeth at the pain in his thigh. He managed to make it across the room twice before his limp came back with a fury, his leg threatening to collapse beneath him.

“It’ll have to do,” he grumbled, dragging himself to bed. 

Tomorrow was going to be a long damn day.

***

“Rise and shine, kiddo!” 

Maya startled awake at Jack’s voice, but relaxed when she realized it was just Tim. He was favoring his bad leg, and his broken arm was hidden beneath his sleeves.

“Outfit change?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“Believe it or not, Jack doesn’t always wear the exact same thing,” Tim said, letting himself into her chamber. “Plan is a go. You get to stretch your legs today.”

“Really?” Maya said, perking up a little. “He let you?”

“Well, it took a wine glass being smashed over my head, a stain on my shirt, and an emotionally charged outburst, but yes, he agreed to it,” Tim said. “Don’t get too relaxed though; it’s just a test of my loyalty. We have to be careful. We’ll be prowling around R&D today though, on the grounds that we can avoid large groups of people down there. It’ll give us the chance to snoop without arousing Jack’s suspicion too much.” 

He freed her from the restraints and helped her up, grunting a little as it put pressure on his leg. He held his bad arm up as if it was still in the sling, and Maya was worried about him pushing himself too soon. 

“I also recommended staging a few attacks so you and I can take turns protecting each other. Just roll with it if someone starts trying to kill us,” he said, and he sounded so unconcerned about it that Maya wondered just how often people on Helios tried to kill him. 

“I don’t need to be blindfolded?” Maya said as they headed for the door.

“Nope. Jack argued a little about it this morning, but I told him to ban your signature from the fast travel stations so you can’t escape even if you memorize the layout and give me the slip.” At the look she shot him, he shrugged. “I can program your signature back in. That’s hardly an issue. Besides, it earned you freedom. Or, well, what freedom I can give you here.”

Maya reached out and caught his arm before he reached the door. “Tim, thank you. I know the danger you put yourself in by helping me. I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe from the consequences of this.”

He shifted uncomfortably, as if he wasn’t used to being thanked. “I got you into this mess. You don’t need to thank me for trying to get you out of it. Just, uh, just remember that once we leave this room, we need to be on guard. I know the areas Jack can’t monitor us in, so unless I tell you it’s safe to talk freely, don’t use my name, and I’ll treat you like I’m Jack for the most part. We can, um, play nice, I guess? At least a little, when no one else is around. Since the whole basis for this was that I’m apparently tricking you into friendship. Or, um, maybe not really friendship, but…”

He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. He spun abruptly and paced to the door.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Maya had to try not to laugh at how awkward he was right now. When she’d first met him, she never would’ve guessed he was so...human. 

“Okay,” Tim said once they were out of the room. “First stop is my office. I do have actual business down in R&D to take care of.”

Maya trailed after him, looking around Helios as they went. The route he led them through was clear of people, but the halls were neat and clean, displaying the wealth of Hyperion both subtly and obviously. 

It was a bit before they reached the office. Meg sat at a desk outside of it, and she looked up at them nervously.

“Sir,” she said.

“Is the jackass in there?” Tim asked.

Meg paled a little but nodded. “Um, yes, H-Handsome Jack is in there.”

“Cool, we’re not setting foot in there then. Give me those files he wanted me to have,” Tim said, holding his hand out expectantly.

Meg shuffled some papers around until she produced a file. She put it in Tim’s hand and he flicked through it before tossing it back onto her desk.

“Burn that,” he said, turning away with Maya. “Let’s go, Siren.” 

Maya didn’t move. “You can thank her.”

“For what?” Tim said. “Doing her job?”

“Putting up with you, for starters,” Maya said.

“Thank you ever so much for doing the job I pay you to do, Meg. Happy?” Tim said, crossing his arms. Maya noticed that he seemed to be doing it more to elevate his broken arm than to mock her. 

“People are more than just employees,” Maya said.

Tim snorted a little. “Yea, okay. That’ll be the day. Let’s go; time is money and I hate wasting it.”

Maya sighed and followed him away from the office. He waited until they were out of sight of Meg before cursing under his breath and leaning against the wall to take the weight off his injured leg. 

“Are you okay?” Maya asked. 

“Do I look okay?” Tim said in annoyance. “It’s fine. I’ll deal with it. Let’s just go.”

He pushed himself off the wall and limped heavily for the elevator. Maya longed to pull his arm across her shoulder and take the weight off his leg, but she knew she couldn’t. It was okay for her to show a little kindness to him, since Tim’s whole story was that he was tricking her into friendship. But too much would just set Jack on them. 

They got in an elevator, and Tim seemed relieved as he leaned on the wall. He propped his bad arm up on the railing in the elevator and gestured at Maya to hit the button.

She did so, and crossed her arms as they started their descent. “What are we doing there?”

“Work,” Tim said. “Gotta earn our keep. You do exactly as I say, or you go back in your room.” 

The elevator door opened, and Tim took a deep breath. He pushed himself off the wall, winced, and forced himself to walk normally on his bad leg. 

Maya doubted he could keep it up for long, so she walked closer than normal to him in case he fell. They went down the hallway, and he led her into a small room with three scientists working diligently. One was rapidly typing away at a computer, and two were bent over discussing a sample and taking notes.

They all looked up at Tim’s arrival, and she saw the fear flash on all their faces. Tim smiled cheerfully.

“Afternoon,” he greeted. “All three of you have access to Lab 2B. Do you know what you don’t have access to?” He slammed the door, he and Maya blocking it. “The exit. Which one of you was in there two nights ago?”

“We all were, sir,” one said nervously. “You asked us to look into those samples from the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. They’re stored in there.” 

“I’m well aware they’re stored there, kiddo. That’s not what I asked.” None of them spoke. Tim heaved a sigh. “Alright, let’s try a more direct method: tell me who stole three samples from Lab 2B or I shoot every single one of you right now.”

“Missing samples?” one said in surprise. “We just did inventory…” Her eyes widened. “Oh. Three days ago.”

“And they went missing two nights ago,” Tim said, clapping. “Thank you for finally catching up to the conversation, sweetheart.” 

The three scientists all looked accusingly at each other. Tim watched them for a few moments, before snapping impatiently.

“Maya, that one,” he said, pointing at the one on the computer. “Give him a lift, will you?”

Maya’s tattoos lit up as she phaselocked the scientist. He let out a terrified yell, and the other two by the sample cowered in fear.

Tim stepped up to the phaselocked one, slipping his gun from the holster and casually spinning it between his fingers. “Maliwan,” he said simply.

“They threatened my family!” the man wailed. 

Tim clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Should’ve known that was the least of your concerns.” He lifted his gun, and shot the man in both knees. 

Maya couldn’t help but wince as the man screamed in agony. Tim had that cold, detached look on his face. Maya resisted the urge to shudder. The man before her was not Timothy Lawrence; he was all Handsome Jack. 

“Drop him,” Tim ordered.

Maya obeyed. The scientist screamed again as he hit the ground on his ruined legs. Tim knelt beside him, gripping the man’s hair and yanking his head up off the ground. He tore the man’s coat, balled it up, and shoved it in his mouth to quiet his screams.

“Listen to me,” Tim said, patting his cheek. “Listen, kiddo. This is important.” The man looked at Tim with terrified eyes, tears streaking down his face. “You sold our slag samples to Maliwan. You and your two companions here are going to write down everything you sold, who you sold it to, how much you sold it for, and what they plan to use it for. If I don’t have all that information when I come back, I’ll shoot all four of your kids in the knees, too. Your wife, for good measure. If I’m still in a bad mood, I’ll branch out to your sister and her family.” 

The man closed his eyes, his chest heaving with sobs. He faintly nodded, and Tim released his grip on the man’s hair, standing up. 

He faced the other two scientists. They flinched back, both trembling.

“If I find out you two knew anything about this, you’ll wish you got off as easy as him,” Tim warned. “Get me that information by the time I return.”

He left the room, Maya following. Tim slammed the door and locked it from the outside, strolling away casually as if he hadn’t just shot a man and threatened his children. 

Maya stayed silent as Tim led them to a room. He had to press his palm to a scanner, and speak a phrase Maya didn’t quite catch before the door slid open. 

Tim led them inside. As soon as the door shut, he let out a hiss of pain, and Maya had to lunge forward to catch him before he fell.

“Ow, ow, shit, fuck whoever blew that vehicle up!” he said as Maya lowered him to the ground. “Ow, fuck, we’re safe in here. Jack can’t monitor us here.” 

“Tim, what you did in there…” Maya bit her lip.

Tim tipped his head back against the wall. “What did you expect? You knew I was groomed to be the perfect Handsome Jack.” His voice was bitter. “Jack doesn’t even tell me how to deal with them anymore. He just gives me the files and sends me on my way. I know the drill by now.” He turned his head away from Maya. “I am not a good man. I am not a man worth saving. I tried to tell you that right from the start.”

Maya placed a hand on his shoulder, gripping it tightly. “You think I’ve never harmed innocent people? You think I didn’t obey my violent orders without question? It’s not what we do when we’re at the hands of our abusers, Tim. It’s what we do with our freedom.” 

“Freedom.” He said the word like it was unfamiliar. “I sold mine to pay off student loans. That’s the difference between us, Maya. You fought for your freedom, while I sold mine.”

“Do you enjoy it?” she asked.

He closed his eyes, and his voice was small when he spoke. “No.”

“You go away when you do those things. I see the detachment,” Maya said. “The more I see what he turned you into, the more I want to get you away from him. It’s just more proof that you’re not Jack. He enjoys every second of the torture and pain he causes others. You don’t even want to be in your body when you do it.” 

“God, you’re an idiot,” he said, his voice exhausted. “You really are. Anyone with half a brain would’ve given up by now.”

“I’m stubborn,” she said, cracking a smile. “I’m as stubborn as you are unlucky.”

“That’s really fucking stubborn,” he grumbled, but she saw his lips twitching as he fought his own smile. 

“Where should we be snooping?” she asked, deciding to change the subject. He clearly didn’t have any hope for himself; she’d just have to have enough for the both of them. 

He seemed glad for the change. “R&D is huge. But I’ve thought it over. Jack would only trust his top experts to work on such a project. There was a group of scientists who were working on collars to control the beasts at the Preserve. If the slag mutations gave us useful results, Jack wanted a simple way to control them without wasting time trying to train them. I bet those people were involved. And it’d be in one of the top-security labs. If we can figure out who was involved, and which lab it was in, I might be able to pry answers out of them. We have to be careful, though. If Jack even thinks we’re snooping for answers, we’ll be fucked.” 

Maya nodded, and sat quietly while Tim rested his leg. It was a bit before he attempted to get up on his own.

Maya stood and carefully helped him to his feet. “You shouldn’t be walking on that leg.”

“If I wasn’t, you’d be locked up right now,” he said, grunting as he accidentally shifted too much weight onto it. “Shit. Ow, okay. I’m okay. Let’s go. I want to talk to some of the higher-ups and see if we can’t get any details.”

“But how will we do it without raising Jack’s suspicions?” Maya asked.

“Leave that to me,” he said, limping for the door. He paused in front of it. “You never demand more details.”

“You asked me to leave it to you,” she said simply.

“I captured you,” Tim said, the slightest note of desperation in his voice. “You shouldn’t just ‘leave it to me’ faithfully.”

“It’s not faithfully. You’ve given me reason to leave it to you,” she said. At his look, she shrugged. “I’m not stupid, Timothy. It’s not like I’ll tell you every secret of mine. But so far, you haven’t let me down. So long as you don’t betray me for Jack, I have no reason to demand more details from you.”

He shook his head. “I wish I could be that naive to trust the asshole who captured me.”

“It’s not naive. You think I trusted you at first?” Maya demanded. “I didn’t. I wanted to kill you. When I heard about the explosion, I hoped it was you, because it was what you deserved for taking me. I assumed you were a mindless lackey, loyal to Jack because you were as sick as him. Then I realized I was wrong, and things changed.”

“I…” He shifted uncomfortably. “Let’s quit wasting time.”

The door slid open and Maya swallowed down her protests as she followed him out of the room. He swiped his sleeve across his forehead, where a light sheen of sweat had gathered. Maya wanted to tell him to stop being stubborn and go rest his leg, but he was even more stubborn than she was. 

Most of the rooms were sealed off, and they came across few people. When they did, though, the people stared in shock and fear, looking from Tim to Maya. They scurried out of the way, and out of sight if they could. Tim stopped one terrified woman and sent her to get the information from the man he'd shot in the knees, warning her that her lab’s inventory was coming up too.

It was sick. Jack ran this place through fear. He had the nerve to call the Crimson Raiders bandits, but Roland was the type of leader who cared about his people. He led them, not ruled them.

Maya was also surprised by how natural and informed Tim was. He knew his way around every lab, and stopped in a few to demand updates and information. If she hadn’t gotten to know him, it would be easy to confuse him with the real Handsome Jack. 

He was cruel when he needed to be. He forced Maya to help him kill two employees, one for theft and the other for leaking information to Hyperion opponents. He threatened several more when their updates weren’t satisfactory enough.

But then he led Maya farther into the labs, where more security was required. She made sure to pay careful attention, in case anything she saw could be beneficial to tell the Crimson Raiders. Tim even slowed his pace a little so she could observe more. 

They went into a highly secure lab, where a small group of workers were bustling about. They didn’t seem as afraid as the other employees had, and Maya supposed they must be useful to Jack if they didn’t fear immediately being killed by him.

“Handsome Jack, sir,” one greeted, going up to him. “We didn’t have a scheduled report due today. Would you like an update?”

“Yea, yea, send me an update,” Tim said. He unholstered his pistol and held it out. “This is more a personal business than anything, but an update will do too.”

“Sir?” the man said, glancing from the pistol to Tim. 

“Any way you can upgrade this to shoot faster while still retaining low recoil?” Tim asked. He casually nodded to Maya. “It’ll make working with my Siren easier.”

The man glanced at Maya. His eyes widened the slightest, shooting down to the collar before immediately returning to Tim’s face.

“We can certainly try, sir. Allow me to examine the pistol and make some notes. We’ll get started right away,” he said, taking the pistol and scurrying away. 

Tim’s eyes were sharp as he watched the man. He glanced at Maya and they shared a discreet nod. That guy knew something about the collar. 

The door opened behind them and a man came in, nearly running right into Tim since he was looking down at papers. Tim grabbed the man’s arm and flung him to the side, the papers scattering everywhere.

“Eyes? Yes? You have two. Use them,” Tim said. 

The man stared down at his papers in anger, but wouldn’t look at Tim. He crouched and gathered his papers.

Tim kicked the man so he fell over. “Manners, kiddo. An ‘I’m sorry for almost running into you, boss’ goes a long way around here.” 

The man grit his teeth and got back on his knees, reaching for the papers again. Tim stepped on his hand.

“A stubborn one,” he said with a sigh. “I really hate stubborn ones.”

Maya rolled her eyes at the hypocrisy. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” the man ground out.

Tim frowned. “Now, that didn’t sound very sincere.” He put more pressure on the man’s hand, and the man winced. “Try again.”

The room had gone tense as the others watched. Some were shooting the man on the ground warning looks.

“I’m sorry, sir,” the man repeated. He sounded bitter, but forced a dark smile. “My mistake.”

Tim didn’t remove his foot, looking to the man with his pistol. “Hey! Are the upgrades possible, or not? My mood could very well depend on that right now.”

“Y-Yes, Handsome Jack. We should be able to increase fire rate while retaining stability. If you give us a little time, we can send you schematics and you can choose which upgrades will suit you best,” the man said. 

“Gladstone could’ve done it,” the man on the ground grumbled.

Tim froze. 

Maya stared at him. Before, when he’d been attacking and threatening the other employees, he’d been detached. No trace of Timothy.

Now, it was like he was filling his body beyond its capacity. Like he’d burst with the mixture of Timothy’s pain and Jack’s fury. 

“Say that a little louder,” he snarled.

The man on the ground looked up with hate in his eyes. “I said Gladstone could’ve done it. Did you know we recently went through his notes to work on those Constructor upgrades you ordered? The man was a genius.” 

Tim broke his hand.

The man cried out, trying to yank his broken hand away from Tim’s foot. Tim stomped on it mercilessly. 

Tim finally removed his foot. He yanked the man to his feet, and Maya saw the way Tim had to lean against a nearby desk so he didn’t fall over, his bad leg trembling from the sudden pressure.

“If you miss him so much, go fucking see him,” Tim snarled. He grabbed a pen from the desk and jammed it into the man’s throat.

The man let out a wet choking sound, scrambling to pry the pen out of his throat as Tim forced it further in. The man shrieked, but Tim didn’t stop. Maya felt cold. 

“When you find him, tell him who sent you,” Tim said, snatching his pistol back and jamming it under the man’s chin. He pulled the trigger, and blood and brain splattered against the ceiling, Tim’s face, the desk, and anyone standing too close. 

The room went deathly silent aside from the heavy thump of the dead body.

“Clean that up,” Tim snapped. “Send me those schematics by tomorrow. Let’s go.”

Maya hastily followed him out of the room. She didn’t dare speak until Tim led them back into the private room from before.

Before she could say anything, he fell to the ground and threw up.

“Tim!” she said, dropping next to him and putting a hand on his back.

He pressed his forehead to the ground, away from his sick. “Oh, fuck, I’m in so much trouble,” he whispered. 

“Tim, what happened in there? What was that?” Maya demanded. “I didn’t demand detail before, but I sure as hell will now.” 

“Gladstone,” Tim whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why did he have to...I don’t…” He took a shuddering breath. 

“Tim?” Maya said. 

Tim didn’t move or speak. Maya had no idea what was happening, so she slipped an arm under him and pulled him until he was sitting against the wall. She kept an arm around his shoulders as he pulled his knees up and put his head between them. 

She should feel sick after seeing such a cruel display. Instead, she was alarmed at what could’ve caused Tim to react like that. 

He’d looked so angry, yes, but also so afraid. So sad. 

It was a long time before he lifted his head. “Come on. Let’s get it over with.” 

“Get what over with?” she asked, helping him stand. He wobbled unsteadily, but she didn’t let him fall.

He ignored her question. “Now we know that one guy was part of it, somehow. I’ll investigate him further tonight and figure out where to go from here.”

They left the room. As soon as they stepped out, Tim’s ECHO came alive with Jack’s angry voice.

“I could wring your neck some days!” he snapped. 

“Jack,” Tim said, trying to keep his voice even.

“Get up here. Now,” Jack ordered.

“What’s going on?” Maya asked.

Tim gave a hollow smile. “I’m in so much goddamn trouble. Best not keep him waiting any longer.” He reached out and grabbed a scientist passing by, gesturing to the room behind them. “Hey, some asshole puked in there. Get janitorial to clean it up already.” 

“Yes, sir,” the woman said, and hurried away. 

Tim headed for the elevator, and Maya followed. She had no idea what was going on, but something had disturbed Tim. He needed her, especially if Jack was angry with him. She wasn’t going to leave him, even if he tried to make her. 

She made sure to lightly brush her hand against his as they walked. He didn’t look at her, but his eyes grew impossibly sad every time she did it. 

Maya needed to get him away from Jack. They had to get this collar off her and escape. Because, truthfully, Maya didn’t think it would be long before Tim broke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've just titled this story "Tim fucks up" tbh. But this update was a little longer than I thought, so I guess it's a bit of a treat for you guys!


	34. Chapter 34

Their trip up to Jack’s office was quiet. Maya kept brushing her hand against his, making sure it looked like an accident, but wanting him to remember he wasn’t alone.

He was limping badly, his leg in bad shape after walking on it all day. He’d also pulled his arm up to elevate it. 

They reached the office and Tim let them in. The door barely shut before Jack was standing up and slamming his hands on his desk.

“Goddammit! You killed the guy in charge of upgrading the Constructors!” he snapped. “The hell got into you?” 

“He mentioned Gladstone,” Tim said, his face carefully composed. 

“Who?” Jack said.

Maya saw the angry twitch of Tim’s mouth before he spoke again. “Gladstone. Gladstone Katoa.”

Jack furrowed his brow before recognition lit his eyes. He snorted. “Really? That’s why you killed him?”

Jack moved around his desk and gripped Tim’s shirt, throwing him against the window. Maya forced herself to stand still. 

“Look out there,” Jack snarled in Tim’s ear. “That? That was Gladstone’s fate. I don’t put up with traitors. And don’t think I’ll put up with you if you’re really starting to feel bad for some chump who’s been gone for years.”

Anger surged through Tim, and he shoved himself away from the window, sending Jack stumbling. Jack launched forward, gripping Tim’s shirt and slamming his back against the window. He punched Tim’s thigh wound, and Tim hissed in pain. 

“What is going on with you lately?” Jack said furiously. “Have you forgotten who the hell you are?”

“I’m Handsome Jack!” Tim yelled, gripping Jack’s wrist with his good hand. “I killed that bastard because he looked at me like I should’ve felt bad Gladstone is dead. And I used to, Jack. That pathetic coward on Elpis did feel bad. I am not him anymore, and I never will be again. So I killed that bastard for thinking I should mourn some traitorous bastard like Gladstone.”

He was breathing heavily, and Maya wanted nothing more than to go shove Jack away from him. But she stayed rooted to the spot, her heart breaking. She knew that kind of expression.

To Jack, it would look like fury and hatred at the world. To Maya, it was fury and hatred at himself. 

Jack threw him to the ground and kicked him in the thigh hard enough to get a yell from him. “You’ll find someone else to head that project. By tomorrow. Or else I’ll assume you’re too injured to do your job and need more bedrest.”

Tim grit his teeth and shakily got to his feet. “I’m fine, Jack.”

“Why were you even in that lab?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

Tim gestured to his pistol. “I had an idea while we were down there. I wanted them to upgrade my pistol to have increased fire without compromising recoil. It would help me work with the Siren better, especially with my arm like this.”

“Oh for the love of-” Jack wrapped both hands around Tim’s throat, nearly knocking him over with the force of it. “You are to stay on Helios. That’s a goddamn order.” 

Tim wheezed for breath. Jack tightened his grip for a few moments before letting him go. 

“I know that,” Tim said, rubbing his throat and coughing a few times. He cleared his throat. “I know that. But if something happens on Helios, I’ll be ready.” He glared at Jack. “I was weak. I got captured by those filthy bandits. I will not be weak again. Handsome Jack won’t be humiliated again.” 

“Attaboy, Timmy,” Jack said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Maya hated how possessive the gesture was. She hated the way Tim loosened just the slightest in relief at his words. “Don’t let me down.”

He turned and froze, having apparently forgotten Maya was there. Maya raised an eyebrow.

“So he does have a name,” she said.

“My name is Jack,” Tim said, shooting her a cold look. “Call me anything else, and you’ll never leave those restraints again, sweetheart.” 

Maya wasn’t quite sure how to play this out, so she just gave a vaguely smug smile at Jack. Enough to convey that she wanted to help Tim, that she was falling for his “act”, but not enough to anger him into attacking Tim.

“Put her back and go find someone to work on that project,” Jack said, dismissing them. 

“Sure, Jack,” Tim said, going over and grabbing Maya’s arm. He led her out of the office, and the two didn’t speak until they’d reached the room.

“So that’s why you didn’t want me to call you Timmy,” Maya said as the door shut. “It’s his way of owning your name.”

“Don’t,” Tim said, looking exhausted. “Just don’t. I’m lucky I left the office without broken legs.” 

“Tim,” Maya said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Rather than possessive and rough, her touch was light and reassuring. “Who is Gladstone?”

“He’s...It doesn’t matter. He’s been dead for years,” Tim said, turning away from her. 

“He haunts you,” Maya said. Tim winced. “Who is he?”

“He...Back during the events on Elpis, we rescued him. He was a Hyperion worker. He’s the reason we have our Constructors. Smart guy. Good guy. Good guys never last very long when it comes to Jack.” Tim let out a bitter laugh. “We saved him just for him to die at our hands. He helped us. He trusted us. Hell, I liked the guy. But he made a mistake. He mentioned that Zarpedon might’ve had a mole in Hyperion. And that was enough for Jack to kill anyone who’d outlived their usefulness to him.”

“Including Gladstone,” Maya said.

Tim nodded, and dropped his head. “He tried to hang on. He really did. Jack spaced them, but Gladstone clung on for dear life. He was crushed by debris. Sometimes I dream about that blood smear on the glass. That’s all Gladstone was in the end. And we just let it happen. We brought all those poor suckers to Jack. We didn’t stop him. We might as well have killed them ourselves.” 

Maya put her hand on his shoulder. “Who watched it happen?”

“We all did,” Tim said quietly. “We thought Jack was a hero. But that moment...that was when it all changed. Athena and I couldn’t even meet each other’s eyes. We knew it wasn’t right. But we kept following him. Only Athena eventually walked away out of disgust.”

“Tim,” Maya said, and there was no anger, no hatred, no disgust in her voice.

That broke him more than anything.

“Oh, god, Maya. I tried. I tried to walk away.” He crouched to the ground, head in his hands. “He caught me. He sealed my fate. I’ve got so much blood on my hands.” He lifted his head, where the blood from the man was drying on his skin, in his hair. “Look at me. I’ll never think of that guy again. But I can’t stop thinking of Gladstone, and Felicity, and even that stupid little Claptrap. What the hell am I?”

May knelt beside him, putting her arm around him and pulling him close. “Lost,” she said. “You’re lost. But you’re not alone anymore, Tim. I’ll help you find your way back.”

“No,” he said miserably. “I can’t. I’ll free you, and that’ll be the one thing I’ve done right in all this time. But I can’t leave.”

“Tim, stop. Calm down,” Maya said, voice gentle but firm. “Calm down.”

Tim closed his eyes, and she held him close as he took his time getting back under control. He trembled against her, his breathing taking time to even back out. She didn’t speak, didn’t move. Just held him.

She doubted anyone had shown him such care in years, if ever.

Finally, he opened his eyes. “God, I’m the freaking worst. A mental nutcase and a blathering idiot, rolled into one convenient package.”

“True.” Maya smiled a little. “And stubborn. Don’t forget stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk,” he grumbled.

She helped him up and refused to let him pull away. Instead, she slung his arm around her shoulders and took his weight against herself as he limped for the chamber. 

Tim slowly put her restraints back on, then sat beside her. “I’ll start investigating tonight.”

“Make sure you get some sleep. You look exhausted,” Maya said.

He got up. “Yea, like I’ll ever get lucky enough to have a good night’s sleep. I bet that jackass will wake me up with some crazy idea of his.”

“Tim?” Maya said. He looked down at her. “Don’t forget Gladstone, or Felicity, or that stupid little Claptrap. Even if it hurts, don’t forget them. You can’t undo what you did. But you can do better now. I really believe that.”

“Naive,” he said softly.

“Hopeful,” she corrected. “You’ve given me reason to be.”

“Are all you bandits this sappy?” he said, shifting uncomfortably. 

“I distinctly recall you saying you’re a cat person. Cat people are all sappy.”

He spluttered. “I am not sappy! I’m covered in a man’s blood and brains and I- oh, ew, I’m covered in a man’s blood and brains. I need to go shower.”

“Yea, it’s, um, starting to dry in your hair. It’s actually pretty gross,” she said. 

“My freaking job,” he grumbled, heading for the door. “I’ll be back later. Tomorrow, probably.”

“I’ll be here,” Maya said, tugging at her restraints. “Don’t worry about that.”

Tim snorted. “Wasn’t expecting you to go anywhere. See you, Maya.”

She watched him go, and closed her eyes once the door shut. His trauma ran deep, and his guilt was dangerously twisted in the violence Jack had instilled in him. 

As repulsive as his actions could be, Maya wouldn’t let him scare her away. Tim would save her from Jack, and then it would be her turn to save Tim from Jack.

***

Tim laid on the couch, his leg propped up and his laptop resting on his stomach as he worked. He’d showered for a long time, the hot water easing the pain of his leg some. It was throbbing, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up. He’d never heal if he tried. 

The apartment door opened and Tim didn’t bother taking his eyes off the screen. He knew Jack’s footsteps like he knew his own heartbeat.

“I can’t believe you killed the guy in charge of the Constructor project,” Jack grumbled as he dropped on the couch and set down two glasses and a bottle of wine. “I could break your damn ribs right now.”

“Calm down, jackass,” Tim said. “I already got a replacement set. Work resumes tomorrow, and everything will still be on schedule. That bastard thought I should feel guilty for protecting Hyperion by killing Gladstone, and I lost my temper a bit. Like you’ve never lost yours?”

“I’m about to,” Jack grumbled, but poured wine in both glasses and set one down in front of Tim. “What are you doing?”

“Looking into the team of that guy I asked to upgrade my pistol. I figure while I’m at it, I’ll see if they can carry out some sniper rifle upgrades I’ve been thinking of,” Tim lied easily.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to venture to R&D in search of weapon upgrades without consulting Jack first. As long as he could keep up the pretense of that being his plan, Jack shouldn’t question his actions too much. 

“What upgrades?” Jack asked, sprawling his legs out over Tim’s as he tipped his head back against the couch. 

“My arm will need time to fully recover and regain strength, even when the cast is off. I’m hoping they can reduce weight and recoil without compromising damage. Maybe add in some slag or corrosive rounds,” Tim said.

Jack kicked Tim’s leg, and Tim winced. “And why do you think you need that? You can barely stand. You think you’re going to police Pandora anytime soon?”

“I like to be prepared,” Tim said, swallowing down his frustration. He knew it’d be a long time before he was allowed off Helios again. “Our own doctor tried to kill me. If there are any problems on Helios, I want to be prepared to act.”

“I do have something for you to take care of, actually,” Jack said.

Tim finally looked up. “And what’s that?”

“I want word of our Siren to spread, now that she’s securely in our control.” He grinned a little. “You’re going to take her to the casino. I need one of the doubles to take over for that one you got killed on Pandora.”

Tim wanted to point out that he was a little busy being impaled through the leg by half a damn car, but he managed to bite his tongue. 

“He was in charge of making a display of cheaters. I need one of the doubles who’s convincing and not a baby about the job to take over,” Jack said. “You’ll bring Maya to show her off a bit, observe the doubles, and pick a replacement.”

Tim nodded. He hadn’t expected to be let off Helios, but supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised. The casino had high security, and since there was always a Jack walking around there, it’s not like anyone would plan a specific assassination attempt against Tim. 

“Gag her if she starts talking too much,” Jack said, closing his eyes. “I don’t need anyone thinking I haven’t trained my pet.” 

“Mhm,” Tim said, back to only half-listening to Jack. He was relieved to be getting a change of scenery, and didn’t dare point out how bad his leg was today after pushing himself. Besides, it would give Maya a brief reprieve from Helios, too. 

He continued along with his research of the man from R&D. Barry Thomas was the man’s name, and he’d been working for Hyperion since before Jack’s rise. He’d been in charge of numerous highly-classified projects, and he must be good at his job if he was still alive after all this time. 

What caught Tim’s eye the most was that Barry was often involved with the development of new technologies, and had been part of the team developing ways to control the beasts from the Preserve. 

Tim began researching the others from the team, finding a few who had multiple connections to Barry Thomas through other similar projects. He made mental note of their names, wondered if he could even retain information after all the recent concussions, and continued on.

He had deep access to Hyperion information, but there were some things even he couldn’t touch without hacking. Normally, he’d just ask Jack to give him permission, but seeing as he didn’t have a plausible reason to want this information, he had to leave it be for the moment.

The casino, though. Maybe he could find some way to use that to his advantage. It was a long-shot, but there were always people there trying to hack the machines for a big payout. If he could find someone skilled, it wouldn’t be implausible for them to be trying to steal Hyperion information. Tim could either get his hands on more secure information, or kill the sucker and throw the blame at their dead feet.

It was an option, though not one he’d rely heavily on. Either way, he worked late into the night, even as Jack fell asleep on the couch beside him, his deep breathing a familiar comfort in the confines of their apartment.

And not once, as Jack laid vulnerable beside him, did Tim think of harming him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay in getting this chapter up!


	35. Chapter 35

Tim wondered if he should just chop all his limbs off to spare himself future pain.

His leg was in so much pain when he woke up that he could barely move it. He fell twice before managing to drag himself to the shower, where the hot water only helped a little. 

He applied his health kit treatment, which helped, but he still struggled to get dressed. He limped badly to the kitchen, and collapsed on a stool at the counter. 

Jack came out a little while later. “What are you doing? Where’s breakfast?”

“Make your own,” Tim grumbled. “And get me coffee.” 

“Do I have to do everything around here? You’re so freaking lazy,” Jack said, going into the kitchen. 

He made them both coffee and breakfast. Tim went right for his coffee, knowing he was going to damn well need it today.

“Casino,” Jack reminded him. “And stay out of the vice district.”

“You’re no fun,” Tim grumbled. 

“I don’t need anyone viewing this great body with damage,” Jack said. “And don’t forget the winning hand.”

“Yea, yea.” Tim waved a lazy hand at him. “I’ve got the glove in my room.”

“Well then quit wasting time and go get it! Seriously, why are you so damn lazy lately?” Jack said.

“I’m too lazy to even argue on the hypocrisy right now.” Tim forced himself to stand and endure the pain in his leg as he returned to his room. He had to suck it up in front of Jack if he wanted to give Maya a break from Helios. 

He dug around until he found his winning hand. Jack had wanted to graft it to his hand, but Tim had refused on the grounds that he wasn’t at the casino enough for that to be practical. Also, it sounded like it would hurt, and Tim was an injury-magnet but not a sadist. Instead, it was just a glove now. 

He pulled the glove on and left his room once he had his things together. Jack was waiting by the door for him, and Tim mentally groaned. Why couldn’t Jack just go already?

“Hurry it up, Timmy,” Jack said. “There’s work to do.”

“I’m lazy, remember?” Tim said as he stepped by Jack’s side. 

Jack left the apartment and Tim trailed along after him. Jack was going on about some paperwork he didn’t want to do, and Tim just nodded along when it seemed like he should. His mind was on all the information he’d learned last night, and how he should proceed. 

If they were going to make a move, it’d have to be swift. Once word got back to Jack that Tim was investigating the collar, that’d be the end of it. It was crucial that they didn’t get this wrong. If there was a way to get it off without Jack, Tim needed to find it. 

“Alright, grab her, brief her on the way to my office, and get the hell to the casino,” Jack said as they reached the hallway that would branch off to where Maya was held. “And don’t take all day, Timmy.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Jack,” Tim said.

As soon as Jack was out of sight, Tim slumped against the wall, resting his leg for a few minutes. When he could bear to put pressure on it, he limped his way to Maya’s room, heading inside.

“Tim,” Maya said, frowning. “You shouldn’t be walking. We can put the investigation off for a day so you can rest.”

Tim shook his head, trying to ignore the warmth those words sent swirling in his chest. He was NOT sappy. 

“No can do, kiddo. We’re under orders right now,” he said, going into her chamber to undo the restraints.

“Orders?” she said. “Did something happen?”

“Yea, I apparently got the double killed. Like it was my fault someone blew up a car and sent half of it burrowing into my thigh,” Tim said. “Anyway, Jack wants us to head to the casino to show you off a bit and find a replacement for that guy. I have to appoint one of the doubles to his position.”

“So are you...head of the doubles?” Maya asked. 

“I’m head of whatever Jack doesn’t feel like doing himself,” Tim said. “Best if none of them figure out I’m the doppelganger, though. Some of those guys would kill me just to get my position. Clearly, they’ve never seen what my position actually entails.” 

“Wait, they’ll kill you?” Maya said.

“Are you seeing a pattern here?” Tim said, helping her up. 

“I’m wondering how you even lived long enough to meet me,” she said. “But seriously, shouldn’t we be concerned?”

“Uh, no? I’ve dealt with the doubles at the casino before. There have only been two attempts to kill me there, and both failed miserably. Granted, I could stand and use both arms back then, but either way. They may want me dead to take my position, but they also know if they get caught attacking me, it’ll be worse than death for them,” Tim said. 

Maya shifted to take his weight as he started limping. He looked away from her and cleared his throat. 

“Besides, if they do try to kill me, even better. It just means you can juggle them around a bit and I get to shoot them,” he said. “And, I have an idea.”

They stopped before leaving the room, and Tim hastily told her everything he’d learned last night, along with his weak idea of finding a hacker at the casino. Maya listened intently, and Tim just hoped she had significantly less head trauma than he did, because one of them needed to remember all this. 

“We’ll keep an eye out,” Maya said when he was done.

“We should get going. Jack already thinks I’m being lazy today,” Tim said, pulling away from her and pushing the door open. “Stick with me in the casino. It’s the kind of place that’ll have people who aren’t opposed to trying to capture a Siren to make some money.” 

“I’ll just juggle them,” she said, and Tim snickered.

The two made their way down to Jack’s office together, Tim limping the whole way. Maya pulled him to a stop a few times to question him about the casino, but he knew it was just to give him a chance to rest his leg, and he was grateful for it.

When they went into the office, Jack looked up at them. He scowled, and Tim raised a hand.

“I took too long, I know. Apparently Athenas doesn’t have casinos. I had to keep stopping to explain what to expect,” Tim said. 

“Monks aren’t exactly known for gambling,” Maya said. 

“Their loss,” Tim said with a shrug. 

“You’re not there to gamble,” Jack reminded.

“No, but that won’t stop me,” Tim said.

Jack glared. “Your money only.” 

“Isn’t it always?” Tim perched himself on Jack’s desk, relieved to take the weight off his bad leg. “You’ve added some new doubles I haven’t met before.”

“Meg uploaded everything you need to your ECHO,” Jack said. “Just go, I don’t know, observe. See who’s the most useful for the job, and give it to them.” 

“And when we’re done, we can take a trip to the vice district,” Tim said.

“Are those ears just for decoration? I said no vice district!”

“But that Trent the Slut…”

“Timmy.”

“Fine, fine.” Tim sighed. “Someday you’ll let me have fun.”

“You’re there to do work. Work? That thing I’m trying to get done? Quit bothering me and go do your job,” Jack said. Tim moved to get up, but Jack caught his sleeve. “Wait, who broke the coffee pot? I keep forgetting.”

“That lady from HR. The one with the bright lipstick,” Tim said.

“I’m really tempted to just fire the entire HR department. Why do they hate the break room?” Jack said in irritation, releasing Tim. 

“Let’s go, Siren,” Tim said.

Maya went over to him, and he activated the fast travel station. They ended up in the entrance to the casino, and Tim was relieved to just be out of Helios for a bit. 

But that relief was instantly replaced with paranoia.

“Tim?” Maya said, frowning.

“I don’t like this,” he said, looking around. “He wouldn’t normally let me off Helios so soon after something like that. There’s something going on, I just know it.” 

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. We’ll be careful. For now, we’re away from him.” She frowned, pulling her hand away. “Shit, is it safe to talk?”

Tim nodded. “Yea. The doubles primarily run the casino floor, and Jack has handpicked people overseeing the operation when he’s busy. Just be cautious around the doubles.” He still felt a little spooked about the sudden paranoia, but he tried to shake it off. “Let’s get this over with so we can relax already.”

“Relax?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Tim raised one back. “You don’t really think I’ll just head right back to Helios, do you? I’m sick of the apartment and the medical wing, and I’m sure you’re sick of your fancy holding cell. So long as I check in with him periodically, Jack shouldn’t be too pissed if we hang around until it gets late.”

“I’ve never been in a casino before,” Maya admitted as they started down the hall.

“There’s not just gambling. This place is all about pulling profit, so there’s plenty to do. And thanks to this…” Tim held up his gloved hand for her to see. “We can do whatever we want, no need to worry about cost.”

“What is that?” she asked, eyeing the glove.

“Winning hand access,” Tim said. “All the doubles have it, though most have it grafted to their hands. It gives us access to virtually the entire casino without suffering the price tag of it all.”

The casino was bustling with activity as they stepped out onto the floor. People were gambling at machines, milling about as they talked with each other, and running around as they hurried from one location to the next. Loaders shambled about in case they were needed, and Tim spotted a double perched and watching the activity. 

Knowledge of the doubles was pretty common at the casino, so Tim didn’t worry about being spotted at the same time as the other double. Most people were too caught up in losing every penny they had to pay any attention to how many Handsome Jacks were on the floor.

“Mind getting his attention?” Tim said. 

Maya sighed but her arm lit up, and the double yelped as he was engulfed in her phaselock. Maya and Tim approached him, and Tim gave an easy smile.

“You look a little bored, kiddo,” he said.

“H-Handsome Jack,” the double said, eyes widening. 

“Drop him,” Tim said. Maya complied, and the double winced as he hit the ground roughly. “Come with us.”

The double scrambled to get to his feet and follow after Tim and Maya. Tim led them into a quiet section, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“I don’t need to explain why I’m here,” Tim said.

The double shook his head. “No, sir. The enforcer double. You’re here to replace him, aren’t you?”

“Good-looking and smart! It’s the whole package!” Tim said. 

The double looked nervously to Maya, and his eyes went wide again. “A Siren?”

“MY Siren,” Tim corrected, and the double flinched back. “You’re clearly too jumpy to take his place. Where are the best replacement options stationed?”

“There’s a Jack who handles disruptive customers in the vice district that could do the job,” the double said. “Or one who oversees enforcement in-”

“You had me at vice district,” Tim said, perking up because it meant annoying Jack. He hoped Jack was monitoring the tracker on Maya to see where in the casino they were. “Get back to work. Actual work. I don’t want to see you sitting around again. If you don’t use your legs, you don’t deserve to keep them.”

“Yes, sir,” the double said, hurrying away.

“He really thought you were Handsome Jack?” Maya said.

“There’s something about Jack and I that the doubles just...know, I guess? They’re never sure if it’s me or him, so they just assume it’s him to be safe,” Tim said with a shrug.

“After I first got locked up on Helios, I started to wonder if you’d been the real Jack,” Maya admitted. “I know the little tells between you two now, but they’re not easy to notice.” 

Tim shifted uneasily. He didn’t want anyone to know his little tells. If Maya could notice them, then that meant so could Jack. And Jack noticing any imperfections was dangerous.

“Tim,” Maya said, and her hand on his shoulder was grounding. “It’s okay. I doubt Jack would ever notice them. Even if he did, they’re such small things, it’d be nothing for him to get mad about.”

Tim pushed her hand off his shoulder, fear spiking into anger because that’s how he’d stayed alive so damn long. “Of course he’ll get mad about it! I have to be perfect, Maya! I have to be Jack’s-” He cut himself off, swallowed down the words. He had to be Jack’s Timmy. 

“Okay,” Maya said. “It’s okay. I know. I get it.”

And he hated that look in her eyes that said she really did know, she really did get it. He didn’t want her to know. He didn’t want her to get it.

Because if she did, it meant she’d been a victim once too.

“Sorry. I’m shitty,” he said, reigning in his anger and pushing a hand through his hair. 

“You are, but I’ll give you a pass, all things considered.” She grinned, just a little. 

He grinned back, just a little. “Vice district?” He paused, frowned. “Wait, can I bring a monk to a vice district?”

“I’m not a monk,” Maya said. “Besides, we met because I was staked out to kill you. If that’s not vice, I don’t know what is.”

“I feel like I’m corrupting you by doing this,” Tim said.

“Tim, you kidnapped me.”

Tim winced. “Yea, but I didn’t bring you to a vice district.”

“Oh my god. I’m a grown woman, Timothy. I can handle it. Let’s go,” she said.

Tim wondered at his priorities if he felt guiltier taking her to a vice district than he’d initially felt kidnapping her, decided he was fucked up as a person, and got moving.

It was slow going. Tim kept stopping them so he could observe the doubles at their work, making mental notes on who was doing a decent job and who was just getting lazy about it. Jack generally sent his best doubles to the casino, but some of them got complacent after they’d been there for too long. 

When they finally reached the vice district, Tim decided he’d observe the double he’d been told about, and then get them some damn drinks. He was tired of seeing his own face all over the place. 

Some of the dancers recognized him as more than a regular double immediately, and flocked to him. Tim grinned and played his part well, letting them flirt with him and flirting right back, reminding them that Nisha would have their heads if they had his, and allowing them to run their hands over him suggestively while the casino-goers watched him. 

As they managed to slip from the crowd, Maya moved close to him. “You seemed to be enjoying that?”

Tim made a face. “Enjoying that? Hell no. But it’s part of the job.”

“Being grabbed and groped shouldn’t be part of the job,” Maya said, and the lick of anger in her words surprised him. “It’s your body, even if it looks like his.” 

“It belongs to him, and he can make me do what he wants with it,” Tim said. He’d long ago accepted that he had no privacy to his body anymore. 

“It’s yours,” Maya repeated firmly. 

“Trust me, it looked nothing like this before surgery,” Tim said, gesturing to himself.

“Tim.” She grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Back on Athenas, they owned me. I was theirs to control. My powers were not my own. It was my body that channeled them, and they used that how they pleased. It took a long time for my body, my mind, and my powers to feel like my own again. It may not feel like it right now, but I promise you, it is YOUR body, and you shouldn’t be forced to endure anything you don’t want to.”

That warmth spread in his chest again, and he tried to yank his arm away. Maya refused to let go.

It wasn’t his. It was Jack’s. He’d signed himself away to Jack, and Jack changed him. His face, his body, his voice, his hair, his morals. Jack branded Tim, dooming him to never getting his old self back physically, and dooming him mentally. 

He belonged to Jack. He was Jack’s Timmy. 

“Do you want me to let your arm go? Because I will if you tell me to. Because it’s your body,” Maya said.

“No,” Tim whispered, because if she let him go, he’d float away. He’d float right off into the sky and he’d disappear, because he didn’t want to be in this body anymore.

So they stood there, staring at each other, Maya’s grip firm but not harmful on his arm. To those around them, they probably looked like they were having a serious discussion. But in the private sphere of their understanding, it was just them, connecting in a way Tim hadn't thought he’d ever be able to again.

“Who are you?” he said at last, his voice weak. 

“Someone who cares about you,” she said.

He didn’t know kindness could hurt so much.

It was a long while before he cleared his throat and straightened up. Maya slowly relaxed her grip, and didn’t resist when he pulled his arm away this time. It was what he wanted to do, and so she let him do it. 

“Come on. We’re finding this Jack and then we’re getting a drink. A really, really strong drink,” Tim said, leading her through the crowds. 

Some other dancers approached, but Maya’s arm began to glow faintly, and they backed off with wary expressions. Tim was grateful and scared and it all mixed together into that anger he couldn’t seem to escape. 

They eventually found the Jack they were looking for. Rather than approach, Tim found them a nearby table out of the Jack’s sight and ordered them drinks.

“Uh, is this what we’re supposed to be doing?” Maya asked as a waiter set their drinks down.

“Absolutely not. Cheers,” Tim said, holding his glass up to her.

Maya clinked hers against it and they both helped themselves. Tim’s eyes were on the Jack, watching how he played his part and taking in every interaction. 

“Why doesn’t he keep you here?” Maya asked.

“Hm?” Tim glanced at her briefly. “Why would he?”

“Because it’s secure. I’ve been noting all the security around this place. If anyone tried to touch you, they’d be dead in an instant. And there are so many doubles, an assassination attempt would be pointless,” she said. “You’d be safer here than on Helios.”

“But I wouldn’t be with him.” It’s why Jack didn’t send him. It’s why he didn’t ask to go.

“You live with him?” Maya said.

Tim nodded slowly. “We share an apartment.”

“I’m surprised,” Maya said. “I didn’t think he’d trust anyone, even you, enough to sleep around them.”

“He locks his door at night. I mean, sometimes Nisha stays in his room, but...well, I think they’re a little too busy to worry about murder.” He leaned back in his seat. “I don’t know. Sometimes we both sleep on the couch. He doesn’t worry about me hurting him because...because I’ve never thought to do it. Not since…” He bit his lip, shook his head. “I wouldn’t.” He glanced at her again, then looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. “You haven’t asked me to.”

“And I won’t,” Maya said firmly. “I want him dead. But I would never put that on you.” 

Tim stared at the double as he threatened a man with a knife for being too rough with one of the dancers. Because that’s what Jacks did. They threatened and injured and killed and they never asked why or stopped to think about what they were doing. Jack wanted them to do it, so they did it. 

He knew Maya wasn’t manipulating him, because if she was, she would’ve asked him to hurt Jack. She’d never even suggested it. 

He didn’t know what to do with kindness. He’d been starved of it for years, and it sliced him deeper than any knife whenever Maya gave it to him. 

For the first time in years, he wondered who he’d be if he’d never become Handsome Jack.

Tim got up, his own thoughts frightening him. Jack had tried so hard to kill this part of him. He’d tried so hard to suffocate it when Jack failed.

Maya urged it to the surface. She embraced the part of him that drove Jack to violence. She looked at Jack’s face and saw a man she wanted to save. 

Tim felt like he was choking on the knowledge. He wasn’t worth saving. She was. 

“He’s the one,” he said, voice coming out rougher than he intended. “Let’s give him his promotion and go kill time somewhere else.”

Maya got up, and watched as he slowly stretched his bad leg. “Are you okay?”

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, because it shouldn’t, but it did to her, it did, and he didn’t know what to do with that. 

“It does,” she said. “Take your time, Timothy.”

He didn’t think she was talking about his leg. 

He forced himself to start walking. 

He approached the double, who spun with his knife raised. He hesitated at the sight of Tim, but quickly recovered.

“Handsome Jack,” he said, lowering the knife. 

“Good news, kiddo. You get a promotion to the big leagues,” Tim said, throwing on Jack’s threateningly cheerful bravado. 

“Oh. That bastard enforcer who got himself killed, right?” the double said. 

“That’s the one,” Tim said. “Congratulations, you get his job starting immediately. Hop to it.”

“Of course, sir,” the double said. “I’ll get the other Jack to watch my area and his.”

“Yea, sure, get to it, cupcake. I’m very busy here today,” Tim said, waving him away. The double left, and Tim took out his ECHO. “Jack, it’s handled.”

It was a moment before Jack responded. “The hell are you doing in the vice district?”

“Putting this body to good use,” Tim said, and snickered as Jack let out a string of threats. “Calm down, jackass. The double I needed was stationed in the vice district. I did my job, and since I’m here, I’m not wasting the trip. Catch you later.”

“Your money only!” Jack said before the feed cut. 

“So, never been to a casino before, huh?” Tim said, grinning. “Welcome to the Handsome Jackpot, Maya. Get ready for the VIP experience.” 

It was the first time they were really free, or as free as they could be. No one to kill or threaten. So Tim took advantage of it by showing Maya all around the casino, letting her try the different foods and drinks. He taught her a few of the games, lending her his money and only laughing it off if she lost it. He let her explore the areas that caught her eye.

And all the while, he kept an eye out for anyone hacking the machines. He knew the best hackers would be nearly impossible to catch, but he’d been working under Jack long enough to know what to look for.

He let Maya have what enjoyment she could get out of the temporary freedom while he stayed vigilant for anyone who could help them. It was the least he could do for her.

“Would you want to work here? If you could?” Maya asked him as they sat down to have dinner sometime later.

“I guess,” Tim said. He’d been such a permanent fixture at Jack’s side, he couldn’t really imagine working anywhere but Helios. But he’d pick the casino over most of the other positions the doubles got stuck with. “The top doubles work here or in Opportunity. I’ve done a few oversight jobs in Opportunity, but it’s a pain in the ass to have to hound the workers all the time.”

“What exactly do you do on Helios?” Maya asked.

“Whatever Jack tells me to. When I’m not injured, I go to meetings and handle negotiations a lot. Injured or not, I also get strapped with most of the paperwork and contracts. I do whatever he needs me to do,” Tim said. He frowned, realizing he knew pretty much nothing about what she did. “I know you’re a vault hunter, but...well, before the Crimson Raiders, what did you do?”

“I was on Athenas,” she said. “You know how that went. Then I became a vault hunter and, thanks to Jack, ended up as a Crimson Raider. It’s probably the only good thing that bastard has ever done in his life.” She cracked a sad smile. “When we’re not out fighting Jack, we just spend a lot of time together. It’s...nice. They’ve become my family. It’s second nature now to break up the arguments between Axton and Gaige, or to remind Krieg that he can’t just corner Sanctuary citizens to recruit them to the poop train, or to listen to Zer0’s stories about his assassination days, or even to remind Salvador that he can’t come on missions with us if he drinks too much. There’s an easy rhythm to it all.”

“And I took you away from that,” Tim said, and his tone came out bitter. 

“And I bet Jack praised you for it. I bet you were safe for a little, because you did something that made him happy,” Maya said. She met his eyes, and there was no hatred or regret in her gaze. “You became someone you hate just to survive. I hate being captive, Tim. But when I’m out of there, I am bringing you with me. Because I hate the idea of you being captive, too.”

“I...we shouldn’t talk about this here. I’ll go get us food,” Tim said, getting up quickly. Maya didn’t push him, and he was glad for it. He got them food and brought it back, sitting across from her and digging into his meal so he wouldn’t have to talk. 

“Will you tell me more about your vault hunting days?” Maya asked.

He scowled. “You ever had Space Hurps?” 

“Had...what?” she said.

“Oh boy. Here’s a great story to tell while we eat,” he said, and launched into that horrible recounting. Maya looked simultaneously horrified and fascinated, but she ate while he spoke, so he supposed it didn’t sound as bad as it’d been. 

“Holy shit,” she said when he’d finished. “You’ve lived quite a life.”

“Oh, it sucked. My whole life, but in this case I mean the Space Hurps thing. I think Wilhelm, Nisha, and I had flashbacks every time we so much as got a cold after that,” he said. “Seriously, one time I sneezed and I thought Nisha would put me in quarantine for a year.”

Maya laughed at that, and it was a nice sound. Tim thought her friends were the luckiest people in the world. 

“Sir!”

He looked over his shoulder as one of the doubles came up to him. “I’m so sorry to interrupt you, sir, but there’s an issue with two of the dancers. We need your help.”

“Handle it yourself,” Tim said, turning away from him. “That’s your job.”

“They murdered one of the doubles for his winning hand,” the double blurted. “I’ve got them locked in a backroom, but I thought you would want to deal with them personally.”

“Even on my damn time off, I can’t get time off,” Tim grumbled, getting up. “Let’s go, Maya. We’ll make this quick.”

She got up and the two followed the double to one of the backrooms. He used his winning hand to get it open, and led them into it. 

“Alright, so what’s going o-” Tim was cut off as something smacked him in the back of the head, sending him stumbling forward. He hissed in pain as the sudden weight caused his bad leg to give out under him, sending him to the ground.

Someone locked a cuff on his good wrist, and let out a surprised noise as they tried to cuff his broken wrist. Tim let out a bitter laugh.

“Surprise,” he said, and brought his cast up to crack the attacker in the jaw. He reached for his watch, but another blow to the head caused him to hit the ground.

They cuffed his good arm to the upper part of his bad one, just above his cast. Someone removed his watch, and Tim cursed silently as he realized why this was even happening.

“Maya!” he said, squirming to look over his shoulder.

Sure enough, she’d been attacked at the same time. Her wrists were cuffed behind her, and blood was soaking her hair from a cut on her head. She looked a little dazed as a guard and a dancer held her firm.

Two more guards loomed over Tim, one putting a foot on his back to keep him on the ground. The guard looked up at the double. “What now?”

“We kill him and sell the Siren off,” the double said. “I’ll pretend to be him, rob Jack when his guard is down, and we’ll be set for life.”

Tim sighed. “Really? That’s what this is about? Go ahead, but you’ll just die very slowly and very painfully as soon as Jack sees you. He’ll never buy that you’re me, and he'll never forgive you for selling his Siren.”

“With the watch-” the double started.

“It won’t respond to you. Go on, try it,” Tim said.

The double glared and flicked the interface. Nothing happened.

“Shocking, I know,” Tim said. “I can’t believe you interrupted my dinner for this.”

“We’ll kill him anyways. Sell the Siren to the highest bidder,” the double said, pocketing the watch. “She’ll earn us more than enough.”

Tim laughed. He laughed so hard it hurt.

“What’s so funny?” the double demanded, kicking Tim in the throat.

Tim choked for air, then laughed again once he could. “Oh, man, you’re a freaking idiot. The biggest freaking idiot I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something considering I’ve been on Helios for years. You think you can take Maya? Shit, I’m glad I’m not you, kiddo. This is going to hurt.”

“What-” The double never even got to finish his question.

Maya’s tattoos lit up, brilliant in the dim room. She caught both her captors, and they cried out in pain as her power consumed them with its force. They’d underestimated her, and they would pay dearly for that.

“Maya!” Tim said, rolling onto his side.

Maya lurched forward before anyone could stop her and grabbed Tim’s pistol from his holster. She kept the two screaming captors suspended as she shot one of Tim’s. The surviving guard stumbled back towards the double in fear.

“That is the face of men who’ve realized they fucked up,” Tim said, struggling to get onto his knees. He heard the thump of dead bodies behind him, and then Maya was at his side. 

Her powers had broken through her cuffs, but Tim was still partially bound. He didn’t really mind; Maya could handle this. 

She put her hands under his arms and hauled him to his feet, her eyes never leaving the two surviving attackers. The double looked ready to piss himself, and the terrified look plastered on his face irritated Tim, because that was Tim’s face and he hated seeing it afraid and weak. 

“I can help you!” the double said, stepping forward slowly. “If you kill that doppelganger, I can help you out of this casino. Away from Jack.”

“If you kill me, you’ll never escape Jack,” Tim said, flashing a dark smile. “Jack doesn’t like it when other people break his toys.” 

“Must be nice to be the pampered little favorite of Handsome Jack,” the double snarled. 

Maya grabbed Tim and turned him so the double could see the cast on his arm. “He needed surgery after Jack stomped on his arm. Don’t you dare assume he’s some pampered, protected thing.” 

“Just kill him and be done with it. They all think I live the good life up on Helios,” Tim said. “If they want my job, they can freaking have it for all I care. Let them clean up Jack’s messes.” 

Maya shot the guard and the double. She put Tim’s gun back in his holster and searched the bodies until she found a key, undoing Tim’s cuffs. 

“Thanks,” he said, going over to retrieve his watch. He swiped the digi-Jacks into being. “Send a report to Jack that some of his employees got a little too big for their positions.” He gave a brief recount for them to send to Jack, and then dismissed them.

“Are you okay?” Maya asked.

“You’re the one who’s bleeding,” Tim said, catching her face in his hands and tilting it so he could inspect the wound on her head. “Looks worse than it is, I think. Still, I’ll get you a health kit and we can wash the blood off back in the VIP section.”

“Timmy, what the hell did you do now?” Jack demanded over his ECHO.

“I see you got my report,” Tim said, hastily dropping his hands from Maya. “Everything’s fine. They just gave the Siren a little cut on her head.”

“Clean her up and come back.” The feed cut, and Jack’s voice left no room for argument.

“Fuck you,” Tim grumbled, kicking the double’s body. “Ruining my day. And so much for finding a damn hacker now. Shit.”

“Tim, come on,” Maya said, tugging him away. “Jack sounded angry. You shouldn’t make him angrier.”

“I’m very good at making him angry,” Tim said, but let her lead him out of the room. He snapped at the first employee he saw to clean the mess, but leave the double’s dead body for the others to see as a warning. 

He took Maya to the VIP section and found a private room for her to wash up in. He gave her a health kit, and sat outside the door to the room while she washed the blood off.

His leg ached, but it was manageable, at least. What wasn’t manageable was thinking about Maya’s defense of him. 

He just couldn’t understand why she cared about him. Why she felt the need to defend him even when she knew she was just going to kill the double right after. 

She emerged, her hair still a little damp but the blood gone. “I’m okay,” she said before he could ask. She offered a hand and helped him to his feet. “How is your leg?”

“Fine,” Tim said. “Guess we need to go back now. Sorry that prick ruined the day.”

“It’s alright. I’m not even a good gambler,” she said.

“No one here is. It’s meant to take all your money from you. If you were good, you wouldn’t survive very long,” Tim said, leading her towards the fast travel station. They reached it and he stopped, unable to meet her eyes as he shifted. “Um...thanks?”

“Was that...a question?” Maya said, trying not to smile.

“Shut up,” Tim muttered. “Just...thanks.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Anytime.”

He couldn’t bring himself to shrug her off. He activated the fast travel, and she slowly pulled her hand away, nodding at him.

They ended up in Jack’s office. Tim barely had a chance to look up before Jack had him by the shirt.

“I can’t send you anywhere without you almost dying,” he said.

“Sorry you make people want to kill you,” Tim said.

“Well, lucky for you, I’m a fair man,” Jack said, stepping back but not letting go. “I let you have one more little adventure with your friend here.”

Tim’s blood ran cold. “What are you talking about, Jack?”

“See Timmy, you’re really disappointing me lately. And with your injuries, I think bedrest is best for you,” he said, giving a cold, cruel smile.

Tim tried to pull away, but Jack held on tight. “Jack, please, I’m fine. I’m fine! We held them off. I’ll stay on Helios.”

“You’ll stay in your damn room,” Jack snarled, dragging Tim even closer. “And you’ll remember who the hell you are.”

“I’m Handsome Jack!” Tim said, terror pumping through him. Jack was still paranoid. And rather than test Tim’s loyalty, he’d just break Tim down to the smallest piece and work him back up carefully. 

Tim didn’t think he could take it.

“Stay away from him!”

Maya’s arm was out, trembling as she tried to overcome the collar to attack Jack. Her tattoos lit faintly, but Jack just laughed.

“See that? No one can ever save you,” Jack said to Tim. “Just me, Timmy. Just me.”

Tim couldn’t help it; he looked to Maya, his eyes pleading with her to help him. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t bear this. Not after he’d found kindness again.

“I don’t need my powers to hurt you,” Maya said, moving forward.

“Timmy,” Jack said, releasing him.

Tim stepped in front of Jack, his body trembling. “Maya, don’t,” he said, trying to muster up his Jack voice and failing. “Just...stand down. Stand down, Maya.”

He didn’t want her to. But she’d never beat Jack, and if she tried, he didn’t dare imagine the consequences she’d face for the attempt.

He had to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

“He has no right,” Maya said furiously. “He has no damn right to hurt you.”

“I have every right. He gave it to me,” Jack said, grabbing Tim again. “Now, you’re going to let Meg take you back to your chamber like a good little girl, and if you try anything, you’ll never see him again. No one will.”

Maya paled, and the look she shot Jack was pure hatred. Jack dragged Tim along, and Tim stumbled after him.

“Jack, come on, this is ridiculous,” he tried.

“You know what’s ridiculous, Timmy? You forgetting who you are.” Jack threw him into the wall, crowding against him. “After all this time. No matter how much I have to punish you for it, you forget. I’ll make damn sure you don’t forget this time, kiddo.” 

“I know who I am!” Tim yelled, but it wasn’t true, it wasn’t true, he had no idea anymore. 

“You don’t. But you will,” Jack promised, pulling him towards the door. 

Tim looked over at Maya. She looked helpless and angry, and her eyes locked with his. 

“Timothy Lawrence,” she mouthed.

The office door slammed shut, cutting off his view of her. That name swirled through his head. Timothy Lawrence. Timothy Lawrence. Timothy Lawrence.

He didn’t know if Timothy Lawrence would survive this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long chapter to keep you guys occupied for the weekend! ;)


	36. Chapter 36

Tim didn’t know how long he’d been locked in the room alone for. 

Jack had cut the power to the room. Tim had no lights at all, and sat alone in the darkness with his thoughts. He had no food, no human interaction, no kindness.

No kindness.

He was a fool for thinking he’d ever get to have that back in his life. It had been just a tease, just a little taste of something he’d given up. 

His thoughts crowded his mind, and he found himself curled in the corner of his room, rocking himself, whispering for the thoughts to go away. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t.

Gladstone. Felicity. Claptrap. It had been the start of it all. It got easier as time went on, because he could step away from his own body as he pulled the trigger. 

He thought of Maya, and her lying unconscious in Overlook as he and the loaders fled with her, her friends screaming for her, fighting with everything they had. It replayed again and again, and Tim knew they’d never get to her in time. 

He took her from them. He gave her to Jack. 

What right did he have to her kindness after that?

He didn’t deserve it. Not from her, not from anyone. 

He was Handsome Jack. He had to be, because Timothy Lawrence might not have died, but he was hanging by a thread. There wasn’t enough left to start a new life. 

Minutes turned to hours turned to days, and Tim’s thoughts chased each other in a never ending circle of regret and guilt and fear and anger. Always anger. 

It went from anger at Jack to anger at himself. How could he be so weak?

After all the times Jack had punished him, he still hadn’t learned his damn lesson. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Jack wouldn’t have to hurt him if he’d just stop being so stubborn. 

It was his fault. 

It was all his fault. 

The door opened.

Tim looked up as the lights came on, making him wince. Jack shut the door and stood over him.

“Jack,” Tim croaked out.

“Well?” Jack said.

Tim hung his head. “It’s my fault.”

“Better.” Jack sat beside him. “Timmy, we need to talk about the Siren.”

Tim didn’t want to hurt her anymore. He was so tired. He didn’t deserve her kindness, but she didn’t deserve his cruelty. 

“She’s been using you,” Jack said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Tim looked up in surprise. “What?”

“I found out back after I rescued you when the Crimson Raiders had you,” Jack said. “That’s why I let you go around with her. I wasn’t just testing you; I was testing her. I tried to kill that stubborn part of you so this wouldn’t happen, but you just had to rebel.”

“What do you mean she’s using me?” Tim demanded. No, she wasn’t. She told him she wasn’t. She wanted to help him.

He didn’t deserve help. Why would anyone bother?

“She was trying to get you to trust her so she could find a way to get the collar off,” Jack said. “Her plan was to work her way into your head to get the collar off. She’d convince you to flee Helios with her, that she’d keep you safe. And then she’d turn you over to the Crimson Raiders so they could use you against me.” Jack raised an eyebrow, a mix of pity and annoyance on his face. “You didn’t really think they’d just give you up? They know you have my DNA, and they know they can use you to deal a blow against Hyperion and me. You played right into their hands, Timmy.”

It made too much sense. It hurt too much. 

Tim shifted a little closer to Jack. 

He didn’t want to think for himself anymore. If he did, it made sense but it didn’t. It was too confusing. But Jack was smart; he saw to the root of things and worked from there. 

Jack put an arm around Tim’s shoulders, that tight and possessive grip that Tim was used to. He wanted things to go back to normal. He wished he’d never taken Maya from her friends that day.

“She was using you,” Jack said firmly. “So I had to come in to protect you yet again. I’m doing this for your own good, Timmy. If you’re in here, you’re not listening to her lies. You have time to think it over and realize it was all just a trap for you. You know I’m the only one you can trust.”

Maya had seemed so sincere. Tim closed his eyes. 

Jack sat with him. He didn’t speak, but he didn’t leave either. 

If he betrayed Jack, he’d have nothing left. No identity, no home, no one who cared what happened to him. 

What if Maya had been planning to betray him? What if he betrayed Jack only to be captive once more?

Maya wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t. 

But...what if…

Thinking was too hard. Tim had always been a coward. 

“Now you’re getting it, Timmy,” Jack said, pulling him closer. “Attaboy.” 

They sat like that for a long time. Tim tried to fight his thoughts, but they slipped in through every crack, and refused to let him rest easy.

Finally, Jack dropped his arm and stood. Tim looked up at him in terror. He couldn’t be alone right now.

“I’ll be back,” Jack promised. He turned in the doorway to take one last look at Tim. “Remember, I’m the only one coming back for you, Timmy. I’m the only one left in the world who cares.”

He shut the door. The lights turned off. Tim wept silently. 

He smelled burning flesh. His face hurt. His chest hurt. His leg, his arm. Everything hurt. He wished Maya let him die that night. 

But she didn’t. Because she was kind? Because he was useful?

He didn’t know. He wasn’t sure he wanted to anymore.

He stared at the door and waited for Jack to come back to him.

***

Maya didn’t see Timothy for days.

Meg came to bring her meals, but refused to speak. Maya couldn’t stop worrying about what Jack was doing to him. 

She also hadn’t heard from Angel in a long time. The collar around her throat felt tighter than it had before.

She tried not to panic. Jack wouldn’t kill Tim, of that she was certain. But there were fates worse than death, and that’s what scared her.

Tim had been so mentally frail, and she feared that was her fault. She’d tried to guide him out of the lies Jack had fed him for years, and it left him vulnerable. She didn’t know if he’d mentally survive Jack’s cruelty anymore. 

Screw being cautious; she had to find a way to get to him, or there wouldn’t be a Timothy left to save.

Jack didn’t appear to be able to control her through the collar remotely. If she could escape here and get Tim away from Helios before Jack noticed…

But no, that wouldn’t work. Jack had all the fast travel stations monitored. The second he saw his DNA signature leaving Helios, he’d know it was Tim, and he would know exactly where Tim was. 

Even if they did manage to slip his notice long enough to hide, he’d put that tracking software in the collar. He’d be able to find Maya. And Maya knew she couldn’t leave Tim on his own.

For one, he was still injured, and he’d have to leave his watch behind if he didn’t want to be tracked through it. He’d be fighting alone with a broken arm and a bad leg, armed with just a pistol and maybe a few grenades if Maya could find them. 

But more importantly, he shouldn’t be alone right now. His mental state was precarious.

What if she could break out and comfort him, then sneak back before Jack knew?

She had no idea how to pull that off, though. If she could, it seemed the best course of action for both of them, at least for now. But she was carefully bound here, and she didn’t even know where Tim was being kept.

His apartment, most likely. She was fairly certain that’s where Jack had locked him up before. But she didn’t know how to get to the apartment, or how to get in it. If Jack lived there too, the security would be high, no doubt.

Maya let out a frustrated noise and tried to clear her mind. Escaping wasn’t an option; either Jack would use the collar to track them, or Maya would have to abandon Tim and return to Jack.

She couldn’t stay with Jack. She was too powerful to be in Jack’s hands. He’d use her to stop the Crimson Raiders, and she couldn’t allow that. But she also couldn’t kill him so long as she was under his influence like this. 

Getting to Tim was crucial. They’d need each other to escape Jack. Maya would need Tim’s help to get the collar off, and Tim would need Maya’s help to find the strength to leave this place. 

It had already been days, though. Who knew what mental state he’d be in by the time she found him?

The sooner, the better. If she could find a way to sneak to him and offer him some comfort without Jack knowing, he might stand a chance.

Meg, then. Meg seemed fond of Tim, and Meg likely had access to Jack and Tim’s apartment. Maya didn’t want to put her in danger, but everyone would be in danger if Maya didn’t escape.

She’d have to find a way to convince Meg to help her when Meg came in to feed her. Jack hadn’t been in to see her yet, and she was assuming that without Tim around, he was busier than usual. That was good. If she could escape while he was locked in a meeting, she’d have enough time to go to Tim and talk to him. 

If she could just get Meg to help her, Tim might have a chance.

It was hours before Meg appeared with a meal for Maya. She didn’t speak, just entered the room and crouched down to feed Maya.

“Meg,” Maya said, and Meg flinched a little. “He’s locked up, isn’t he? The doppelganger.”

“I’m not supposed to speak about him,” she said, glancing at the door nervously.

“You need to,” Maya urged. “Jack is going to break him. He doesn’t deserve that. You know he doesn’t.”

“It’s too late,” Meg whispered. “You can’t help him now. No one can.”

“No,” Maya said fiercely. “It’s not too late to help him. I have a plan, but I can’t pull it off without your help.”

“P-Plan?” Meg stuttered. She shook her head wildly. “No, Handsome Jack wants him locked up. That’s that. I’m sorry. I can’t...I’m sorry.”

“Meg, he asked me not to hurt you,” Maya reminded. “He protected you. Please, help me protect him. If we don’t save him now, there will be nothing left to save.”

Meg seemed to struggle with the choice, and Maya had a heart sinking moment where she really thought Meg would walk away and not look back.

But then she gave a faint nod, her face pale. “Okay,” she whispered.

“I’ve thought it over. If you send a guard to the chamber and tell them Handsome Jack ordered me brought to his office, that the collar prevents me from using my powers, then I’ll be freed without it tracing back to you. I’ll kill the guard and it’ll look like they found out about me and tried to steal me for profit. If you tell me where Jack’s apartment is and how to get in, I’ll claim I tortured the guard for the information if Jack finds out,” Maya said. “My plan is to be out of the apartment before Jack ever knows, but at least this way if something goes wrong, it doesn’t go back to you. If we’re lucky, we can hide the guard and Jack will never even know I got out.” 

“But...the apartment…” Meg bit her lip. “I can only enter it during the day, with special permission. Like now, in case Jack needs me to check on the doppelgänger. Using this.” She held up a card. “This and my voice signature. I need to be with you.”

“Then you need to trust me,” Maya said. “Will Jack be in a meeting anytime soon?”

“He has one in an hour,” she said, dropping her gaze. “It’s expected to take a while. The doppelganger was supposed to go to it, but…” She shrugged helplessly. 

“Then we act in an hour,” Maya said, praying Meg didn’t lose her nerve in that time. “Meg, I promise you, I won’t let this come back to you.”

“A guard doesn’t have to die,” Meg blurted, and winced at how loud her voice was, shooting her eyes to the door anxiously. “I’ll let you out. But you have to be back in the restraints before Jack leaves that meeting, and no one can see you.” 

“That leaves you to take the fall if we get caught,” Maya said in concern. “I don’t want to put you in danger like that.”

“He protected me,” Meg said quietly. “Not just that time. I know Handsome Jack gets frustrated with me. I assume the only reason I haven’t been...replaced...is because the doppelganger protects me from it.”

“An hour,” Maya said softly.

Meg looked scared, but she straightened up a little. “An hour.”

She fed Maya and left the room. Maya felt anxious now that Meg was at more risk, but it couldn’t be helped. If this was how she was willing to do it, then Maya would have to go along with it. 

She didn’t know what state Tim would be in when they found him. But if Meg had an estimate of how long Jack’s meeting would be, Maya would spend as long as she possibly could with him to comfort him. 

It was the slowest hour of Maya’s life. It gave her time to think about how she hadn’t heard from Angel, and how much that worried her. Without Angel to update her and her friends, Maya was on her own in this, especially with Tim locked up. She couldn’t warn her friends what had happened up on Helios. 

Had Jack figured out Angel was the one helping them? Maya shuddered to think what Jack would do to her if he had. 

Maya had never felt so grateful to see someone as she did when Meg opened the door sometime later. Meg hurried in and began undoing Maya’s restraints.

“I confirmed that the meeting has started,” she said. “It’s in a private room with no communication so no one can spy. He’ll be there for at least an hour and a half, possibly longer if the discussion after the presentation drags on. We should be back here with at least 15 minutes to spare, just to be safe. Sooner, if possible.”

Maya stood up and followed Meg out. Meg walked ahead of her, checking each hallway before gesturing at Maya to follow her. Twice they had to stop and wait for other employees to pass, and with each delay, Maya’s anxiety grew. She wanted to see Tim and know he was okay. 

Finally, Meg stopped in front of a room and used her card on a scanner by the door. The light flashed green, and Meg gave a voice command. It was a moment before a lock clicked, and Meg pushed the door open.

“I’ll tell Jack I was here to leave him files he requested,” Meg said, pointing at a door. “That’s his room. Press that button to unlock it. I’ll wait outside to make sure no one comes by.” 

Maya hurried over to the button and pressed it, hearing the lock click in the door. She grabbed the handle, then paused, realizing he’d probably be in a bad state. She had to be careful with him.

She pushed the door open slowly. “Timothy? It’s Maya.”

The room was dark, but she could hear his frightened, fast breathing. She followed the sound to the corner of the room, squinting in the darkness to make him out. She pushed the door open further, and the light from the room she was in spilled into his room.

He was a mess. Hollow, with dark bags under his eyes. His hair looked like he’d been continuously running his hands through it. He sat huddled in the corner, staring at her in terror.

She pushed the door open all the way to allow the light in and slowly approached him. He went rigid as she got close, so she stopped with a little distance between them. She knelt down so they were eye-level.

“Tim,” she said, her voice reassuring. “It’s just me. I got out to come find you. I was worried about you.”

And then a very familiar expression washed over his face: Anger.

She’d seen his terror transform into anger often enough. Jack had likely conditioned the response so Tim would never seem weak.

“You betrayed me,” Tim hissed, but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than accuse her.

“Is that what Jack told you?” Maya demanded.

“It makes sense,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “You never gave a shit about me. Why would you? I’m Handsome Jack. You wanted me to get you free, and leave with you so you could hand me over to the Crimson Raiders. It doesn’t make sense that they let me go knowing what I could help them do. Now it makes sense. It was your plan.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Maya said. “It never was my plan. They let you go for two reasons, Tim. The top one being that I am their friend and they care about me, but also because I am a Siren and having me used against them could be enough of an advantage for Jack to defeat them. They let you go because they wanted to rescue me from Jack. And I wanted to rescue you.”

“Only Jack cares about me,” he said insistently, and clenched his fists. “That’s it, isn’t it? He sent you. He sent you to prove he was right. You’ll try to lie to me, try to get me to leave with you.”

“Jack didn’t send me. He doesn’t know I’m here. If he did, we’d both be in trouble.” She moved closer, and he flinched so hard that his shoulder banged against the wall. She reached out, slowly, and placed her hand on his shoulder, meeting his eyes. “I came because I’ve come to see Timothy Lawrence as a friend, and I wanted to make sure he was okay.” 

“There is no Timothy Lawrence,” he said, and he sounded so furious but he looked so desperate. 

“There is,” Maya promised him. “He’s lost and he’s scared and he’s been horrifically abused for years, but he’s there. He told me about his vault hunting days on Elpis, and I’m going to get him away from Jack and keep him safe.”

Tim reached up and tore his mask off. “Look at this! Timothy Lawrence died the day Jack did this to me! I will never be that man again!” His voice came out choked at the end, and Maya tightened her grip on his shoulder. 

The scar was in the shape of the vault symbol, and it tore through his flesh, disfiguring his face and leaving one eye milky and blind. It looked excruciating, and Maya had a sick feeling that Tim had been fully awake with no painkillers when it was given to him.

“Tell me,” she said quietly, resting her free hand on his cheek. 

“I tried to escape,” he whispered. “Athena was waiting for me. But Nisha and Jack found out. Nisha saw me take an ECHO from bandits, and she told Jack. Jack secretly read the messages. He waited to see if I’d act on it. I did. He caught me at the fast travel station.” He swallowed hard, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. “The loaders held me in place. He told me he was going to kill Timothy Lawrence. I- oh, god, I can still smell my flesh burning. I can still smell it.” 

He was crying now, and Maya pulled him against her, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “You’re safe,” she said. “I’m right here, Tim. I’m right here.” 

“You can’t save me,” he sobbed. “No one can.”

“You proved me wrong. Now it’s my turn to prove you wrong.” She pulled away just enough that she could meet his eyes again. “No matter what Jack tries, I will always come for you. I promise. You’re not alone anymore, Timothy.”

“Jack…”

“Jack lies, isolates, and abuses you to control you,” Maya said, tightening her grip on him. “He told me when I woke up in medical that he’d tell you I was using you.”

“There’s nothing else for me,” he said shakily. “If I’m not Handsome Jack, I’m nothing.” His voice became so small that she had to lean closer to hear him. “I don’t want to be nothing.”

“You’ll never be nothing,” Maya said. She put her hand on his cheek again, letting her thumb skim just beneath the scar. “You’ll be Timothy Lawrence, my friend.” She cracked a small smile. “We can get you a cat so you have something to keep you busy. I don’t know what your future is, Tim. But I want it to be something good. Something you choose. Jack’s goal is to strip all your choices.”

“I’m not worth it,” Tim said, and Maya hated that he really believed that.

“You are to me,” she promised him.

He broke down again, and this time he hugged her back, burying his unmasked face against her shoulder. She held him, making sure he could feel warm and safe even in this dark, isolating room. 

It was a while before he finally picked his head up, wiping hastily at his eyes. He cleared his throat. “That didn’t happen. You didn’t just see me cry twice.”

She shifted so she had an arm around his shoulders. “Didn’t see a damn thing.”

“I don’t know why you came,” he said, hanging his head. “But I...I won’t forget that you did.” 

“You know why I came,” she said.

“You know why you did. I’m still trying to…” He shrugged. “You said you’ll get me a cat if I go with you?”

She laughed, and he seemed relieved at the sound. “As many cats as you want, Timothy. Consider it something to keep you going for now.”

“I don’t know how long he’ll keep me in here for,” Tim said, and his stomach growled. He groaned a little and dropped his head onto Maya’s shoulder. She was relieved he felt comfortable enough to do it. “He isn’t feeding me. He came in to talk to me once. He cut the power to the room. I just sit in the dark all day and all night, and if I try to summon my digi-Jacks, he won’t let me.” He paused and lifted his head, alarm on his face. “How are you here? What if he finds out?”

“Calm down,” she said. “He won’t know I was here. He’s in a meeting right now. I had a plan to come find you. Clearly, it worked.”

“Meg,” he said. “She’s the only other one who has access. Well, actually, Nisha does, but I doubt you teamed up with her.”

Maya decided that she had to trust him with the whole truth. If this was going to work, he had to know she really trusted him.

“Angel,” she said. “She was helping me before, but I haven’t heard from her.”

He furrowed his brow before his eyes widened. “Angel. Then...it wasn’t the Crimson Raiders eavesdropping. The disturbance on my ECHO was her, wasn’t it?”

Maya nodded. “Yes. But like I said, I haven’t heard from her. I’m worried. Jack made a threat to Nisha, Angel, and I that if the plan to get you back leaked, he’d know it was one of us. I think he suspected Angel had been helping me.”

“I haven’t heard anything about Angel,” Tim said, shaking his head. “Or anything from her. I have limited contact with her. Jack rarely mentions her. I can try to find out.”

“No,” Maya said immediately, pulling him a little closer. “No, Tim, don’t do anything that’ll make Jack angrier with you. Please.” 

He paled a little. “Tough chance of that.” 

“Do whatever you have to do to get out of here,” Maya said. “It’s bad for you to be locked away like this for so long.”

“But you came for me,” he said, looking away from her with that uncomfortable expression he got so much lately. It broke her heart that kindness was so foreign to him. “No one else would’ve.”

“And no matter how long he tries to keep you isolated for, just remember I came,” she said. “And I’ll find a way to come again if I have to.”

“It’s isn’t safe, for you or Meg,” Tim said. 

“We were willing to risk it for you. You’re worth it,” she said.

He dropped his gaze again. “Thank you. Maya...thank you.” 

They sat in silence, Maya keeping her arm around him and Tim curling against her side, taking comfort in the presence of someone who didn’t want to hurt him. She held her arm out to him after a while, and he slowly traced the tattoos on it, familiarizing himself with the patterns. She traced the scar on his face with her eyes, hating the thought of Jack branding him so horrifically. A mark that Tim was always his. 

The door to the apartment opened and they both froze. But then Meg poked her head in nervously.

“We need to get you back,” she said.

“Meg,” Tim said, looking up at her.

“S-Sir,” Meg said, trembling a bit. 

“Thank you. And keep her safe,” Tim said. 

Maya hugged him once more. “Please don’t forget this, Tim. We both came for you. You’re not alone.”

“I won’t forget the cat promise,” he said, but hugged her back. “Go. Don’t do anything stupid. So, basically, don’t do anything I would do.” 

Maya got up, and called on her powers until there was a faint glow of blue in the room. She looked to Tim, and he gave her a weak smile, nodding at her to shut the door.

She wished she could do more for him. Give him light, give him food, give him something. But she closed the door and locked him back in, because there was nothing else to be done. She couldn’t risk taking food from the apartment, because if Jack noticed, they’d all be screwed. And she and Meg hadn’t thought to bring him any. 

Maya reluctantly followed Meg out of the apartment. The two cautiously made their way back to Maya’s room, and Maya allowed herself to be restrained again.

“Now what?” Meg asked.

Maya sighed. “I don’t know. I guess we just wait for Jack to let him out. There’s nothing else we can do right now, unfortunately. But thank you, for helping me. You don’t know what it meant to him.”

“I, um, I’ll be back with your next meal later,” Meg said and hurried away. She stopped before she reached the doorway. “I...I hope you both make it out of here. I really do.”

With that, she left. Maya hoped they made it out, too. She hoped they could bring Meg if she wanted to escape. 

Maya hoped a lot of things. But most of all, she hoped that today was enough to get Timothy through Jack’s abuse and isolation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim gets a hug!! There's my proof that I actually love this boy. Also, we've passed 100k words and are still going strong! Thank you guys so much for continuing to read; it means so much to me!


	37. Chapter 37

Jack came to her two days later.

Maya watched him, keeping her expression carefully neutral. He came right up to the glass dividing them and leaned against it.

When Timothy leaned against it, back before she even knew his name, he held the same position. Mocking, lazy. She was no threat, and he had all the time in the world to hang out there and watch her like a zoo animal.

That’s how Jack stood now, and it was such a stark contrast from how Tim stood lately. Nowadays, Tim would lean against the glass because he was too tired to hold himself up. 

“You know you’ll never see him again, right?” Jack said.

“You know I don’t buy that for a second, right?” Maya said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, an amused grin on his face. “Is that so?”

He pushed himself off the glass and came around, letting himself into her chamber. He crouched before her, catching her chin in his hands and forcing her to look at him.

“You tried to take him from me,” he said, the grin still there but a growl of threat lurking beneath his words. “You saw those pesky little cracks of his and slipped in. You tried to convince him you were his friend, you were trying to help him, whatever it took to get his trust.” He looked darkly satisfied. “A while of isolation will put a good stop to that, trust me. I know how to break him.”

“You’re sick,” Maya snapped. “He’s a person, not a possession!”

“He’s mine,” Jack snarled. “He’s mine, and I’ll do whatever the hell I want with him. I don’t need you breaking my toys.” 

“You can’t keep him away from me. Only the two of you can control the collar, and you sure as hell aren’t brave enough to do it yourself. You and Nisha call him a coward, but it’s been him on the battlefield every damn time,” Maya said, glaring at Jack defiantly. 

Jack’s mouth twitched at that, just a little. But Maya saw it, and felt triumphant at it.

She was right, then. Jack was threatening to keep Tim away from her, but it was a lie. He needed Tim if he wanted to send Maya into battle. Jack was the true coward; he’d never risk his own life. 

“I’m right,” Maya said, just to rub it in. “Keeping him away from me is about as true as that time you tried to convince me he was dead. I fell for your mental games once, Jack, but not again.”

“If you do see him again, he’ll be fixed up,” Jack said, his grip on her chin tightening. “You might have killed my enforcer, but you will not take my doppelganger too.”

There was such a fierce possessiveness in his eyes that Maya nearly shuddered. Even worse than the look on his face was the realization that dawned on Maya.

Jack cared about Tim. 

He genuinely cared about Tim, and that frightened Maya more than anything. 

A man like Handsome Jack didn’t possess a healthy concept of love. People he loved became possessions that he refused to give up. He laid claim to them, and that was that. They became his to control and mold as he pleased. They became a means to an end. If they didn’t do what he wanted, he broke them to fix them. He thought he had every damn right to do it. 

Jack cared about Tim, and that meant he would rather destroy Tim than lose him.

“You called him Timmy,” Maya said. “What was his real name, before all this?”

She wanted to hear him say it. To acknowledge that Tim was an independent person, and not just some prized possession.

But Jack didn’t. His grin just grew wider.

“You’d do well not to call him that, sweetheart,” he said. “That’s MY nickname for him. To you, hell, to everyone, he is Jack.”

“Not to me,” she said. 

“Sorry, are you forgetting the fact that he freaking kidnapped you?” Jack was laughing now. “Oh, man, you bandits really are a special breed of stupid. He kidnapped you and handed you over to me as a weapon. He would’ve killed your friends if they hadn’t bashed his skull in beforehand. And guess what? He never would’ve thought of them again.”

“He thought of Gladstone again,” Maya said, and wondered if she was making things better or worse for Tim. But she hated seeing Jack sit here and brag about how he could so easily break a man he cared for. It made her want to snap his neck. A man like Jack didn’t deserve to live. 

“Gladstone,” Jack said dismissively. “He sure didn’t have a protest in him when Gladstone died. Just stood there and watched, like a good little soldier. Because that’s what he is. It took some work, but he’s learned his place over the years. And I’ll make damn sure he doesn’t forget it.” 

“You really think this is the way to keep him? Abusing and isolating him? He’ll resent you. I don’t see you treating Nisha that way. What do you think it’ll do to him to know he’s the only one you treat like that? He’ll hate you and Nisha for it. Maybe he already does,” Maya said.

It had been a weak shot, but it seemed to have struck. Jack’s grip tightened even more, just momentarily. 

“Whine all you want. My doppelganger will stay loyal to me. He’ll always pick me over you, and when he’s dropping your friends’ dead bodies at your feet, you’ll understand,” Jack said, standing up. “Enjoy the quiet time, kiddo.”

He left the room and Maya took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger racing through her. Hopefully that little dig would at least drive Jack to keep Nisha away from Tim. She seemed to have no qualms about Jack’s abuse, and Maya doubted Nisha had any reservations about hurting Tim herself. 

Besides, if they kept Nisha away from Helios, they’d have an easier time getting the collar off and making an escape. If Nisha was hanging around, it would make it that much harder.

Still, Maya hoped that Tim could leave when the time came. Jack had been in his head for years, and Maya knew that wasn’t an easy thing to escape.

But there was nothing to be done right now. With Tim still locked up, all Maya could do was wait.

***

Tim looked up as the door opened. Jack came in, and Tim’s stomach growled loudly at the smell of food.

“Hungry?” Jack said, a container in his hands.

Tim didn’t mean to, but he found himself leaning forward towards it. Jack set it on the bedside table, and Tim managed to restrain himself from reaching for it. Jack looked satisfied by the show of obedience.

Tim was a well-trained pet, if nothing else.

Jack sat in front of him. “You look like shit.”

“Then let me out,” Tim said, eyes flicking to the food. “I can get back to my usual workout routine.”

Jack moved closer, putting that iron-grip on Tim’s shoulder. “Who are you?”

“Handsome Jack,” Tim said immediately. Hell, he’d change his name to Zarpedon if it meant getting his hands on that container of food. 

“Attaboy, Timmy,” Jack said, pulling his hand away. “Slowly.”

Tim obeyed. He took the container of food into his hands and flipped the lid, the smell causing his stomach to growl again. It was the steak from Eden-6, and his mouth watered immediately.

But despite his hunger, Tim ate it slowly. Jack watched him carefully, but Tim gave him no reason to be angry. He followed his orders and ate it piece by careful piece until the whole thing was gone.

Jack nodded in satisfaction. Tim set the container aside, still hungry but at least feeling a little better for the moment. He knew he should let his stomach settle before he ate anything else, anyways. Too much and he’d make himself sick. He’d been through this enough times to know that. 

The food helped clear the fog in his head a little. He leaned towards Jack until Jack grabbed his shoulder again.

Obedient. Jack’s Timmy. 

He had a part to play, and he’d play it for Maya’s sake. She’d come for him. She and Meg had risked themselves to come for him.

In all the hours of darkness, hunger, and isolation, Tim clung to that fact. He would close his eyes and trace the pattern of Maya’s tattoos into the floor, and let her words ring through his head to chase away his thoughts. 

He could do this. He had to. 

“I failed you,” Tim said, hanging his head. “I let the Siren get in my head.” He looked up, hardening his expression. “I will never fail you again, Jack.”

Jack looked pleased at that, and tightened his grip on Tim’s shoulder. “There’s my Timmy!”

“The health kit treatments and the inactivity fixed up my leg,” Tim said, stretching it out and relieved that the pain was gone. “My arm is still healing. But I can be a lot more active now that I can walk again. Just tell me what you need me to do, Jack. I’ll earn your trust back.” 

“Shoot her,” Jack said.

Tim looked at him, startled. His heart beat so hard he wondered if he’d die right here from a heart attack.

“Shoot...the Siren?” he said.

“That’s what I said. Shoot her,” Jack said.

Jack wouldn’t sacrifice a Siren so carelessly. He was playing at something here.

Tim would play along.

“Shoot her?” he repeated, anger in his words. “After all the damn trouble I went through to get her, you better not mean fatally. She’s our best piece against the Crimson Raiders, and a damn useful weapon.”

“You’ll shoot her in the side. It’ll be nonfatal, but it’ll goddamn hurt,” Jack said, hauling Tim to his feet.

“Oh, well as long it’s nonfatal,” Tim said, making sure he sounded dismissive now. “Sure. Where’s my gun?”

Oh, god, he didn’t want to do this. But Maya would understand. She had to. 

Jack pulled his hand away, and Tim shuffled a little closer to him. Jack’s smug look told Tim he was getting it right. 

They left the room, and nearly ran right into Nisha as they went to open the apartment door. Nisha let out an annoyed noise and pushed Jack back inside, shutting the door.

“You finally let him out?” she said, nodding to Tim. 

Tim glared at her. But to his surprise, Jack looked to him, and then copied the glare leveled at Nisha.

“Jack?” Nisha said, crossing her arms. “I have news for you. Movement from the Crimson Raiders.”

“Then tell me and get out of here,” Jack said. “Tim and I have business to attend to.”

Tim struggled to keep his glare in the wake of his surprise. Jack rarely dismissed Nisha like that. 

It was rare that Tim didn’t know how to react when he was in his Handsome Jack mode, but right now...well, he was positively baffled. He opted for silence.

Nisha seemed caught off-guard too. She narrowed her eyes a little. “Then go attend to your business.”

“Well give me the news, or else this whole thing was a waste of time,” Jack said, gesturing at her to hurry up. At her look, he gave an exasperated sigh. “Timmy, wait outside. I’ll be right there.”

Tim went out the door without question. As soon as he shut it, he pressed his ear against it.

“Tell me, and come back another time, Nisha. I’m busy,” Jack said. His voice didn’t have the same bite as before, though. 

“Don’t get that attitude with me, Jack. I’m not him. I don’t let anyone walk all over me,” Nisha said. 

“Don’t I know it,” Jack said in annoyance. “Alright, out with it. We were heading to do something important.” 

“They’ve been active in the Dust,” Nisha said. “The vault hunters were spotted there. Seems they’re not afraid to be out and about.”

“Their mistake,” Jack said. “They’ll slip up, and we’ll kill them.” He went silent for a moment in that way he did when he had an idea. Tim’s stomach twisted nauseatingly. He knew Jack well enough to guess at what the sudden idea was. “I’ve got things to do, Nisha. Keep an eye on Lynchwood. If they show up, call me and I’ll send reinforcements.”

“I can handle them just fine, Jack,” Nisha said. 

Tim backed away from the door. What did Maya’s friends think right now? They’d returned him to Jack so he could free Maya, but he’d been locked up and they must think he’d betrayed them.

They would definitely think that if Jack’s plan was what Tim was thinking.

Jack emerged from the room and gave Tim a shove forward. “Come on. Let’s get this done. I have a genius idea, Timmy! I- well, I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise, but it’s freaking great, I promise.”

“You don’t want Nisha to come along?” Tim said, wondering what the hell was up with Jack’s attitude towards her.

“Just us, Timmy,” Jack said, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders.

He didn’t understand, but some part of him was glad for it. With Nisha around to encourage him, sometimes Jack got a little carried away with his punishments of Tim. He’d once broken all the fingers on Tim’s left hand for losing a target when Nisha exaggerated the story to Jack and told him Tim hadn’t wanted to snipe the target. She conveniently forgot to mention that there was no high ground for Tim to snipe from, and no cover for him to take.

Either way, she’d been dismissed by Jack for now. Tim made sure he leaned towards Jack. He needed Jack to believe him, no matter what. 

They reached Maya’s chamber and went inside. Maya’s eyes shot to Tim, but he kept his expression neutral. 

Jack was watching carefully. He dropped his arm from Tim’s shoulders and led them into her chamber, standing over her.

“Pathetic,” Jack said. “Get the restraints off.”

Tim knelt by Maya and undid her restraints. She stood up and watched them both cautiously.

“What now?” she said. “You send us to do your dirty work again?”

“Shoot her,” Jack ordered. 

Tim didn’t hesitate. Maya’s eyes widened in shock as Tim pulled his gun from its holster and aimed it at her.

“What did you do to him?” she demanded, gaze flicking to Jack, hatred burning there.

Jack just grinned. “I told you he’s mine, sweetheart.” He held up a finger. “Wait a minute. That idea I told you about, Timmy. Ready? Watch this.”

He took out his ECHO, starting up a video feed, pointing it at Tim. Tim paid no mind to it, focusing on Maya and holding his gun steady.

“Attention asshole bandits,” Jack said, his voice authoritative but giddy with the coming actions. “You might recognize this handsome guy here as the doppelganger you tried to kidnap. I bet you thought he’d save your precious Siren. Guess who that gun is aimed at?”

He swung the ECHO so it focused on Maya. She ignored him, meeting Tim’s eyes with concern on her face. She looked like she wanted to go to him, but stayed rooted in place.

Tim risked glancing at Jack before looking back to Maya. It was all the indication he could risk giving her.

“He’s got a bit of a grudge, see. And, well, who am I to stop him? Go on, other-me. Do what you want,” Jack said.

Tim wanted to save Maya.

He pulled the trigger.

He felt detached from himself as she cried out in pain and dropped to her knees, pressing her hands to her side. Blood gushed between her fingers, but Tim didn’t react to her pain.

He lowered his gun and walked calmly over to her. He kicked her so she fell over, and placed his foot on her bloodied hands, ignoring it as she cried out at the pain again. 

Tim leaned forward, and let a cold grin spread on his face. “I am Handsome Jack. You belong to us now, kiddo. And you’re a damn fool for thinking I’d ever help you.” 

Jack was laughing as he broadcasted Maya’s pain for her friends to see. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at Tim or Jack.

“You will NOT break me,” she snarled. 

Tim kicked her wound. “We already have.”

He backed away to his place at Jack’s side. Jack clapped a hand on his shoulder as he cut off the ECHO feed and watched Maya try to control her breathing.

“We’ll take her to medical. I don’t need my Siren dying on me,” Jack said, roughly hauling Maya to her feet. Tim opened the door for them.

“How do you live with yourself?” Maya demanded, opening her eyes to look at Jack. “You ruin everything you touch.”

“Uh, yea, try telling that to my bank account, cupcake. I turned Hyperion into the dominating corporation,” Jack said, pulling her along. “And I turned a pathetic coward into a loyal soldier.” 

“Tim is his name, right? You stole that from him. You stole his life from him,” Maya said.

Tim punched her in the wound roughly. “That’s not my name,” he said, keeping his voice as cold as Jack’s. “My name is Handsome Jack, and that’s what you’ll call me if you don’t want to get shot again.”

They took her to the medical unit, where their personal doctor hurried over to attend to her. Tim put a hand on the doctor’s arm.

“Keep her alive. I don’t want her dying from blood loss, I don’t want her getting an infection, and I don’t want any complications from this. But keep the health kits to a minimum. Let her heal on her own.” He didn’t bother looking at her. “Let her suffer.”

“T-” Maya started.

Tim punched her wound again, and the doctor bit his lip as Maya hissed in pain. “If that name ever leaves your lips again, I will shoot you.” He gripped her hair, yanking her head up and smirking at her. “You tried to use me, kiddo. I won’t forgive that.”

He dropped her head and left medical, Jack laughing heartily behind him. Jack caught up to him, slinging an arm around Tim’s shoulders.

“Attaboy, Timmy! Looks like you’re back,” he said.

“I was a weak idiot. I won’t make that mistake ever again,” Tim said. “I’m yours, Jack.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Jack said, starting to walk down the hall. “Your arm?”

“Healing,” Tim said. “It feels better, but I won’t push it. I’m sick of medical.”

“Then stop getting hurt,” Jack said, smacking his shoulder. 

“It’s not exactly a hobby of mine, even if it seems like it,” Tim said, shooting Jack a look. “You have a lot of powerful enemies.”

“But you’re still here,” Jack said, grinning.

Tim matched the look. “I’m the hero, baby. A few cuts and bruises won’t stop me.”

“Go shower and clean up. Meet me in my office. We’re getting you back to work,” Jack said. 

Tim tapped his ECHO before leaving Jack. He didn’t want to go back to the apartment, back to that room. But he had no choice, and so he returned to the apartment, and forced himself to go into his room.

The lights were working again, and Tim swiped his watch. To his relief, the digi-Jacks surged forward immediately.

“Sir,” they greeted. 

Tim wondered if they were actually relieved to see him, or if he was just projecting that. “I was just making sure I could summon you now.” He considered asking them about Angel, but dismissed the idea. He didn’t want them to alert Jack that she’d been helping Maya and the Crimson Raiders. “That’s all.”

“Would you like us to go?” the blue one asked.

Tim hesitated, then shook his head. “No, might as well get out of the watch for a bit.”

He stepped into the bathroom, but stopped to look back at his room. Lit now, it didn’t look threatening. He closed his eyes, the darkness immediate. He shuddered. It wasn’t the first time Jack had cut the lights and stopped him from summoning his digi-Jacks, but it never got easier.

Only this time. This time.

She came. When he was just about to break, Maya came. She held him, comforted him.

He pictured that faint glow of her tattoo, the smile on her face. Her words, so firm but kind, swirled through his head.

And then he pictured the blood gushing through her fingers. Her cries of pain. The sound of the gunshot rang in his ears.

Tim dropped before the toilet just in time, and managed to heave up the contents of his stomach into it. He gripped the edges of the bowl as the digi-Jacks let out surprised noises and appeared beside him.

“Sir?” the blue one said, and Tim felt a solid hand on his back. 

“We’ve sent a report to Handsome Jack,” the red one said. “Do you require medical attention? Your system seems stable.”

Tim shook his head, grabbing a wad of tissues to wipe his mouth with. “Tell Jack the steak just didn’t sit well with my stomach. Must’ve been too rich after how long I went without eating. I’m fine. I’ll have something light when I get to his office.”

“Timmy?” Jack said over his ECHO. “The hell are you puking for?” He paused as the new report came in. “Really? You threw up because the food was too good? You’re the most spoiled person I freaking know.”

“Sorry,” Tim said, getting up and going over to the sink to wash his mouth out. “I wasn’t feeling good before, but I thought it was just my stomach adjusting. I’m fine now. Have Meg leave some crackers in your office and I’ll ease into eating.” 

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Jack said. “Hey, listen to this message I just got.”

Tim listened as Jack spoke. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped under the spray of the shower, just closing his eyes and making himself think of what he’d done to Maya.

He’d done it to protect her. But he had to find some way to let her know he hadn’t actually turned on her. He didn’t know if that brief eye flicker would be enough to let her know he was just obeying Jack to earn his trust back. 

“Are you listening to me?”

Tim opened his eyes. “You want to stab and then strangle that Maliwan bastard.”

“Oh, good, you are listening,” Jack said. “What the hell is taking you so long?”

“The water felt good.” Tim shut it off and toweled himself dry, venturing into his room for clothes. The digi-Jacks hovered by the door, as if expecting an attack.

The only attack on Tim was his guilt. But he shrugged it off for now, because he was used to being cruel to get what he wanted. In this case, he had to be cruel to Maya to free her. Maybe someday she’d actually forgive him for it.

Then again, Tim had never been much of an optimist, and he really saw no reason to start now.

He got dressed, careful to hide his cast beneath his sleeve. As Jack continued to rant about Maliwan over the ECHO, Tim left the apartment with his digi-Jacks in tow.

By the time he reached the office, Jack was sitting with his feet kicked up on the desk and his eyes closed. Tim dismissed the digi-Jacks and took his usual perch on Jack’s desk.

“Working hard, I see,” he said. 

“I have been,” Jack said, using his foot to nudge a stack of papers at Tim. “Drafted up three contracts for you to review.”

Tim was desperate to ask about Maya, but he forced himself not to bring the subject of her up. “I need to head to R&D at some point and see about those upgrades to my weapons.”

Jack opened his eyes and stretched, pulling his feet off the desk. He straightened in his chair and began digging through more papers on his desk.

“I need you to file a report on those missing slag samples you dealt with,” he said, sliding another stack of papers to Tim. “Meg and I will handle the Siren for now. You catch up on your work. I have plans for when the two of you are healed up.”

“Do I get to know these plans?” Tim asked.

“When it’s time for you to know them, you will,” Jack said.

“What was Nisha’s information on the Crimson Raider movement?” Tim asked instead. 

“They’re active in the Dust. That’s her territory, so she’ll keep an eye on things. If she needs backup, I’ll send the loaders. We can’t risk those filthy bandits getting their hands on you again,” Jack said.

“They could try,” Tim said darkly, touching his pistol. 

“They managed it once,” Jack reminded, glaring at him. “You can be cocky when you’ve gone a month without getting kidnapped.”

“Jackass,” Tim muttered.

Jack chose to ignore that. “You’ll be running a lot of the show while I clean up your mess with the Siren. Don’t let me down.”

“Never again, Jack,” Tim said.

“Then get started on those contracts. I have four people coming in today to be fired, and you’re dealing with them all,” Jack said, turning to his computer and getting to work. 

Tim picked up the first contract and got to work reading through it. He let the words distract him momentarily from thoughts of Maya.

He’d find a way to go to her, just like she’d found a way to go to him when he needed her most. Tim would do whatever it took to free Maya, even if that meant becoming the kind of man she’d despise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim got a hug so...it was Maya's turn to suffer!


	38. Chapter 38

Maya laid in the bed in medical, her eyes closed as her side throbbed in pain. The doctor had administered health kits to her, cleaned the wound, and securely wrapped it. He told her she wouldn’t even scar if she let him tend the wound without resistance.

She saw no point in resisting. Being injured wouldn’t do her any good, and clearly Jack wasn’t afraid to hurt her as long as it didn’t lead to her death or permanent injury. 

But Tim. 

He’d detached from himself before he pulled the trigger. She saw everything leave his face, his eyes. He’d been cold, cruel. Handsome Jack. 

She didn’t think he’d turned on her, though. 

He’d flicked his gaze to Jack quickly before he shot her. She didn’t know if that was something to be interpreted, or if he’d been looking to Jack for instruction. Either way, there was one particularly telling thing that led Maya to believe Jack hadn’t gotten Tim back in his grasp.

Tim hadn’t sold her and Meg out.

Jack didn’t know Meg had released Maya so she could go comfort Tim. If Tim was really back in Jack’s hands, he surely would’ve told Jack that.

Maya was hoping Tim was just playing his part to earn Jack’s trust back so they could get the hell out of here. Whatever he was doing, though, she didn’t like it.

Even playing his part for Jack’s trust was dangerous. It was all too easy for Tim to slip into his role, and Maya feared there’d come a time when Tim couldn’t remember how to stop. 

Regardless, they were going to have some words when she saw him next. That gunshot wound really fucking hurt.

The door opened and she was unsurprised as Jack came in. He looked smug as he sat in the chair at her bedside.

“A little sore?” he said.

“What did you do to him?” she said, narrowing her eyes at Jack. If he really hadn’t gotten Tim back, she couldn’t let on. 

She cried out as Jack grabbed her wound, digging his fingers into the bandages. “I didn’t do anything. You tried to get in his head, and I saved him, just like I always do. He’d be helpless without me.”

Maya grit her teeth against the pain. She looked up at Jack. “He does just fine when he’s shooting your enemies for you.”

“Because of me,” Jack said, and Maya wondered how a person could possibly be that conceited. “I gave him his watch to protect him. I supply him all his weapons, and I let him have free run of Helios scientists and developers to upgrade and customize them at no charge. I put him on a workout routine to keep him in shape. I let him have access to my personal doctor to keep him in top shape and patch him up after fights. He is nothing without me, and you tried to drag that pathetic nothingness out of him.”

This man had hurt Tim. He’d hurt Maya. He’d forced Tim to hurt Maya. She couldn’t stand him.

“He’ll die,” she said, and relished in the anger that rose in Jack’s expression. “If you keep going at this rate, he will die. He’ll push himself too hard in a fight to please you, and end up getting himself killed. Or he’ll try to hide his injuries so he doesn’t disappoint you, and he’ll die. Or someone will kill him, either to get to you or because they think he’s you. Or maybe he’ll even take his own life. But if he stays with you, he will die.”

“He’s made it this far,” Jack said, digging his fingers into her wound again. “I don’t see him dying anytime soon, kiddo.”

Maya hissed in pain, but didn’t back down. “Since I’ve been here, he’s almost died multiple times. He can’t get lucky forever. You’ve gotten complacent with him.”

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing she’d ever done, but she wanted Jack to think of Tim dying. She wanted Jack’s thoughts to torment him the way Tim’s did. He locked Tim in the dark with nothing but his own fear and regret. Maybe it was time someone did the same to Jack.

Let him fear losing Tim. Let him feel that little prick of fear every time Tim was out of his sight. Let him lie awake at night and think of every close call Tim had suffered. Let him dream of the time Tim didn’t crawl out of those situations alive. 

Let him suffer.

If she couldn’t hurt him with her powers, her words would have to do. 

And they were getting to him. While Tim’s tell tended to be that subtle twitch of his fingers, Jack’s tell was more violence. 

Maya gripped his wrist, trying to pry his hand away as he savagely dug his fingers into her bandages. Blood began to soak them, but Jack didn’t stop.

“You? Him? You’re both mine,” Jack said. “Angel is mine, too.” At Maya’s look, Jack grinned, as violent as his actions. “Oh, you thought I didn’t know about her little rebellion, huh? Don’t worry, I’ve got her back under control too. You’re the only one who refuses to fall into line right now.”

“What did you do to Angel?” Maya demanded.

“That is none of your business.” Jack finally pulled his hand away, and Maya couldn’t help but gasp in relief as the pain went from a thundering roar to a manageable throb. “She’s handled, and my doppelganger is handled. If you don’t want to behave, I’ll just have him shoot you again. You know, he didn’t even ask if you’d be okay.”

“Maybe he knows I’m too tough to be taken out by a bullet,” Maya said.

“Jack?” It was Tim’s voice over Jack’s ECHO. He sounded annoyed. “You freaking asshole. Did you just copy and paste the same arrangements from the first contract into the third?”

“I was making sure you were actually reading them, Timmy,” Jack said. “Real thing is on my computer. Print it off and finish up.”

“You’re the worst, you know that?” 

“I’m not the one who wasted a perfectly good steak.”

“Oh, sorry, next time I’ll just puke and then eat it again. Hate for it to go to waste.”

“Can you hold down dinner? I’m getting hungry.”

They were going back and forth with such an easy pace and familiarity that it hurt Maya to listen to. This had been Tim’s life before he captured her. He was so easy around Jack because there had been no one else. 

“I’ll be done with this contract in a half hour. My stomach should have settled by now, but don’t go for anything rich,” Tim said. “I’ll try to-”

There was a loud crashing sound, and Tim cursed. Maya and Jack both jumped a little at the sudden noise, followed by another crash.

“What the hell is happening?” Jack demanded. He sounded irritated, but Maya felt a sick satisfaction at the light tremble of his hands. Her words would no doubt stick with him.

“Jack, you-” Tim cursed again at another crash. “Shit. Stop stacking parts in your office! They all just toppled over. Make dinner an hour, because now I’ve got to clean this. The worst, Jack. The freaking worst.” 

“Stop making a mess in my office!” Jack snapped, and cut the feed. “You’re right; he is going to die. Because I’m going to wring his damn neck one of these days for being so freaking stupid.” 

“He will die, and it will be your fault, one way or another,” Maya said. “Maybe you did get him back. But you won’t get to keep him at this rate.” 

“You just rest up here, pumpkin, okay? I’ve got work to do and a doppelganger to deal with,” Jack said, standing up. 

She watched him go, and laid back against the pillows, gently touching her bloodied bandages. She winced, and closed her eyes. 

It would be so easy to lose Tim to Jack. She just had to trust he’d be stronger than that.

***

Something was up with Jack, and Tim didn’t like it.

Well, he liked Nisha not being around much. But he did not like Jack hovering by him, and making him check in anytime he went off in another part of Helios to do work.

Jack also made him wear his shield all the time. Usually, Tim took his shield off when he was doing work in the apartment, but now Jack made him wear it even there. The only times he took it off were to shower and to sleep. 

Even now, the two sat sharing a glass of wine in the apartment after another long day, and Tim wanted to take his shield off. Something about taking it off let him know he was relatively safe in his own apartment.

But Jack shot him a glare every time he reached for it, so he finally gave up the attempt. Instead, he lifted his glass of wine and sipped at it.

“Tomorrow I’m going down to R&D for my upgrades,” Tim said. 

“Try not to shoot anyone in charge of an important project this time,” Jack said.

“No promises,” Tim said, snickering when Jack kicked him.

In truth, he’d been carefully doing research. He had a strong list of candidates for who could be involved in the making of Maya’s collar. He planned to poke around for information on it.

Jack sat up, setting his empty wine glass down. “I’m going to bed. Clean this up.”

Tim gathered the wine glasses and brought them to the sink. He cleaned them as Jack retreated to his room.

As soon as the door shut, Tim pulled his shield off. He finished cleaning up and went to his room, changing into sleep clothes and lying on his bed.

He was worried about Maya, but there was nothing he could about that right now. Jack would see to it that she was healed up. 

He closed his eyes, feeling exhausted and just hoping his mind could shut up for one night to let him sleep. He needed to be focused tomorrow.

And yet, the dreams came.

Over and over, he saw himself shooting Maya. In his dreams, he watched from a distance as his body pulled the trigger. He was powerless to stop his body from stepping on her wound.

Only in his dream, his body kept stomping on the wound, over and over. Maya screamed and begged him for help, but his body didn’t stop.

Tim had no voice. He just...existed. Just watched as his own body killed Maya, while Jack laughed next to him.

His nightmares woke him up in the early morning, and he didn’t even try to get back to sleep.

Tim took a long shower and helped himself to breakfast. He was nursing his second cup of coffee when Jack trudged out of his room.

“Why are you up so damn early?” he grumbled, taking the cup of coffee Tim offered him.

“I slept weird and I woke up because my neck was killing me,” Tim lied, rubbing it. “I figured I was better off trading extra sleep for a long shower to ease the stiffness.” 

“Get me breakfast,” Jack said, folding his arms over the counter and resting his head on them.

Tim got up and began to make a plate for Jack. He paused as he looked at Jack sitting there.

He was...vulnerable. Tim had never really considered how much Jack dropped his guard around Tim. 

“Here,” Tim said, shaking himself and setting breakfast down. 

He hoped Maya didn’t ask him to hurt Jack. For all the anger in Tim, he didn’t think he could hurt Jack. 

“I’m heading down,” Tim said.

Jack glanced at Tim’s shield and pistol, and nodded. “Don’t take too long, Timmy. Come back to my office when you’re done. I have work for you.” 

“You mean you have paperwork you don’t want to do,” Tim said.

“I mean learn how to stop being lazy and earn your keep,” Jack said, waving him away. “Let me eat in peace.” 

Tim left the apartment. He made his way to the elevator, taking it down to R&D. Jack hopefully wouldn’t bother him while he was down here. 

Tim began walking down the hallway, relieved to find it quiet. He didn’t want to deal with people right now, unless they were related to Maya’s collar.

“Doppelganger.”

Tim had his pistol in his hand instantly, pressing himself against the wall and eyeing the hallway, his heart slamming. No one was there.

Oh, shit, had he finally lost his damn mind? What a time for it. 

“Calm down.” The voice was definitely in his head. And vaguely familiar. 

Tim slowly lowered the pistol. “Angel?” he whispered.

“Go somewhere secure. Hurry,” Angel said.

Tim found the closest secure room and let himself in. What the hell was going on?

“Jack has been restricting my access to almost everything around Helios,” Angel said. “He even tweaked the code on your digi-Jacks to better detect me if I tried to contact you, but I’ve temporarily worked around that. Not for long, though, so please listen to me.”

“I don’t know what the hell is happening,” Tim said, as if that was anything new. 

“I can get you access to the information on Maya’s collar. Go to Lab 7C. I’ll unlock it for you. You have exactly eight minutes,” Angel said.

Tim might not know what the hell was happening, but he got his ass in gear at that. Angel was on Maya’s side, and he wouldn’t say no to information on the collar.

He moved as fast as he could without drawing suspicion. He reached Lab 7C and found the high security door already open. He slipped in and closed it, turning to the computer there, the screen alight.

“Hurry,” Angel urged.

Tim sat down and got to work looking through the files there. It was on the development of the collar. Tim moved past the useless information and into how the collar functioned.

“No, no,” he whispered. 

None of this was good. Shit.

But he only had a few minutes, so he kept reading, absorbing all the information he possibly could. He was still reading when the screen locked, asking for his password.

“What the hell?” Tim said in surprise.

“I’m sorry, that’s all the time I could give you without drawing Jack’s attention,” Angel said. “I couldn’t upload myself into the server to download the information. Was anything useful to Maya?”

“No,” Tim said bitterly. “I thought Jack might’ve been lying, but it seems he really is the only one who can get the damn thing off her. There’s nothing you can do?”

“Nothing,” Angel said, sounding as bitter as Tim. “Just this. And I hope I won’t regret this.”

“Regret-” Tim paused, and realized Angel probably didn’t know much about the situation. Maya was in trouble, and so Angel went out on a limb and offered Tim help. “Oh. No, I won’t tell Jack. I’d be signing my own death warrant if I did, anyway.” He hesitated. “I want to help Maya. She told me you were helping her.”

“There isn’t much I can do now that Jack is onto me,” Angel said. “I’ll try to help when I can, but don’t rely on me. He- Shit, get out of that room!”

Tim didn’t ask questions, just hurried out and away from the lab, heading instead towards his earlier destination. His watch flashed and he looked down, swiping his digi-Jacks into being.

“Sir, there was another one of those disturbances,” the blue Jack said. 

“Again?” Tim groaned. “Alright, check it out and if you don’t find anything, I’ll check it out when I’m done here. You’re dismissed.”

They disappeared back into the watch. Shit. He was guessing they’d sent a report to Jack, and Angel had wanted him out of that room in case Jack checked his location. 

Well, his mission to get information was over, but he continued on to the back labs for the upgrades anyway. He’d have to think of some way to get Jack to take that collar off Maya.

Except that he knew Jack would never do it. 

This was a mess, and it wasn’t even the kind of mess a nap could fix. Tim wished he’d started the day with something stronger than coffee. 

He found the scientists he needed and they spent a while going over his weapon upgrades. When he was done, he made his way up to Jack’s office.

“Tim,” Jack said, looking up as the door shut. 

“Jack,” Tim said, perching on Jack’s desk. 

He yelped in surprise as Jack shoved him off. Tim hit the floor roughly, managing to protect his injured arm as he landed. Before he could manage to say anything, Jack had a foot on his chest, holding him down.

“Dick,” Tim wheezed, but made no moves to shove Jack off. Really, how much worse could this day get?

“Has anyone contacted you?” Jack asked.

“What?” Tim stared up at him in confusion. “Just the people you divert to my ECHO when you don’t want to deal with them. Why?”

“You had a disturbance in your ECHO,” Jack said.

Oh, right. Shit. Apparently this day could get much worse.

“I know,” Tim said. “I told you it’s happened before, on my old ECHO. The digi-Jacks didn’t find anything, though. And I haven’t had a chance to manually check.”

“Is someone trying to get ahold of you?” Jack asked, narrowing his eyes.

“If they are, they’re not doing a very good job,” Tim said, shoving at Jack’s foot. “That’s, what, the third time the digi-Jacks said it happened? No connection, though.” He unclipped his ECHO and tossed it onto Jack’s lap. “Have at it. You’re better at this stuff than me anyways.”

Jack did indeed have at it. Tim resumed his seat on the edge of the desk as Jack ran careful diagnostic on his ECHO, searching for the source of the disturbance. Evidently, he didn’t find it, because he shoved the ECHO against Tim’s chest so hard that Tim nearly fell off the desk again.

“If it happens again, you report it to me right away,” Jack said.

“The digi-Jacks will,” Tim said, relieved Jack hadn’t found anything incriminating. 

Jack stood up. “I need to go deal with something quick. Meg will bring you work to do.”

“How long will you be gone?” Tim asked.

Jack shrugged. “Ten minutes. I need to run back to the apartment and make a call.”

Tim didn’t know why Jack couldn’t just make a call from the office, but he didn’t press it. Probably, Jack was going to yell at Angel and accuse her of trying to get in touch with Tim. 

Jack left and a minute later, Meg came in with a stack of papers. “Sir,” she said, setting them on the desk. “These all need your signature. Handsome Jack already read through them.”

Tim glanced at the closed office door. “Maya?”

Meg paled a little and fidgeted with a loose paper. “They’re moving her back into her chamber. Handsome Jack, um, said she doesn’t deserve the comfort of medical.”

“Of course he did,” Tim grumbled. He pressed a hand to his head, feeling a headache coming on. He had to get a message to Maya, but he couldn’t risk going himself. Should he have Meg deliver it verbally?

No, no, that was a bad idea. If Jack got suspicious enough to press her for information, Meg wouldn’t hold up under Jack’s kind of torture. Best if she didn’t know anything other than that Tim and Maya were still in contact. He’d need her, so he couldn’t keep her totally in the dark, but the less she knew, the better.

“Okay,” he said at last, grabbing a blank sheet of paper. “I’m going to write a note. You’re going to give it to Maya without reading it yourself, and then you’re going to immediately burn it once Maya’s read it. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Meg said, nodding obediently. 

And Tim realized that her safety was tied into Tim. If Tim turned on her and Maya, he could tell Jack they’d worked together to come see him when he was locked up. That kind of betrayal would get Meg killed. She was trusting him right now.

Tim hastily wrote out a note to Maya, folded it up, and handed it to Meg. Meg took her shoe off, shoved the note in it, and put it back on. It was smart enough in case she was searched, but Tim wasn’t sure that it was sanitary. Still, he didn’t have to touch the note again. That was Maya’s problem now. Maybe he’d send her some hand sanitizer next time. 

“Thanks, Meg. I can’t, uh, give you a raise or anything, but...I can offer you a fond ‘good job’ and can maybe smuggle you half a steak,” Tim said.

“Oh, no, sir, it’s okay,” Meg said, backing towards the door. “I-Is that all?”

“Go on,” he said, waving her away. 

She fled the office and Tim turned his attention to the paperwork before him. He began signing things, briefly reading them, knowing Jack would expect him to know the basics of everything here. 

Jack returned after a while, but he didn’t seem in a bad mood. He took his seat, impatiently shoving at Tim’s papers to get them out of his way.

“That wasn’t very quick,” Tim said.

“Just finish whatever you’re doing. I don’t want to be here all night,” Jack said. “Nisha called me while I was gone. She said those vault hunters are poking their noses around Lynchwood now.” He looked to Tim’s broken arm.

“If you need me, I’ll go,” Tim said. “I can fight, Jack. I’ll find a perch and snipe from a distance if I have to.”

“Hold off for now. Nisha can handle herself,” Jack said. “Just be ready if you need to go.”

Tim wondered if Jack would send Maya too, but didn’t ask. Instead, he got back to his work, he and Jack exchanging idle conversation as they tackled their paperwork together.

It felt familiar. It felt normal.

Tim was jeopardizing that by helping Maya. 

But he kept his mouth shut and did what was expected of him. Familiar and normal were well and good when Tim had lived a life of violence for so many years; it was the closest thing to safety he could really get most days. 

But familiar and normal didn’t include kindness. It included Jack’s hand possessively grabbing Tim’s arm when he wanted Tim’s attention. It included the occasional punch to the ribs when Tim didn’t say what was expected of him. 

It was his life, but it didn’t have to be Maya’s. He needed to find a way to get to her without Jack finding out. He had a bad feeling that they were running out of time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on a new fic that I hope to upload before this one ends, so expect more Tim coming soon! In the meantime though, there's still plenty left of Tim's and Maya's story here :D


	39. Chapter 39

Maya was sore, her side throbbing. They’d chained her back up, Jack looking smug as they did it.

“He hasn’t mentioned you once,” Jack had happily told her before leaving her on her own. 

Maya hated the smug bastard. 

Still, Jack being so satisfied with Tim meant that Tim was probably safe for the time being. Maya felt a little better about that, at least.

She was still worried about Angel, though. She hadn’t heard anything from her. If Jack had discovered Angel was helping Maya, what would he do to her?

They still didn’t fully understand what exactly Angel was. An AI, most likely, but something Jack could disable or reprogram? 

Maya hoped not. It was bad enough she’d gotten Tim in trouble; she didn’t need to drag anyone else down with them. 

As if hearing her thoughts, Meg came into the room. Maya was relieved to see that she was okay, though she seemed nervous as she carried food in.

Meg glanced at the door before pulling her shoe off. Maya looked at her in confusion.

“Uh…” Maya started.

“A note from the doppelganger. He told me to have you read it, and then burn it,” Meg said, pulling the note out and unfolding it. She held it out for Maya to see, and turned her head away.

_ Only jackass can take it off. Got help from a mutual friend. Never thought hearing voices would be helpful. Sorry I shot you. Hang in there.  _

“Burn it,” Maya said after reading through it several times. It was vague enough not to give anything away if someone found the note on Meg, but enough to damn him if Jack found it. 

Meg pulled out a lighter and flicked it to life. She set the paper on the ground as the fire caught it, and the two watched it burn to ashes. 

Maya felt a strange mix of relief and frustration. On the one hand, Angel seemed to be okay and had at least gotten in contact with Tim somehow. On the other hand, it was true that only Jack could remove the collar. 

“How is he?” Maya asked.

“He’s...okay?” Meg didn’t sound too sure. “If he hadn’t written you that note, I would’ve thought…” She trailed off.

“Jack didn’t break him,” Maya said firmly. “If Jack had, Tim would’ve told him we went to the apartment.” 

“I know. That’s why I was confused,” Meg confessed, eyes shooting to the door. “The doppelganger was acting exactly like before, and he’d shot you, but he didn’t tell Handsome Jack about us going to the apartment.”

“You know his name is Tim, right?” Maya said.

Meg bit her lip and nodded slowly. “Only Handsome Jack can call him that. Not even Nisha is allowed to.” 

“It’s his name,” Maya said. “I mean, obviously don’t call him that around other people. But hearing it from time to time must feel good. Jack tried to take his name from him.” At Meg’s look, Maya sighed. “Sorry. I’m just worried about him.”

“No, no. You’re right,” Meg said. “Is there anything you want me to tell the dop...I mean, T-Tim?”

“Tell him he’s a bitch for shooting me,” Maya grumbled. 

“O-Oh, um, okay, I’ll tell Tim that,” Meg said, rubbing the back of her neck. She crouched in front of the ashes of the paper, taking a tissue from her pocket and trying to clean the mess up. 

“Hey, has Jack been weird around Tim?” Maya said. “You know, maybe more possessive than usual?”

Meg frowned and started to shake her head, but then she stopped and considered. “Actually, yes. How did you know?”

“Just a guess. How so?” Maya said. 

“Well, he’s made Tim spend more time in his office lately. And he won’t let Tim go anywhere without his shield and pistol. He’s also made me keep guards around when they call anyone into the office to be, um, fired. Normally they handle that themselves, without guards nearby.”

Maya was glad Jack was paranoid about losing Tim. He deserved to feel afraid. Sick bastard.

“Alright, that’s good to know, at least. Thanks for bringing me the note,” Maya said. 

Meg straightened and nodded. She fed Maya and hurried out the door, always too nervous to spend more time in here than she had to.

Maya couldn’t blame her. It was a dangerous game they were all playing. Jack didn’t trust easily as it was; his paranoia always had him questioning the people around him. They were walking a very, very thin line by going behind his back this way.

Maya just prayed none of them misstepped.

***

“Tim, the hell is this note you put on the contract?” Jack said.

“Check your notebook. I wrote an explanation,” Tim said without looking up from his work. “Don’t you have a meeting soon?”

“On this contract,” Jack said. “Oh, here’s your explanation. Your handwriting is atrocious. No wonder your mother didn't love you.”

“It’s your handwriting, idiot,” Tim said. “Our handwriting is exactly the same.”

“Shut up, Timmy,” Jack said.

Tim was sitting in the apartment typing up a report. Jack, as usual, felt the need to bitch over the ECHO the whole time. Tim was so used to it by now that he didn’t let it distract him from his report. 

“Okay, that’s all taken care of. When I get out of my meeting, you better have a drink ready for me. That girl with the whiny voice is going to be there,” Jack said. 

“Might want that drink beforehand, then,” Tim said.

“Have that report done, kiddo. I’m off since one of us has to pull his weight around here,” Jack said.

Tim thought about pointing out how much he’d gotten done today, realized it didn’t even matter, and didn’t bother replying. The feed cut, and Tim leaned back on the couch, stretching.

His report was just about finished, faster than he’d been expecting. He’d have some free time until Jack got back from his meeting.

Tim paused. Free time. Jack’s meeting.

No. No, it was a stupid, dangerous idea.

Which meant it was right up Tim’s alley. 

“Someday, I’ll show a sense of self-preservation,” Tim grumbled. He looked down at his watch, hesitated, then swiped.

The digi-Jacks emerged, waiting for his orders. He began to unclasp the watch.

“Sir?” the blue one asked curiously.

“I didn’t want you to worry. My wrist is sore from typing, and the brace I have is uncomfortable with the watch on. I’ll keep it next to me, and I’ll put it back on if I leave the apartment,” Tim said, pulling his watch off. 

“Make sure you put it on if you leave,” the red Jack emphasized. 

“Yes, I literally just said I’d do that,” Tim said, setting the watch carefully on the coffee table next to his laptop. “I just didn’t need you reporting to Jack that I was dead or something because the watch was off.” He began typing again without looking up. “Dismissed.”

They disappeared back into the watch. Tim stood up, contemplated his situation, and then decided none of his bad decisions had gotten him killed yet. Maybe he still had a little luck left in him.

He left the apartment and headed for Maya’s chamber.

If Jack caught him, that’d be it. But he was in a meeting, so Tim figured they’d be safe for a little bit, at least. 

He wanted to see Maya. He needed to know she was okay after he’d shot her. He still felt like such a dick for doing that. 

But his steps slowed as he approached the room. What if she didn’t believe his note? What if she thought he’d turned? 

“Suck it up, Jack,” Tim muttered, and then froze. “Tim. My name is Tim. Not...Not Jack. Timothy.” 

He groaned, running a hand through his hair. This was going to be a hell of a time. 

He pushed the door open and stepped in. Maya looked up, and her eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Uh...hi,” Tim said. “I guess I should probably apologize for shooting you? To be fair, you did phaselock me when we first met so you could kill me.”

“Tim,” Maya said in relief. “It’s you.”

Tim let himself into her chamber and sat in front of her. He undid the restraints, and yelped in surprise when she slapped him.

“The hell, Maya?!” he said.

“You SHOT me.”

“I...Okay, fair, but you hit really freaking hard.”

“You. Shot. Me.”

He opened his mouth to argue, but she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He startled, instinctively pulling away. She began to release him, but he hesitated and leaned against her, putting an arm around her. She tightened her arms again.

“I’m sorry I shot you. You can slap me again, if you really want to. I mean, really, really want to. I wasn't kidding when I said you hit hard,” he said.

She laughed a little and pulled back from him. Instead of slapping him, she reached out and lightly touched his mask. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, did you not just remind me very forcefully that I shot you? I should be asking you that,” Tim said. 

She grimaced. “You could’ve at least let them heal me.”

“I’m a shit, I’m well aware,” he said miserably.

She dropped her hand from his face to his shoulder. “It was to convince Jack, right?”

“That’s all it was,” he promised, his voice suddenly small. What if she was mad?

“I’ll recover,” she said, in that sure tone of voice she got. He peeked up at her. “Really, Tim, I’ve been shot before. I’ll be fine. I know why you did it. I’m glad you did it. Not that I like being shot, but it seems to have gotten you back in Jack’s good graces.”

“Oh yea, his good graces and his paperwork,” Tim said, relieved she wasn’t mad at him. 

“You talked to Angel?” Maya said.

“Good, you got my note. I haven’t seen Meg since I gave it to her,” Tim said, sitting back a little. “Anyways, it’s more like Angel talked to me. I thought I’d finally gone crazy. She got me access to secure files so I could read up on the collar a bit. Jack wasn’t lying; only he can take it off.”

“Is Angel okay?” Maya asked, and Tim wondered how she could possibly worry about someone else when she’d just found out a megalomaniacal psychopath had full control over her with no way to free herself. 

“She said Jack has been restricting her a lot. She couldn’t talk to me long because of my digi-Jacks,” Tim said. Maya still looked worried, so he tried to copy the way she always put her hand on his shoulder. He was awkward, but she didn’t protest or push him off, so he left his hand there. “She’s fine. You’re the one in deep shit, kiddo. Right, sorry, sometimes that just slips out.” 

Maya touched the collar. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Tim admitted. He was used to working himself out of shitty situations, but this was a whole new level of fucked, even by his standards. 

He waited, expecting Maya to ask him to force Jack to do it. It was the only option. She couldn’t attack Jack, so Tim would have to do it. 

But she didn’t ask that. She just sat with a thoughtful expression.

“Could you help my friends onto Helios?” she asked at last.

“Not without getting caught,” Tim said. “Jack would know it was me.”

“Okay, not that, then,” she said, and Tim’s heart ached. She didn’t even press him; she just knew he’d be caught, and so she dismissed the idea immediately. “There’s got to be something we can do.”

“There’s a chance we could get sent to Pandora again. I don’t know if Jack will send you, too. But the vault hunters have been around Lynchwood, and Jack’s worried,” Tim said. “He’s letting Nisha handle it right now, but if they make a move, I think he’ll send us to protect Nisha. I don’t see how he could send me without you, not with my arm still busted.”

“I, um, might’ve not helped with that,” Maya said.

Tim frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I sort of told Jack you were going to die,” Maya said.

“Son of a taint, are you the reason he’s been clinging to me?” Tim said, glaring at her. He tapped his shield. “I haven’t been allowed to take the damn thing off unless I’m sleeping or showering. I’m waiting to be ordered to wear it full time.”

“I thought it was Jack’s turn to be afraid. So I told him if my friends got you back, they wouldn’t give you up again. And I told him you were going to die if he kept pushing you the way he has been,” she said. At his look, she scowled. “Shut up. You shot me.”

Tim threw his hands up. “You shoot a girl one time and you never live it down.”

“I was unarmed!”

“You’re a Siren! You’re never unarmed!” 

“I can’t believe you shot me.”

“You tried to kill me when we first met.”

“But did I shoot you?”

Tim groaned and laid on his back, scrubbing his eyes. He looked up and saw Maya trying not to laugh. He glared at her, but felt a reluctant smile tugging on his face.

“Maybe your friends have a plan,” Tim said, sitting back up. “Maybe they’re going to kidnap Nisha since they can’t get to me anymore. They could try to bargain her for you, and be prepared to actually take you by force.”

“But that won’t help. I’ll still have the collar on,” Maya pointed out.

“True, but they might have a plan to try and force it off. If they have you somewhere where Jack and I can’t order you around, they’ll be okay,” Tim said. His eyes widened a little. “Shit. No, no, if I had the idea, Jack will eventually, too.”

“What idea?” Maya asked. 

“To establish a connection between the collar and our ECHOs. We’d be able to order you around even if we weren’t with you,” Tim said. He tugged at his hair. “Shit, I wish I didn’t have that idea. I can’t believe Jack hasn’t thought of it. Unless...Fuck, he definitely had that idea. I never have good ideas before him. I bet he’s got R&D working on it already.” 

“Even if my friends got me away before that, the tracker will still be a problem,” Maya said. “Tim, I’m trapped as long as this thing is on me. And Angel told me about something called control core? Apparently that’s where Jack plans to lock me up. What is it?”

Tim furrowed his brow. “Control core? I’ve never heard of it.”

“Angel said if Jack got me in there, you wouldn’t be able to get me out,” Maya said. 

“I wonder if that’s something at the Bunker,” Tim muttered. He knew Helios almost as well as Jack, but he didn’t know of anything like that existing. “I’ll look into it, see if I can’t get information and form a plan if he sticks you in there. The name doesn’t sound very promising.” 

“We’ll figure something out,” Maya said, squeezing his shoulder as if he was the one who needed the reassurance.

“I’ll get you back to your friends, Maya,” Tim promised. He swallowed hard. “I got you into this mess, and I will find a way to get you out of it.”

“I trust you,” she said, and he closed his eyes because he could tell she meant it.

He had so much blood on his hands. So many bodies in his wake. He had lied and abused and manipulated for years, slipping into the role of Handsome Jack like a second skin.

And she trusted her life and freedom to him.

“Tim,” Maya said, shaking his shoulder a little. “You okay?”

He hugged her tightly. “I am NOT sappy,” he said, but didn’t let her go. 

“Sure, Timothy,” she said, putting her arms around him. “Sappy cat lady,” she whispered. He pinched her shoulder and she laughed, shoving at him. “Asshole. Shooting me wasn’t enough?”

“I hope you’re right about me dying so I don’t have to have that held against me any longer,” he said, pulling away from her. 

He put the restraints back on and stood up. He looked down at her, hating to see someone so free and fierce chained up.

“I’ve got to go. I don’t know when Jack gets out of his meeting,” Tim said. “I’ll try to come back, but I’ve got to be careful.”

“Don’t take too many risks. I know that’s asking a lot from you considering your love for near-death situations, but at least try?” she said.

“Oh, shut up,” he said, lightly kicking at her leg. “I’ll look into control core. It’s something for now, at least.”

“Be safe, Tim,” Maya said.

He shifted uncomfortably. “Sure. Tall order on Helios, but I’ll do my best. Uh, see you later, I guess?”

He really needed to get out and talk to more people. He was terrible at this.

But Maya was smiling, just a little. “See you later.”

He left her chamber and headed back for the apartment. He rounded the corner to the apartment, and nearly ran right into Meg.

“Oh- sir!” she said as he caught her and steadied her. She blushed furiously. “I’m so sorry. I was just coming to give you these expense reports.” She peeked around and lowered her voice. “I have a message from Maya. You said to tell you that, um, that...well, she said you’re a bitch for shooting her.”

Tim sighed heavily and took the expense reports from her. “Of course she did. She’ll be saying that as often as she can for the rest of our lives, I assume. Thanks, Meg. Oh, also, you didn’t see me out here, got it?”

“Yes, sir!” she said, and he waved her away.

He went into the apartment and dropped onto the couch. He typed up the last of his report before digging through the system for any information on control core.

There was nothing, naturally. That would be too simple.

Thankfully, Tim hadn’t received enough head injuries to render him completely brainless yet. He instead searched the layout of Helios, looking carefully at the construction plans and marking all the areas he was unfamiliar with.

It wasn’t a long list. He looked at the areas, most of them either sealed off or clearance only for Jack himself. 

There was no guarantee that this control core was even in Helios. It was much more likely at the Bunker, where Tim rarely ever went. Jack didn’t let anyone into the Bunker besides himself. 

But if it was on Helios, Tim supposed it would be one of these rooms. He went through and slowly eliminated unlikely candidates.

He ended up with a list of possible rooms it could be, and downloaded them to his ECHO to investigate. He hid the files in an old contract, his favorite trick. Jack had never found a hidden file in there before.

He paused as he did that. He’d downloaded everything from his old ECHO onto this one. 

He dug through his contracts until he found the one hiding the log of him and the others on Elpis. He played it, listening through as they joked around, smiling a little as even Athena joined in, and the smile stayed on his face even when Claptrap returned to their group and broke them up.

Tim held his ECHO close, as if he could force the memories to stay in his mind forever if he just tried hard enough. When had he lost the light tone to his voice? When did he become this monster that kidnapped women away from their loving friends?

Who would he be if he’d never worked for Jack?

Who would he be if he stopped working for Jack?

Tim set his ECHO down, and traced the pattern of Maya’s tattoo on his own arm. Good or bad, there was a very good chance he’d know the answer to that if he wanted to get that collar off Maya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More hugs for Tim!


	40. Chapter 40

“Sir, please, I-”

“Can you do anything besides whine and fail at your job?” Jack interrupted the woman standing before the two of them.

Tim was hardly paying attention as the woman blubbered through an apology. He was looking over some financial estimates Jack had given him.

He zoned back in when he heard the woman yelling, “Sir, please, I won’t tell anyone that I...that I saw h-him!”

Tim looked up to see her pointing a shaky finger at him, tears streaking her face. Tim looked from her to Jack.

“That won’t be an issue, sweetheart. Trust me,” Jack assured her. She whimpered. 

“Mind leaving me out of this, pumpkin?” Tim said, holding up the financial estimates. “I’m a little busy right now. Unlike you, some of us know how to do our jobs.”

She was crying harder now. There were plenty of rumors about Jack having a body double on Helios, but no one had ever lived to confirm the rumors. And so, the rumor grew that if you ever saw Jack and his doppelganger at the same time, you would be killed for it. 

Tim had to admit, it wasn’t so much a rumor as the truth. The knowledge of his existence was limited to a very select few people. 

The woman was barreling through with another apology. Tim sighed, scrubbing at his eyes. What a nuisance. Jack was having too much fun watching her suffer.

“Hey, what the hell is on your freaking hand? Is that a mole? That is the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Oh, man, I’m doing you and everyone who ever would’ve been doomed to shake your hand a favor,” Jack said, holding his hand out to Tim.

Tim put his pistol in Jack’s hand. The woman screamed, but the gunshot was louder. She thumped lifelessly to the floor, blood soaking the ground and spreading out around her.

“I am not cleaning that,” Tim said, taking his gun back and putting it in the holster. 

“I’ll get a janitor to deal with it,” Jack said. He leaned back in his chair, and Tim frowned.

“You need some coffee?” he asked. “If you want to go back to the apartment, I’ll deal with things here.”

“No time to slack off, Timmy. There’s work to be done,” Jack said.

But Tim saw the tense set to his shoulders, and the exhaustion lurking in his eyes. He knew Jack as well as anyone could ever hope to.

He was worried about Nisha, most likely. Tim considered offering to go to Lynchwood, and then dismissed the idea. Jack wouldn’t let him in his current state. 

If the vault hunters were after Nisha, they’d likely get their hands on her. They outnumbered her, and as good as she was at fighting, they just had too many ways to counter and distract her. 

Hell, Tim had barely escaped his first encounter. If he hadn’t managed to call for backup, he’d probably be dead right now. In fact, he was damn lucky they’d woken him up to question him instead of just killing him when Maya caught him with her phaselock. 

He wondered what could’ve happened back then. If they’d realized he was Jack’s right-hand man back then, they likely would’ve kept him unconscious and taken him hostage on Sanctuary. Even Jack couldn’t get access to Sanctuary. 

Would Tim have befriended Maya? No, he didn’t think he would have. Whereas she was willing to look past his Jack facade and see the man he’d once been, Tim would’ve been too deep in his role as Handsome Jack to trust anyone. 

“Timmy?”

Jack pinched his arm, and he jumped. “Jackass. What?”

“You were zoning out,” Jack said. 

“Lot on my mind,” he said, waving the papers at Jack. 

“Go finish that in the apartment. I have a meeting in my office in twenty minutes. An actual meeting,” Jack said, shoving at Tim. “And I swear, Timmy, if I catch you napping again, I’ll wring your neck.”

It was one of his favorite threats, but Tim had been around long enough to know damn well he actually would be strangled if Jack was in a bad enough mood. There had been several times where Jack got mad enough to choke him into unconsciousness, and twice where the digi-Jacks had to intervene so Jack didn’t actually kill Tim in his rage. 

Tim grabbed the papers and left the office. He went into the apartment and sat down, reading through the papers. He kept an eye on the time, and after twenty minutes, he pulled out his ECHO.

“Meg? Is Jack in a meeting?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Meg replied. “It should only be a half hour, though. Possibly a little longer, but not by much.”

“Got it.” He cut the feed and swiped his digi-Jacks. “I’m taking the watch off again. My damn wrist is killing me.”

“You’re probably overworking it to compensate for the broken one,” the blue digi-Jack said. “Should we contact medical?”

“No, no. It’s only when I have to type,” Tim said. He slipped the watch off and set it on the table, picking up his papers and turning on his laptop. “Go back in the watch. I’ll grab my brace and get back to work before the jackass gets pissed.”

They disappeared and he stood up, leaving the apartment. He knew this wouldn’t work for long. Eventually, Jack would get suspicious about him taking his watch off too much. But for now, he should be safe. 

He went into Maya’s room. She frowned as he came into her chamber and sat in front of her.

“Is this safe, Tim?” she asked.

“I confirmed that Jack’s in a meeting.” He held up his bare wrist. “I told the digi-Jacks I was taking the watch off so I could wear a brace for my wrist. I can’t do this for long, but every once in a while should be okay.” He winced a little. “Uh, not that I expect you to be here for a while. Or, uh, you know. I’m just going to stop talking.”

He instead reached out and undid her restraints. She stretched and got up, pacing the area. Tim stayed seated and watched her roam about.

“I haven’t come up with a plan,” she said at last.

“Two halves of a whole helpless idiot,” Tim said with a sigh. 

She sat across from him at last. “There’s no way to tweak the collar so I don’t have to obey his commands?”

“If there is, I don’t know how to do it. I can work with code, but not on Jack’s level,” Tim said. “And I don’t think Angel can help, either. Seems we’re all in a bind on this.”

“Tim, I’m going to ask something of you,” she said, and her expression was suddenly very serious.

Tim shifted nervously. “Uh...shoot? Wait, no, don’t shoot. Please don’t shoot. Am I a hypocrite? I totally am.”

“Tim.” He snapped his mouth shut and nodded at her. She took a deep breath. “Tim, if we can’t get the collar off and he plans to send me to Sanctuary...I need you to kill me.” 

Tim opened his mouth. Shut it. Opened it. Shut it again. 

She took his hands in hers. “I will not be used against my friends. I will not be the reason Jack wakes the Warrior. If we get sent to Sanctuary, I need you to kill me.”

“Kill you?” he repeated. “Kill you. Me, kill you.” 

She didn’t take her gaze away from his. He felt pinned down by her intensity, and he swallowed hard. 

“It’s not fair to ask it of you, but I have no one else to ask. My friends will hold out hope that they can save me,” she said. “You know the truth. Please, Tim. Promise me you’ll kill me. You can tell Jack one of the Crimson Raiders did it.” 

She wasn’t asking him to threaten Jack into taking it off. She wasn’t asking him to risk himself to get the collar off. 

“But I don’t want your blood on my hands,” he said miserably. “Not yours, Maya.”

She squeezed his hands. “You know there’s no other way, Timothy.”

He yanked his hands away and ran them through his hair, his hair catching against his cast. He stood up and began pacing the room, his fear turning to anger.

This was his fault. He’d made his grave and now he had to fucking lie in it. 

He shouldn’t have captured her that day. Was it worth the praise from Jack? Was it worth the satisfaction on Jack’s face, the “Attaboy Timmy”, the security in the knowledge that he’d pleased Jack and so he’d survive another day? 

No. None of it was worth doing this to Maya. 

He’d killed so many people, but only a few of them haunted him as deeply as the ones from Elpis did. He couldn’t imagine the nightmares he’d have if he had to kill Maya.

“Tim.” She put that gentle hand on his shoulder, and he nearly broke on the spot. 

He’d captured her, and now she had to ask him to kill her to protect her loved ones. And yet she still showed him kindness. 

Tim hunched his shoulders, refusing to face her. It was too late for apologies, and all he could do now was what she asked of him.

“I will,” he said, his voice rough. “I’ll do it if he sends us there. For whatever it’s worth anymore, you have my word.”

“I trust your word.” She used her surprising strength to spin him so he was facing her. He realized she was also hunched a little, favoring her wounded side. “No matter what happens, promise me you won’t forget Timothy Lawrence again?”

“I don’t want to remember him if you’re dead,” he said before he could stop himself. He bit his lip hard, then barreled on. “It was Timothy Lawrence who killed the others on Elpis. I was still me back then. I just let those people die. I…” He ran his hands through his hair again. “There was this Lost Legion Soldier. I spared his life. When Jack got mad, I said ‘I’m not you, Jack’.” He laughed, a bitter sound. “Look at me now.” 

“I don’t know why they call you a coward,” Maya said, surprising him. “All those years of abuse and isolation, and Timothy Lawrence still managed to hang on.” 

“Stop,” he whispered. “I’m not-”

“We both have innocent blood on our hands, Tim. Strength is remembering those people,” she said. “If you were away from Jack, I bet you’d be a good man. The truest parts of us are the ones that survive adversity, and Timothy Lawrence is still standing.”

He wanted to cry. He wanted to shake her and scream in her face that he wasn’t a good man, could never be one. He wanted to run away and never see her again.

Instead, he let her reach up and take his mask off. She threw it off to the side and gripped his hands again. She traced his scar with her eyes. He traced her tattoo with his. 

The source of her power. The source of his pain. 

“I wish we didn’t understand each other,” he said softly.

“Trauma has a way of connecting people,” she said, squeezing his hands. “Promise me, Tim. Promise me you won’t forget yourself again.” 

He owed her everything, and she asked so little of him. “I promise.”

They stood like that for a while. Tim finally pulled away, knowing he had to get back to the apartment.

“Jack’s meeting will be over soon,” he said, picking up his mask and staring down at it. Would he ever be free of the damn thing?

Maya sat down and let Tim restrain her again. He reluctantly put the mask back in place, clipping it onto his face. 

“Hang in there,” he said.

“I always do,” she said.

He left the room, returning to the apartment. He dug out his wrist brace and tossed it on the table for appearance sake, then latched his watch back on and laid down. His mind was too busy to focus on anything right now. 

Maya would end up dead if he couldn’t free her from the collar. 

“Timothy Lawrence,” he whispered to the silent apartment. “Timothy Lawrence.”

Timothy Lawrence had been an unremarkable man. How Maya thought he could ever be a good man after what he’d done over the years since shedding his former life, he didn’t know. 

She had too much faith in him. He was the reason she was going to die. Jack would send them to Sanctuary, and Tim would have to kill her to protect those she loved. 

Tim thought it’d be easier if Jack had just succeeded in killing this frightened, guilty part of him. But if Jack had managed to do that, Tim wouldn’t have befriended Maya.

Because she was his friend. And he didn’t want her to die.

“Tim!”

It was Jack’s voice, far too angry. Tim nearly fell off the couch, he’d startled so badly at the sound. He scrambled to grab his ECHO, heart racing. Had he been discovered?

“Jack? What’s wrong?” he asked, mind flying through excuses to protect himself.

“Nisha is dead.”

Tim froze. “What?”

“I didn’t stutter. She’s dead, Tim. Those filthy bandits murdered her in Lynchwood. Get to my office right now!” 

The feed cut, and Tim held his ECHO with numb hands. Nisha, dead? 

Then fear shattered the numbness. The vault hunters had killed Nisha. They’d murdered Jack’s girlfriend in her own town. 

This was it, he was sure of it. Jack was going to send Tim and Maya to Sanctuary to get revenge.

Tim was going to have to kill Maya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some cliffhangers and angst, see you next chapter :')


	41. Chapter 41

Tim had all his weapons on him when he arrived at Jack’s office. His pistol, his sniper rifle, his SMG, and his shotgun, along with his grenades, his shield, and his watch. He knew he was going into battle.

Sure enough, he let himself into the office and found Maya already there. She looked at him, then back to Jack.

“So much for never seeing him again,” she said. 

“Oh, wait until you hear why you’re seeing him again, cupcake,” Jack said, his voice too giddy. He was furious, and it bled through with the promise of violence.

“What’s our next move, Jack? Are they still there?” Tim asked.

Maya looked at him with sharp eyes. Tim ignored her. 

“Those cowards fled,” Jack said. “You two will go recover the body.”

“Body?” Maya said, looking between the two of them. “What the hell is going on?”

Jack gripped her chin tightly. “Your friends just murdered my girlfriend. And you know what? That really pisses me off.” 

“Nisha is dead?” Maya said in surprise. She didn’t seem particularly sad to hear the news. 

“Because your savage friends murdered her,” Tim said, shooting her a dark look and letting his fingers brush against his holstered pistol. “Why the hell do I have to bring her with me, Jack? I can get the body on my own.”

“We lost track of the vault hunters,” Jack said. “They fled the area they killed her in, but they could still be in Lynchwood. If you see them, make the Siren kill them.” 

Tim stomped up to Maya and gripped her wound, pressing his fingers against the bandages. She winced and grit her teeth against the pain.

Tim got close to her face. “If you even try to resist my orders or help them, I’ll shoot you in the stomach. You won’t die if we get you back here quick enough, but it’ll goddamn hurt. Do you understand me?” 

“She was a monster like the rest of you,” Maya said. “I’m glad they put her down.”

“Go!” Jack said, pointing at the fast travel station. “I’m pissed as it is. And Tim, make sure you get those files out of the safe in her house.”

“I remember the combination,” Tim said, grabbing Maya roughly and dragging her to the fast travel station.

He activated it and they found themselves in Lynchwood. Tim pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

“Fuck,” he said at last.

“Fuck,” Maya agreed. 

“Why would they kill her?” Tim said.

Maya shrugged helplessly. “Unless it was a kidnapping gone wrong. Krieg isn’t always, um, rational.”

“Great, so we’ll find her smashed to pieces,” Tim grumbled, starting to walk. “You know he’ll want revenge, right? He’s only sending me because he needs highly classified files out of her house. Once we get back, I’ll only be allowed off Helios if it means we’re attacking Sanctuary.” 

“What are the files?” Maya asked.

“They deal with business from our days on Elpis. Seeing as I’m now the sole survivor of the Elpis team still working for Jack, I’m the only one he’ll trust to handle them,” Tim said. 

His watch flashed, and Tim frowned down at it. His eyes widened at the sight of the now light green interface. He held up a hand to Maya, and pressed his fingers to his lips, nodding at his watch.

“He’s listening to us,” he mouthed. Maya nodded. Tim spoke aloud. “Walk faster.”

“If they killed Nisha, they’ll kill you too,” Maya said. “You know it, don’t you?”

“They can freaking try. Heroes don’t die, kiddo,” Tim said, and grimaced at his own lame line. Maya buried her face in her arm so she wouldn’t laugh. “Now shut up and walk.” 

The green interface stayed on even though they weren’t speaking. They reached Nisha’s home, and Tim used the passcode to get himself inside.

“What are you here for?” Maya asked.

“None of your business. Just stand there and look threatening,” Tim said, strolling towards the safe. 

“You could run, you know. He won’t let you off Helios when you get back,” Maya said. “If you run now, I can’t stop you.”

Tim barked a laugh. “The hell would I run for? Leave behind a life of power and wealth for this shithole planet? I don’t think so, pumpkin. My place is at Jack’s side.”

“You mean under his foot,” Maya said.

“I’m not the one wearing a collar,” Tim said. He knelt before the safe and put in the combination, pulling it open. He took out all the files inside, and found a nearby bag to shove them in. He slung the bag over his shoulder and kicked the safe shut. “Let’s go get her body. If we’re lucky, your idiot friends will be hanging around and we can get our revenge.”

Maya glanced at his watch and rolled her eyes. Tim pat her shoulder before moving past her and leaving the house.

He slowed his steps as they approached where Nisha’s body was. They hadn’t been friends. Hell, Nisha often encouraged Jack to punish him more severely. 

But they’d fought together plenty of times. For as much as they argued, they’d had each other’s backs since Elpis. There was something about being thrown into life or death situations and trusting your life to someone else.

Tim slowly approached her body, lying on the ground, her beloved gun resting just past her hand. Tim knelt beside her and closed his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Maya. She frowned at him in concern, and he shook his head at her.

He’d be fine. It was just…

Claptrap was the first. Then Wilhelm. Now Nisha. Would Tim be next?

No. No, Maya would be next if they went to Sanctuary.

“They just left her like roadkill. I can’t wait to shoot their freaking brains out,” Tim said. He picked up her gun and stuck it back in the holster before putting his arms under her and lifting. He grunted as his bad arm gave a faint twinge of pain, but it had been recovering well and he was certain he could handle her weight. 

“That’ll be you if you don’t get away from Jack,” Maya said.

“Not a chance, kiddo. I’d never lose to bandits,” Tim said, starting to walk.

Maya hurried up next to him and took some of Nisha’s weight so that they were both carrying her. Tim gave a solemn nod of thanks, wishing Jack would quit eavesdropping on them already. 

He realized then that Jack didn’t realize Tim could tell when he was being spied on through the watch. His digi-Jacks had warned him about the interface colors changing if he was being audio or video recorded, but Tim had a feeling he was never supposed to know that information.

He felt a pang in his chest. Maybe he wasn’t projecting as much as he thought onto the digi-Jacks. 

They reached the fast travel station and Maya stepped away. She activated it for them, and they found themselves back in Jack’s office. 

Jack wasn’t there, but Meg was. She paled horribly at the sight of Nisha’s body.

Behind her was their doctor with a stretcher. “Put her there.”

Tim obeyed, laying her carefully on the stretcher. He stepped back, watching as the doctor pulled a sheet over her. Tim stepped forward, grabbing her hat.

“Jack will want this,” he said at the doctor’s look. He didn’t know why, but he figured Jack should at least have something to remember Nisha by. 

The doctor left with Nisha’s body. Tim set the hat down on Jack’s desk and looked to Meg.

“Where is he?” he asked. His watch’s interface was still light green. He shot Meg a warning look, nodding at Maya and shaking his head.

Meg, thankfully, got the hint. “He said he had to go speak with some people about private business.”

Tim shrugged the bag off and set it besides Nisha’s hat. “Does he want the Siren back in her chamber?”

“No, sir. He said to have you two wait here,” she said, biting her lip. 

“Go on, then. We’ll wait for him,” Tim said, waving her away.

She left the office and Tim sat on the desk. Maya watched him, the frown still on her face. 

They both looked to his watch and waited for the green light to fade. But it didn’t, and neither broke the silence in the office as it dragged on.

Tim felt his dread growing. He was armed to the damn teeth right now, ready for an assault. And Jack knew it.

Were these Maya’s last few hours left alive? Was he wasting this time?

She came over and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He tried to force a smile. 

Maya stepped away and they went back to waiting. Tim felt like he was going to crawl right out of his own skin with this anticipation.

Finally, the door to the office opened and Jack came in. The green glow disappeared from Tim’s interface as Jack hooked an ECHO to his belt. 

He sat down at his desk, looking at Nisha’s hat. He stared at it just a beat too long, and Tim felt a spike of pity. 

But then Jack lifted the bag and dug through it, pulling the files out. He went through them, making sure everything was there, before sticking them in a locked part of his desk.

“Now, obviously I can’t just sit around while they gloat about murdering my girlfriend,” Jack said, tossing his ECHO on his desk. “Angel!”

“Yes, sir,” Angel said. Tim saw Maya stiffen a little out of the corner of his eye.

“Where are the little killers right now?” he asked.

“I picked up their location again. They’ve returned to Sanctuary,” Angel said.

“Great! Then that’s where you two are going,” Jack said.

Tim’s stomach dropped. No, no. He’d known it was coming, but to hear it from Jack made it real, and making it real meant solidifying Maya’s death.

“Now, here’s the plan. I’ll ready an attack on Overlook. Get their little bleeding hearts all in a panic and say it’s revenge for Nisha,” Jack said. “While they’re busy confirming that, you two will use Maya to get onto Sanctuary. The fast travel station should allow her signature, and it should bring you with her, Timmy. From there, Maya will hold them off while you fix up their fast travel so I can send troops up. We’ll storm Sanctuary, and kill every single one of them. I’m getting bored of this game with them.”

“You bastard!” Maya snapped.

“Oh, please, you knew this was coming,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “Between the Siren and the digi-Jacks buying you time, you should be able to disable the restrictions on their fast travel, Tim.”

“Of course, Jack,” Tim said, his body switching to autopilot. His own thoughts were too terrifying. It was easier to be Jack. 

Yes. If he was Handsome Jack, he wouldn’t care about the blood on his hands. It wouldn’t matter if it was Gladstone’s or Maya’s or anyone else’s. It wouldn’t matter. 

He looked at Maya, at that fierce expression on her face.

It wouldn’t matter.

But he wanted it to matter. He wanted her to matter. 

“Hey, take Roland alive if you can,” Jack said. “I’d love to torture that bastard to death on the ECHOnet. Lilith too, if you can. But take her out if she’s too much trouble. We already have this Siren.”

“They’ll kill him. You’ll lose Nisha and your doppelganger!” Maya said, clenching her fists.

“They won’t kill him, because you’re going to protect him like a good little Siren,” Jack said. He stretched his arms and kicked his feet up on the desk. “Timmy, when this is over, we’ll stick Maya in that room I told you about before and then it’s all our focus on waking the Warrior.”

“What room, Jack?” Tim asked. Maya looked to him, and when he was sure Jack wasn’t looking, he tapped his ECHO. It was the only signal he could give her that he’d done research into it, and he hoped she got it.

She gave a subtle nod, and Tim relaxed a little. But then he realized that even with his research, he still wasn’t positive that the room was even on Helios.

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll keep her contained until we need her again,” Jack said.

No, no. He’d lock Maya in this control core, and Tim wouldn’t be able to get her out. He had a sudden, sure feeling that if Jack put Maya in the control core, Tim would never be able to free her.

Not that it would matter. He would be shooting her in the head soon enough. 

Tim closed his eyes. He saw that vague, freckled face. He saw the black stray cat that used to wind around his legs when he’d take a walk. He saw his mom, sitting in the room with him, a book in her hands and warmth seeping out of the fireplace. 

He saw Gladstone’s blood smeared on the glass. He heard Felicity begging him to make a copy of her. He saw the shot hit Claptrap.

He saw Maya’s tattoo light up in the darkest moment he’d ever known, because she’d come for him. When no one else would’ve, Maya came for him. 

Maya was his friend. He would rather die than kill someone so full of life and kindness and compassion.

Jack rose from his desk and paced over to one of his filing cabinets. He unlocked it and began looking through the files.

“It won’t take long to get everything together,” he said. “I’ll have Meg bring weapons for Maya. Tim, give her that shield on my desk. We can-”

Jack froze. Maya stared in surprise. The room fell deathly silent.

Because Tim held his pistol to Jack’s head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd here we go >:)


	42. Chapter 42

“Tim.” Jack’s voice was deadly calm. “Get that freaking gun pointed somewhere else before I break your arm.” 

“Take the collar off her, Jack.” His hand didn’t tremble, his voice didn’t shake. He felt himself slipping away from his body.

“Tim,” Jack said, turning around so the gun was pointed at his forehead, narrowing his eyes. “Put. It. Down.”

“Take the collar off,” Tim repeated.

Jack scoffed. “You won’t shoot me. For all the blood on your hands, you don’t have it in you.” 

Jack lunged forward, wrapping his hands around Tim’s throat. Tim stumbled back in surprise, hitting Jack’s desk hard but keeping his hold on the gun. 

Jack had a tight grip, his face contorted with anger and a grin appearing. “Oh, you’re going to pay for that. I’m going to break your arm, Timmy, and then I’m going to stick you on bedrest for so damn long you’ll forget what the outside of your room looks like.”

“Get off of him!” Maya yelled, frustrated as her powers refused to come. “You’re killing him!”

“Good!” Jack snarled, squeezing Tim’s throat harder. “You just stay right where you are. You can thank yourself for this, cupcake. You filled his head with these rebellious ideas, and now look what it’s earned him!”

Black was eating away at Tim’s vision. He was going to pass out, and when he woke up, he’d be locked in his room and Maya would be gone. After this display, he’d never see her again, he was sure of it. 

He couldn’t let that happen.

Tim whipped his pistol against Jack’s elbow with what strength he could muster. It was enough to make Jack pull his arm back in shock, and Tim pried the other hand off his throat, ducking away and gasping desperately for air. 

Jack moved for him again, but Tim was ready this time. He caught Jack’s hand and flipped Jack around so that he was pinned against the desk instead. Tim punched him in the gut, and Jack hunched over, arms wrapped around his stomach. Tim jammed the gun up under his chin.

“I’m stronger than you, Jack,” Tim said. “That’s what I get for doing all the dirty work around here. You can’t beat me.”

He grabbed Jack’s shirt and yanked him over to where Maya was. He pushed Jack towards her and pressed the gun to Jack’s shoulder.

“You’ll take the collar off, or I shoot you in the shoulder,” Tim said. “If you still won’t cooperate, we go from there.”

“How dare you,” Jack snapped. “I gave you everything. You were a helpless, broke, pathetic nothing when I found you. I made you into something!”

“You broke him!” Maya said. “You took advantage of a vulnerable man, and horrifically abused him anytime he stepped out of line. You’re a sick, abusive monster, Jack.”

“You shut up!” Jack said, nearly stumbling as Tim pressed the gun against his shoulder harder. “You’ll take him from me, and you’ll use him against me. He is mine. Get that through your thick skull. He’s MINE.”

“He’s Timothy Lawrence!” Maya said.

Tim grabbed Jack’s arm before he could reach for Maya. “You don’t get to touch her unless it’s to take the collar off.”

“You know you can’t go through with shooting me,” Jack said, spinning to face Tim. He spread his arms. “Go on. Shoot me, Tim. Shoot the man who protected you, who looked out for you, who made you who you are. Do it.”

Tim’s finger tightened on the trigger, but he did not pull it.

Jack took a step forward, and Tim obediently took a step back. 

“Give me the gun, Timmy,” Jack said, holding his hand out. “It’s not too late. You’re broken, but I know how to fix you. Give me the gun, and I’ll keep you safe, just like I always do. Those bandits? They’ll just use you for your information and your DNA. When you’re no more use to them, they’ll kill you. You know that, Tim. You know I always protect you, kiddo.”

Tim’s hand trembled. He looked down at his pistol. 

It would be so easy. Hand the gun to Jack, endure his punishment, and walk the line from now on. It would take time to earn back Jack’s trust, but Tim could do it, especially now that Nisha was dead. 

He looked past Jack at Maya. Her arm was trembling with the effort of trying to call on her power, and her eyes were fierce. She met his gaze, and did something he didn’t expect.

She smiled.

It was small, but it was comforting. It promised him she’d do whatever she could to protect him. That no matter the outcome, she was on his side.

Tim steadied his hand and cracked the pistol across Jack’s face.

Jack cried out in pain and surprise, stumbling back and putting his hand over his face. He looked up, eyes dark, and spat blood at Tim’s feet.

“You’re mine, Tim,” Jack growled, dropping his hand. “They don’t get to have you. Phaselock him!”

Maya yelled in alarm as her arm lit up and she caught Tim in her phaselock. Tim dropped his gun in surprise, and cursed out loud at his own stupidity. Amateur move. 

“No!” Maya said, gritting her teeth, trying to control her power. “Tim, I can’t stop!”

“You’re both so freaking stupid,” Jack said, laughing. “Oh, man, did you really forget that the whole reason you want the collar off her is because I can control her? Planning never really was your thing, Timmy. You were always better at just winging it and coming up with plans on the fly.”

Jack pulled a knife from the sheath on his leg. Tim watched him warily.

Jack held the knife up for Maya to see. “You did this to him, kiddo.”

“Don’t you dare hurt him,” Maya growled. “I’ll kill you. You fucking bitch, I’ll kill you.” 

“You can’t, sweetheart,” Jack said, and stabbed Tim in the side, the blade piercing deep.

Tim let out a pained howl, trying to squirm free. But he was trapped, and Jack dug the blade into his flesh savagely, twisting it as he went. Tim’s screams drowned out the savage threats Maya was spitting at Jack.

Jack finally tore the blade free. “Drop him, Maya.”

Tim hit the ground hard, crying out again and rolling off his injured side, pressing his hands to the wound in his side. Blood poured through his fingers, and he whimpered as Jack kicked him in the wound.

“Now you and your friend have matching side wounds! Although, yours needs some medical attention if you don’t want to bleed to death,” Jack said, crouching over Tim. He pat Tim’s cheek. “I’ll call the doctor for you if you want to ask nicely.”

Tim grit his teeth together, burying his face against his arm to scream as Jack kicked him again. Satisfied that Tim was out for the count, Jack got up and moved towards Maya.

“You bastard,” Maya said, anger pouring through her. “Timothy Lawrence is not yours. Even if he dies here, he dies a free man. You can’t take that from him ever again.”

“I’m going to lock you in the control core,” Jack said, gripping her shirt. “You’ll never know if he lived or died today. You’ll never see your friends alive again. You’ll be another weapon in my arsenal. I’ll update your collar to take remote voice commands, and once that’s set, I can use you as I please. You want to try and take what’s mine? I don’t freaking think so.”

Maya’s eyes widened. Jack smirked, as if he thought she would actually be surprised by his cruel words.

He understood a moment later when a gun was jammed against his shoulder again. The grin slowly slid off his face.

“You’ll die of blood loss,” he warned, glaring at Maya as he waited for Tim to inevitably collapse behind him.

“Take it off her, Jack. Now,” Tim said.

“Not this again. Do you ever learn?” Jack said in annoyance. “Maya, ph-”

Jack yelled as the gunshot went off, and blood splattered from his arm. Tim had moved the gun at the last minute so he didn’t shoot through Jack’s shoulder, but the bullet had still hit his arm.

Tim gasped for air, stumbling back but not dropping the gun. He stared in horror at where Jack stood, hand pressed against his arm. 

“I’ll brand your damn face again!” Jack boomed. “If that’s what it takes to put you in your damn place, then that’s what I’ll do. You ungrateful little shit. You, of all freaking people! Maya, phaselock him! You’ll hold him in place while I put that brand back to his face.”

Maya felt her power coming through her arm. She looked at Tim’s terrified face, and grit her teeth.

“It’s- my- power!” she cried, and used her power to throw Jack against the wall with so much force that the room shook. 

Jack hit the ground roughly, groaning. He pushed himself up, wincing in pain, and looked up as Maya and Tim stood over him.

“You don’t have to die today, Jack,” Tim said, aiming his gun again. “Take the collar off, and we go. You get to keep your life.”

“Tim-” Maya started, but cut herself off. Arguing with him wouldn’t help. 

“Tim,” Jack said. “Timmy, you’re part of my team. All that’s left of it. I always looked out for you. Don’t do this.”

“I begged you that day,” Tim whispered. “You laughed. You laughed as I screamed in agony. You laughed as the smell of my own burning flesh choked me. You laughed, Jack!” 

“I won’t let you use me to hurt Tim ever again,” Maya said, holding her arm out towards Jack. She didn’t know if she could resist his influence again, but Jack didn’t have to know that. She used her free arm to put a hand on Tim’s shoulder.

“Jack,” Tim said, swinging the gun so it was aimed at Jack’s knee. “Take it off her, or you never walk again. Maybe I don't have it in me to kill you, but you're the one who taught me that there are fates worse than death.”

Jack stood up slowly, staggering and catching himself on the wall. With the gun still aimed at his knee, he slowly put his hands on the collar and found the clasp. He pressed his bloodied fingers to it, and it beeped and came open with a click.

Jack sat back against the wall, and Maya didn’t like the smirk on his face. “Want to know a secret, cupcake? That knife was poisoned. And if I’m dead, they won’t give him the antidote.”

“He’s...lying…” Tim said, and swayed. Maya caught him, and he shuddered under her touch.

Jack folded his hands behind his head. “He’s going to die, and it’ll be on you.”

Maya opened her mouth, but Jack pulled a gun from behind him, and Maya just barely managed to throw herself to the ground before he shot. The bullet whizzed past her, narrowly missing.

“Maya, use the fast travel station!”

It was Angel’s voice, urgent in her head. Maya scrambled to her feet, arm lighting up as her power surged through her.

“Maya, go! He’s got guards on the way to the office! He’ll sedate you and put the collar back on you! He’s just doing this to buy time, since you already resisted the collar’s influence!” Angel urged.

Maya kicked Jack’s hands, and another shot went off, the bullet striking the ground. Maya grabbed Tim and fled for the fast travel station, grabbing the shield off Jack’s desk and strapping in on herself as she ran.

The door burst open behind her, and shots began to pelt her shield. The doors and windows around the office began to seal, trapping them all inside. Jack’s laughter rang out as they reached the fast travel station.

“It won’t work! I disabled your DNA and his when you got back from Lynchwood!” Jack called. “Just put the collar back on like a good girl. There’s no way out, and he’ll die if you don’t cooperate.”

Maya pressed the fast travel station, panic pouring through her. She couldn’t protect Tim and fight them off at the same time. Blood was soaking his shirt, and he was barely staying upright. 

But then the fast travel station activated, and she heard Jack’s cry of surprise. 

They emerged on Pandora, and Maya slung Tim’s arm over her shoulder, dragging him along. They’d be followed, and she didn’t have a weapon. If they could hide, she could use his ECHO to call for help from her friends. 

Was he poisoned? Had Jack been bluffing to cause her doubt?

Tim stumbled so bad that they nearly both fell. Maya couldn’t help but lower Tim to the ground as his body weakened.

He was panting, hand pressed to his wound. He pushed the pistol in his other hand against Maya.

“Take it. Go. I’ll slow you down. They’ll follow us,” he said, voice strained.

“I’m not leaving you. Quit wasting time!” Maya said, trying to haul him back up.

He swayed dangerously. “Losing...losing consciousness. Dead anyways. Go.”

She pulled at him again, but he slumped against her arms. Maya put her arms under his and began dragging him. She was strong, sure, but Tim was a full-grown, muscled man. She couldn’t carry him.

Even dragging him tore at her healing gunshot wound. She could feel it bleeding, but kept going, even as she saw a crowd of loaders and Hyperion guards appear at the fast travel station.

“No, no,” she whispered, looking down at Tim.

He was out cold, his hands dragging at his sides and blood flowing freely from his wound. Maya yanked his jacket off him and hastily tied it around the wound, looking at the approaching pursuit.

“If you stand down, he doesn’t have to die.” 

It was Jack’s voice, coming through Tim’s ECHO. Maya ignored him, dragging Tim along again. 

Too slow. Too damn slow. The Hyperion forces were getting closer.

“Stand down, Maya,” Jack said, his voice easy-going. “Let them put the collar back on you, and one of the guards will give Tim the antidote to the poison. I’ll send the doctor right to your location to save him from blood loss. He’ll live. Or will you sacrifice him?”

Maya grit her teeth and carefully lowered Tim to the ground, stepping in front of him protectively. She couldn’t possibly fight off all of them on her own, but she would not leave Tim behind. 

“If you kill the guards, you could kill the one who has the antidote with them,” Jack said in amusement. “A little counter-productive, huh? So here are your options: you surrender, we put the collar back on, and save Tim. You stand and fight, we win, the collar goes back on, Tim dies. You flee and get away, but Tim dies. There you go, kiddo. Take your pick!” 

Maya wanted to argue that Jack wouldn’t let Tim die, but she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

No, Tim had betrayed Jack. Either Jack would let him die, or Jack would save him just to torture him for the betrayal. 

Maya’s arm lit up and she flung it out, using her powers on the first wave of guards to rush them. She tried to fend the others off with Tim’s pistol, but she couldn’t do this for long. They would advance.

What the hell did she do? How did she get them out of this mess?

She didn’t have time to grab Tim’s ECHO and call for help. Using her powers too much would tire her out. Tim was unconscious and bleeding to death. All she had was his pistol, and she didn’t know where he kept his spare ammo. 

“Fuck,” she hissed.

If she stayed, she got recaptured. If she left, Tim paid the price for his betrayal. 

She took a steadying breath and steeled herself. Tim had risked everything to get that collar off of her. She would not leave him behind, no matter the cost.

Her powers were enough to hold them back for now, but she could see more forces fast traveling to their location. She couldn’t keep this up. They were going to be caught if Maya didn’t think of something fast. 

“M-Maya.”

Tim’s voice was weak. She couldn’t spare looking at him, but something hit her foot and she glanced down quickly.

“Use it and…” He coughed, an alarmingly wet sound. “Run. R-Run.”

Maya scooped the grenade off the ground, lobbed it at the oncoming forces, and darted for Tim.

She dragged him along as the explosion rang out, alarmed as she realized he was out again. She grabbed two more grenades off his weapons belt, and was relieved to find the spare ammo for his pistol. It wasn’t much, but it would buy them a little time. 

She looked around, desperate for any sort of cover they could use. Blood streaked the ground as she pulled Tim along, and blood was staining through her shirt from her own wound.

They were out in the open. Maya rarely felt helpless, but it washed over her now. She didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know how to save them.

As the Hyperion forces rushed them again, Maya threw another grenade at them. Jack’s laughter rang out from Tim’s ECHO.

“Man, you are stupidly persistent. Don’t you see you can’t win? I can’t wait to see the hope die in your eyes when that collar goes back on,” Jack said. “And I’m no medical expert, but I don’t think dragging Timmy along like that is helping his injury. This didn’t have to happen if you two had just learned your place. Oh, they’re getting close to you. This is so exciting!”

She ignored Jack’s words, sweat rolling down her face as she pulled Tim along. The guards were almost on them now, weapons drawn. She was positive they wouldn’t kill her, but also positive that they weren’t afraid to injure her. 

“Stop!” one of them at the head of the group said. “Surrender, or we open fire. One chance is all you get.”

Maya clutched Tim, her heart hammering against her chest. There was nowhere for them to run. They were outnumbered. Tim was bleeding badly. 

But she glared defiantly. She tightened her grip on the pistol. She would fight, and fight, and fight. If they captured her, she would do what she’d asked of Tim.

She would kill herself before she let Jack get his hands back on her. And she’d take out as many of his guards as she could before she did it. One last act of defiance, for her sake and Tim’s.

That was when a horn blared.

Maya startled so badly that she nearly dropped Tim. She looked over, eyes wide as a large vehicle barreled towards them.

It squealed to stop between Maya and Tim, and their attackers. The door on the side of the vehicle was shoved open.

“Get in,” a woman snapped.

Maya didn’t ask any questions. She pulled Tim forward as three explosions went off on the other side of the vehicle. At this point, she was desperate enough to trust a stranger rather than take her chances with Jack’s forces.

The woman helped her haul Tim into the vehicle, and slammed the door. “Janey, go!”

The vehicle lurched to life, and the woman pulled two grenades off her weapon belt. She slid open one of the vehicle’s windows and lobbed them out, ducking back down to avoid the gunfire being leveled at the vehicle. 

Maya could hear the Hyperion forces yelling orders as the sound of explosions died down a little. But the vehicle sped away, and Maya let out a shaky breath.

The woman knelt before Tim, grimacing a little at his face. Maya gripped him a little tighter.

“It’s not Handsome Jack,” she said.

“I know,” the woman said, pulling his jacket away and tearing his shirt to look at his wound. She grabbed a first-aid kit and got to work on cleaning and dressing his wound. “Don’t just sit there. There are health kits in that pack there. Give him one of the strong ones if you don’t want him to die in the next few minutes.”

Maya hastily dug through the indicated pack. She found a strong health kit, and injected it into Tim. He was alarmingly still, and Maya had to put a hand on his chest to make sure he was even still breathing.

“How is he?” the driver called back to them.

“Bad,” the woman said. “But he’s survived worse. If we can escape Jack’s forces, he’ll be okay.” She glanced at Maya. “Hold him still. I need to stitch this, and I don’t have any anesthetic.” 

Maya gripped Tim’s arms, pressing them down as the woman bent over him and began to stitch his wound. Tim jerked awake with a horse cry, trying to twist away. Maya held him down, alarm ringing through her at the look in his eyes. She could already tell that he was too disoriented to recognize what was happening.

“Jack, stop!” he cried weakly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, it’s not Jack. I’m right here. It’s Maya,” Maya said, squeezing his arms. “You’re going to be fine.”

Tim struggled a little more before passing out again. Maya was both concerned and relieved.

“There,” the woman said, sitting back and bandaging his wound. “It’ll need more attention when we can stop, but that should keep him alive for now.” 

“His watch,” Maya said, eyes going wide as she reached for it. “Jack can track him through it, and remotely activate the digistructs in it.”

“No, Maya, it’s okay.” Angel’s voice. She sounded strained. “I managed to sever Jack’s connection to the watch. It should be permanent. I’ll explain more later. I have to go. I’m trying to keep them off your trail.”

Maya had a million questions, but she kept her mouth shut and just held onto Tim. She didn’t want to risk angering their rescuers until they were out of danger.

The vehicle rattled along at high speed for a while before it began to slow. It was dark out now, and the vehicle came to a stop. Maya couldn’t see out of the windows, but she held her breath as she waited for an attack from outside, or a betrayal from inside.

Neither came. Instead, the driver came back to join them, frowning down at Tim.

“He looks rough,” she said.

“Are you surprised?” the other woman said. “He’s always been an injury-magnet.”

“You know Tim?” Maya said in surprise.

“So his name IS Timothy!” the driver said in triumph.

The woman shot her a look. “What else does ‘Jimothy’ rhyme with, Janey?”

Janey knelt beside Tim, ignoring her companion. “I saved his life a few years back. Hers, too. Back on Elpis.”

“Elpis…” Maya said slowly. She looked at the woman. “Is your name Athena?”

“It is,” she said with a nod. 

Maya slumped back a little. “How did you find us?”

“A voice in my head.” Athena grimaced a little. “Unpleasant, to say the least. But she was urgent. She said Jack’s doppelganger was injured and trying to escape with a woman Jack had captive. She sent us a nav point and said she was going to send them there through fast travel, and that they would be pursued.” 

“Angel,” Maya said. “Shit, I hope she’s okay. Jack will know she helped us.”

“Why now?” Athena demanded.

Maya frowned. “What?”

She gestured to Tim. “Why did he leave now? It’s been years. I thought Jack had him permanently.”

Maya looked down at Tim, everything catching up to her all at once, crashing over her. She pulled Tim so his head laid on her lap.

“He did it to protect me,” she said quietly. “He risked everything to save my life, and my freedom.” Her hand lightly traced the bandage on him. “Jack stabbed him for it. He claims he poisoned him.” She grabbed his hand, and looked to Athena and Janey. “Angel said his digi-Jacks are safe. I can summon them and they should be able to tell us if he was poisoned.”

“No,” Athena said. “It’s too risky.”

“Babe, if he’s poisoned, he’ll never live long enough to make it back,” Janey said nervously. 

“I doubt Jack would poison him,” Athena said. “If anything, he said it to mess with you. Not-Jack isn’t showing any signs of being poisoned.”

“His name is Tim,” Maya said firmly. She looked down at him. “I...sorry.”

“You’ve been through a lot,” Janey said. “Who are you, anyways?”

“I’m Maya,” she said. “How I got to be friends with Tim is a long story, but all you need to know right now is that he’s been trying to help me escape Jack for a while. He finally pulled a gun on Jack to save me, and Jack stabbed him for the betrayal.”

“We have a secure place not too far. Once we’re sure we’ve lost Jack’s forces, we’ll go there. Not-J...Tim, I mean, can recover. You’re bleeding, too. Here, you can clean it yourself if you want.” Athena pushed the first-aid kit to Maya.

Maya tended to her wound, wincing at the pain and mentally cursing Tim once again for not letting the doctor fully heal her. Oh, she would never let him live down the fact that he shot her.

If he lived.

That slowed Maya as she finished bandaging her wound. She put a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall with each labored breath.

“He’ll be fine,” Athena said, watching her. “Physically, at least.” She glanced at his mask. “I take it Jack…?”

“Yes,” Maya said darkly. “Jack did.” 

Athena nodded. “I was there when it happened to Jack. We all were. In the last few days I was with Tim, he’d made nervous jokes about Jack making his face match. He was terrified about it. But last time I talked to him, it still hadn’t happened.”

Maya didn’t tell her it happened because Tim tried to escape with Athena. Instead, she just brushed Tim’s hair away from his forehead, picturing the outline of that hideous scar on his face.

There was so much to talk about. So much to say. She wanted to call her friends, but she couldn’t risk telling them her location in case Jack forced Angel to monitor their communication.

“Rest,” Athena said, as if reading her thoughts. At Maya’s look, her mouth tightened into a thin line. “If I wanted to hurt him, I would’ve done that already. We’ll keep you both safe. You have my word.”

“We’ll get moving as soon as it’s safe. You might as well rest now, and we’ll wake you if anything happens,” Janey said, coming over with a water bottle and setting it next to Maya. “Just get him to drink a little first, will you?”

Maya uncapped the water and shifted Tim in her arms. She carefully got a little water down his throat, and drank some herself. She capped it and set it beside her.

She shouldn’t sleep. She should stay awake and protect Tim.

But using her powers to protect them before Athena and Janey came had drained her. She settled herself against the inside of the vehicle, holding Tim close.

She didn’t know what would happen next. She knew for a fact they weren’t safe; Jack hadn’t expected them to be able to leave the office, and he certainly hadn’t expected backup to come save them. 

Jack would hunt them down relentlessly. And Maya knew, with a sick feeling in her gut, that Tim would be his top priority.

But she couldn’t save Tim if she was too weak to fight. She had to trust that Athena and Janey would keep an eye out while she and Tim recovered from their escape.

“Thank you,” she whispered to Tim, and let herself drift off to sleep, free of the collar at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for that Deus Ex Athena :') But they're not entirely safe yet! Let me know what you thought of their escape attempt, and Tim finally betraying Jack >:)


	43. Chapter 43

“Maya!”

Maya awoke with a start, but Janey put her hands up. 

“Just me,” she said. “We’re here. Let’s get Tim inside so we can properly tend to that wound of his.”

Maya looked down at him. Blood had dried on his shirt and skin, but he was still breathing. She sat up, pulling him with her.

“Here,” Athena said, getting on Maya’s other side and taking half of Tim’s weight.

Together, they got Tim out of the vehicle. Janey led them into a little house and down the hallway to a bedroom. Maya and Athena set Tim on the bed, and Athena got to work checking his wounds.

“Come on,” Janey said, lightly touching Maya’s arm. “You could use a shower and some food.”

Maya shook her head, not taking her eyes off Tim. “I can’t leave him.”

“Athena will be with him,” Janey promised. “Trust me, she’s the last person Handsome Jack would want to cross.”

“She’s right,” Athena said without looking up. 

Maya hesitated, and Janey used it to pull her out of the room. She led Maya to a bathroom and gave her a towel.

“I’ll leave some clothes right outside the door and go make lunch,” Janey said. She glanced back down the hall towards the room Tim was in, and offered Maya a little smile, lowering her voice. “You’ll understand once we talk more, but I can promise you Athena won’t let anything happen to him.” 

She left, and Maya shut the door. She stripped out of her filthy clothing and turned on the shower, stepping under the spray of warm water.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and calming her thoughts. She needed to think rationally.

Tim had betrayed Jack. He was injured, but likely the part about being poisoned was just a lie. Still, with an injury like that, they wouldn’t be able to travel far on foot. 

Tim had been armed for an attack on Sanctuary before they left Helios. He had guns and ammo, as well as supposedly having full control over his watch. While Maya had used his grenades, they weren’t weaponless, at least.

Jack would be after both of them, but his main target would be Tim. Tim betraying him right after Nisha’s death would be a huge blow, with the added insult of Angel betraying him too. He’d be unhinged, but he’d still plan carefully. They’d have to be careful.

Angel was still at Jack’s mercy, but Maya couldn’t do anything about that until she spoke to Angel. Still, with Angel in Jack’s hands, it was too risky to tell her friends her location. As badly as she wanted to see them, it was best if she waited until the last minute to contact them.

Athena and Janey were aiding them. Maya debated whether she could trust them, but Tim didn’t appear to have anyone else who would help him. She’d have to rely on them for now, but be cautious in case they wanted to hurt him for working with Jack so loyally. 

Her own wound stung, but she could move around and fight with it. After sleeping, she felt a lot better. She’d be able to use her powers well if she needed to.

Maya opened her eyes, feeling better now that she’d gone over everything more rationally. Their biggest priority right now was letting Tim recover and making sure he didn’t get an infection. 

Once he was better, Maya could take them up to Sanctuary. Even Jack couldn’t touch Tim there. 

Maya shut the water off and stepped out, toweling herself dry. She cracked the door open and found the promised clothes waiting for her.

She dressed, the clothes just a little big on her. She left the bathroom and wandered down the hall to where Tim was resting.

Athena sat in the corner of the room with an ECHO in her hands, reading something. Maya took the other chair in the room, pulling it up to Tim’s bed and sitting beside him.

He was still out, but Maya could see a little mark from where Athena must’ve injected him with another health kit. Athena looked up at her.

“We don’t have many health kits,” she said. “I’m trying to ration them in case something happens, but he lost a lot of blood and he needed it. Janey is making food. When she comes in here, you’re going to tell us what happened.”

“You didn’t know his name,” Maya said.

“No, I didn’t. Jack had put a bomb in his face. He risked it going off if he told anyone his name. He just said it rhymed with ‘Jimothy’,” Athena said. “Obviously, we all assumed Timothy. But we weren’t allowed to call him that, so we all took to calling him not-Jack.”

“He mentioned you a few times,” Maya said. “He claimed you’d want him dead for staying by Jack’s side, but I don’t know if he really believed that.”

“I have plenty of words for him when he wakes up,” Athena said.

“I told him when we escaped, I’d help him contact you,” Maya said, shaking her head. “Guess you beat me to it.”

Janey stepped into the room and handed everyone a plate of food. Maya was starving, but forced herself to eat slowly as Janey sat on the end of the bed.

It was silent as they all ate. Athena finished first, and shifted Tim so she could trickle some water into his mouth before lying him back down. 

When Maya had finished, she set her plate on the bedside table. Janey copied her, and Athena leaned back with her arms crossed.

“Explain,” she said.

Maya summed up how they met on Overlook, Tim’s kidnapping of her, and the slow way they became friends under the circumstances. She told them about the collar, about Angel’s help, and about Tim’s betrayal of Jack to free her.

Athena didn’t interrupt, just listened with an unchanging expression. Janey seemed surprised by the whole thing.

“And then you showed up,” Maya finished. She looked at Athena. “He was loyal to Jack, but only because Jack abused him into it. He would lock Tim away in his room in the dark, with no food and no human contact. He’d beat him. He’d lie to him. He abused Tim horrifically, and Tim still betrayed him to save me.”

“Did he tell you about his escape attempt?” Athena said at last.

Maya nodded. “He got in touch with you through a stolen ECHO. When he tried to get to you, Jack caught him at the fast travel station.”

“I never knew what really happened,” Athena said. “I don’t want to talk about it more until he wakes up, though.”

“You guys got really lucky. We’re at this location for a little bit because of a side job I’m doing,” Janey said. “We live in Hollow Point. We’d have never made it to you in time if we’d been there.”

“We were here, and they’re still alive,” Athena said, standing up. “I’m going to shower. When Tim wakes up, we have a lot to discuss.”

Maya watched her leave. Janey sighed.

“She’s not so bad,” she assured Maya. “A little rough around the edges, but that’s all. I made some soup for when Tim wakes up. Guess it’s a waiting game now.” 

“Guess so,” Maya said, looking at his arm still in a cast, and the bandage on his side. 

She would not let Jack get his hands back on Tim, no matter what.

***

Tim was out for a while, but they all took to staying in the room with him. Janey would leave to make food or tend to business she had to do, but Athena and Maya stayed by Tim’s side. 

They were all in there when Tim finally woke up. Maya jerked in surprise as he groaned a little, turning his head and slowly cracking his eyes open.

“Tim?” she said, leaning forward. “Can you hear me?”

“He stabbed my side, not my ears,” he said, his voice cracked and weak. 

“Here, drink some water,” Maya said, helping him sit up and pressing the glass to his lips. She tipped it into his mouth slowly so he wouldn’t drink too much.

FInally, she set the empty glass down. Tim had closed his eyes again, grimacing as he touched his bandages.

“How are we still alive?” he asked.

“Open your eyes and find out, you big idiot,” Janey said fondly.

Tim’s eyes flew open, his whole body stiffening. He stared at Janey, then slowly turned to see Athena.

“Great. I survive Jack just to die at your hands,” he said, shoulders slumping.

“What happened that night, Tim?” Athena asked. “I want to hear it from you. Maya told me Jack caught you.”

Tim hunched over. “Guess she told you my name, too.” He blew out a sigh, pressing a hand to his mask. “Jack caught me at the fast travel station. Nisha told him about the ECHO I stole, and he read all the messages. He waited to see if I’d act on it, and I did.” He closed his eyes, wincing, his hand pressing harder against the mask as if he was in pain. Maya put a hand on his shoulder. “He...He broke my wrist and my ankle. He took me back to his office and had loaders hold me in place while he...he…”

Athena reached out and gently but firmly pried his hand from the mask. Tim didn’t open his eyes, but he gave a small nod. Athena pulled the mask off his face.

Janey gasped in horror, and Tim winced at the sound. His breathing caught a little, and Maya tightened her grip on his shoulder.

“I can still smell the flesh burning,” he whispered, and swallowed hard. “Sometimes it still hurts.”

“Oh, Tim,” Janey said softly. 

“Open your eyes,” Athena said. Tim obeyed, and their gazes locked. “I waited for you that night. I waited for hours. I waited until Jack contacted me.”

“Jack?” Tim choked out.

Athena nodded. “He said you’d changed your mind, and that I’d do well to forget about you. I stayed close by for another day, but heard nothing from you or about you. Jack never contacted me again.” Her expression tightened a little. “I tried to find a way to sneak to Helios. I knew he must’ve done something to you. But I couldn’t find a way to get there without being detected. For a while, we thought you were dead. Then we saw a video of you on the ECHOnet, giving one of Jack’s speeches. I knew it was you. And I knew he’d done something that night to control you.” 

“Regardless of what he did to me that night, it was still me killing all those people,” Tim said bitterly. “Hell, I kidnapped Maya.”

“And shot me,” Maya reminded helpfully.

Tim glared at her. “Will you let that go?”

She pulled her shirt up to show him the bandaged wound. “Absolutely not.”

But she was smiling a little. Tim rolled his eyes and slumped back against the pillows.

“I’m not who I was on Elpis, Athena. I can’t ever be that man again,” Tim said.

“Then be better,” Athena said. “You’re away from Jack now. What you do next is entirely on you.”

“He’ll never stop hunting me,” Tim said quietly.

“Then we’ll find somewhere to hide you,” Athena said. He looked at her in surprise. “Wipe the look off your face, Tim. I failed you that night, but you managed to escape even after what he did to you. If you want to hide from him, Janey and I will help.”

“I can take him to Sanctuary. Jack can’t get him there,” Maya said.

Athena shook her head. “He can’t go there. Look at him. They’ll never trust him. They’ll try to kill him.”

“I’m unfortunately very used to that,” Tim said.

Athena ignored that. “What you need to do is make Jack think he’s there and protected. You take him to Sanctuary secretly, show a video of him there so Jack thinks that’s where he is, and then Janey and I will smuggle him someplace safe.”

“There’s no place safe from Jack,” Tim said.

“Not true. Hyperion influence doesn’t touch every planet. He supposedly has control of Atlas, so Promethea is a no-go. But somewhere like Eden-6 might be safe for you. Jack won’t want to risk a war with Jakobs. We’ll find somewhere to hide you.”

“And my friends and I will kill him,” Maya said. “Hiding you is temporary, Tim. Jack will die, and you’ll really be free.”

“I’ll never be free.” Tim sounded exhausted. “Even if he’s dead, I can’t ever get my face back. The bomb is gone, but the scar never will be. I’m stuck like this.” 

“Stop whining,” Athena said, leveling him with a look. “You made your choices. Live with them. If any part of the man I knew on Elpis is still alive, then I know you’ll do better. You weren’t cruel.” 

“Well I am now!” Tim snapped. He let out a frustrated growl and gripped a fistful of his hair, tugging on it roughly. “Shit, Athena, I’ve been killing people for years now. I kill people who don’t meet deadlines, for god’s sake. I couldn’t even tell you most of their names. They’re just one more item on the daily to-do list. And Jack…” He tugged harder at his hair, and Maya caught his wrist as a few strands came free and fell to his lap. “I betrayed him. You know Jack. He’ll never let me escape.” He let out a choked noise. “I shot him. I shot Jack.”

Maya guided his hand away from his hair. “Tim, look at me. Look.” He reluctantly looked up at her. “You gave up everything to save me. I know what that cost you. I’m so grateful for what you did.”

“I couldn’t kill you,” he whispered. “If we’d gone to Sanctuary, I would’ve…” He shook his head. “Please don’t ask that of me again.”

“I don’t have to,” she said, sliding an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. “We’re not out of the woods yet, but we’re safe for now. Angel said she cut off Jack’s connection from your watch.”

He looked down at his watch. Athena shot him a sharp look.

“Not in here,” she said.

He unclasped his watch and Maya watched curiously as he hooked it up to his ECHO. “If Jack could track it, he’d be here by now. I can check and see if his connection is severed. It must be. If it wasn’t, he’d have remotely summoned them to subdue me.” 

He played around with his ECHO. Maya looked between him and Athena curiously. Athena came off harsh, but she hadn’t accused Tim of supporting Jack all those years. 

“There,” Tim said. He put his watch back on and flicked his fingers across the interface.

“Tim!” Athena snapped.

Tim ignored her. “How am I looking?”

The digi-Jacks seemed confused. The blue one looked down at himself. “Sir, we...something’s wrong. Handsome Jack is blocked from our system.”

“I’m well aware. How are my injuries?” Tim said.

“But-” the red one started.

“Angel severed his connection. She deleted all the codes that gave him access to you, and without direct access to the watch, he can’t reinstate them,” Tim said. “Please just tell me if I’m dying or not.”

The blue one straightened up. “Your wound is deep, but no infection. You lost a lot of blood, but health kits saved you.” 

“Was he poisoned?” Maya asked.

The blue one shook his head. “No poison. Sir, what’s going on?”

“I shot Jack, he stabbed me, typical work day,” Tim said. “Uh...I think I quit work, actually.”

“I’m pretty sure shooting your boss counts as quitting,” Maya said.

“Right, then I’m unemployed as of today. Or yesterday. Or a few days ago.” He rubbed his temples. “I don’t know how long I’ve been out. You’re dismissed, by the way.” 

They looked confused, but disappeared back into the watch. Tim winced as Athena smacked him upside the head.

“That was dangerous! Why are you always so reckless?” she said.

“Why does every woman in my life have to hit so damn hard?” Tim said, rubbing his head. “I’m lucky Meg never lost her tem-” He froze, and looked to Maya with worry on his face. “What happened to Meg?”

“I’m sorry, Tim. She’s still there,” Maya said. She rested her hand on his arm as he sat up. “Stop. You can’t do anything about it now. Jack didn’t know she was helping us.”

“Jack will kill her! He’s going to be on a rage,” Tim said. 

“And what do you expect to do?” Athena said. “You were, once again, on death’s door. You’re too injured to fight, and if you go back, that’ll be the end of you. Jack won’t let you slip through his fingers again.”

“I…” Tim slumped. “I don’t want her to die. She’s just a secretary. She wasn’t part of all the bloodshed.” 

“You can’t do anything now,” Athena said.

“I might be able to-” Tim started.

Athena cut him off. “Timothy, I tried for years to find a way to get you off Helios, and couldn’t come up with a plan. I promise you won’t fare any better, especially since Jack is after you. And if you show him you care about anyone up there, he will use them to lure you back. So for once in your life, think this through and realize you can’t help.” 

Tim snapped his mouth shut. He hesitated before saying, “Years?”

“Shut up,” Athena said, and Janey hid a fond smile. 

“You need to rest now,” Janey said, patting his arm. “Do you want to shower?”

“I don’t think I can,” Tim admitted. “It, uh, really hurts.”

“He basically gutted you. Of course it hurts,” Athena said.

“You know, I really didn’t miss you being an ass to me,” Tim said.

“And I really didn’t miss your stupidity, but here we are,” Athena said. 

“Janey, you said you made him soup?” Maya said as Athena and Tim glared at each other.

“Oh, right! You need to eat something.” Janey hopped off the bed and left the room.

Athena looked away from Tim. “I’m glad you’re still alive. And that you finally got away.”

“You’re not mad?” Tim said.

“Of course I am. But I understand why you did what you did.” She looked back, her eyes tracing the scar on his face. “We always said you were the coward, but you’re braver than we ever gave you credit for.”

“Just don’t launch me off one of those jump-pads. Some fears I’ll never get over,” he said.

“You and your acrophobia,” she said. “Look, Tim. I’m...sorry. That I couldn’t save you back then.”

“Water under the disfigured bridge,” Tim said. “There’s nothing you could’ve done.”

“But there’s something I can do now. We’ll find somewhere safe for you,” Athena said. 

Tim suddenly looked small and afraid. Maya nudged him.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as I can,” she promised. 

“I...thanks,” he said. “Really, both of you. Thanks.” 

“Sappy,” Maya said.

“I shot you once and I’ll shoot you again,” Tim said.

She laughed, and the relief of it all caused her to laugh harder. “We got away, Tim.”

He stared at her, that warmth spreading in his chest again as her laughter filled the room. She looked so happy, so free. 

He’d taken it from her, but he’d given it back.

He’d never been so terrified and confused in his life. But her laughter pushed those thoughts away for the moment, and he found himself smiling at her joy.

No, they certainly weren’t out of this yet. But that collar was off her neck, and they were hidden and aided by allies now. They might just make it after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is finally reunited with Athena and Janey! Now he's got even more badass women to remind him how reckless he is :')


	44. Chapter 44

“Timothy.”

Tim jerked and looked over his shoulder. “Jack?” His eyes widened in alarm. “Jack, your arm!”

Jack was suddenly right before him, both hands wrapped around Tim’s throat, blood gushing from a wound on his arm. “You shot me. I pulled you from the damn gutters, and you shot me.”

Tim wheezed, thrashing against Jack but unable to pry Jack’s hands from his throat. Jack slammed him against the wall.

“This is what you get,” Jack snarled, pulling a hand away to wave it.

Tim watched in horror as loaders pulled Maya into the room. She had tears in her eyes, her arms restrained.

“Tim! Help me!” The collar on her throat was too tight. He could see it was choking her. “Tim, please!”

“You betrayed me,” Jack said, shaking Tim. “You did this. You.”

And suddenly, someone was walking towards Maya, prepared to brand her. It was Jack, he thought, as the figure approached. Maya was screaming Tim’s name, begging him to help her, begging him to…

To stop?

The figure turned.

Tim stared at himself as the other him brought the brand to Maya’s face.

His shriek mingled with hers.

“Tim!”

Tim thrashed as someone grabbed his arms. He tried to pull free, his heart slamming. He had to save Maya. He had to. 

He saw himself branding her, and a choked sob left him. He gasped for air.

“Tim! You’re okay!”

His head whipped around and Maya came into view. She was pinning his bad arm down with one hand and shaking his shoulder with the other.

“Tim? Tim, are you with me?” she said.

He realized Athena was pinning down his other arm, and Janey had his legs. His side throbbed, and his breathing stuttered as he tried to focus.

“I’m o-okay,” he managed.

They all slowly released him. He stayed still, afraid that moving would only hurt his side more.

Athena peeled his bandages back. “You’re lucky you didn’t rip the stitches.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to have more peaceful nightmares in the future,” Tim said. He risked bringing an arm up to swipe away the sweat gathered on his forehead. “I think I’m going to need that shower.”

“You were begging Jack to stop,” Maya said quietly. 

Tim didn’t close his eyes, much as he wanted to. He didn’t want to risk seeing that image of himself branding Maya.

“Yea, well, I’ve got a lot of shit to work through subconsciously. Expect more nightmares,” he said, slumping back against the pillows and wincing at the pain in his side. 

“Great, we’ll just tie you to the bed so you don’t tear your wound open,” Athena said.

“Isn’t that a little excessive?” Janey said.

“I want to say she was kidding, but I honestly never know with Athena,” Tim said. He scrubbed a hand down his face. “Anyone feel like just whacking me in the head and knocking me out?”

“It’s a tempting offer,” Maya said, and snickered at the look he shot her. 

“I’ll make you some tea,” Janey said, getting up. “I’ll see if I can’t find anything for you to wear, too. No use showering if you’re just getting back in that torn up shirt and pants.”

The dream had shaken Tim. “Maya, we should get moving as soon as we can. Jack will be relentless in his search for us. The sooner he thinks I’m on Sanctuary, the better. Athena, did anyone see you when you rescued us? Uh, when exactly did you enter the picture?”

“You were unconscious by then,” Athena said. 

“It was shortly after we reached Pandora,” Maya said. 

“Regardless, no, Jack shouldn’t know it was us who saved you. We should be fine to help you with Jack none the wiser,” Athena said.

“You don’t think he’ll come questioning you?” Tim said nervously.

“He can try,” Athena said, clenching a fist. “If he thinks his face is disfigured now, wait until I’m through with him.”

“Uh, hey, that’s my disfigured face too, you know,” Tim said.

“And it’s hideous. But it’ll be worse if Jack comes poking around Hollow Point,” Athena said. “Besides, if he thinks Maya took you to her friends, he’ll have no reason to come asking me questions about you. He’ll assume they’re the ones protecting you.” 

“Still, Maya and I should get going, just to be safe,” Tim said.

Athena pointed at his bandaged side. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere fast.”

“I’ve had worse. Jack sent us to take out a bandit camp with my arm busted. This is nothing,” Tim said.

“Tim, I get you’re nervous, but you can’t push yourself too fast. My wound was treated by medical and is healing well. Your wound is...well, I kind of dragged you along and made it worse,” Maya said. He opened his mouth, and she cut him off. “You still shot me.”

Tim groaned. “I said I was sorry.”

“Back on topic. Jack stabbed you, and that blade went deep. I saw him twisting it, too. You lost a lot of blood, and I had to drag you to try to escape, which only made it all worse,” Maya said. “Plus, your arm is still healing.”

“It’ll be fine soon!” Tim argued. “I have my watch, and I have my weapons. I can take care of myself.”

“Wow, Jack really did get to you. The not-Jack I knew would never run into a fight if he could avoid it,” Athena said.

“Yea, well, the not-Jack you knew also thought he was just going to be a body double for some cocky code-monkey, not a freaking vault hunter,” Tim said. “I can hold my own a lot better now than I ever could back then.”

“Which I believe. Still, if you tried to get to Sanctuary and Jack intercepted you, you’d be taken captive with hardly a struggle,” Athena said. “And I really don’t think you want that.”

The dream flashed through his mind, and Tim winced a little. No, he didn’t want that. Not for himself, and not for Maya.

But...where would he go after Sanctuary?

He had no friends or family he could return to. He had no plan for what to do now, because he hadn’t thought about leaving Jack since the night Jack branded him. 

It was all hitting him now. He’d given up everything. His home in the apartment, his protection, his access to weapons and medicine, Jack.

No more ECHO calls to bitch about work. No more glasses of wine on the couch before bed. No more thoughtless banter. No more “Attaboy Timmy”. 

He would never be Jack’s Timmy again.

And that hurt. 

He looked up as Maya grabbed his arm. “You made me a promise up on Helios.”

“I don’t know who Timothy Lawrence is,” Tim whispered. 

Who was Timothy Lawrence? Just a blurry face with freckles. Just a man who sacrificed his morals for a paycheck. Just a man who died years ago. 

“I do,” Maya said. “Timothy Lawrence is my friend. He shot Handsome Jack to free me. He asked me not to hurt an innocent woman that Jack was willing to sacrifice. He spared my friends’ lives. That’s who Timothy Lawrence is.” 

“I…” Tim took a deep breath and grabbed his ECHO. “Listen to this.”

He found the log from Elpis and played it. Athena scowled at her own playfulness, but Maya listened intently. 

When the log ended, Tim tightened his grip on the ECHO. “I’m not him anymore.”

“No,” Maya agreed. “Jack made sure of that. But you’re not Handsome Jack. You told me you didn’t like killing people.” She met his eyes. “This is it, Tim. I told you that who we are is what we do with our freedom. I trust you’ll do better without Jack breathing down your neck. Show us who you are when he’s not controlling you.”

She made it sound so simple. Tim laid against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling.

She trusted him to do better. 

“Um...I didn’t want to interrupt all that,” Janey said, poking her head into the doorway. “I made you some tea, Tim.”

She came into the room and handed him a steaming mug. She sat on the bed and smiled at him as he took a few sips and set it aside.

“You were something back then, that’s for sure. Always screaming your head off about heights. And, oh, you loved that cat poster I made!” she said.

“Janey, please stop talking,” Tim said miserably.

“You should’ve seen him back then,” Janey said to Maya. “Oh, he used to make these lame puns all the time in fights.”

“Oh my god, I dreaded when Tim would freeze a Scav,” Athena said.

“You need a sweater?” Janey said in a cheap imitation of Tim’s voice. 

Tim buried his face in his hands as Maya laughed. 

“Ugh, or that whole ‘and the world just got 25% more handsome’ line he used to throw out when he summoned the digi-Jacks,” Athena said. 

“Stop exposing me!” Tim said. 

“Please don’t stop exposing him,” Maya said, laughing harder. 

Tim didn’t bother lifting his head from his hands as Janey and Athena went on talking about how he was back in the old days. But he listened to their stories, to Maya’s laughter.

He’d been so different back then. But even after being loyal to Jack for so long, Athena and Janey were still willing to help him. 

He wasn’t alone. Maybe he didn’t know who he was, but he wasn’t alone. 

He let his hands fall away as his eyes shut. He felt exhausted. Despite the fear of more nightmares, he could barely keep his eyes open.

“Oh, he’s out again,” Janey whispered. 

“He needs the rest. He’s lucky he survived that stab wound,” Athena said. 

“He just needs to rest for a few days, and then we’ll go to Sanctuary,” Maya said. “Thank you for helping us. We’d be back on Helios if it wasn’t for you.” 

“I owed him a rescue,” Athena said. 

“I’m surprised Jack hasn’t taunted him over his ECHO again,” Maya said nervously. “I wonder if Angel blocked Jack’s access to it. I hope so, for Tim’s sake. I don’t know if he can handle that right now.”

“You understand that it’s not as simple as getting him away from Jack, right? Jack will haunt him for the rest of his life. Recovery for him will be slow, and certainly not steady,” Athena said.

“I don’t care,” Maya said, that fierce tone of hers coating the words. “He didn’t stand a chance at recovering from what was done to him until he was away from Jack. I know this is just the start, but he’s not going through it alone. I escaped my own captivity and found friends that became a family to me. I know Tim will find someone or something to keep him balanced.” 

Tim wanted to tell her he’d already found that person, but he fell asleep before he could manage the words.

***

Tim spent the next few days sleeping on and off. Athena cared for his wound, changing his bandages and monitoring him for any signs of infection. They didn’t have many health kits to spare, but she ended up giving him one after a nightmare had him thrashing hard enough to pull his stitches.

He was embarrassed when he realized part of the reason they were always in the room after that was to monitor him for nightmares. They’d hold him down and wake him, trying to calm him down until he became oriented again.

But they never mocked him for them. They didn’t press him to tell them what his dreams were. They just got him some water or tea, and talked with him until he fell back asleep.

After a few days, he managed to shower, though it was a slow, painful process. Jack had really done a number on him.

Still, Tim grit his teeth and pushed through the pain. The sooner he was better, the sooner they could get to Sanctuary. He didn’t want Athena and Janey to be caught protecting him. 

After managing to shower without falling over or tearing his stitches, he tested himself. The next day, he got up and walked to the kitchen to have breakfast. He was urged back into bed right after, but got up again to pace the hallway and stretch his legs.

“You should be lying down. Pushing yourself won’t make you heal any faster,” Athena said, leaning in the doorway and watching him as he walked the hall.

“She’s right, Tim,” Maya said.

“You should be on bedrest,” Athena said.

Tim froze, terror lurching up from the depths of his mind. Locked away, with no food, no human contact, and sometimes no light. Just alone with his thoughts. For his own good. 

“Tim,” Maya said. He hadn’t seen her move, but she was suddenly in front of him, gripping his arms. “You’re safe. We just want you to lie down so you don’t make your injury worse. We’ll stay in the room with you.”

“I don’t need bedrest,” Tim said, his voice coming out too sharp, too dangerous.

“Then at least go sit in the kitchen with Janey while she makes lunch,” Maya said.

“I…” He hesitated. “Fine. I’ll go in the kitchen.”

“Thank you. We’ll be right there, okay?” Maya said, releasing his arms. 

Tim went down the hallway. Instead of going into the kitchen, though, he pressed himself against the wall to listen to them. He knew they would talk about him.

“What was that?” Athena’s voice was low.

“Jack’s idea of ‘bedrest’ was locking Tim in his room and starving him. Jack did it to make him sit alone with his thoughts. It was his way of breaking Tim so he could control him better. I snuck out to check on Tim once, and Jack had left him starved and alone in the dark,” Maya said, matching her low tone. “Just...don’t use that word around him.” 

Tim closed his eyes. He was so goddamn weak. 

“Tim? Were you eavesdropping?”

He didn’t even bother opening his eyes at Athena’s annoyed question. “Yes.” 

“You’re still a pain in the ass,” Athena informed him.

Tim opened his eyes and finger gunned at her. “Now with 100% more trauma.” 

“Come on, before she hits you,” Maya said, leading him into the kitchen.

Athena went to help Janey make lunch, but Maya sat with Tim at the table. He’d been excused from helping around the house due to his injury, and they even tried to keep Maya resting as much as they could since her wound was still healing.

“We talked while you were sleeping earlier,” Maya said. “How do you feel about leaving for Sanctuary in the morning? And be honest. If you need more time to rest, even just another day or two, that’s fine.” 

“We should go,” Tim said. “I’m fine. Really.”

“You’re not, so stop saying that,” Maya said. “But you seem okay to make it to the nearest fast travel station, at least. When we get to Sanctuary, we should have access to health kits. You can rest up there for a few days while Zed treats you.”

“Oh, hell no, that guy didn’t even seem like a real doctor,” Tim said, scowling.

“He hasn’t killed any of us yet,” Maya said, which was not at all promising. “Once your injury is taken care of, we’ll get back in touch with Athena and Janey and find somewhere to hide you.”

“Right,” Tim said, dropping his gaze. Because Maya would be busy trying to kill Jack.

“You won’t be alone,” Maya promised him. “I already have that worked out.” At his look, she smiled. “You’ll see. Just...don’t worry, okay? I’ll make sure you’re not alone while we’re stopping Jack.”

“You’ll need me,” Tim said quietly. “You’ll need me to access some of the Hyperion locations. My DNA, my voice.”

“No.” Maya shook her head. “No, Tim, we’ll find another way. This isn’t your fight. It’s ours, and we’ll manage.” Her face fell a little. “I know what it cost you to betray Jack. I won’t ask any more of you. You’ve done more than enough already.”

His chest hurt, but not in a bad way. It felt like there wasn’t enough room inside him for the gratefulness at those words.

He opened his mouth to thank her. She held up a hand before he could speak.

“I know,” she said softly.

“I just...I feel balanced,” he whispered.

She smiled at him, as bright as her tattoo had glowed in the dark of his room. “Sap.”

“No one will ever believe you,” he said, unable to stop a smile from spreading on his face.

Janey set stew down in front of them and joined them at the table. Athena sat across from her, and Tim couldn’t help but marvel at the scene.

He felt terrified of a lot of things right now, but not of them hurting him. For the first time in years, he was surrounded and he didn’t fear for his safety. 

When they finished eating, they didn’t force him back into bed. Instead, they all sat out in the kitchen and talked, until Tim’s wound ached too badly to sit up anymore.

They shifted back to the bedroom with him, and he was relieved not to be alone. He and Athena shared tales of their time as vault hunters. He knew Janey had heard most of this before, but she still listened avidly, and he caught Maya’s amazement as they detailed their fight in the vault.

Maya began talking about her own adventures with her friends. Tim tried to fight sleep so he could listen to her, but found himself drifting off to the sound of her voice.

When he woke next, only Janey was in the room. Tim rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“Where’s Maya?” he asked.

“Oh, you’re up!” Janey said. “Athena and Maya are getting supplies ready. I’ll get you some breakfast. You two are leaving whenever you’re ready.”

Tim frowned. “Supplies?”

“Best to be prepared for trouble, just in case. Athena went out earlier to check out the nearest fast travel station, and there doesn’t seem to be anyone guarding it, but rather safe than sorry,” Janey said, getting up. “You two will go in a separate vehicle, and we’ll hang back in case you need backup.”

“Thanks for helping us, Janey,” Tim said. “Saving my ass yet again.”

“You can pay me back by not getting stabbed again,” Janey said. She pat his shoulder. “You sure are something, Tim.”

“I’ll absolutely get stabbed again at some point because that’s the way my life goes. But I’ll try to make sure it’s not, you know, this bad,” he said, grimacing at his wound. 

She lightly slapped him upside the head. “Learn to care about yourself more! I don’t want to see you hurt again, you hear me?”

He did, and it made him feel warm. 

“Fine. Next time you see me, I probably won’t be dying. Probably.”

She sighed. “It’ll have to do. Wait right here.”

She left and returned a few minutes later with breakfast for him. He ate as much as he could stomach before getting up and heading to the bathroom to shower. 

When he left the bathroom, Maya was in the hallway. “Oh, there you are.”

“Here I am,” he said, pushing his hair back. Jack’s hair was so damn thick; it was a pain to deal with when he didn’t have any gel. Still, bad hair was the least of his problems right now. 

“Whenever you’re ready, we’ll go,” Maya said.

“I’m ready,” Tim said with a nod, trying to echo Maya’s typical confidence. 

“You’d be even more ready if you were wearing shoes.”

Tim frowned and looked down at his bare feet. “Fair point.”

He followed her to the bedroom, Janey fetching socks for him. He pulled his shoes on and checked his pistol.

“Oh, you need a gun,” Tim said. “Do you want my SMG, or my shotgun?”

“Athena let me borrow two of her guns,” Maya said. “She also gave us some grenades. Hopefully we don’t need to use any of it, but I’m not letting my guard down considering your luck and Jack’s persistence.” 

“Hey, you’re finally learning,” he said, standing up. He checked his watch, running his fingers over the band of it. “They told me how to tell when Jack was eavesdropping on me. I don’t think they were supposed to. I’m glad Angel saved them.”

“We owe her a lot. She was the one who warned me Jack taking the collar off was just to buy time for an ambush on us,” Maya said. “He’d also taken our DNA signatures out of the fast travel station. We weren’t supposed to be able to leave. She saved us.”

“A whole band of heroes,” Tim said.

Maya held up his mask, which had been sitting on the bedside table since Athena took it off him. “Do you want this, Tim?”

He stared at it. It had been a part of him for so long, hiding away his scarred face and taking on a life of its own. When he wore that, he was Handsome Jack. Getting rid of that was admitting that it was no longer his life. It meant he was back to being nothing.

“Get rid of it,” he said. The words were hard to say, but he managed them.

Maya nodded solemnly. “Timothy Lawrence.”

He watched as she broke the mask in half and tossed it into the garbage in the corner of the room. He said nothing, simply checked his pistol again, tracing the design of Maya’s tattoo against the side of it. It made him feel a little more grounded.

Maya handed him some of the grenades, and he equipped them on his weapon belt. They left the room, Tim trying hard not to favor his injured side.

Athena and Janey were waiting for them out in a garage. There were two smaller vehicles, and Maya headed for one of them.

“We’ll keep a distance,” Athena said.

“Don’t let Jack see you,” Tim said. “No matter what, Athena. If he gets me back, he gets me back. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“That is the most hypocritical thing I’ve ever heard anyone say,” Athena said. “Get in the vehicle, Timothy.”

Tim scowled at her before climbing into the vehicle with Maya. He adjusted himself until he was as comfortable as possible. He hoped the fast travel station wasn’t too far. Sitting for too long made his wound start to throb.

“How’s your side?” Tim asked.

“It’ll be fine,” she said. “It’s healing well, and it’s a much smaller wound than yours.”

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. “Right. Still sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry; I won’t ever let it go,” she said, smirking a little.

“Of course you won’t,” he grumbled.

Maya waited for Athena’s signal before leaving the garage. Tim didn’t know where they were going, so he stared out of the window as Maya drove them.

He wouldn’t be accepted on Sanctuary or Pandora. He was an enemy to both. 

But they’d find somewhere for him. Maybe not exactly a place he belonged, but a place he’d be relatively safe. He trusted them to do that for him. 

They drove for a bit before Maya parked the vehicle. Tim could see a fast travel station, set up next to a Catch-A-Ride. Maya got out of the vehicle, and Tim copied her.

Janey had let him borrow a jacket, and he flipped the hood on it up. It was a weak defense, but it was all he had to hide his face. 

They approached the fast travel station cautiously. Tim had his hand on his pistol, and Maya’s arm was tensed for action at any moment.

They were so close. Tim gripped Maya’s arm, because it was too much like that night he first tried to escape.

“Ambush,” he whispered.

He’d barely gotten the word out before gunshots exploded around them.

They’d been using the Catch-A-Ride to hide. Several on the roof, raining bullets down on them. Several pouring out from the sides, guns at the ready.

“Sir, we found him!” one of the Hyperion guards yelled into his ECHO. 

Maya caught a small group of them in her phaselock as Tim swiped his digi-Jacks to life and began firing. He hoped Athena and Janey would wait until they absolutely had to step in.

The digi-Jacks stormed forward with a vengeance, and Tim had only a moment to feel surprised at their anger for Tim’s attackers before someone grabbed his shirt.

Tim cracked his pistol against their temple and spun around, firing three shots into them. A guard had snuck up on him, and that was a damn mistake.

“Maya! Run for it!” Tim cried. “We’re outnumbered!”

Maya grabbed his cast, tugging him towards the fast travel station while he used his good arm to keep shooting. His digi-Jacks were relentless against their enemies, but some of them slipped past, charging for Tim and Maya.

“We’ll make it!” she cried, reaching out for the fast travel station.

“Maya, grenade!” he said.

She didn’t turn, just grabbed a grenade off his weapon belt and lobbed it behind them. The guards running at them scrambled away just as the explosion went off.

Some of them were pushing through, reaching for Tim, desperation in their eyes. He already knew what they would face if they failed to capture him.

No. No, one of them was going to grab him before they got out of here.

He wouldn’t let them get Maya back. He’d fight to the death for her to get away.

He readied his gun as she grabbed the back of his jacket, his hood falling back. He readied himself for a fight, a sacrifice, whatever it took to protect her.

He didn’t have to. A shot rang out, and the man about to grab him fell dead.

Tim didn’t even have a chance to look around for Athena and Janey before they were fast traveling.

They landed in an unfamiliar area and Tim slumped against the wall. He was bleeding from his side. He must’ve torn the wound back open.

“Tim!” Maya said, noticing the blood on his shirt. 

“It’s okay. Just pulled the wound a little,” he said. “I think I just pulled the very top part of the stitches. I’m fine. We’re fine. Oh, shit, Maya, we’re fine.”

He grabbed her arm, unable to believe it. Relief washed over him as he realized they were on Sanctuary, the one place Jack couldn’t get to them. 

The relief was short lived, though. Maya’s eyes widened, and before she could speak, something slammed between Tim’s shoulders.

He hit the ground hard, crying out as his wound pulled with the impact. He hunched up, pressing his hands to his side. 

Tim looked up to see who his attacker was, and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Tim ever catch a break?? (Hint: Probably not)
> 
> Also! I've posted a new Tim fic in which he and Zane run a job together, Zane basically adopts Tim, and chaos ensues. If you're interested, ir's called Over And Over, and you can check it out here!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035051


	45. Chapter 45

“No!” Maya yelled. “No, don’t shoot him!” 

“Consume the flesh!”

Tim groaned. “Not you again.”

“Krieg, no, don’t consume the flesh. Please, stop!” Maya said. “Axton, lower the gun.”

“He shot you,” Axton snarled. “And now he’s here to use you to attack Sanctuary.”

Tim impatiently pushed the gun away from his face. It earned him another blow between his shoulders, and he hit the ground hard again.

“Krieg!” Maya said.

Tim grunted in pain as he pushed himself up a little. “Hey, idiots? Take a good look at Maya. I think you’ll notice she’s missing a certain piece of jewelry.”

It went very silent. Tim looked up as the group of vault hunters stared at Maya’s neck. 

“I was trying to tell you before,” Maya said in irritation. “Tim got the collar off me.”

“Who the hell is Tim?” Gaige asked.

Tim raised his hand. “The guy you’re beating the shit out of. Again.”

Maya knelt beside him, carefully helping him into a sitting position. Her arm around his shoulders was protective. “This is Timothy Lawrence. He shot me to earn Jack’s trust. And thanks to earning that trust, he was able to hold Jack at gunpoint and force him to take the collar off me.” 

“I think the fact you flung him into a wall hard enough to restructure it helped,” Tim said. He touched his bloodied shirt and winced. “Yep, definitely just pulled the stitches again. Shit.” 

“He didn’t come here to destroy Sanctuary. He came here to flee from Jack,” Maya said, staring her friends down with an intensity that made Tim want to squirm. “He betrayed Jack to save me. We’ve got a plan to protect him, but right now…” She lifted his shirt so they could see his wound. “This? This is what Jack did to him for pulling a gun on him.”

“Fun fact: it freaking hurts,” Tim said. “Thanks for making it worse. We’re off to a great start here.”

“But…” Axton frowned in confusion.

“He shot me. I know; I remind him of it constantly,” Maya said.

“Constantly,” Tim emphasized. 

“Jack found out we were working together. Tim needed to convince Jack that he was still loyal, or Jack never would’ve let us see each other again, and I would still be in his control,” Maya said. “Tim gave up everything and put himself in more danger than any of us can even comprehend just to save me. If any of you have a problem with that, let me know right now so I can hit you.”

“She hits really, really hard,” Tim warned them. 

“Maya?”

It was Roland, pushing his way through the vault hunters. His eyes shot from Maya’s neck to Tim’s wound.

“We’re letting him stay on Sanctuary to heal,” Maya said, pulling him closer. “It’s the least we owe him.”

“Are you forgetting that he’s the one who kidnapped you?” Gaige said. “None of this would’ve happened if he hadn’t taken you in the first place, and tried to kill me and Axton!” 

“There’s a lot you guys don’t understand right now,” Maya said. “But I know you trusted him to save me, or else you wouldn’t have sent him back to Jack.” 

“She’s right,” Roland said. “We sent him back to Jack to free her, and he did. Maya, take him to HQ and I’ll send Zed. It’s best if no one outside of us knows he’s here. Make sure his face can’t be seen.”

Tim pulled his hood back up, and winced at the movement. Maya helped him up, and Tim was surprised as Roland got on his other side to make sure he didn’t fall right back down. 

When he was sure Tim was steady, he left, apparently to go get their version of a doctor. Tim already missed the high-tech medical center and hand-picked doctors of Helios. 

“I think I’m more likely to die of poisoning if your doctor handles my wound,” Tim said.

“Zed will keep you alive. Maybe through unconventional means. But, you know, alive,” she said.

“Comforting,” Tim said dryly. 

“Wait, so we’re working with Jack’s right-hand man now?” Salvador said. “Someone tell me when the fuck we started siding with Hyperion.”

“We’re not working together. I’m going to let your piss-poor excuse of a doctor stitch me back up, pass out for a few days, and then leave before anyone else finds out I’m here and tries to kill me,” Tim said.

He felt on edge again. He wasn’t welcome here. Even if Maya’s friends had relied on him to save her, it was only because they had no other choice. They didn’t trust him, and they clearly didn’t want him here. 

“We can’t let him leave!” Gaige said. “He could go right back to Jack.”

“I’m sorry, did you miss the part where Jack tried to gut me for pulling a gun on him?” Tim said. “Even if I did try to go back to Jack, I wouldn’t get a word out before he started torturing me. Trust me, going back to Jack is not an option ever again for me.” 

Tim ducked his head and the vault hunters crowded close as they passed by a few talking citizens. They all fell silent, watching Tim with tense anticipation.

But he had no plans to attack the people here. Even if he had been planning on it, he was in pain and losing blood again. He wanted nothing more than to inject a health kit or two and sleep for the rest of the day.

They reached HQ, and Maya lowered him onto one of the beds there after clearing out a few people milling around. Tim hissed as she pulled his shirt up.

“Maya?!”

Tim jerked upright so fast that his wound pulled again. Maya gripped his shoulders, trying to hold him down or back. He wasn’t sure which.

Lilith’s eyes widened at the sight of him, eyes tracing his scar. Tim reconsidered his plan of sleeping instead of attacking.

“Like your handy work?” Tim said.

“Wait,” Gaige said, eyes going wide. “Is that what you meant about his face? Does Jack’s face look that fucked up too?”

“Your pal Lilith here disfigured Jack on Elpis. Jack decided I needed to match,” Tim said, not taking his eyes off Lilith. His breathing hitched as he smelled burning flesh.

“Tim, you’re okay,” Maya said, lightly shaking him. “You’re okay. You smell it again, don’t you?”

“I...Fuck, I just want to sleep,” Tim said, slumping against her. He was too tired, too scared, too angry. He didn’t know which feelings to focus on. His head hurt almost as bad as his side. 

The door opened, and Tim pulled his hood back as Roland and Zed came in. Tim sighed heavily, wondering if he would’ve been better off bleeding to death. 

Still, the others watched the door to make sure no one came in as Zed tended to Tim. He stitched Tim’s wound back up after cleaning it, and bandaged it. He gave Tim two health kits, and Roland sent him away.

Tim wanted to sleep, but he knew they had business to attend to. Sure enough, the vault hunters gathered around and waited expectantly.

Tim let Maya do the talking. She explained what had happened after the “exchange” between them and Jack. Tim only had to fill in a few gaps on his side of what happened.

“So we still don’t know what this control core is, do we?” Roland asked.

“No, but if it’s on Helios, it’ll be here,” he said, sending the file he’d hidden to Roland’s ECHO. “One of those areas. There’s always a chance it’s not on Helios at all.”

“You’re really saying you don’t know?” Salvador said suspiciously.

“It’s Jack,” Tim said in irritation. “He didn’t trust anyone with everything. I knew more than anyone else, but I didn’t know everything. I’d never heard of control core until Maya told me about it.” He leaned back against the pillows Maya had propped up for him. “That’s all I can give you. I’m not here to join the Crimson Raiders. This isn’t my fight.”

“Like hell,” Axton said angrily. “You were going to help Jack destroy Pandora and kill us.”

“I was. Now I’m not,” Tim said. “I stopped working for Jack the second I held a gun to his head. I’m out.”

“Why didn’t you kill him?” Roland asked, looking at Maya. “Once he took the collar off.”

“Angel warned me it was part of an ambush. And…” Maya hesitated and Tim looked at her with a frown. She sighed. “I didn’t want to kill him in front of Tim.”

“I...oh,” Tim said. “Oh.”

“Oh,” she echoed. 

“So now we spare Hyperion’s feelings?” Salvador said.

“Jack had pulled a gun from somewhere and was shooting at me. I didn’t have a shield on at the time, and Tim was bleeding out next to me. An ambush was coming to recapture us. It wouldn’t exactly have been easy to kill him anyways,” Maya said.

“I guarantee he’d hidden the gun in his coat somewhere because he was paranoid of us. He’d put his hands behind his head, right?” Tim said. “He didn’t fully trust me still. I bet that’s why he was armed, and why he had taken my DNA signature out of the fast travel network after we recovered Nisha’s body. Which, by the way, why the hell did you think killing Jack’s girlfriend while he had Maya captive was a good idea?”

“She challenged us to a shootout,” Axton said, frowning. “We did originally plan to take her alive, but then...uh, well, she started shooting.”

“No,” Tim said in surprise. “The gunslinging lawbringer started shooting at you during a shootout? I see why that would catch you off-guard.”

“We couldn’t have just let him bleed to death?” Gaige said, and winced when Lilith elbowed her.

Lilith stepped forward. “You won’t help us?”

“No,” Tim said. “Besides, I can’t help you like you think I can. Jack never showed me where he was charging the key, or how.” 

“The Control Core.”

Tim jumped, and Maya settled him. He wondered if he would ever stop being surprised by Angel.

“The one Jack was going to put me in?” Maya said in confusion.

“No. That was a prototype chamber. You need to get into the real thing and shut it down to stop the charging of the vault key,” Angel said. 

“How?” Roland asked.

“You’ll need to get into the Bunker,” Angel said. “It’ll require you to pass as Jack appearance wise and with his voice signature, among other obstacles.”

“Please stop looking at me,” Tim said as all eyes fell on him.

“Well, we’ve got that covered,” Gaige said cheerfully. 

“No,” Maya said, surprising all of them. “I told Tim this isn’t his fight. He’s here to heal and trick Jack, and then his friends on Pandora are going to smuggle him away to somewhere safe.”

“He is our best chance/We would be foolish to not/Utilize this man,” Zer0 said.

“There’s a password to get into the Bunker, and I don’t know it. Jack rarely ever took me there,” Tim said. 

“I know the password,” Angel said.

“No,” Maya repeated. “We can’t ask this of him.”

“He captured you,” Lilith said.

“And he regretted it and freed me,” Maya said. “He made a mess, and he cleaned it up. Now he’s suffering the consequences for that. But he’s my friend, and he just got his freedom back after years of abuse at Jack’s hands. I won’t force him to do this against his will.” 

“Opportunity,” Tim said. They all looked at him in confusion. “Jack has pocket watch doubles in Opportunity. You’ll be able to capture one of them and pass as Jack.”

“He’s right,” Angel said. “That would’ve been my suggestion.”

“Hey, Angel, what happened?” Maya asked. “You helped us escape, and sent Athena and Janey to us, but how?”

“Normally, Jack blocks my access to his office. But I had full access to help him plan his attack against Sanctuary. I saw him take your DNA signatures out of the fast travel network when you returned from Lynchwood. I’d also been keeping an eye on Athena once the doppelganger decided to help you, in case you two needed backup that Jack wasn’t counting on. You got lucky she wasn’t at Hollow Point when you fled,” Angel said. “I also severed Jack’s connection to the watch once the doppelgänger pulled the gun on Jack. I managed to sever Jack’s connection to his ECHO shortly after Athena arrived.”

“Thanks for that, at least,” Tim said, touching his watch lightly. “We’d have been fucked if Jack remotely summoned them, or tracked me through them. Also, quit calling me doppelganger. My name is J- uh, Tim.” Shit. This was going to take some getting used to. 

“Are you okay, Angel?” Maya said.

“Jack is furious, but there’s not much he can do to me,” Angel said, a bitter tone underlying her words. Tim knew that feeling. Being at Jack’s hands was never pleasant, but it was downright terrifying when he was in a bad temper. “He won’t let this go easily.”

“You mean he won’t let me go easily,” Tim said, matching her bitter tone. He ran a hand through his hair. Did Athena really think she could find somewhere to hide him from Jack?

“I have to go, but I’ll contact you all later with information on the Bunker,” Angel said, and the room went silent.

“What’s the plan with him?” Lilith said at last, breaking the silence as she nodded at Tim. 

“We’re not really letting him stay if he doesn’t even plan to help us, right?” Gaige said. “That’s way too risky!” 

“Oh, yea, I’m going to take on the entirety of the Crimson Raiders with a gaping hole in my side and a fucked up arm,” Tim said. “Listen, I’m notorious for bad ideas, but even I’m not that brainless.” 

“He’s only here to recover from the stab wound,” Maya said. “We’ll let Jack know he’s here. Jack can’t get to him on Sanctuary. It’ll give us a chance to hide him away somewhere safe while Jack thinks he’s here.”

Roland opened his mouth, but stopped. He pulled out his ECHO, expression darkening.

“Oh, fuck, just knock me out now,” Tim said, dread stirring in his gut. 

“It’s a video feed,” Roland said. “Axton.”

Axton hurried to pull down a monitor, and Roland switched his ECHO feed to the monitor. Jack appeared, and Tim shrank back a little instinctively. 

“I think you have some of my possessions,” Jack said.

Roland glanced at Maya, who nodded. Her arm was still around Tim’s shoulder, and he took comfort in the contact.

Roland turned his ECHO so that Jack could see Tim and Maya. Tim saw Jack’s flash of anger, though he couldn’t even be sure at this point what it was directed at. Just the sight of Tim and Maya? Tim not wearing his mask around the Crimson Raiders? Maya’s arm around Tim? The fact that Tim was still alive?

“You lose, Jack. Tim and I made it back to Sanctuary, and even you can’t touch us here,” Maya said, and Tim clung to that fierce tone of voice. “Tim is staying up here until you’re dead. Me? I’m coming for you, you sick bastard.” 

Jack laughed, and the sound chilled Tim. “Is that right? You really think your friends will pick Tim over the whole of Overlook? See, I know you bandits are especially fond of the citizens there. Their defenses might hold against an attack from Helios, but not a ground invasion. You give me Tim, or I launch an attack against Overlook in exactly one hour. And if you still refuse after that, I attack that Slab friend of yours and his gang. Still want to hang on to Tim? I’ll just keep attacking.”

Tim knew why Jack was focusing on him over Maya. Maya was powerful, but Jack already had a Siren. Tim had been his most trusted companion, and had betrayed him the worst. Not to mention the fact that Tim’s DNA, voice signature, and extensive knowledge of Jack and Hyperion would damn Jack in the hands of the Crimson Raiders. 

“We’ll just kill all your forces,” Maya said. “You’re not getting your hands on Tim.”

“Then he’ll die,” Jack said. “Maybe I can’t get to Sanctuary, but you think I can’t show them the video recording of this? Cut the audio, and all your people will know is that there’s a Jack you’re protecting on Sanctuary. He won’t last five minutes against that kind of anger with his wounds, and you suckers won’t kill your own people.”

“Roland,” Gaige muttered anxiously.

It was Lilith who stepped forward. “I remember him, Jack. He’s been with you since Elpis. Nice scar he’s got.”

“He’s got you to thank for that,” Jack said. “Tim, kiddo, you’re really going to side with the bitch who did that to your face? I told you before; these bandits just want you for what you have. Once you’re no use to them anymore, they’ll dispose of you. If you come back to Helios willingly, I’ll be a lot less pissed. I’m getting you back one way or another, so it’s up to you what kind of mood I’m in when it happens.”

And at the look in Jack’s eyes, Tim smelled burning flesh.

Jack would brand him again, reopen the old scar. He’d laugh and laugh as Tim screamed, and oh god, he’d laugh, just like Tim’s mom. Jack would break every bone in his damn body. He’d beat Tim mercilessly. He’d put him on bedrest until Tim lost his mind. 

That look in Jack’s eyes promised punishment for what Tim had done. 

Tim reached out for Maya. She reached back, catching his hand and pulling him closer.

“You’ll never hurt him again,” Maya said. “He’s staying on Sanctuary, and when you’re dead, he’ll go live freely as Timothy Lawrence.”

“You’ll change your mind in an hour, or a lot of people are going to die because of him,” Jack said, and his laughter echoed around the room just before the feed cut. 

“He’ll do it again, Maya,” Tim said, clutching at his face with his good hand. “He’ll brand me again.” It was so damn hard to breathe all of a sudden. “I shot him. I shot him! I shot Jack!” 

Maya put both arms around him. “Tim, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. You’re with me, not him, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Please don’t let him get me back,” Tim choked out. 

He couldn’t take it. He’d be branded and locked away, and he’d rather die. He’d rather die. 

“Kill me,” he said before he could stop himself. “Kill me and send my body back. He might not go through with his attacks. He’ll lose, and he won’t hurt me again. Kill me. Just please don’t send me back.” 

He closed his eyes against the silence that followed. He knew he should cling to some sort of composure- Jack’s snark, Jack’s anger, Jack’s confidence. But his mask was off, and Jack was against him, and he was just Timothy Lawrence again, and so fear ruled him and he could not fight it anymore.

“This is what being a victim of Jack for years did to him,” Maya said at last, her voice deadly calm. “If a single one of you still thinks we shouldn’t help him, leave now.” 

“We need to get our people to Overlook, and warn Brick,” Roland said. “Any other places we have connections need to be on alert, too. Lilith, contact Ellie just to be safe. The dop- Tim, I mean. Tim stays here to recover. We’ll move him upstairs tomorrow and only the people in this room right now are allowed to know he’s here. Not a word to anyone else.”

“What if Jack shares the footage? He’s right; the people here will kill Tim,” Lilith said. 

“If Jack does reveal that we’re hiding Tim here, we guard the HQ and explain the situation while Maya evacuates him,” Roland said.

Tim finally risked opening his eyes. They were all deliberately not looking at him, and he felt horribly embarrassed about that display.

Maya slowly released him. “Tim, do you trust me?”

“Yes,” he said, surprising himself.

“Then you need to trust that I will not let Jack get you back. I’m not killing you. No one is.”

“Sorry, I, uh, didn’t mean to be overdramatic,” Tim mumbled. 

“You’re not being overdramatic.” Her eyes traced his scar. “You’re right. That’s how he got control of you the first time, and he’d do it again. I won’t let him. You rest, and we’ll go to Overlook. Are there any people or places you have a connection with that he might attack?”

“Just Athena and Janey,” Tim said, shaking his head. He hesitated. “My...mother is still alive. But we’re not from Pandora, so I doubt he’d…” He trailed off, and wished he hadn’t mentioned his mother at all. “No, just Athena and Janey. Everything I did on Pandora was in Jack’s employ.” 

“I’ll contact them and warn them,” Maya said. She pushed him so he was lying down. “Rest, please. We’ve got to go, but Roland and Lilith will be here.”

“How comforting,” Tim said. 

“You’ll be fine,” Maya assured him.

And he really meant it when he said he trusted her, because he found himself nodding. They gathered around in a circle to make a quick plan of attack, and Lilith hurried to fetch weapons for Maya.

Tim saw the way they all shifted a little closer to Maya, and how they kept looking her over for injuries. They cared about her, and while there was no time to celebrate, they were clearly overjoyed to have her back with them. 

Once they were armed and had an idea of how to fend off Jack’s forces, they were heading for the door. Maya stopped by his bed to offer him a smile.

“We’ll be back. No doppelgangers with digistruct watches I should be on the lookout for?” she said.

He tapped his watch. “I may not be one of a kind, but the watch is. Without me and Nisha, he’s just got his general forces to attack with. Don’t underestimate them, though. Sorry about this. I make a mess wherever I freaking go.”

“Try to sleep, okay? It’s not good for you to sit here and think,” Maya said. “If you can’t sleep, Lilith or Roland can get you a book or something to keep you occupied.”

He caught her arm before she could turn away. “I promised you I wouldn’t forget Timothy Lawrence. I need you to promise that you’re coming back.”

“I promise,” she said seriously.

He released her arm and watched her go. He knew her incredible power, but he also knew Jack would jump at the opportunity to get her back. 

He didn’t want to sleep, because sleeping meant dreaming. He didn’t want to think, because thinking meant remembering. 

Roland went upstairs to make plans, but Lilith stayed down with him. They didn’t speak, which was probably just as well considering the scar on Tim’s face. 

Tim got up and Lilith watched him warily, but he only paced around slowly, wincing the longer he did it. His side throbbed, but he couldn’t just sit alone with his thoughts.

“You should stop before you make your injury worse,” Lilith said at last. 

“I’ve been getting in gun fights with a busted arm. I think I’ll be okay walking around a little with a stab wound,” Tim said. 

“Janey, the mechanic from Elpis? That’s who’s helping you?” Lilith said.

“That’s the one,” Tim said.

“If you’re bored, call her on your ECHO. She liked to tell stories, if I remember right,” she said.

Tim paused and looked over at Lilith. She was focused on a map in front of her.

“Yea,” Tim said slowly. “Guess Maya will be pissed if I reopen the wound again.”

He laid back down and grabbed his ECHO. He touched the scar on his face and looked at Lilith again.

He wasn’t a very good judge of character after spending so long with Jack, but he thought she was trying to be nice to him. Kindness was still so foreign. 

It made him uncomfortable, and so he pushed it aside for now. Instead, he called Janey.

“Tim?” she said. “Everything okay?”

“Those stories you used to write. Will you read me some?” Tim said. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Uh, you know, I just need to kill time.”

Janey was silent for a beat, but when she spoke again, her voice was softer. “Sure thing. Oh, I’ve got one right here I’ve been working on! You can give me feedback on it.”

She began to read to him, and he closed his eyes and just listened to the sound of her voice. He’d burned down everything that had made him who he was for the past few years. He was a nothing, a no one. He had to start from scratch.

But he was not alone. So he listened to Janey’s voice and the sound of Lilith occasionally writing or crinkling the map as she shifted it, and he waited for Maya to return to him like she’d promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim might get stab wounds but he also gets bedtime stories courtesy of Janey, so really he's living his best life


	46. Chapter 46

“Better?” Axton asked as Maya injected herself with a health kit.

“It will be in a few minutes,” she said, touching her side and wincing.

“If he hadn’t shot you-” Axton started.

“If he hadn’t shot me, Jack would’ve locked him back up and I’d still be in that collar on Helios,” Maya said. 

She’d pulled her wound open fighting on Overlook. It’d been a difficult battle, but they managed to defeat Jack’s troops. He’d sent a seemingly endless amount of loaders down once his human troops fell, but they managed to establish a few choke points where they could fend them off. The citizens, while not fighters, were good about giving them what materials they could spare for the fight.

Brick had told them his Slabs were ready for any assault, and Athena said she and Janey would be fine since Jack didn’t know their current location. The Crimson Raiders had deployed people to a few other spots that were potentially vulnerable.

For now, though, the vault hunters were catching their breaths. Maya knew Jack couldn’t waste his resources like this for long. He’d want to save them to protect key areas that Tim could potentially reveal to them.

“You really trust him, Maya?” Gaige asked, coming over to sit with them. Krieg, Zer0, and Salvador were helping some of the citizens collect the loaders for parts.

“I do,” Maya said. “Look, I wanted to kill him at first. But...I get him. Jack sculpted him into a weapon and used him to make his people afraid. And even worse, Jack cared about Tim. Would you want to be a center of Jack’s attention?”

“Hell no,” Gaige said, shaking her head. “But we just left him up on Sanctuary. What if he attacks?”

“He almost died from that wound, Gaige. We didn’t have enough health kits to properly treat him after fleeing Jack. He won’t be okay to even move around well for a few more days. Even if he wanted to attack Sanctuary, he couldn’t. And besides, he doesn’t want to. He just seems, I don’t know, exhausted? Like he’s just been through too much to care about anything right now,” Maya said. 

“Jack’s being pretty relentless about getting him back,” Axton said.

“Of course he is. Jack might’ve hidden some things from Tim, but Tim is still a wealth of classified information for Hyperion. Plus, he’s got Jack’s DNA, voice signature, and appearance. Jack doesn’t know that Tim is trying to get out of this fight. For all he knows, Tim switched sides,” Maya said.

“I still think it’s a waste to let him go,” Gaige said.

“I wanted to free him from Jack. I won’t do that just to order him into another fight,” Maya said. “If his decision is to hide until it’s over, then that’s his decision and I’ll support him. You didn’t see his expression when he shot Jack. Jack twisted his mind for years, making Tim believe that Jack was all he had and the only one who cared about him.”

She fell silent as she pictured that horrified expression on Tim’s face. Like he wanted to detach from his body, but was tethered by Jack’s cry of pain. 

Realistically, it would’ve been hard to kill Jack. He was armed, and she had no shield. He’d had an ambush rushing towards them. By the time she managed to phaselock him and disarm him, the ambush would’ve been on them. 

But even if she’d had the chance, she couldn’t be sure she’d have taken it. Killing Jack was one thing; killing him right in front of Tim was a whole other story.

Tim would’ve had to live the rest of his life with the image of Jack being murdered burned into his mind, and the knowledge that it happened because he turned on Jack. Maya wasn’t sure he would’ve ever been able to recover from that on top of the rest of his trauma. 

“Wow, bet you feel pretty good about this victory, huh?”

Maya jumped. Jack’s voice had a condescending tone to it that Tim’s voice lacked when he wasn’t acting under his facade. 

“You can’t protect everyone everywhere forever,” Jack continued over ECHO. “Besides, do you really think Timmy will ever be accepted by your friends? I bet they want him gone. No one will ever trust him with the way he looks. You’re just damning him to isolation until some bandit eventually murders him.”

“You’re starting to sound really desperate, Jack,” Maya said, anger boiling in her. “You’re just throwing a tantrum because you’re mad you lost him. Maybe if you didn’t abuse him, he wouldn’t have left.” 

“You got in his head,” Jack said darkly. “Once I got him straightened out, he never once betrayed me. Then you came along.” His tone brightened. “Really though, what did you tell your friends to get them to let him on Sanctuary? Did you tell them about the little boy he permanently crippled? Or the pregnant woman he shot? Maybe the elderly janitor he strangled?”

Axton and Gaige looked at Maya in shock, but she just shook her head. Jack was lying. He had to be. 

“Keep trying, Jack. None of your lies will work anymore,” Maya said.

Jack laughed. “Oh, you think those were lies? Kiddo, Tim’s the guy who lit a building on fire once and shot anyone that ran out of it. If you think he’s some helpless, innocent little victim, has he got you fooled.”

“Even if he did those things, he would’ve never been such a cruel man without your control,” Maya said, glaring at the ECHO. “We’re keeping him safe on Sanctuary. You can die alone without him or your girlfriend, you fucking bitch.”

She cut the feed before he could reply. Axton and Gaige both looked like they wanted to say something, but managed to hold back.

“Let’s get back to Sanctuary,” Maya said, standing up. 

They’d been gone for a while, and she was worried about Tim. She’d considered offering to sedate him, but had quickly decided against that. Sedating Tim meant leaving him vulnerable, and Tim would hate that. Plus, she doubted he’d agree when he was in such an unfamiliar place with people who were hostile to him at worst and distrusting at best. 

They regrouped with the others and fast traveled back to Sanctuary. Axton and Gaige followed Maya back towards the HQ while the others headed for Moxxi’s. Krieg looked back at Maya, but she shook her head and waved him on. 

They reached HQ, and Maya knew what was coming from her friends. Still, her eyes shot to Tim, who was sitting with his eyes closed.

He opened them and looked relieved to see her. Lilith was pouring over some maps of Pandora at a nearby desk, and nodded a greeting at them. They’d already reported back to Roland through ECHO.

“You didn’t sleep?” Maya guessed. 

“Nope,” Tim said. 

Gaige pushed forward. “A little boy, a pregnant lady, and an eldery janitor.”

The room fell silent. Maya didn’t scold Gaige; Tim might be her friend, but he was not innocent, and sweeping what he’d done under the rug would make him no better than Jack. As painful as it was, he needed to face the things he’d done in the past. 

But, surprising them all, Tim put his face in his hands.

“I don’t even know their names.” His voice was muffled through his hands. “The kid’s parents were prisoners in the Preserve. His dad tried to attack me. I broke his hands, but Jack made me cripple the kid as punishment. The lady was an employee. She stole prototype designs and sold them to Maliwan. I didn’t kill her. But I did shoot her. I don’t know what happened to her or her baby. The janitor had to clean up the mess from three employees Jack had ‘fired’. He refused and said Jack was sick in the head. Jack made me strangle him in front of the rest of the janitorial staff to send a message.”

“You set a building on fire? Shot those who fled?” Axton pressed.

Tim didn’t raise his head. “Several times. Mostly bandit buildings. But one was...shit. An apartment building, on the land Jack wanted for Opportunity. They were protesting, fighting back against Jack’s bid for the land. So I- well, you know what I did.” 

Maya didn’t comfort him. Instead, she pulled his hands away from his face.

“You remember the situations,” she said.

“Of course I do,” he said, his voice miserable. “You think I don’t hear that father begging me to leave his kid alone? You think I don’t hear that lady begging me not to shoot her, trying to shield her stomach? You think I don’t hear that janitor telling me I’m just as sick as Jack before I stole his breath with my hands? I don’t remember their names. I don’t remember all of them. But there are some things that haunt my nightmares.”

“Back on Elpis, you weren’t like that,” Lilith said. She had turned in her chair so that she faced Tim. “Moxxi even used to think you were sweet. Roland and I figured you were pretty harmless. Nisha, Wilhelm, and Aurelia had death in their eyes, but you were out of place in that crowd.”

Tim gestured to his scar. “Because I wasn’t like that back then. I tried to escape, and Jack caught me. He personally saw to it that I became the perfect Jack.” They were all staring at him, and he shrugged, looking exhausted. “I can’t change what I’ve done. If you just let me heal a little, I’ll be gone from your lives forever in a few days.” 

“You tried to escape?” Lilith asked.

Tim nodded. “Athena and I had a plan. But Jack caught me before I could escape, and did this to my face as punishment. I never tried to escape again.” He sighed heavily. “Look, if you guys are attacking the Bunker, Jack will stop focusing on me. I always suspected that’s where he was charging the key, but I never knew for sure.”

“He’s right,” Maya said, glad for the change in topic. “If that’s where the key is, Jack’s full attention will go to that if we’re threatening it. The sooner we start attacking, the better. It’ll mean less attacks that divide our attention.”

“For now, we’re positioned everywhere we suspect he’ll attack,” Roland said, coming down the stairs. “We’ll talk with Angel as soon as she contacts us, and move immediately for the Bunker.”

“He installed some tough defense system there. I don’t know all the details,” Tim said, and wondered why he was bothering to tell them this. So much for not helping them. “Just be ready for a damn tough fight.” 

Maya took the bed beside him. “I’m exhausted from that fight. I suggest you get some rest too, Tim.” 

He nodded and shifted until he was comfortable. Maya was unsurprised when he fell asleep within minutes. 

“He doesn’t deny what he did,” Gaige said, watching him sleep.

“He didn’t want to do it. That doesn’t excuse the fact that he still did it, but you have to understand what it’s like to be in someone else’s control. I never did anything that horrible, but I do know what it’s like to be used against your will,” Maya said. “It’s easy to look at him and see Jack and all of Jack’s horrendous actions. But give it a year or two, and I bet Tim will be a very different man.” 

Maya closed her eyes as Axton and Gaige left. None of them would ever understand Tim in the way that Maya did. 

He’d have a hard life, even with Jack dead. But Maya was certain he could make it as long as he had support. 

***

Jack launched several more attacks. Maya and the others were dispatched to various places to combat him, and Maya grew used to ignoring his taunts about getting Tim back. 

Tim rested at HQ, and allowed Zed to treat his injury. He couldn’t leave HQ, but they let him walk around it to stretch his legs.

Tim refused to go near any of the windows in the building. When Maya asked him about it, he admitted that he thought he’d lose his mind if he accidentally caught a glimpse of how high up Sanctuary was.

Maya had wondered why Jack didn’t follow up on his promise of exposing Tim to the citizens of Sanctuary. But after a few days, she realized it was because he knew that would likely result in Tim’s death, and he was still trying to take Tim alive. 

When she told this to Tim, he agreed with her. He also explained that Jack was likely hoping all the attacks would stretch the Crimson Raiders too thin and they’d give Tim up just to stop the attacks. 

“Today?” Roland asked now as Tim and Maya sat playing cards in HQ.

Maya nodded. “We’ll fast travel to whatever location Athena sends us. She hasn’t told anyone where she’s taking Tim. Not even Janey.”

Tim still wasn’t healed, but he could move around better, and the health kits were finally starting to close up the wound a little bit. Keeping him here too much longer was a risk, anyway. If Jack did abandon his attack strategy, he’d reveal Tim’s presence and it would cause a damn riot for his head. 

“That’s for the best,” Roland said with a nod. He surprised Tim by holding his hand out to him. “You got Maya back to us.”

“I took her from you,” Tim said warily, but shook Roland’s hand. “Thanks for not killing me.”

Roland left, and Maya sighed. “Tim, will you be okay? You know I can’t stay with you. I have to fight.”

“I know. I don’t need a babysitter,” Tim said, but didn’t meet her eyes. 

“You won’t be alone,” Maya said. “It just won’t be me. Like I told you before, I have arrangements for you. It’s all worked out with Athena.”

“I’ll be fine,” Tim said. He wasn’t sure he really believed that, but he wasn’t sure what else to say. “I’ll cut my hair, get some sunglasses, and just not talk, I guess. Most people only know Jack with his mask on. Hardly anyone knows about the scar. I should be able to pass as someone else if I’m careful.” 

“You’ll still be in contact with me,” Maya said.

“I’ll call you every night to tell you what I’m having for dinner.”

“Please don’t.”

“You can tell me how many loaders you killed because Jack wouldn’t listen to me about covering up their weak spots.”

Maya laughed, and paused as a message came in on her ECHO. She pulled it out, and Tim took a deep breath.

“Come on,” Maya said, standing up and holding her hand out to Tim.

He took it and she hauled him to his feet. He grabbed the bag they’d given him, filled with some spare clothing, health kits, ammo, water, and canned food. 

Tim pulled his hood up as Maya went up to tell Roland and Lilith that they were leaving. He was surprised as he heard multiple feet coming down the stairs, and looked over at Maya and Lilith.

“Tim,” she said.

“Lilith,” he said.

“I did what I did because Jack should never have had the power of the vault,” she said, nodding to his scarred face. “I’m glad you finally got away from him.”

Tim shifted uncomfortably. “Uh...right.”

What was he supposed to say to that? He was never very good at this kind of stuff. 

Lilith saw how uncomfortable he was, and just gave a tired smile. “Goodbye, Timothy.”

Maya led Tim out, and he kept his head down as he followed her to the fast travel station. She activated it, and he was relieved to be off Sanctuary. It might be the only place that Jack couldn’t get to him, but everyone there also wanted to kill him, which wasn’t much better. 

Athena was waiting for them. She eyed Tim.

“How’s the wound?” she asked.

“Better,” he said. “I absolutely did not pull the stitches again immediately after leaving you.”

“Idiot,” she grumbled. It almost sounded fond.

She activated the fast travel station. Tim watched her curiously.

“Angel?” Athena said, surprising him.

“It’s all set. It’ll take you wherever you want to go,” Angel said.

“She’s got it set up so we can travel off-planet,” Athena explained.

There was a flash, and then they were standing on a planet Tim wasn’t familiar with. He looked around, shocked by all the greenery. 

“Where are we?” he asked. 

“Eden-6. I told you, Jack won’t check here for you because of the chance of starting a fight with Jakobs. To earn money, you’ll be working for me,” Athena said.

“I...what?” Tim frowned.

“You handled most of the paperwork on Hyperion, right? You’ll be in charge of handling the contracts Janey and I need for our respective work, as well as any other paperwork. We’ll pay you. The house you’ll be staying in is already paid for,” Athena explained as they started walking. 

“Eden-6, huh?” Maya said, looking around. 

“It’s just until the business with Jack is finished,” Athena said. “Then he’s free to go wherever he wants.”

She led them to a small house, unlocking the door and handing the key to Tim. Tim looked around, pleased to find a clearing around the house where no one could sneak up on it, but trees farther out that gave him privacy. 

They went inside. The house was small but cozy. Certainly not the luxury he’d been living in on Helios, but it reminded him more of his mom’s house. 

That made his heart ache a little. He wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to stay here alone before losing his mind.

“There are places nearby you can go, but only if you disguise your voice and do something about your hair so you’re not recognizable,” Athena said. “Oh, and hide your eyes.” 

“Already thought of all that,” Tim said.

“Here,” Athena said, handing him a map. “That’s a map of the planet. There’s plenty around here that can kill you, so try not to wander too far.”

“I can handle myself,” he said, nodding at his watch.

“Is it here?” Maya asked Athena.

She pointed. “His bedroom is the first door on the right. It’s in there.”

“What?” Tim said suspiciously.

Maya grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs. She made him wait as she went into the first door on the right.

“Close your eyes,” Maya called past the door.

Tim sighed but obeyed. She pulled him into the room, and he struggled to keep his eyes shut and not peek.

“Hold your hands out,” she commanded.

He did so. “I swear, if you put something gross in my hands, I’ll never forgive you.”

“You shot me. I’m allowed to put something gross in your hands.”

“Son of a taint. Just freaking hand me whatever it is.”

Something soft and warm was placed gently into his hands. Tim’s eyes snapped open and he stared down at a kitten. It stared back at him with curious eyes.

“I told you I’d get you a cat,” Maya said, smiling softly. 

Tim stared at the kitten, his hands shaking a little. It meowed, a high-pitched little squeak of a sound. It batted a paw at his cast, found the noise its claws hitting the cast made to be pleasant, and continued to do so.

“I…” Tim swallowed hard, struggling to find his voice. “What’s its name?”

“You can name him whatever you want. He’s your cat,” Maya said. She leveled him with a serious look. “He’s your responsibility, Tim. He was abandoned, so he’ll need a lot of love.”

Tim felt tears prick his eyes. “Shut up. This isn’t happening. You are not seeing me cry again.”

Maya hugged him, the cat meowing again and batting at her as if to push her away. Tim shifted him into one arm so he could hug Maya back, burying his face against her shoulder.

“Blue,” Tim said, pulling away to look from the kitten to Maya’s tattoo. He pictured that blue light shining in the darkness of his room, the only thing his terrified mind could cling to as it threatened to break apart in his head. “His name is Blue.”

“You’re so lame,” Maya said, but she was beaming a smile at him. “I can’t believe I’m helping you turn into a cat lady.”

“Shut up.” He swiped an arm across his eyes. “Shit. Thank you. I don’t even have the words.”

“Then don’t have the words. Show me it was worth it,” Maya said, squeezing his shoulder. “Show me who you truly are, Timothy Lawrence.”

She would be gone for a while to fight Jack. He knew that. He knew one of them would be dead when it was all over. 

He hoped it wasn’t Maya.

He’d be responsible for himself now. No more Jack to tell him what to do. No more Maya to keep him steady in the dark times. Just himself and his new kitten as he struggled to fit back into the world as Timothy. 

“Will you be okay?” Maya asked.

“I will now,” he said.

She hugged him again, and they stayed like that for a long time. He’d prove to her that it had all been worth it. 

She’d given him a second chance at life. She’d gone above and beyond for him. She’d become his sense of balance in a world that had him teetering between Jack and Tim dangerously.

Timothy Lawrence would make Maya proud of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim finally gets his cat!! This story is almost over, but I do have some little things planned for it, which I'll link to in the final chapter. Also, this story got it's title from a line in Fort Minor's "Slip Out The Back", which I think was a pretty accurate Tim song for this fic. I'm so sad to see this come to an end soon, but I loved writing it, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading!


	47. Chapter 47

The first night Maya and Athena left, Tim sat with his kitten curled up on his lap and summoned his digi-Jacks.

Blue let out a startled squeak and backed against Tim’s stomach. He stroked the kitten’s fur comfortingly as the digi-Jacks stared at it. Supported by his new owner, Blue hissed at them.

“It’s just us for a while,” Tim said to them. “Jack won’t know where to find me. I guess we’re all safe from him.”

He was positive he didn’t imagine the relief on their faces.

“You’re glad to be severed from Jack’s control,” Tim said.

They glanced at each other. The blue one gave a nervous nod.

“Our orders are to protect you. He hurt you. Constantly and badly,” he said. 

“Thank you for warning me about him eavesdropping,” Tim said.

“Our orders are to protect you,” the red one echoed. “Speaking of- are you in a secure location?”

Tim shrugged. “Away from Pandora and away from Helios. Can’t ask for much more than that at the moment. I’ll keep the watch on me at all times, I promise.” Blue hissed again. “And I have a guard cat now, courtesy of Maya. Meet Blue.”

They eyed the cat warily. “Perhaps you should stick to summoning us for protection.”

Tim found himself startled into a laugh at that. “Will do.”

He didn’t dismiss them. He instead started a fire and curled back up with Blue as the digi-Jacks took up their places. The red one lingered by the locked door, and the blue one lingered by the windows, where Tim had pulled the curtains shut.

Athena had left books for Tim, and he picked one up. He had a sudden flash of his old home, the fire roaring in the fireplace as his mom sat reading a book nearby.

His throat closed up a little, but he managed not to cry. Instead, he let out a shaky breath and stroked the cat.

He read for a while. He liked to read, but didn’t have much time for it on Helios. Plus, Jack was pretty controlling over what Tim was allowed to read for fun. 

“Tim?”

Tim picked his head up and grabbed his ECHO. “Maya?”

“Just checking in on you. How’s it going?” she said.

He looked around the room. His digi-Jacks cast soft glows against the walls they stood by, the fire crackled and popped softly in the background, and his kitten was snoring on his chest.

“It’s okay,” he said slowly. “It’s just...different.”

“You can call me anytime,” she reminded.

“I know.” He felt his throat closing again and cleared his throat. “I’ve, um, started a book.”

“I can’t sleep. Read to me,” she said.

Tim picked his book back up and read to Maya. It was so different from his nights of bitching over ECHO with Jack until they shared a drink and went to bed.

But it felt like it could become normal.

***

Tim adjusted the sunglasses on his face, and decided to pull a bandana up over his mouth as well. He pulled a beanie down over his hair securely, and flipped his hood up just to be safe.

Then he decided he looked too much like he was going to rob the store, so he pulled the bandana back down. He recognized his own face with painful clarity, but without his mask, no one should be able to pinpoint him as Handsome Jack.

He took a deep breath, checking his watch, and left the house for the first time since coming here. He was running low on food, and he desperately needed to shop.

Athena had told him it was perfectly normal for the people of Eden-6 to walk around armed, so he’d strapped his holster to his leg and brought his pistol along. Still, his steps faltered as he approached the shabby little store that was closest to his house.

He took another deep breath and pushed the door to it open. A little bell jingled above his head, announcing his entrance. He winced. 

“Welcome,” greeted a man stocking the shelves. He did a double-take of Tim’s face, and Tim stiffened. But then the man let out a whistle. “Tyrant get ya or something, son?” 

Tim had practiced making his voice sound gruffer to disguise Jack’s tone. “Mugged on Promethea.” 

The man shook his head. “Always said that was no place for living. Worse than Pandora. You new around here?”

Tim nodded. He offered no more information, and the man didn’t ask.

“Well, you just let me know if you need help findin’ anything,” he said, and went back to stocking his shelves.

Tim gratefully moved about the store uninterrupted. He found food, some new books, and food for Blue. He also grabbed some ammo to be safe.

The man rang up his purchase and bagged it for him, pausing to eye the cat food. “Be careful if you got yourself a pet here. Jabbers are known to grab ‘em up from time to time. Have a good one, son.”

“Thanks,” Tim said, taking his stuff and hurrying out of the store.

He was careful making his way back, but wasn’t followed. He was relieved to make it back to the house, pulling the sunglasses off and slumping against the couch.

He hadn’t been recognized. Of course he wouldn’t be; no one connected Jack with his scar if they didn’t know about it. 

Still, the fact that he’d gone into a store and the worker had chatted to him casually instead of cowered from him or threatened him was so incredibly overwhelming that Tim had to catch his breath for a minute. 

Blue rubbed against his ankles and sat at his feet, meowing curiously. Tim scooped him up and held him gingerly.

“Good news, buddy. I can buy you food without getting shot, it seems,” Tim announced. 

Blue nibbled at his fingers. Tim could only smile.

***

Athena and Janey kept him busy with paperwork, but they paid him fairly. In truth, he was glad for all the work. It kept his mind off his thoughts and kept him productive. 

Sitting bent over his work for so long also prompted him to start going out for walks each evening. Sometimes he’d purposely anger a jabber nest just to break out his guns and his digi-Jacks.

Now, he sat with a coffee he’d grabbed from the nearby shop- he’d learned the shopowner’s name was Ken, and that Tim had become one of his few regulars- and reworked some of Janey’s wording on a parts request. 

Blue was curled up at his elbow, sleeping soundly. He’d already started to grow a little bigger, and followed Tim around everywhere. Tim was grateful for the clingy company.

“Tim.”

Tim startled from his work. He pulled his ECHO closer, concern hitting him. “Maya? Is everything okay?” 

“Did you know Jack had a daughter?” Her voice was grim and angry and sad all at once.

“I...guessed. He had a picture of a little girl on his desk. He never talked about her, though,” Tim said, dread coiling in his stomach. “Why?”

“Angel wasn’t an AI.”

Tim let that information bounce around his skull. He wasn’t quite sure how to process that. 

“She’s dead,” Maya continued after a moment. “She was the Siren charging the key. He hooked her up to Eridium. She was a prisoner in the control core.” 

Tim had to put his head in his hands. He felt ill. 

“She died when we disconnected her from the Eridum,” Maya said. Now her voice wavered, and Tim didn’t know what emotion was breaking her. “Jack killed Roland and took Lilith as revenge. He put a collar on her, Tim.”

Tim made a soft noise of despair. 

“It wasn’t the same one. But…” Now it was anger. He was sure it was anger. “Tim, I am going to kill him.”

“He offered to trade her for me, didn’t he?” Tim said quietly.

“It was a lie, and you know it. He’d never give Lilith up, not now that he needs her to charge the key,” Maya said. “As far as we can tell, he still thinks you’re on Sanctuary. He told the citizens we were hiding you there, but Roland let them search and claimed you were the doppelganger we used to get into the Bunker.” 

“Maya,” Tim whispered. He wished he could hug her. He wished he could be that light in the dark. Her balance when the world was tipping from side to side. 

“I may not be in touch for a while,” she said, that fierceness overriding her anger. “We’re going to finish this. We’ll get revenge for you, and for Roland, and for everyone else he’s ever killed or terrorized. We’ll get Lilith back. We’ll stop him from waking the Warrior.” 

He didn’t tell her to be careful; there was no point. Instead, he said, “Blue has gotten big. When it’s all over, promise you’ll come see him.”

“I promise,” she said, and Tim clung to those words. 

They sat in silence for a while. Tim finally lifted his head from his hands.

“If I’d known, maybe I could’ve…” He trailed off. Could’ve what? Jack strictly controlled who could go to the Bunker. Tim had never been inside it, and didn’t know the password. He couldn’t have saved Angel. 

“You couldn’t have,” Maya said softly. “We’re free because the two of you betrayed Jack. He controlled you both viciously, and you broke free when it came time to do the right thing. Did you know, that time Jack let you out of your room early to shoot the prototypes in R&D, that was Angel? That was her plan to free you.” 

“I never knew.” Tim felt wretched. 

“He’s horrible,” Maya said, voice trembling with rage. “He’s going to die. I swear it.”

He said nothing; he just repeated the words “I promise” over and over in his head. 

“I wanted to talk to you. We act as soon as everyone is rested. I can’t sleep, though,” she said.

Tim got up, holding his arms out to Blue. Blue hopped into them, curling against his chest. He went and sat on the couch, lifting his latest book.

“Where did we leave off?” he said.

“The pirates had just started attacking,” Maya said.

Tim flipped to the section. “Ready?”

“Go.”

He read to her, late into the night. And when he finished that book, she asked him to start the next. She just listened to his voice, and he didn’t know how she could find comfort in the voice of the man she wanted to kill.

He thought maybe his tone had gone a little lighter again without his notice. 

He read until he heard her breathing even out into sleep, and then laid there and traced the pattern of her tattoo against the cover of the book until he fell asleep. 

***

“Two today, eh?” Ken said, handing Tim both cups of coffee. “Finally made a friend, son?”

“Old friend. Haven’t seen her in awhile,” Tim said. Blue swatted at the coffee from his perch on Tim’s shoulders, and Tim held it away from him. 

“On the house, then,” Ken said, waving away Tim’s money. “You hear the news? They say that Handsome Jack was killed.”

“Was he?” Tim said, his voice even. “Haven’t been on the ECHOnet recently. Hell take the bastard.”

“I’ll drink to that. Go on now, Timothy, no need to keep your friend waiting,” Ken said.

“Thanks,” Tim said, leaving the store.

He returned to his house, letting himself inside and setting the coffee down. Blue lunged off his shoulders at one of the cups, but it was second-nature now to catch the cat and toss him off to the side. Blue landed on his feet with an indignant huff, but didn’t try for a second attack. 

Tim had already cleaned the house, but he went around and cleaned it a second time just for something to do. His nerves were eating him alive.

There was a knock on the door. He tensed, and slowly went downstairs. He stared at the door before briefly closing his eyes. He opened them, and pulled the door open.

He and Maya stared at each other. 

He hadn’t cut his hair; every time he’d tried, he’d become too afraid, thoughts of what Jack would do to him swirling in his head. He had to be perfect, after all. So, really, he didn’t look much different in his opinion.

Maya didn’t either. He thought her hair looked a little longer, but not by much. Her tattoos were a familiar sight that drew his gaze.

“Lilith killed him,” Maya said, breaking the silence. “He’s gone, Tim. He’s gone.”

“Oh,” Tim said, and began to cry.

He didn’t know why. Jack had hurt him and controlled him for years. He’d signed on to be a body double, and found his entire life and identity stolen from him for years. The man had even used his own daughter for his sick purposes. 

But Jack had been...well, Jack. They’d shared more drinks than he could count on that couch in the apartment. He could still picture Jack flinging his legs over Tim’s lap as they discussed the events of the day. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night on the couch with Jack, the other man completely vulnerable to him because Jack had trusted Tim.

Tim wondered if he’d ever really be free. 

Maya pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. He was shocked to realize that she was crying, too.

“This didn’t happen,” they said at the same time. 

They held each other for a long time, each with their own sorrows to work through. Tim’s time under Jack’s influence; Maya’s images of Angel’s body among all that Eirdium, her tattoos stark against her pale skin. 

Finally, Maya pulled away. She wiped at her eyes and forced a smile. “Blue?”

“He’s-” Tim groaned. “If he’s not here, he’s probably destroying the magazines I got from the shop.”

He led Maya into the house and, sure enough, Blue had torn three pages from a magazine and was swatting them around the floor. He glanced up at Tim, but didn’t seem at all guilty.

“You’re a rotten brat,” Tim informed him. Blue swatted a magazine page at his feet. 

“You’re a big rotten brat,” Maya said, crouching in front of him and holding her hand out. He sniffed it curiously and then butted his head against it. 

“Here,” Tim said, handing Maya the coffee. “It’s probably cold now, but still good.” 

Maya sipped it and shifted onto the couch next to Tim. “You’re adjusting here?”

“I think I’ll stay,” he said slowly. “I like it. And Athena and Janey pay me pretty well for the work I do. Janey has even started having some of her friends send work my way.”

“Are you happy here?” Maya asked.

Tim considered it. “I don’t know. But I have a routine. That’s important right now. The nearby shop owner, Ken, he’s talked about having me fix some of the computers around other shops. I’m no Jack, but I know my way around technology pretty well. It’s something.”

“You do whatever is best for you,” Maya said. She smiled as Blue jumped into Tim’s lap and curled up. “Animals are good judges of people. He seems to really love you.”

“Doesn’t leave my damn side,” Tim grumbled, but scratched behind the cat’s ears affectionately. “What will you do?”

“Stick around the Crimson Raiders for a while, I think. But I have given some thought to returning to Athenas.”

Tim’s eyes widened. “What?”

“My handler there is dead,” Maya said. “I saw to that myself. It’s not how it was back when I was their weapon. There are good people there, Tim. I could help them. I could make Athenas a good place to live. You’d be welcomed, if you wanted.”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t do well around monks,” Tim said, shaking his head. “My cat would tear the pages out of their holy tomes just to swat them around.” 

Maya laughed. “Well, I’m not heading back just yet anyways. Oh, I have good news. Meg contacted me. She's alive, and leaving Hyperion now that she doesn't have to fear Jack. She said to tell you thank you for protecting her all those years, and she hopes you're well.”

Tim bowed his head, relief surging through him. He'd tried not to think too hard on her, but worry had eaten away at a quiet part of his mind. 

She put her arm around his shoulders, looking around his little house. He hadn’t really bothered decorating it much. He’d just added a few pictures of the cat that he’d taken, and a framed painting of the landscape that Ken had gifted him. 

“You’re doing well for yourself, Tim,” Maya said at last. “You really are.”

“I haven’t done anything,” Tim pointed out. 

“Not true. I’ve heard you’ve done a few pest control jobs around here,” she said.

“Well, I’m good at killing things,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You just can’t take a compliment, can you? You’ve been staying here for a while now, and I’ve been talking to people. No one really knows you well, but when I ask about Timothy Lawrence, they say ‘Oh, that helpful man’,” she said. “No one here is afraid of you. No one thinks you’re bad. You’re just a quiet, honest worker.” 

He ducked his head. “Now who’s sappy?”

“Still you.” She pulled him closer. “Let’s take a picture. You need something other than your cat on the walls.”

“I have a landscape painting,” he pointed out.

“Shut up and smile. You shot me; you owe me a picture.”

“Son of a freaking taint, let it go already!”

“Smile.”

He sighed but lifted his head and obeyed. Maya snapped a picture of the two of them, Blue hopping onto the back of the couch just in time to make it into the picture. Maya smiled down at the result, and Tim stared at it.

Jack’s face. His horrific scar, his mismatched eyes, his sharp features. Turned into a genuine smile, softening the cruelty around his eyes into something like joy.

“Thank you,” he whispered to Maya. 

“I don’t regret any of it, Tim,” she said.

Tim thought he might, now that he was away from Jack. But for as much agony and suffering as he’d endured over the years, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret signing his name away. If he hadn’t, he would’ve gone on with his boring life, struggling to pay off his debt. He never would’ve met Maya, or Athena, or Janey, or any of the people he’d come to be quietly fond of on Eden-6.

“Me either, Maya,” he said, putting his arm around her.

They sat like that for a long time, just enjoying each other’s presence. 

***

“So this is Athenas?” Tim looked around as he stepped away from the fast travel station. Blue looked around curiously, then decided he was bored by the sight and tried to swat at Tim’s sleeve instead. 

Tim checked the nav point on his ECHO and began walking through Athenas. It was gorgeous and quiet, though he doubted it’d stay like that for long. It seemed like nowadays, everything was under attack. Maliwan had been making moves, and this ridiculous Children of the Vault cult was spreading like a troublesome infection. 

The nav point took him to a library. Few people paid attention to him, but the ones who did all looked curious. 

Tim pushed open the door and stepped inside, looking around. It smelled like old books in here, and Tim found the scent surprisingly comforting. 

Then he saw them sitting at a table.

He smiled a little and made his way over. He folded his arms over the head of the taller one and rested his chin on them, peeking over at the book on the table.

“Whatcha reading?”

“Tim!” Maya shook her head until he backed off. She stood up and spun around, a wide smile on her face. “You didn’t tell me you were here.”

“I just did,” he said.

She punched his shoulder, then pulled him into a hug. Blue, uninterested by affection, hopped off his shoulder and began clawing at the pages of Maya’s book.

“Hey, you little asshole! Stop that!” the girl that had been sitting next to Maya said, trying to shove Blue away. 

Tim pulled his sunglasses off and hooked them against his shirt. “This is who you wanted me to meet?”

The girl looked up and her eyes widened. She jumped out of her chair, stumbling back a little. 

“Calm down,” Maya said to her. 

“That’s Handsome Jack’s face!” the girl said, pointing. “Oh, god, it’s so much uglier in person.”

“Yea, the face is ruined, but the ears still work fine, thanks,” Tim said. He scooped his cat up and tossed him away. “Get off that book, you rotten brat.” 

“This is Timothy Lawrence,” Maya introduced. “Tim, this is Ava. She’s my apprentice.”

“She’s charming,” Tim said dryly.

“At least I’m not ugly,” Ava said, eyeing his scar. “Sheesh, that had to hurt.”

“Excruciatingly,” Tim agreed. He glanced at Maya. “Can I ask why she’s your apprentice?”

Ava was distracted by trying to free her own book from Blue’s wrath. Maya smiled a little.

“She’ll be a Siren one day,” Maya said softly. 

“How do you know?” Tim asked in surprise.

Maya looked down at her own tattoo. “I just know. Tim, I need a favor from you.”

“Anything,” Tim said. 

“If anything happens to me, I need you to look out for her, okay?”

Tim felt cold. “What? Is something wrong?”

Maya shook her head. “No. But the world is crazy right now, and I just want to make sure she’ll be taken care of. Trust me, if you can handle your cat, I’m sure you can handle Ava.”

“A kid is a lot different than a cat. Maya, are you in trouble?” he asked. 

“No,” she said. “Just a precaution, Tim. I promise. I have no plans of dying anytime soon.”

“Then let’s stop talking about this.” She shot him a look and he sighed. “Yea, I’ll look out for her if anything happens. But nothing is going to happen, so let’s drop it for now.”

“How’s life on Eden-6?” Maya asked as they watched Ava try to catch Blue, who had taken one of the book’s pages hostage. 

“Ken’s got me working on that extension to his store. Those COV bastards are starting to be a problem, so I’ve been getting calls to chase them off or hunt them down,” Tim said, hooking his hands in his pockets.

It didn’t feel like it’d been seven years since his escape from Jack. 

But as Maya watched him, she saw the differences he barely noticed. He’d finally cut his hair last year, and it looked a lot different than Jack’s style had been. He’d also taken to wearing beat up shirts and jeans, since he did a lot of work around the land. He hired himself out for odd jobs, and his steady income came from the work he did for Athena, Janey, and whoever they sent his way. 

Maya didn’t get to visit him as often as she’d like to. But when she did, she always saw those little changes. The people on Eden-6 knew him only as Timothy Lawrence, none the wiser to his past at Jack’s hands. He always wore his sunglasses to hide his mismatched eyes, claiming the one he wasn’t blind in was sensitive to the light after his disfigurement. 

The people there were fond of him, and she could tell that he was fond of them. He’d taught some of the younger citizens how to use a sniper rifle, and told Maya they now used those skills to protect their families from COV attacks. 

He was invited to eat with them often enough. He was part of their community, and they never pressed him for details on his past. He’d told them he got the scar from a mugging on Promethea, and so they all assumed he was an orphan from Promethea who left after recovering from his attack. 

She saw his routine turn into contentment, and his contentment turn into a peaceful joy. 

Tim was finally happy. Tim finally had a place he belonged. 

Maya knew war was coming. If anything happened to her, she could at least rest easy with the knowledge that Tim didn’t rely solely on her for his balance in this world anymore.

And she knew he’d look after Ava. He’d protect her the way he’d protected Maya all those years ago on Helios. 

When it came time to show the truth of himself, Tim chose to betray Jack to rescue Maya. 

“Hey, Tim,” Maya said.

“Hey, Maya,” Tim said.

“Remember that time you shot me?”

“Son of a goddamn taint, Maya, it was seven years ago!” 

She laughed quietly. “I know. Just didn’t want you to think I’d forgotten.”

“Maya, permission to execute this beast,” Ava said, holding up Blue.

“He’d execute you first, kiddo,” Tim said. He’d never quite shaken the nickname habit. “Watch your left arm.”

“What do you- Ow!” Ava dropped Blue as he swiped at her left arm with his claws. “Oh, that cat is so dead!”

“I’ve been saying that for seven freaking years, and he’s still strutting around destroying everything,” Tim said. 

Blue ran over to Tim, who knelt and scooped him into his arms. He stood up, holding Blue with a tenderness that had Maya smiling. 

“Cat lady,” she teased.

“Hey, that’s your fault,” Tim said.

“I heard you’ve been feeding some strays around your house,” Maya said.

“I...may end up with three or four cats by the end of the month,” Tim admitted. 

Ava stomped up to him, eyeing him carefully. “You don’t look impressive.”

“I look like a megalomaniacal douchebag,” Tim said.

Ava snorted. “At least he knows it. Let’s fight. I bet I could beat you.”

“Uh, yea, kiddo, I’m kind of a retired vault hunter, and once captured a Siren with a concussion and half my arm blown off,” Tim said. He tugged up his shirt, revealing the scar from where he’d been stabbed by Jack. “I also held Handsome Jack at gunpoint after he half-gutted me.” He let his shirt drop. “Your chances aren’t as great as you think.” 

Ava narrowed her eyes. “Maya?”

“He’s telling the truth,” Maya said, propping her arm on his shoulder and leaning against him. “Although he’s getting a little out of practice in his old age.”

“Old age!” Tim spluttered. “You don’t even know how old I am!”

“Jack was old as shit,” Ava said.

“I’m younger than Jack,” Tim said, gesturing to himself as if that would prove it. 

“How old are you?” Ava asked suspiciously. 

“I’ve been asking for seven years and he’s yet to tell me,” Maya said, though she wondered if he could even remember his true age.

Still, Tim didn’t seem ruffled by it if he had forgotten. “I’m young enough to still hold my own against a kid, that’s for sure. Although with my shitty luck, I’d probably beat her only to trip and snap my ankle.”

“Sounds about right for you,” Maya said. “Although I’d say your luck has been looking up for a while.”

“You’d think.” Tim sighed miserably. “Just last week, some loggers felled a tree, and do you know that I got a splinter from the debris flying out on impact? My luck is bullshit, Maya.” 

“Well, let’s go have lunch and see if you’re lucky enough to make it through without choking on your meal,” Maya said, pulling her arm away and patting his shoulder.

“Don’t hold your breath,” he said, but followed them out of the library.

He paused as he stepped out into the sunlight, squinting. He caught Maya’s arm, and she waited patiently as he looked around.

“You’re happy?” he asked.

She nodded. “I am, Tim. Are you?”

“I am.” He slowly released her arm. “We’ve come a long way, huh?”

“We both have,” she agreed, stepping closer to him. 

“Thank you.” He said it quietly, his voice filled with emotion. “I would’ve died up on Helios if you hadn’t knocked some sense into my stupid head.” He looked around Athenas again, then back to Maya. “It’s so bright.”

She linked her tattooed arm with his. “I’m so proud of you, Timothy.”

She politely looked away as tears welled in his eyes. She wondered if he’d ever heard those words in his entire life. 

He shuffled closer to her, letting his cat down so the beast could terrorize Ava. Ava cried out in surprise as her ankle was nipped, and took off to chase Blue. Maya found the whole thing brought a smile to her face. When she looked over, Tim was smiling too.

She knew that on the center of the mantle in his little home was the framed picture of them from that day all those years ago. She’d gotten to see that smile that transformed Jack’s face into something original for Timothy a lot more since then.

They stood together, just staring out at a beautiful, bright day, arms linked together. Ava was laughing as she yelled threats at the cat, who hissed in response. It was a nice day.

There was a war coming, Maya was certain of it. But the war wasn’t here yet, and so she and Tim just enjoyed this moment together, happy in each other’s presence after all they’d gone through to get here. 

They were free, and their smiles as they looked at each other were as genuine as their happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for reading this! You guys left some incredibly sweet comments, and I appreciate every comment, kudos, and read this got from you all, more than you could know.
> 
> I wrote a series of short ones shots for this called Happily Ever Aftermath. Currently they're only being posted to my Tumblr, but if you want me to post them to AO3, I can do that too! You can check it out here for updates:  
> https://much-obliged-timothy.tumblr.com/post/627703444584759296/happily-ever-aftermath
> 
> You can also join our Borderlands discord to see great art, talk about/share writing, scream about the new DLC trailer, and see the Borderlands things I impulsively buy (it's an alarming amount): https://discord.gg/sbFDVST
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this story! I worked very hard on it, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, but I'd love to know your reactions to it! Thank you so much!


End file.
